Wintry Weather
by archerrylime
Summary: Dengan kemampuan Author yang mahakuasa hanay di FFn sih , Hitsugaya Toushirou entah bagaimana bisa bertukar tubuh dengan seorang cewek--yang setelah dia kenal--sangat menyebalkan. HitsuxOC JFF. Chapter 14 is here! xD
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Wintry Weather Rumble - prologue

My first fic!! Pertama di bleach dan fanfiction! XD

Tiba2 aja ada ide yang muncul *ploooop* dan rasany syg bgt kalau dibiarin aja dan gak dipost dimana-mana(pertamanya di blog, tp kok kayak kurangkerjaan gitu sih? ngepost fic di blog). lagian, menurutku fic hitsu masih dikit nih yg indo… jd aku mau meramaikan!! Tp maaf yah kalau nggak bgs… maklum kurang pengalaman… X) Makanya, review crita ini!!

Warning: maybe OOC-ness. soalnya bru pertama bkin dan nggak pk plot dll. males en gak ngerti. ini fic asal tancap. tapi diedit dikit2 sih, byar gak terlalu parah. Terus… ada OCnya. Buat yang nggak suka OC, buh-bye…

Disclaimer: Bleach - Tite Kubo

Read & Review!! XD

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

"Matsumoto!!"

(A/N oh yeah, emang kayaknya setyp fic hitsu pasti ada dialog itu dan kbanyakan juga diawali dgn dialog itu X] )

"Matsumoto! Bangun!" Aku berteriak keras. setelah beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban, aku bangkit sambil menaruh kuas yang tadi aku pakai ke meja. Tapi karena aku menggunakan tenaga extra karena sedang stress, lebih tepat disebut aku melempar kuas itu. Aku mendengar sedikit bunyi 'cratt' dan berbalik kaget.

OH MY SH—no!! Not that!!

"Grrh…" aku menggeram dari balik gigi yang tertutup rapat. Ada cipratan hitam di kertas bertuliskan rapi—kertas yang dari tadi aku kerjakan. Dan orang tua sialan itu tidak akan menolerir noda sekecil apapun. Sekarang aku harus mengulang semuanya, dan ini salah…

"MATSUMOTO!!" aku kehabisan kesabaran.

"Whoa!" TRUMPH. "Y-y-ya, taicho?"

Tampaknya dia jatuh berguling ke lantai dan terselamatkan dengan 'asset'nya yang ukurannya HUGE scara tidak normal.

Rambutnya berantakan, baju shinigaminya kusut dan di bagian dadanya lebih melorot dari biasanya. Tapi aku tidak terpengaruh. Perlu aku ucapkan, kebiasaan itu mengerikan.

"Kem. Ba. Li. Ber. Ker. Ja!!" Aku berteriak lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Tanpa sadar aku menurunkan temperatur beberapa derajat.

"Y-ya, taicho!! Se-Segera!" Matsumato, untungnya, langsung beranjak bangun dan cepat-cepat kembali ke mejanya dan aku tidak perlu berteriak lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai mengurut keningku, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit kepala.

Sekarang, walaupun aku sudah setinggi dirinya, tepatnya sematanya, (ya, akhirnya hormon pertumbuhanku memutuskan untuk keluar beberapa bulan setelah peperangan besar dan aku tumbuh dengan kecepatan yang _mengerikan_. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan setinggi Ichigo) dan dia tidak bisa menyebutku anak kecil lagi, dia tetap seperti itu. Tidak berubah. Selalu mengabaikan perintahku. Minum sake setiap malam dengan Renji dan Kira. Membolos bahkan pada siang hari untuk tidur. Dan jangan tanya dengan tugas lainnya. Kadang aku heran kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan dengan sifatnya itu.

Memang, WinterWar sudah lama berakhir. Dengan kemenangan di pihak kami. Aizen tertangkap dan dieksekusi. Karakura kembali tenang seperti biasa, walau kadang masih ada hollow yang berkeliaran yang langsung dibunuh si-strawberry-orange itu. Tidak ada kekacauan yang berarti. Hollow mudah ditangani dan itu termasuk hal yang biasa terjadi. Dunia, baik dunia manusia dan dunia roh, kembali tenang sekarang. Jadi, stressku hanya terpaku pada Matsumoto dan paperwork.

Aku menarik laci mejaku dan mendapati botol yang semestiny aberisi obat sakit kepala kosong.

Aku mendesah frustasi.

Aku memandang laci itu, kemudian ke kertas bernoda hitam, ke laci lagi, dan ke pintu keluar. Dan terakhir ke Matsumoto.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku menghirup udara segar dulu.

"Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar," kataku sambil melewati meja Matsumoto tanpa menoleh. Tapi kemudian aku berhenti untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Coba saja mengabaikan tugasmu, aku akan menahan sake-mu dan membuat pekerjaanmu berkali lipat!" ancamku dalam desisan sinis. Matsumoto terlihat menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bagus. Sekarang(mungkin dan semoga)dia akan bekerja dengan baik.

Aku mulai berjalan dengan lumayan santai karena lepas dari Matsumoto ke arah divisi ke-4. Beberapa shinigami menunduk hormat dan memberi salam saat aku lewat. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sekilas membalas.

Dan saat aku akan membelok ke arah divisi ke-4, di kejauhan aku melihat segerombolan putih dan biru-merah. Aku memfokuskan mata.

Murid-murid dari sekolah shinigami.

Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi sekolah itu. Sejak Yamamoto mengutusku untuk pergi ke sana karena shinigami lain sedang sibuk untuk mengajar prektek(bis adibilang dia merendahkan jabatanku). Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang observasi? Mungkin... Untuk apa lagi mereka semua di sini? Tapi, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dibawa masuk ke daerah ini saat masih bersekolah. Hmm… Mungkin kurikulum baru.

Melihat mereka, aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Tapi bukan mengenang. Hanya teringat. Tidak ada hal yang harus dikenang. Dan _aku_ tidak pernah mengenang masa lalu.

Jadi aku tidak memedulikan mereka dan terus berjalan, berbelok ke divisi ke-4.

*yelp*

DUKK

Whoa

*gasp*

JDUUUKK

DAG

KREAAKK

SHIT

Aaaw

Tidak bisa mengartikan adegan di sana? Well, kamu bodoh sekali.

Tapi, oke, aku akan mengulangnya dalam slowmotion.

First, aku berbelok. Second, tampaknya ada orang yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku di arah sebaliknya. Third, kami bertubrukan dan aku hanya bisa melihat sekejap warna merah. Fourth, kami sama-sama terjatuh ke belakang dan Fifth, sepertinya Hyorinmaru mengenai lantai kayu sehingga lantainya rusak.

"Auuw…" sebuah suara, lebih tinggi, dan lembut (sudah pasti perempuan) bergabung dengan suaraku.

Dan kami tersadar apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa milisecond, dan dengan reflex aku berkata, "M-maaf!" yah, well, lagi-lagi kami mengucapkannya berbarengan. Aku buru-buru bangkit dan berdiri tegak, berbalik dan kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah divisi ke-4. tampaknya dia melakukan hal yang sama. (self-note: ingat memanggil orang untuk memperbaiki lantai kayu itu)

Aku _sedikit_ merasa malu. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa sorang kapten tidak menyadari reiatsu di arah lain belokan sampai harus menabraknya? Matsumoto mungkin benar-benar mempengaruhiku. Lagipula sejak perang berakhir aku jarang menggunakan kekuatanku.

Saat berjalan ke arah divisi ke-4, kepalaku terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Mungkin itu efek tabrakan yang lumayan keras tadi. Dan… aku merasa tubuh bagian atasku lebih besar? Tapi di saat yang bersaman aku merasa pandanganku lebih pendek. Oh, mungkin hanya perasaan. Aku sudah bertumbuh. Tidak mungkin menyusut lagi. Lagipula, warna merah yang ada di sekeliling pandanganku akan cocok dengan gejala-gejala lainnya. Berarti aku memang terbentur di suatu tempat yang lumayan vital sampai jadi seperti ini.

Dan, untuk orang yang aku tabrak itu, sepertinya dia perempuan. Tapi aneh. Sekilas aku melihat sosoknya waktu bangkit. Dan aku hanya melihat warna hitam dan putih. Itu berarti dua hal; dia seorang shinigami, dan rambutnya putih, karena aku tidak melihat warna lain. Aneh ada shinigami yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih yang aku tidak kenali, karena itu jarang sekali. Shinigami lain yang mempunyai rambut putih selain aku hanya Ukitake, dan… Gin Ichimaru. Tapi itu bukan Ukitake, jelas. Dan aku sendiri melihat Gin mati dieksekusi, tepat setelah Aizen. Matsumoto dan Hinamori butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bangkit dari kesedihan itu. Tapi sekarang syukurlah mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

Suara tadi itu… perempuan, aku yakin. Dan siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut pendek, spiky, dan berwarna putih seputih salju seperti itu?

Tunggu. Bukannya tadi itu suara perempuan? Tidak ada cewek aneh yang mau mewarnai rambutnya putih dan menaikkannya. Dan—bukannya tadi sebelum jatuh aku melihat warna merah sekilas? Kenapa aku cuma melihat warna hitam dan putih setelah itu? Dan… sosok itu mirip sekali dengan—

Aku menarik nafas tertahan dan berbalik shock. Dan tampaknya aku berbalik di saat yang bersaman dengan orang itu.

Aku melihat rambut putih pendek, kulit yang putih pucat, dan lebih pucat lagi di wajahnya karena shock, dan haori putih. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang sama persis seperti aku.

Yep. Sudah jelas itu aku.

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin.

Tapi tidak ada cermin di sekitar sini!

-

-

-

* * *

GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yippie!! Kyknya lumayan bagus deh. Dan ide buat chappie dua tiba-tiba meledak! Mungkin aku bkal lgsg ngpost dua chapter, habisan ni chapter juga pendek banget sih! X)

Oke, c u next time! XD

until chappie two/one? (soon),

Cherrylime ;)

Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Here goes the trouble!

Yaeh!!! Akhirnya chapter 2!! XD

Sorry late update… -_-

Janjinya lgsg dua chapter, tp… being the TOLOL-est person I am, aku nggak tau cara upload chapter baru.

(silakan kalau mau ketawa)

TOLOL BGT gak sih??! DX

Untung Niku-san mau Bantu… kalau nggak, chapter ini mungkin selama2nya gak bakal dipost. Akhirnya aku udah bikin sampai chapter 3 deh. Langsung aku post kok. X)

Oke, buat reviewers: (Cuma tiga jugaan)

Black-Cat-Yoruichi : Shiro-chan bukannya jadi ada dua… maaf aku nulisnya membingungkan… -__- di chapter ini kamu bakal tau kok apa yang terjadi dengan dia. Thx 4 reviewing!! X) Ini updatenya! Maaf telat!

ArdhaN: Yuppie. Aku juga ngiler2 ngebayanginnya… Heehe. Shiro-chan sengaja aku buat jadi tinggi(tambah besar lah pokoknya), biar semuanya jadi lebih gampang. Nggak banget kan kalau OCnya lebih tinggi dari shiro-chan? (emang sih lucu, jadi OCku bisa gangguin shirochan terus… hehe) Tapi ntar adegan2 romantis dan segala rupa yang aku rencanakan nggak bakal bisa terjadi dong? X) . Hmmm...masalah pekerjaan, aku yakin jaditambah hancur!!! Bwahahahaha! XD

Masalah typos, aku berusaha buat ngurangin, tapi kalau masih ada, ya apa boleh buat… 'manusia gak da yang sempurna…' aku cum abisa blg gtu.

Thx 4 d review! Here's chappie 2! XD

..Vaizard: Niku-san, thx udah membantu masalah update ku!! XDD Aku sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih! X)

Oh yah, btw, kok kalau di komp-ku dan fic2 lain, gak pake spasi kok kalau habis tanda petik. Maksudnya Niku-san tu gini kan? [ " XXXXXXX." ]Tapi kalau di MS word disalahin nulis kayak gitu… jadi chapter ini gak kuperbaiki.

Nah, sekarang, selamat menikmati chapter 2, & REVIEW!!!! XDD Sorry for typos!

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 2. here goes the trouble!

* * *

Aku menatap diri_ku._

Rambut merah panjang yang halus. Aku benar-benar bangga dengan itu dan banyak yang iri padaku, aku tahu, walaupun warnanya sedikit agak terlalu mencolok. Lalu, kulit putih pucat dari lahir yang kontras dengan warna rambutku, yang tidak bisa diubah ke warna yang lebih sehat tidak peduli sekeras apapun aku mencobanya. Tubuh yang terlihat mungil dan agak rapuh, aku akui dengan sebal, tapi tersimpan kekuatan di sana. Aku sangat tahu tentang itu. Mata berwarna crimson dan tegas, kini memancarkan shock seperti aku juga.

Tapi aku yakin _itu_ bukan aku.

Ya. Aku yakin.

Karena di skeitar sini tidak ada kaca, dan aku baru saja menabrak orang itu.

Aku tau, ini terdengar aneh. Tapi inilah yang ku alami.

Aku shock. Jelas.

Tidak ada satu bagian tubuhku-pun yang bergerak. Begitu juga pantulan sosok sempurna dari diriku itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ataupun bagaimana aku harus bereaksi. Apa aku harusnya bilang, "Oh! Kamu mirip banget sama aku! Eh, jangan-jangan kamu saudara kembarku yang terpisah?" atau "Siapa loe?! Berani-beraninya meniru style gue!" aku tidak tau mana yang lebih gila. Aku BENAR-BENAR tidak punya saudara kembar. Lagipula, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat saudara kembar di soul society. Ironis sekali kalau kamu mati bersama kembaranmu.

Jadi kami terus terpaku dengan mulut yang agak mengangga selama satu menit yang lama, sampai aku memerhatikan matanya.

Ada bayangan putih yang terpantul di mata berwarna ruby itu.

Bayangan putih.

Aku, tanpa sadar, langsung mengangkat tangan dan memandang ke bawah dengan ekspresi lebih shock dari tadi.

Tanganku lebih besar dari yang aku bayangkan. Tapi juga lebih kurus.

Dan… aku melihat kain warna hitam di lenganku.

Mataku bergerak menelusuri lenganku, membolak-balikkannya. Dan akhirnya aku sadar aku mengenakan kimono hitam shinigami. Dan haori. Dan sandal shinigami. Aku memakai pakaian shinigami lengkap.

Seperti belum cukup mengagetkan, tiba-tiba aku menyadari ada rambut putih menggelantung yang mengganggu pandangan.

Aku memekik kecil kaget dan langsung menengadahkan kepala. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada hantu dengan rambut putih panjang seperti yang aku bayangkan(ya, aku tau agak memalukan berpikir seperti itu di SoulSociety a.k.a surga, tapi aku memang takut dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal mistis/horror). Jadi aku menunduk lagi, dan rambut putih itu muncul lagi di pandanganku. Aku hampir memekik lagi saat akhirnya aku menyadari itu bukan milik siapa-siapa, tapi itu milik_ku._ Itu menempel di kepala_ku._

Aku langsung melayangkan kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku. Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh, tapi siapa peduli? Aku hanya tidak mau mendapati rambutku yang berwarna merah yang dari dulu aku panjangkan itu berubah warna jadi putih. Setidaknya jangan putih! Karena rambut putih itu uban. Dan aku belum cukup tua untuk punya uban!

Aku menjepit rambutku di sela-sela jari, dan menariknya sampai ke mukaku.

OH, GREAT! Bahkan sekarang rambutku tidak sepanjang tadi, baru saja, sebelum aku jatuh, sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya di depan mataku!

Frustasi, aku melihat ke arah sosok tadi. Dan dia sedang menatap rambut merah panjang di tangannya dengan shock. Sepertinya dia di keadaan yang sama denganku.

Tapi. Tunggu dulu. Kami tidak mungkin—nggak! Nggak mungkin! Ini bukan salah satu cerita manga cewek di dunia manusia! Ini soul society! Lagipula, bagaimana jiwa kami bisa tertukar kalau kami memang sudah _jiwa_ itu sendiri? Nggak! Mustahil!

Makin frustasi, aku mencari-cari ke sekeliling. Akhirnya aku menemukan kolam di kiri koridor ini. Tanpa berpikir aku setengah berlari ke sana, menatap pantulan bayangan dalam kolam.

Wajah putih pucat dan _shock_ tergambarkan dengan jelas, alis terangkat naik karena terkejut, rambut putih spiky—oh my god…—, dan yang paling aneh, mata yang melebar kaget berwarna campuran sedikit biru dan hijau emerald yang indah. Seluruh garis wajahnya tegas dan serius, terlepas dari _shock_ yang tergambarkan jelas. Mungkin aku akan diam terpesona kalau aku melihat seseorang sesempurna dan semempesona ini. Tapi tidak kalau aku melihat orang itu sebagai bayangan diriku sendiri.

Nggak. Nggak. Aku pasti bermimpi. Atau ini salah satu trik Kido dari Netsumi atau mungkin, Ren. Aku tahu trik Kido untuk mengubah tampilan seperti ini level tinggi, but, who knows? Tidak ada yang bisa menebak sejauh apa level mereka melesat melihat perkembangan mereka selama ini.

"Hey," sebuah suara, seperti suara lonceng yang berdentang nyaring namun lembut, suara perempuan, berbicara ragu.

Sebuah suara yang biasa aku dengar dari mulut_ku_ sendiri.

-

-

-

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Aku makin kaget mendengar suara dari tenggorokanku. Otomatis tanganku mencari leherku, seakan ingin memastikan apakah tenggorokanku baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin itu hanya reaksi reflex kalau suara yang kamu keluarkan tidak sama. Aku rasa keduanya.

Aku menyadari, rambutku tidak lagi rambut putih, pendek dan walau apapun yang kulakukan, selalu berdiri ke atas. Tidak. Rambut putih itu berganti dengan rambut merah panjang, halus bagai sutra. Dan aku tidak lagi memakai baju shinigami dan haoriku. Aku memakai kimono putih dan bawahan merah, seragam murid akademi shinigami perempuan. _Perempuan_. Ya, perempuan. Cewek. Gadis. Wanita. Terserah kamu mau menyebutnya apa. Dan aku juga menyadari kenapa aku merasa bagian tubuh atasku agak aneh. Karena aku mempunyai… oh, well… aku sebut saja, 'asset' milik Matsumoto yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Tapi, tentu saja, tidak… sebesar Matsumoto. Tapi, tetap saja.

Setelah beberapa detik menghilangkan sedikit rasa shock-ku, aku menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi aku tabrak telah berjalan ke luar koridor kayu ini, ke taman, tepatnya ke kolam. Jadi aku mengikutinya dengan ragu-ragu dan tanpa aku sadari. Kakiku melangkah ke sana tanpa kuperintahkan.

Belum sampai kakiku melangkah ke tanah, aku mulai shock lagi.

Itu _benar-benar_ aku.

Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat sosokku sendiri dari belakang, aku tahu itu aku. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut putih yang seperti itu? Dan siapa lagi yang mengenakan haori putih kapten bertuliskan angka sepuluh di punggungnya?

Aku semakin shock ketika dia berbalik. Walaupun tadi aku _sudah _melihatnya, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat diriku sendiri memandang ke arahku dengan ekspresi shock di luar cermin. Terlepas fakta aku baru dua kali melihatnya.

"…a…" _Aku_ membuka mulut, dan tampak terkejut dengan suara yang keluar, sama seperti aku tadi. Mataku membelalak lagi mendengar suara yang keluar.

"Tidak…" aku bergumam, lagi-lagi terkaget dengan suara lembut yang keluar. Bukannya suara itu jelek, sumbang atau bagaimana. Malah aku merasa suara itu merdu, hanya saja _aku_ tidak memiliki suara seperti itu. "tidak mungkin." perlahan aku menggelengkan kepala, frustasi.

Sosok yang sangat mirip denganku itu juga terbelalak. Perlahan dia maju selangkah, dan begitu juga aku, tanpa aku sadari.

"Mustahil." kataku dengan suara lembut itu, tidak percaya.

"…si-siapa kamu?" Suara yang dulunya adalah milikku bertanya dengan nada yang sama, dan dia terdengar tidak nyaman dengan suara barunya.

"…mustahil…" daripada menjawab pertanyaannya, aku tetap bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Perlahan aku mundur sambil menggelengkan kepala, seakan tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini. Bahwa sosok di depanku itu _aku_. Tubuhku.

Lalu, siapa aku ini? Dan bagaimana—

_Click_.

Aku merasa mendengar suara 'click' sungguhan. Tiba-tiba pikiranku jernih.

Ini pasti karena tabrakan itu(well, sebenarnya pikiran yang sangat simple, tapi mengubah segalanya)

Mungkin memang mustahil, tapi itu satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menjelaskan ini dan tidak akan tertawa mendengar ceritaku.

Aku langsung meraih tangan sosok di depanku dan menariknya sambil berlari.

"He-hei! Ap—" dia terdengar bingung, tapi dia setidaknya tidak melepaskan peganganku di lengannya yang(tidak kusangka)lebih besar dan hanya bisa ikut berlari denganku.

"Unohana-taicho!" teriakku begitu masuk ke divisi ke-4. Semua orang di divisi saat itu menoleh ke arahku—kami. Nafasku agak terengah. Mataku mencari ke seluruh ruangan.

Akhirnya mataku menangkap sosoknya. Dia terpaku dengan mata yang agak terbelalak dan tampaknya tadi dia sedang memberi perintah pada Isane-fukutaicho. Aku mendekatinya, tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ini hal penting," Aku merasa aneh mendengar suaraku seperti ini. Rasanya semuanya salah.

Unohana terdiam sebentar dan matanyatiba-tiba beralih ke tanganku. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah lembut, seperti biasa. Aku menarik nafas lega, dalam hati. Aku masih belum bisa lega sebelum tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja. Ikuti aku," katanya dengan suara lembut khasnya. Unohana melewati Isane dan menuju ke suatu ruangan, ruangannya.

Aku mengikutinya, dan sekilas melihat ada cermin di samping ruangan. Mataku tanpa sadar memerhatikan sosok di cermin itu.

Di cermin itu, ada seorang perempuan berambut merah darah yang sangat panjang memandang ke arahku. Matanya yang berwarna merah crimson agak melebar kaget. Dan di belakang perempuan itu, ada _diriku_.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Tidak ada gunanya terkaget-kaget terus. Unohana pasti tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, dengan _kami._

Unohana membiarkan pintu terbuka dan aku melangkah masuk ke dalam, tanganku tidak lepas dari lengan_nya_,takut ia akan kabur walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu. Dia pasti juga ingin mengetahui tentang ini. Kemudian Unohana menutup pintu untuk memberikan privasi dari bawahannya. Baru setelah itu aku melepaskan peganganku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, Hitsugaya-taich—"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," selaku. Unohana terlihat terkejut. Oh. Mungkin memang aneh kalau ada murid akademi shinigami yang berani menyela omongan seorang kapten seperti itu. Yah, setidaknya, orang yang terlihat seperti dan memakai pakaian murid akademi shinigami.

Karena itu, aku tidak berbasa-basi lagi dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

-

-

-

"Mungkin… jiwa kalian memang tertukar." kata Unohana akhirnya. Aku membelalak.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana—?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tapi, kami_ memang_ 'jiwa', kan?" 'Dia' bertanya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sensasi aneh di perut mendengar suaraku sendiri.

"Mungkin… tidak benar-benar bertukar 'jiwa'," Unohana terlihat berpikir. Pandangannya terfokus pada mejanya. Kemudian dia memandang kami lagi.

"Menurutku, fisik kalian tertukar." katanya dengan nada serius. Aku menaikkan satu alis.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Wujud fisik di SoulSoceity tercipta karena reiatsu pemiliknya yang divisualisasikan dan dipadatkan. Setiap soul di sini pasti memiliki reiatsu, walaupun yang paling lemah sekalipun. Hanya saja shinigami atau calon yang dididik untuk menjadi shinigami memiliki reiatsu yang lebih bisa dirasakan dan lebih besar daripada yang lainnya." Unohana mulai mejelaskan.

"Kemungkinan, wujud reiatsu kalian tertukar." Unohana terlihat ragu-ragu di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi… bagaimana?" tanyaku, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah ada kasus ini sebelumnya. Atau…" Unohana terlihat berpikir lagi, kali ini tangannya di dagunya dan fokusnya kembali ke meja.

Aku menanti kata-katanya.

"Atau mungkin cuma ingatan kalian saja yang tertukar." kata Unohana akhirnya, kembali memandang kami. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin ingatan kalian tertukar akibat tubrukan itu, padahal sebenarnya kalian tetap diri kalian sendiri." Unohana menjelaskan ragu-ragu. Keningku makin berkerut.

"Itu lebih terdengar aneh," kataku. Unohana mengernyitkan alis.

"AKU BILANG aku tidak tahu. Itu hanya tebakan" kata Unohana, terlihat agak kesal sekarang. Setelah itu aku menutup rapat mulutku. Satu pengalaman melihat Unohana marah sudah cukup untuk mmbuatku tahu kapan harus berhenti membantahnya.

"Hmm… lalu, siapa namamu?" Unohana menatap sosokku. Oh ya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Dari tadi dia jarang berbicara dan menanggapi perkataan Unohana. Aku hampir lupa dia ada, terlepas fakta dialah salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan kebingungan ini. Masalah ini terlalu membingungkan.

"Eh—mm… Na-Nana." pipinya agak merona malu, dan suaranya juga terdengar malu-malu.

OMG(hey, aku _tidak_ _pernah _menggunakan singkatan seperti itu seperti cewek-cewek lemah pecicilan di dunia manusia sana!). Aneh sekali melihat sosokmu sendiri malu-malu dan suaramu bernada seperti itu. Membuatmu ingin muntah dan marah. _AKU_ tidak seharusnya malu-malu seperti itu!

"Ok, Nana. Nana, kamu pelajar di akademi shinigami, benar?" tanya Unohana, tersenyum lembut.

Nana—well, di dalam tubuh_ku, _sosok_ku_, mengangguk pelan dan pipinya agak memerah lagi.

Aku menggeram dalam hati. Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti blushing seperti itu?! Itu membuatku merasa aneh! AKU tidak pernah MERONA malu seperti itu. Oke, setidaknya, aku tidak segampang itu MALU.

"Dan… berapa tahun kamu sudah belajar di sana?" tanya Unohana lagi. Nana, _aku_, yang mana sajalah, terlihat ragu ragu sebelum menjawab,

"Se-sekitar 11 bulan,"

Aku berdeham.

Keduanya menoleh padaku.

"Bisakah—bisa kau hentikan cara bicaramu itu?" kataku tidak tahan lagi. Lama-lama aku benar-benar bisa muntah. Memang sih, tampangku terlihat agak imut seperti it—TUNGGU! NO! NGGAKnggaknggaknggak!! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Aku tidak pernah memuji diri sendiri _imut!_ TIDAK PERNAH. Pasti tubuh ini yang menyebabkan pikiran dan pembendaharaan kataku kacau.

_Sosokku_—bagaimana kalau kita mulai memanggilnya Nana saja? Itu lebih mudah dan tidak membuatku merasa aneh. Oke. Jadi, Nana memandangku, bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Dan perlu aku tekankan sekali lagi, dia memakai suaraku. Dan suaraku seharusnya tidak pernah terdengar sebingung, seekspresif itu.

"Maksudku, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Itu _wujud_ku. Aneh sekali melihat sosokmu sendiri melakukan hal yang tidak biasa kamu lakukan," kataku sinis sambil melipat tangan, mengalihkan pandangan.

Dan tampaknya dia kesal?

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak berhenti melakukan _itu_?" tanyanya sinis(itu baru terdengar seperti aku yang bicara). Aku menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sikap sinismu itu! Aku juga tidak biasa bersinis-ria seperti itu!"

"Apa?! Tapi ini _aku!_"

"Jadi bagaimana denganku? Aku juga aku! Terserah dengan wujud apa, aku tetap akan bertingkah seperti aku!"

Oke, aku mulai tidak menyukainya.

"Tapi _kamu_ mempermalukan diri_ku_, merusak image_ku,_ kalau kau melakukannya dengan wujud_ku_!" aku melawan dan berdiri di hadapannya. Biasanya suhu ruangan akan turun beberapa derajat, tapi sekarang aku merasakan ruangan ini _panas_.

"WELL, kamu tidak bisa menyalahkan aku kalau kita secara tidak sengaja bertukar tubuh—wujud!" Dia ikut berdiri. Karena aku sudah bertumbuh, dia jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari badanku yang sekarang, jadi aku agak mendongak untuk bisa menatap mata hijaunya. Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan, warna mataku ternyata bisa terlihat seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Tapi… argh. Aku malas mengucapkannya, tapi… oke… untuk mempermudah kalian mengerti, aku akui, terlihat indah. Bukan karena itu milikku, atau aku mau memuji diri sendiri. Tapi, really. Memandang tepat ke mata itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang—

TIDAK, tidak lagi. Semua hal ini membuatku kacau dan aneh. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak terpesona karena melihat mataku sendiri. Aku bukan Yumichika. Dan lagi, aku tidak mungkin terpesona dengan _laki-laki_, khususnya diriku sendiri!

Atau ini karena tubuh ini? Tubuh_ku_ yang bereaksi seperti itu? Bukan aku?

Rasanya itu lebih masuk akal. Tapi… kalau begitu, bisa dibilang aku mengakui… aku… _mempesona_ bagi perempuan?

NO!! Hell no!

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa membalas? Aku benar kan?" Suaraku sendiri membangunkan aku dari lamunan dan pikiran sesat.

Aku merasa wajahku agak memanas karena amarah dan malu(kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku cuma tidak semudah itu malu atau merona, aku biasanya _memerah._). Bagaimana bisa seorang murid di akademi shinigami berbicara seperti itu padaku? Aku ini kapten divisi ke-10!

"Kau…! Beraninya kamu berbicara seperti itu pada seorang kapten…!" desisku. Dia malah mendengus dan melipat tangan.

"Hah. Mestinya kamu lihat siapa yang memakai haori sekarang," balasnya sombong, dan dia tersenyum menyebalkan sambil mengangkat kain haori putih di pundaknya.

Cukup.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita buktikan, siapa yang memiliki kekuatan seorang kapten?" kataku dingin, tersenyum sinis dan mencondongkan badanku ke dia. Dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siapa—"

"DIAM!"

Brukk

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, aku jatuh ke lantai.

"U-unohana taicho?" tanyaku ragu sambil melihat ke atas, tahu bahwa dia satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan ini selain kami dan yang bisa mendorong kami(yah, Nana memang tidak, tapi) terjatuh. Tubuh ini jelas lebihlemah dan keseimbangannya kurang dari tubuhku.

"Tidak akan ada bertandingan, dan tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran, atau adu mulut" Unohana bergumam dingin.

Itu bukan permintaan, tapi pernyataan. Dari Unohana Retsu sendiri.

"H-hai," kataku dan Nana bersamaan. Kami berdua sama-sama agak takut melihat sosok Unohana yang kini seperti dikelilingi dark aura.

"Jadi," Unohana menatap Nana. Nana agak tersentak kaget.

"Apa kamu sudah mengetahui nama Zanpakutou-mu?" tanya Unohana, kembali ke nada bicaranya yang lembut.

Oh, benar. Zanpakutou. Selama ini aku melupakan itu.

Aku melirik pinggangku, tempat aku merasakan sesuatu seperti pedang terikat. Dan aku benar. Di obi kimono yang aku pakai terdapat pedang yang diselipkan. Pedang itu bergagang warna merah. Sarung pedangnya hitam gelap, tapi aku tahu itu merah yang terlalu gelap sampai-sampai terlihat seperti hitam. Sepertinya semua hal tentang cewek ini berhubungan dengan merah.

"Be-belum…". Aku mendengar suaranya.

Bagus. Baguuus sekali. Bahkan cewek ini belum tahu nama Zanpakutou-nya dan sudah berani menantangku?

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, Hyourinmaru?

"Hitsugaya-taicho, apa Hyourinmaru bersamamu?" tanya Unohana bersamaan dengan pikiranku. Aku segera berkonsentrasi memasuki batinku.

_Hyourinmaru? Apa kau di sana? Jawab aku,_ aku berbicara dalam mentalku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

_HYOURINMARU?? Bangun!_

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

_Jangan bermain denganku, Hyourinmaru. Aku perlu tau kamu ada di sana._

Masih tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Oh tidak.

"Nana? Bisa kamu cek keberadaannya?" Unohana berpaling ke Nana begitu melihat ekspresiku. Aku juga berpaling padanya. "cukup fokuskan saja pikiranmu dan berbicaralah dalam hati." jelas Unohana kemudian. Nana memejamkan mata.

"Ya. Ada sesuatu. Dia berbicara padaku, dan bertanya siapa aku," kata Nana sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Aku mendesis.

"Hyourinmaru bukan _sesuatu_. Dia itu naga. Zanpakutou-ku." kataku marah. Nana hanya memandangku tajam.

"Oke, maaf, aku ulangi. Hoyurinmaru memang ada di dalam sini." ulangnya dengan nada datar. Oh yeah. Sekarang baru itu terdengar seperti _aku_.

"Apa yang dia bilang sekarang?" tanyaku. Nana menutup matanya sekali lagi.

"Dia bertanya, di mana…Toushiro?" Nana membuka matanya dan menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Siapa itu Toushiro?" tanyanya polos. Aku menggeram. Dia bahkan tidak tahu namaku.

"Itu aku." kataku kasar. Nana hanya memandangku kesal karena nada bicaraku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Tidak hanya aku terperangkap dalam wujud menyusahkan, sekarang Hyourinmaru juga tidak ada. Baru kali ini aku dan Hyourinmaru terpisah. Aku merasa ada sedikit kekosongan di dalam diriku.

_Ada aku kok_.

Aku berkedip. Darimana datangnya suara yang riang itu?

_Aku di sini._

Lagi. Di mana dia? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, membuat Unohana dan Nana melihatku dengan kebingungan.

_Hei hei. Aku di sini. Bukan di luar sana._

Apa?

"Nana," Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya, namanya simple sekali. Memberi kesan manis. Tapi aku rasa nama itu kurang cocok dengannya. Karena dia lebih terlihat sadis dengan warna merah di seluruh tubuhnya dibandingkan manis. Walaupun sebenarnya wajahnya mani—

—S – T – O – P. Aku bukan Renji, Ikkaku, Ichigo atau siapapun yang suka memerhatikan cewek dan menggoda cewek. Aku tidak pernah memuji cewek demi mendapatkan perhatian mereka, atau mengomentari wajah mereka.

Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku kacau, atau mungkin gila.

_Haha. Jangan berlebihan. Masterku memang manis kok._

"Tadi kamu bilang Zanpakutou-mu belum bangkit?" tanyaku tidak mempedulikan suara yang berdengung di telingaku.

"Iya." katanya tegas. Matanya menatapku bingung—namun sinis—seperti juga Unohana.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia berbicara denganku?" tanyaku menatap Nana tepat di matanya.

Nana menarik nafas tertahan.

"No way…" katanya pelan.

_Oh, biar kujelaskan. Aku terpancing keluar karena reiatsumu yang tinggi—_

"Sebenarnya, dia mulai mengganggu." kataku lagi.

_HEY!_

"Tapi… tidak pernah ada yang bicara denganku," kata Nana masih tidak percaya. Tampang shocknya yang terlihat jelas itu membuatku berpaling dari wajahnya. Masa aku harus membiasakan diri melihat diriku sendiri begitu _ekspresif_?

"Yang penting sekarang dia bicara." kataku dingin.

_HALOOO?? Bisa dengarkan aku sebentar? Aku benci dicuekin!_

Benar-benar Zanpakutou yang menyebalkan.

_Aku dengar itu!_

_Oke_, aku berbicara dalam batinku. _Kau mau menjelaskan ini?_

_Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa._

Aku menaikkan alis secara nyata.

_Apa??_

_Aku bilang aku tidak bisa._

_Kenapa?_ Tanyaku kesal. Terdengar gerutuan.

_Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang terjad, bodoh. Baru saja aku terbangun akibat reiatsu-mu_.

_Siapa namamu?_ tanyaku.

_Mestinya kamu tau sendiri_. Aku menggeram.

_Bilang saja namamu_. Perintahku dingin.

_Nggak mau_.

_Apa?! Beraninya kamu menolak perintah—_

_Kamu bukan masterku, jangan lupa itu._

Aku menggeram lagi. Unohana dan Nana masih menatapku bingung. Tapi tampaknya mereka tahu aku sedang melakukan 'percakapan' dengan Zanpakutou ini.

_Ya, makanya aku tidak perlu mencari tau siapa namamu. Just say it,_ kataku kesal.

_Masterku atau bukan, tetap saja kamu harus mencari nama itu sendiri._ Aku bisa mendengar dia mendengus dan melihatnya melipat tangan, secara mental. Aku menggeram lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Unohana.

"Dia tidak mau bilang," kataku menggerutu.

"Hah?" mereka berdua bertanya bersamaan.

"Dia tidak mau bilang," ulangku dengan lebih banyak penekanan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nana. Aku BENAR-BENAR tidak tahan melihat wajahku sendiri seperti itu.

Terlalu banyak ekspresi. Kalaupun kebingungan, aku tidak akan terlihat seperti itu.

"Siapa yang tahu? Dia bilang aku harus mencari sendiri." kataku masih dingin. Dan aku tidak mau memandang wajahnya.

"Well, cari tahu dong." katanya kesal. HAH. Santai sekali dia. Memangnya ini Zanpakutou siapa?

"Kalau semudah itu mencarinya, aku pasti sudah tahu dari tadi!" desisku kesal dari balik gigi yang tertutup rapat. Aku melipat tangan. Tapi tidak jadi karena aku merasakan dua _benjolan_. Aku berganti bertopang dagu di meja.

Nana sepertinya mau melawan lagi, tapi dia tidak bicara apapun. Tanpa melihat, aku tahu Unohana sedang memandang Nana tajam.

"Kita tunda dulu masalah Zanpakutou ini. Sekarang," kata Unohana terputus yang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya malas-malasan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyanya tepat memandang ke arahku, seperti meminta keputusan dariku.

Tunggu sebentar.

-

-

-

WAAAW! Ending chapter yang sangat tidak bagus! XD

Lol. hehehe…

Mengenai judul, aku jga ngrasa itu nggak kreatif bgt kok. Tp pa blh buat. Mls mikir. Jd yang keluar di otak aja. Jaid nggak kreatip dan jayus gitu deh. Sudahlah. Judul chapter doang. Ngmg2 nih judul fic juga asal lho. makanya jadi kayak gak da artiny agitu. maaf ya kalau nanti akhirnya gak nyambung sam ajudul… duh maapmaapmaap,,, X[

Di chapter dua(satu) ini banyak bgt _italic_. Untuk membuat penekanan. hehehe… X] Dan mengenai POVnya, aku sengaja nggak nulis nama Nana di awal cerita. Biar namanya bener2 baru keluar pas ditanya Unohana itu. Rasanya lebih gimanaaa gitu…

N, buat chapter ini, nggak bgtu seperti yg aku mau(duh bhs ga jls lg). Lgan, Hitsu OOC bgt!! AGAK kayak jadi cewek gitu deh! Apa mungkin kepengaruh karena wujudny audah cewek ya? XS

Chapter ini memang membosankan dan aneh. Dah gitu bertele-tele. Membingungkan pula bagain penjelasan nggak jelasnya. Tp… jamin deh chapter brikutnya lebih bgs dan lucu(bikin ktawa)!! XD –aku usahakan loh ya kalau jyus ya maap—

so, sgini dulu dah. X)

chappie 3 segera datang.

Cherrylime XD


	3. Chapter 3 SunRise? part 1

Update lagi! Kan udah aku bilang mau langsung update karena kemarin telat, karena kebodohanku sendiri. X[

Read n Review!!!

Disclaimer: bleach – Tite Kubo

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 3. SunRise part 1

_

* * *

_

Nana's POV

Aku baru tau bahwa kertas itu bisa begini menyebalkan. Sialan.

Aku meremas lagi kertas di tanganku dan membuangnya ke balik bahu. Siapa peduli tong sampah ada di mana. Lagipula, tong sampah itu mungkin sudah penuh dari tadi, kalau ternyata aku ini pelempar-tanpa-melihat yang baik.

"Taicho!"

Ugh.

_Taicho_.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan jabatan seperti itu.

Aku masuk akademi shinigami hanya karena kecelakaan. Yah, singkatnya aku marah pada sekelompok berandalan sialan dan kekuatanku meledak. Ada shinigami lewat, dan mereka tertolong dari kematian, dan aku… direkrut masuk ke akademi. Bagus.

Pernah gak aku bilang aku benci shinigami? Oh ya. Belom. Jadi, aku benci shinigami. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang sok dan bodoh. Memang mereka berperan penting dalam kedamaian dan ketenangan rukongai dan SoulSociety, tapi kadang mereka sok mengatur. Apalagi shinigami rendahan yang sering berkeliaran di rukongai. Semuanya sok sekali. Padahal jabatan mereka tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari posisi ke-sepuluh. Tapi lagaknya udah kayak kapten aja.

Akhirnya aku dipaksa mengikuti akademi itu. Sejak itu aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh walaupun aku sangat marah sampai rasanya ingin membunuh orang. Jadi, semestinya aku tidak usah berada di sana lagi kan?

"Tai-cho!" lagi-lagi, seorang perempuan berambut strawberry-blonde, berdada BESAR, memanggilku.

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan jabatan itu. Kadang-kadang sih pernah. Kadang aku bosan diperintah-perintah. Tapi kan Cuma kadang2.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas-malasan sambil melihat kertas berikutnya.

Yuppie. Anda benar. Selamat, anda bisa mengambil hadiah mug cantiknya di nona Cherrylime. Jadi, aku lanjutkan cerita dulu yah?

Aku duduk di kursi Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten divisi sepuluh, dengan memakai wujudnya, tentu saja.

Semuanya terimakasih kepada kepala ubanan itu sendiri.

Keberatan melihat sedikit flasahback? Aku rasa tidak.

_flashback –_

"_Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Unohana-taicho sambil menatap sosokku._

_Maksudku orang yang di depanku, bukan aku._

_Dia terdiam menunduk sebentar, tangannya di dagu. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepala._

"_Aku akan pergi ke akademi shinigami." katanya, sesaat kemudian ekspresi malas muncul dengan ide itu._

_Tunggu. Jadi maksudnya—_

"_Kau akan pergi ke divisi sepuluh, mengisi tempatku." jawabnya seakan membaca pikiranku. Mataku makin membelalak._

"_APA?! Kamu gila?! Mana bisa aku dengan santainya ke sana, padahal aku nggak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan??" kataku hampir histeris. Lagi-lagi dia menatapku terganggu. _Halooo. Bukan salahku aku se-ekspresif ini bagimu. _Kataku dalam hati melihat ekspresi terganggunya. Kenapa aku tau apa yang dipikirkannya?__ Simpel.__ Dia terlalu mudah dibaca. "lagipula, kenapa harus begitu? Memangnya tidak bisa kamu absen dulu untuk beberapa waktu dan baru kembali bekerja setelah kita__kembali seperti semula?" lanjutku._

_Dia malah mendelik._

"_Dan aku harus bilang aku bertukar tubuh, jiwa, bentuk reiatsu, memori—apa sajalah!—denganmu?" katanya sinis. Aku menaikkan alis._

"_Iya?" kataku ragu. Memang ada yang salah dengan itu? Tentu saja kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini kan? _

"_TIDAK." katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan, seakan-akan kesal melihat mukaku terus-terusan. HEY! _Ini_ mukamu!_

"_Hah? Kenapa tidak?" kataku makin bingung. Ia menoleh lagi, dan mendelik. Aku tidak perlu bisa membaca pikirannya, dan aku tau dia mengucapkan _oh-aku-muak-sekali-denganmu-bisakah-berusaha-lebih-pintar-sedikit _atau semacamnya dalam hati._

"_Ka-re-na, apa yang akan dipikir orang terhadapku?" Wajahnya, wajah_ku,_ mengernyitkan alis terganggu dengan ketololanku. _

"_Hah??" tanyaku tidak percaya._

"_Menurutmu, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?" tanyanya ulang padaku, sinis._

"_Hmm… kasihan?" kataku ragu. Dia menggeram frustasi._

"_Bodoh! Tolong gunakan otakmu sedikit!" katanya kasar. _

_Aku mulai membenci dia._

"_Apa?? Kalau kamu pikir otakku yang payah ini tidak bisa memikirkannya, kenapa tidak kamu kasi tau aja?!" kataku kesal. Seenaknya saja dia merendahkanku._

"_Oh yeah! Otakmu MEMANG payah sekali!"_

"_Hei! Ing__at tidak__ kalau sekarang ini kita lagi bertukar tubuh?"_

"_Ya! Dan otakku tidak payah, hanya saja kamu tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik!"_

"_HAH! Aku rasa bahkan di dalam tubuhmu ini tidak ada otak yang bisa aku gunakan!" _

"_What?! Kau…! Kau berani sekali untuk ukuran seorang murid. Masih ingat tidak kau berbicara dengan siapa?!" _

"_Huh! Untuk apa aku menghormati seorang kapten kecil macam kamu ini yang bahkan tidak punya sopan santun berbicara dengan cewek?"_

" '_kapten kecil' ??!" alisnya mengernyit._

"_YA, KAPTEN KECIL!!"_

"_Aku lebih tinggi darimu, dan kamu sekarang bukan cewek! Tarik kata-kata itu!"_

"Aku_ YANG lebih tinggi darimu, jangan salah! Walaupun aku lebih pendek, tapi tetap saja kamu mungil untuk ukuran cowok! AKU tetap saja cewek walaupun begini! Aku tidak akan menariknya!"_

"_Apa?! Kau—"_

_End of __flashback –_

Yah, mari kita singkat saja adegan adu mulut yang tidak penting yang dihentikan Unohana-taicho dengan teriakan plus urat marah di kepalanya.

Pada intinya, aku bertengkar dengannya—lagi, dan Unohana taicho menengahi kami. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia langsung berdiri dan berkata "semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula sebentar lagi. Jangan pernah membicarakan ini ke orang lain," dengan nada yang sangat yakin plus memerintah dan ber-_shunpo_ ke luar.

_SHUNPO!_ Dia menggunakan _shunpo!_

_Aku_ tidak bisa menggunakan _shunpo_!

Itu teknik tingkat tinggi yang bahkan Ren masih jauh untuk mencapainya. Bagaimana bisa _AKU_ menggunakannya?

Well, karena yang ada di dalam sana bukan aku.

Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain kembali ke divisi sepuluh.

Dan sekarang aku duduk di sini, memandangi kertas yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti, dan sepertinya wakil-kapten Toushiro yang berdada besar itu sebentar lagi akan mengomeliku karena membuang kertas laporan yang semestinya aku tandatangani ke lantai.

"TAICHO!!" lagi-lagi dia memanggilku.

"Apa?" jawabku lagi, malas-malasan. Matsumoto—benarkan itu namanya?—mengerang frustasi.

"Dengar tidak tadi aku bicara apa?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan. Dan aku tekankan, di bawah dadanya. Membuatnya makin terekspos. Mungkin kapten-kecil-rese-nan-cerewet itu menikmati pemandangan ini setiap wakilnya melipat tangan.

"Tidak. Ulangi." kataku sambil mengambil kertas yang paling sedikit tulisannya. Matsumoto mengucapkan "hah?" lumayan keras.

"Taicho! Yang benar saja! Ada apa sih denganmu?!" katanya agak marah.

_Deg_.

Secepat ini dia tau ada yang salah denganku? Wow. Ternyata wakil ini tidak terlihat secuek kelihatannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." kataku sedingin yang kubisa.

"Sedikit? Tidak biasanya kamu sekasar ini padaku. Biasanya kamu akan seperti ini kalau sedang banyak pikiran, atau stres. Ada apa taicho?" tanyanya, sekarang matanya agak kawatir, walaupun alisnya masih tertekuk marah.

Benar-benar tidak secuek yang aku kira. Ternyata dia perhatian sekali. Dan sepertinya aku salah menilai perlakuan cowok itu terhadap wakilnya. 'Tidak biasanya'?

Aku menghela nafas seakan-akan aku tidak mau dikawatirkan seperti itu. Dan memang benar.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja. Dan jangan menebak seenakmu." kataku, sekarang agak melembut.

"Tapi, taicho…" Matsumoto benar-benar terlihat kawatir sekarang.

"Matsumoto, kembalilah bekerja." kataku dengan nada final. Matsumoto menghela nafas.

"Baik, taicho. Tapi, aku akan selalu ada kalau kamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan berbalik, kembali ke mejanya.

Benar-benar jauh dari dugaan. Dia ternyata sangat perhatian. Hmm. Ada juga yang mau memperhatikan orang se-rese itu. Matsumoto mungkin agak 'sarap'.

"Oh ya, taicho. Tadi aku mau bilang, sebentar lagi akan ada rapat antar kapten. Sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap." kata Matsumoto sambil berbalik ke mejaku lagi.

. . .

_Captain's meeting_?

Bukannya itu sebuah rapat yang hanya dihadiri para kapten saking rahasia dan pentingnya sampai para fuku-taicho tidak boleh ikut?

Ya. Pasti itu.

Lalu… bagaimana dengan aku sekarang? Karena aku kapten, berarti… aku harus ikut?

"Tunggu, Matsumoto!" teriakku tanpa sadar sambil berdiri dari kursi. Matsumoto yang baru saja berbalik langsung berbalik lagi, agak kaget.

"Maksudmu, aku harus pergi ke sana??" tanyaku, hampir histeris, mataku membelalak.

"Tentu saja." jawab Matsumoto polos.

"Sekarang??" tanyaku lagi, mataku makin membelalak.

"Well, kalau anda tidak mau terlambat, sebaiknya sih iya." kata Matsumoto sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan retoris.

"HAH?!" pekikku. Mataku makin membelalak.

Yang benar saja! Aku _nggak bisa_ pergi ke sana! Gimana kalau nanti mereka bertanya padaku? Apa yang harus kujawab?? Aku kan nggak pernah ikut meeting! Apalagi _captain's meeting_! Aku juga sama sekali nggak tau-menahu tentang masalah shinigami. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu nama-nama kapten lainnya! Bisa-bisa aku ketahuan dan dianggap shinigami yang menyamar jadi dia, lalu di eksekusi!

"Matsumoto, kapan rapatnya?" tanyaku buru-buru. Matsumoto melihat jam di dinding dan kembali padaku.

"15 menit lagi. Tapi berjalan ke divisi satu kan butuh waktu. Kecuali anda mau ber-_shunpo_." kata Mastumoto, sekarang mulai bingung.

15 menit? Aku tidak tau caranya ber-_shunpo_, jadi aku harus berjalan ke divisi satu? Letaknya saja aku tidak tahu di mana!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke belakang dan memegang dahiku sambil menunduk. Postur orang stress.

"Ada apa taicho? Anda tidak enak badan? Apa anda ingin izin dari meeting ini?" tanya Matsumoto mulai kawatir.

Izin? Mungkin ide yang bagus. Tapi… nanti si-rambut-ubanan ngomel lagi. Aku membuang-buang kertas pekerjaannya saja pasti sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengomel selama beberapa jam—walaupun belum tentu kita akan bertemu lagi. Kemungkinan dia akan terus diam di akademi sampai semua kembali normal—. Pasti. Walaupun belum sampai dua jam aku mengenalnya, tapi aku mengerti benar orang macam begitu. Tipikal orang gila kerja dan hormat.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja." kataku pasrah. Sudahlah. Toh apa sih yang aku takutkan? Paling mereka hanya membicarakan hal tidak penting. Mengenai nama, aku pasti bisa menangkapnya dalam percakapan mereka. Dan sepertinya si ubanan ini pendiam, yang berarti aku tidak harus banyak bicara.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Mastumoto memastikan lagi dengan wajah mengkawatirkan. Aku menggangguk, malas bicara. Kemudian aku bangkit dan berjalan ke luar.

"Ehm… Matsumoto?". Aku berbalik ragu dan melihat Matsumoto sedang merapikan sampah berserakan di sekeliling mejaku.

"Ya, taicho?" jawab Matsumoto, mendongak.

"Emm… tolong rapikan kertas-kertas itu. Aku rasa ada beberapa laporan penting yang aku buang." kataku sambil menggaruk pipi, agak malu. Kemudian, tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung berjalan keluar.

Nah. Sekarang mana arah ke divisi satu?

-

-

-

Meanwhile…

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Aku tidak pernah menikmati saat-saat menjadi murid. Termasuk sekarang.

Murid tidak memiliki kebebasan, tidak boleh memerintah dan malah sebaliknya. Kita harus bersopan santun kepada instruktur/guru. Aku bukannya tidak biasa bersopan-santun. Tapi, hey, semestinya kamu tau aku ini siapa. Dan seorang kapten tidak menghormat pada pelatih/instruktur/guru di akademi. Mestinya sebaliknya.

Dan sudahkah aku sebutkan bahwa sekarang aku berada di tubuh cewek?

_Dan_, sudahkah aku bilang bahwa rambut cewek ini PANJANG sekali?

Aku sering berpikir apakah Mastumoto tidak merasa gerah dengan rambut sepanjang itu. Tapi, sekarang aku merasa seperti Ukitake, bahkan jauh lebih panjang! Rambutnya bahkan hampir **kuinjak** saat aku berjalan. Ternyata inilah penyebab aku merasa sedikit lebih berat di kepala. Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan rambut sepanjang ini dan bahkan tidak mengikatnya? Aku sampai harus menggulungnya dengan tanganku dan tetap menahannya di atas. Tanganku pegal.

Lalu, rambut depannya yang lebih pendek menusuk-nusuk telingaku. Dan pipiku. Jadi aku harus menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Tapi belum semenit, rambut itu turun lagi. _LALU_, poninya yang semestinya sudah dipotong karena sudah agak panjang menusuk-nusuk mataku, dan pandanganku terganggu bayangan merah(warna seluruh rambutnya, bukan sekedar _highlight_. Aku HERAN sekali, memangnya warna merah lagi ngetren ya? Lagipula, memangnya ada yang mau menyediakan jasa mengecat rambut sepanjang ini??)

Satu saja hal baik yang aku alami setelah bertukar tubuh ini (kenapa sih kami bisa bertukar tubuh?? Kalau ini karena _**SESEORANG**_**, **aku akan memburunya sampai mati, bahkan di SoulSociety-pun aku akan meyakinkan dia tidak hidup dengan mudah, aku bersumpah). Aku tidak dihukum walaupun terlambat berkumpul. Terimakasih pada wujudku ini.

Sepertinya instruktur berambut pirang pendek itu naksir cewek ini. Bukannya memarahiku, dia malah terlihat kawatir saat aku bilang aku terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang, lalu harus membawa orang itu ke divisi 4 karena dia terjatuh di semak yang berduri sehingga terluka dan dia langsung pingsan begitu melihat darah di kulitnya(memang agak berlebihan, tapi sebagiannya benar kan?).

Sumpah. Dan kayaknya aku melihat kilatan pandangan marah saat shinigami resmi itu bertanya tentang keadaanku. Aku tidak ingat dari murid yang mana, tapi aku yakin aku melihatnya. Berarti setidaknya dia memiliki dua penggemar.

Oh ya, ada satu lagi. Kekuatanku—atau pengetahuanku tentang kekuatan dan penggunaan kido, tidak berubah. Setidaknya aku masih bisa ber-shunpo, dan yang lainnya bisaku tes nanti, waktu pelajaran kido—

AAAGH. Aku nggak tahan lagi. Tanganku pegal.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan membawa semua rambut ke bahu sebelah kanan, setidaknya jadi lebih terangkat sedikit sehingga ujungnya tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Nana? Sejak kapan kau se-feminim itu?"

Aku menoleh ke samping.

Seorang cewek, berambut pirang pendek(grrr… kenapa dia tidak memotong rambutnya seperti dia saja sih?!), bermata coklat hazel dan berwajah mungil seperti peri menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hah?" kataku sekenanya.

"Rambutmu itu! Sejak kapan kamu suka membawa rambutmu ke samping seperti itu? Biasanya kamu mengikatnya. Kamu kan nggak mau repot dan kepanasan. Apalagi kamu bilang menaruh rambut di samping itu sok-feminim." kata cewek itu lagi, tangannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah di bahu kanan, mengisyaratkan rambutku.

"Ah… aku… karetku hilang." kataku ragu sambil membawa rambutku kembali ke belakang. Aku tidak berharap terlihat feminim.

"Ngomong dong.". Cewek itu langsung memasukkan tangan ke kantong celana merahnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kamudian dia menyodorkannya padaku. "nih,"

Aku memandang karet itu dan ragu-ragu mengambilnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengikat rambut. Rambutku kan pendek.

"Mmm… bisakah…?" aku menoleh ke cewek itu dengan tatapan minta bantuan.

Pertamanya cewek itu terlihat agak bingung, tapi diambilnya juga karet di tanganku. Kemudian dia berpindah ke belakangku dan meraup semua rambut merah-darahku.

"Biasanya kamu sukanya ngiket sendiri." kata cewek itu bingung. Aku hanya tertawa kecil canggung. "La-lagi males." aku sebisa mungkin menirukan tingkah laku cewek dan bahasa yang lebih tidak baku. Aku harap aku tidak terdengar aneh.

Instruktur yang tadi aku jelaskan sepertinya naksir cewek _ini_, masih terus menjelaskan sesuatu dengan lantang sementara cewek di belakangku bergerak cekatan. Sepertinya sih dia memilin rambutku. Baguslah. Dengan begitu rambutku akan jadi jauh lebih pendek.

"…baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke akademi.". Akhirnya aku mendengar juga kalimat itu. Di saat yang bersamaan cewek berambut pendek itu sudah selesai memilin rambutku, dan menggulungnya. Memang leherku jadi terasa pengap dan berat di kepalaku makin terasa, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu kawatir akan menginjak rambutku sendiri dan terpleset.

"Nah," katanya sambil memastikan lagi gulungannya sudah rapi.

"Thanks," kataku pelan. Cewek itu mendengarnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu kami diabsen sekali lagi dan mulai keluar dari kawasan ini dan kembali ke akademi. Selama perjalanan aku didampingi dua orang, Netsumi(cewek pirang tadi) dan Ren(seorang cowok yang tampaknya sangat akrab dengan_nya)_. Aku menangkap nama mereka dari pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengkawatirkanku, karena aku tidak banyak bicara dan mereka mengira aku sakit. Aku hanya bilang aku sedang capek karena menggendong shinigami yang kutabrak.

Akhirnya kami diperintahkan untuk kembali ke asrama setelah sampai kawasan akademi. Bagus. Mana aku tau di mana kamarnya??

"Nana? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo!" Netsumi menarikku tidak sabar. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dalam hati. Masalah lokasi sudah beres. Nah… sekarang apa lagi?

Kami berjalan berdampingan sambil terdiam. Netsumi bersenandung lagu yang tidak kukenal, atau hanya sekedar bersenandung ceria. Akhirnya kami memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu sempit. Di dalam ruangan ini ada dapur kecil, dan dua buah pintu. Kamar mandi dan kamar, kurasa. Tunggu… jadi aku akan tidur dengan cewek?!

"Hei, Nana, lihat bajuku yang warna putih yang aku gantung di sini tidak?". Netsumi melongok dari salah satu pintu yang kutebak sebagai kamar.

Dia tidak memakai seragamnya lagi. Dan tidak juga baju lain.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mata(untuk menutupi bagian tertentu saja, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya) dan wajahku otomatis memanas.

"Hah? Apa?" Netsumi terlihat bingung. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku malah mundur.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ganti baju di kamar mandi saja?!" kataku gelagapan. Aku terus mundur sementara dia melangkah maju. Akhirnya aku menabrak tembok.

"Buat apa? Cuma ganti baju aja. Lagipula kamu kan udah sering ngeliat aku ganti baju?" tanya Netsumi sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Dia makin memojokkanku. Lama-lama sela-sela di jariku memperlihatkan bagian yang dari tadi aku tutupi. Aku merapatkannya lagi. Oh god… don't play with me.

"Hey, kamu kenapa sih?? Aneh sekali hari ini." tanyanya.

Oh ya, aku tidak semestinya menjerit-jerit karena melihat dia ganti baju. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi aku _bukan_ aku.

Setidaknya aku harus berpura-pura.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," kataku tergagap, wajahku masih merah padam, tapi aku sedang berusaha menetralkannya kembali. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Aneh. Kamu sakit ya?" tanyanya lagi, alisnya mengkerut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku. Aku berdiri tegak lagi dan berjalan menajuhinya.

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kamu merasa pusing bilang aku ya," katanya dan dia langsung meluncur ke kamar.

Aku mengembuskan nafas lega. Sekaligus untuk menenangkan diriku.

Aku tidak mengantisipasi hal seperti ini. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku pura-pura menjadi dia. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengansumsi aneh-aneh kalau mereka tahu aku bertukar tubuh dengan cewek. Wajah-wajah mesum mereka… AARGH!

"Nana…" Tiba-tiba cewek berambut pirang itu muncul lagi dari kamarnya. Sekarang dia sudah mengenakan kaus polos dan celana pendek. "aku lapar…" lanjutnya sambil memegangi perut.

Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sarkatis.

Netsumi mengerang. "Apa menu hari ini?" katanya sambil berjalan ke meja rendah di ruangan yang sama di tempat aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung. Dia duduk di tatami.

"Apa menu hari ini?" tanyanya ulang, agak terganggu dengan reaksi bodohku.

"Mmm… aku tidak tahu. Coba aku lihat…" aku berjalan ke arah dapur ragu dan membuka kulkas.

Aku mengamati isinya. Sayur… daging ayam… apel… telur… wortel… bubuk kare.

"Bagaimana kalau kare?" tanyaku ragu, tidak yakin mau memasakkan dia makanan atau tidak.

"KARE!" jawabnya semangat. Dalam sekejab matanya berbinar penuh harapan kepadaku seperti anak kecil yang bahagia akan dibelikan es krim. Kayaknya dia suka kare.

"Oke…" kataku sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya. Di dinding aku melihat celemek yang digantung dan memakainya. Walaupun tanganku sudah bergerak memotong-motong bahannya, tapi aku masih ragu mau memasak untuknya. Yang benar saja… masa aku, kapten divisi sepuluh, harus masak kare untuk seorang murid akademi yang bahkan tidak aku kenal??

Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sekarang aku bukan dalam wujud kapten divisi sepuluh. Aku memasukkan bahan-bahan yang telah aku potong ke dalam larutan coklat kental yang mendidih dan mengaduknya. Kemudian aku mengambil sesondok dan mencicipinya. Hmm… lumayan. Walaupun sudah lama aku tidak masak kare, ternyata aku masih ingat juga. Aku beralih ke tempat piring, mengambil dua piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi yang baru aku buat. Selanjutnya aku menuangkan kare yang baru jadi ke piring itu. Aku menaruh keduanya di konter dapur dan mengambil dua sendok. Lalu aku membawanya ke ruang tengah dan menaruhnya di depan Natsumi dan satu piring lagi di depanku. Aku melepas celemek yang aku pakai, meletakkannya di sebelahku, dan ikut duduk.

Netsumi terlihat tidak sabar ingin memakannya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriaknya riang sambil menyambar sendok(hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan. Memangnya aku mau merebut sendoknya?) dan sebelum memulai makan, menghirup aroma kare di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Baunya harum sekali!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia mulai menyuap sendok ke mulutnya.

"Itadakimasu…" kataku pelan sambil menyuap satu sendok kare ke mulutku. Aku lumayan lapar.

"Oishii!!" Netsumi memegang pipinya sambil tersenyum lebar sekali. Matanya terpejam karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar.

Aku melanjutkan menyuap nasi kare di piringku. Yah, memang enak sih.

"Lebih enak dari kemarin-kemarin lho!" katanya sambil menyuap kare lagi, dna kembali tersenyum lebar dari telinga sampai telinga. Kami berdua melanjutkan makan tanpa pembicaraan.

"Gochisosamadeshita!" Netsumi berteriak lantang sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Aku bangkit dan mengambil piringnya dan menumpuknya di piringku.

"Eh, tunggu!" Netsumi bangkit dan mengambil piring itu dari tanganku. "biar aku yang cuci. Tanda terimakasih atas kare yang lezat." katanya sambil nyengir.

"Thanks," kataku pelan lalu berbalik masuk ke kamar.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada dua kasur ukuran seorang, dan yang aku cari, lemari. Aku membuka lemari yang paling dekat. Aku capek memakai seragam seperti ini terus.

Aku melihat ke seluruh isi lemari. Kemudian aku menarik laci di bawah. Isinya helaian kain-kain berenda yang terlipat rapi. Wajahku langsung memerah dan aku cepat-cepat menutupnya lagi.

Akhirnya aku mengambil sepotong kaus polos berwarna pink yang mendekati putih(Just FYI, yang lainnya berwarna lebih mencolok dan terang atau berenda atau berpotongan rumit, dan tidak begitu banyak baju kasual yang bisa dimiliki seorang shinigami maupun calon shinigami, karena kami menggunakan seragam yang sama setiap hari, aku saja hanya punya beberapa) dan celana pendek selutut longgar berwarna hitam(yang lainnya rok dan celana jeans atau celana panjang). Itu sudah yang terbaik yang dapat aku temukan kalau tidak mau mengacak-ngacak lemari itu. Jadi aku memutuskan berganti pakaian dengan itu. Aku menutup mata dan pipiku agak memerah saat membuka kimono seragam akademi yang kukenakan lalu cepat-cepat aku memakai celana dan kaus itu.

Setidaknya sekarang aku lebih merasa nyaman… dan sejuk.

Aku melirik kasur. Beberapa hari ini aku disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Matsumoto sampai tidak cukup tidur. Sekarang… well, aku tidak punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan kan?

-

-

-

AMPUN HITSUGAYA!!! DX

Jangan bunuh aku... aku kan Cuma mau main2 aja ... kan udah ada tulisan JUST FOR FUN ... Hehehe... X]

Hmmm... sekarang aku nggak bisa ngomong apa2 dulu deh... -_-

Chptr ini juga endingnya boring... tp chptr brikut (agaknya sih ini janji palsu) pasti seru!!! XD

REVIEW!!!!!

ASAP,

Cherrylime X)


	4. Chapter 4 SunRise? part 2

Huaahh!! Akhirnya bisa login!!.

Kok FFn dari kemaren error terus ya?

Oh yah, btw, here's chapter 4!! XD

Buat Niku-san, chapter ini bener2 udah aku perbaiki! Maaf yg sebelumnya blom! Sayah malas tulis ulang! . hehe...

N buat ArdhaN:

Hehehe... Aku juga kadang jadi senyum sendiri kalau baca ulang (halah! Muji fic sndri!)

Aku juga rada kasian tuh sama shiro-chan... pertama kali pisah ma Hyourinmaru yang udah soulmate abis... ehh malah digantiin zanpakutou cerewet bin nyolot! . —ikut ditendang ma si zanpakutou (SFX: "nyadar gak kalau loe yang bikin gue??!")—

Huahahaha...!! Emang kemungkinan sangat amat besar sekali akan ada adegan lime (kalimat tidak efektif&ndak jelas)... tapi mungkin akan lama sekali... karena belum siap... baik sayanya dan shiro-channya... hehehe... X) maaf ya... smoga betah baca sampai adegan itu...

Thx! Ini updatenya!! XD

[Oh yah.... ArdhaN-san mengingatkan aku akan sesuatu... yaitu nama email dan pen-nameku. archerryLIME.

Weeitss... tolong jangan menyangka aku gila LIME! (aku nggak gila lime, tapi kdg2 bolehlah... uhuhuhehe..) Lime yang aku maksud adalah lemon(lemon buah yah!)! Karena aku suka cherry dan warna lime green, makanya aku pake nama itu. Tlg jangan salah sangka!! DX ]

Buat Black-cat-Yoruichi:

Hahahahaha... itu... MMmm... maaf, tapi saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya... Yang ptg mereka tukeran badan... dan begitulah... huhuhuhehehe... [maaf saya tidak bertanggung jawab, shiro-chan... mikirin cara km tuker badan ja males], dan, aku hanya bisa berdalih: Kan aku udah tulis JUST FOR FUN di summary!!! X) jahahaha... sekali lagi maaf kalau aku author tak bertanggung jawab, kaga mikirin ceritanya.

Ini chapter 4! Sry tlat! FFn macet di compie saya!

OK, sekali lagi, R&R!!

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 4. SunRise part 2

_Disclaimer: masa kagak tau??_

_**Warning**: Shiro-chan OOC..._

* * *

_Nana's POV_

Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi. Sekelilingku benar-benar sepi sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang mulai tidak beraturan.

_Tenang…tenang…tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku bisa melakukan ini_, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku memandang lurus pintu di depanku dan aku membukannya pelan.

Semua tempat telah terisi dan tinggal satu kursi yang kosong. Tempatku. Semua memandang ke arahku seakan menanti kata-kata keluar dari mulutku.

" Err… maaf aku terlambat." kataku gugup.

" Tidak apa-apa, Hitugaya-taicho. Sekarang, duduklah." Seorang kakek-kakek yang terlalu tua (pasti soutaicho. Tidak ada lagi yang _bisa_ lebih tua darinya. Rasanya aku tau namanya…) menjawab dan mengayunkan tangannya ke kursi kosong. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke kursi itu. Di sisi lain ruangan aku melihat sosok cewek dengan kepangan besar di lehernya. Unohana-taicho! Tentu saja! Dia kan kapten juga.

Unohana-taicho tersenyum padaku, dan aku membalasnya.

Aku duduk di kursi itu, dan keringat dingin langsung mengalir lagi. Aku duduk kaku di sana. _Tenang, tenang, tenang…_ aku bergumam lagi dalam hati. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di sini, ini cuma rapat biasa! Paling para kapten hanya berkumpul untuk mengobrol basa-basi sebentar.

Kalau begitu kenapa hanya kapten saja yang boleh ikut? Kenapa rapat ini disebut rahasia dan penting?

" Ehem," Soutaicho berdeham. " sampai di mana tadi?" tanyanya.

" Tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan," kata seseorang datar. Suaranya halus dan sopan. Aku melirik ke asal suara itu.

Dia duduk tepat di hadapan soutaicho, memakai benda aneh yang aku asumsikan sebagai aksesoris di kepalanya. Rambutnya panjang dan halus, ia memakai syal berwarna hijau muda.

" Oh, ya…" Aku kembali menatap soutaicho.

" Jadi, aku ingin minta usul kalian tentang ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya soutaicho sambil berdopang dagu dengan dua tangan. Nadanya serius dan matanya yang dari tadi tertutup terbuka sedikit, memandang seisi ruangan.

Mati. Belum apa-apa sudah hal penting. Apa yang harus kubilang??

" Tentu saja bertarung! Semua masalah akan selesai dengan pertarungan! Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak memegang pedang. Divisiku akan senang sekali dengan hal ini!" Sebuah suara, berat dan kasar, berteriak(tepatnya sih berbicara dengan volume besar, tapi terdengar seperti berteriak) dengan nada senang. Tapi kesenangan yang lebih seperti kesenangan petarung akan pertarungan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku agak bergidik.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar, jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhku _sekarang_ dan berotot kekar. Shihakusou dan haori-nya tercabik-cabik dan wajahnya menyeringai mengerikan. Matanya tertutup sebelah. Tapi yang paling mencolok, rambutnya yang seperti landak mencuat ke mana-mana.

Tunggu dulu, pertarungan? Kita akan berperang lagi? Kali ini siapa yang berkhianat? Atau, apa masalahnya? Siapa lawan kita? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar gosip pertarungan apapun.

" Hmmm…" Soutaicho terlihat berpikir serius.

" Tunggu," kataku tanpa sadar. Wajahku kebingungan. " Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan. Ada apa? Siapa yang harus kita hadapi?" tanyaku, perlahan berubah menjadi panik.

" Tenang, tenang, Hitsugaya-taicho. Kau bisa duduk kembali." kata soutaicho tenang. Aku tidak sadar aku berdiri.

" Nah, sekarang… kita tidak akan melawan siapa-siapa, Hitsugaya-taicho. Tidak ada serangan, tidak ada bahaya. Yang dimaksud oleh Zaraki-taicho adalah turnamen." kata Yamamoto(akhirnya aku ingat namanya!)soutaicho tenang.

" Tu-Turnamen?" tanyaku, makin bingung.

" Ya. Tadi kami sedang membahas acara apa yang akan diadakan untuk menghibur para shinigami." Unohana-taicho berkata lembut sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku makin mengernyitkan kening.

" Acara? Hiburan?" tanyaku bingung. Soutaicho menghela nafas atas(sepertinya)kelambatanku dalam mencerna perkataan.

" Ya, Hitsugaya-taicho. Karena akhir-akhir ini soul society damai-damai saja—bukan berarti aku menginginkan sebaliknya—aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan suatu _event_ untuk menghibur dan mengisi kegiatan para shinigami." kata Yamamoto-soutaicho

_Event?_ Jadi tidak ada perang? Tidak ada musuh? Tidak ada pengkhianatan?

" Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan lagi. Apakah kalian memiliki ide lain?" kata soutaicho beralih ke kapten lainnya, melihat ekspresi bingungku sudah mereda.

" Bagaimana kalau _hanami_ bersama?" seorang kapten yang mengenakan kimono pink bunga-bunga(aku mengernyit) di atas shihakusonya berbicara riang.

" Tidak ada taman yang cukup besar untuk semua shinigami," kata seseorang.

" Sudah kubilang! Turnamen saja!" Kapten besar dan mengerikan itu berbicara lagi, suaranya masih tetap berat dan serak.

" Bagaimana kalau minum sake bersama?"

" Yang benar saja. Tidak ada sake yang cukup."

" Aku ingin kita mengadakan penelitian menyeluruh. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan kekuatan tersembunyi yang bisa kita gunak—" (A/N pasti tau ini siapa =])

" _Shut up_! Kami tidak butuh pendapatmu!"

" Hmm… bagaimana kalau turnamen olahraga? Kita bisa meniru salah satu olahraga yang paling terkenal di dunia manusia!"

" Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau 'makan bola'?"

" Makan bola?"

" '_foodball_' kan? Aku dengar itu terkenal. Aneh juga namanya. Padahal permainannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan."

" Itu _FOOTBALL_, bodoh! Kalau nggak bisa bahasa inggris jangan maksa deh,"

" APA??!"

" Ehm… bagaimana kalau festival saja? Kalau festival semua orang bisa turut serta. Selain itu akan banyak stand-stand. Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang festival di dunia manusia, katanya sangat menyenangkan."

Mereka terus berdebat. Lama kelamaan debat mereka makin menjurus ke festival. Tampaknya akan diadakan festival…

" …di dunia manusia biasanya begitu,"

" Tapi yang aku dengar…"

" Bukan! Festival di dunia manusia itu semestinya…"

" Turnamen sajalah!"

" DIAM!"

" Festival itu semestinya begini!"

" Bukan!"

Aku melipat tangan merasa terganggu. Para kapten ini lama-lama terlihat seperti anak-anak.

" Kalau memang sebegitu inginnya meniru dunia manusia, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membuat pesta dansa?" tanyaku sarkatis, lupa akan perasaan kawatir dan gugup yang tadi aku rasakan.

. . .

. . .

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara atau menanggapi omonganku.

Apa? Kenapa berhenti berdebat—Hei! Jangan pandangiku aku seperti itu! Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma bercanda!

" Apa?!" tanyaku agak menjauhkan diri saat tatapan mereka tidak lepas juga dariku. Tatapan mereka agak aneh… dan entah kenapa mengerikan. Terbesit rasa tidak percaya, kaget, dan pikiran lain yang tidak bisa aku tebak dari pandangan mereka. Bahkan soutaicho memandangiku dengan matanya yang kelihatan seperti tertutup itu!

Mereka terus berlanjut memandangiku. Aku menelan ludah. Memangnya aku salah ngomong ya? Tadi aku bilang apa? Rasanya tidak ada yang salah.

" Hitsugaya-taicho? Apa anda sungguh-sungguh mengusulkan itu?" tanya soutaicho memecah keheningan. Nadanya tenang seperti ekspresinya.

" Te—tentu saja—!"

" Aku setuju dengan usul Hitsugaya-taicho." seseorang memotongku dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

" Menurutku, sekali-sekali lebih baik kita mengadakan acara seperti itu, setidaknya memberikan hiburan untuk shinigami, dan pesta dansa lebih romantis daripada festival." kata Unohana-taicho tersenyum ke arahku.

" A—" aku memprotes.

" Tidak bisa! Yang bener aja! Kau mau menyuruhku berdansa??!" Kapten berambut landak itu memprotes terang-terangan mendahuluiku, sekarang nadanya marah.

" Aku setuju! Shinigami tidak pernah berdansa sih! Sekali-sekali kita harus mencobanya!" kapten dengan kimono pink mengangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju.

" APA?! Kyoraku, kamu setuju?!" si kapten landak melotot pada si kapten kimono pink.

" Ya jelaslah. Lagipula… ini kesempatanku untuk mengajak Nanao berdansa…" kata si kapten kimono pink. Matanya menerawang dan perlahan senyumnya mengembang.

" Kyo—!"

" Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan tema bunga? Bunga sakura tepatnya. Pasti akan indah…"

" WHAT?! Kuchiki, kau juga?!"

" Sebagai tempatnya, mungkin kita bisa pakai gedung latihan divisi sebelas yang paling besar…" seorang kapten berambut putih(ternyata ada juga orang lain yang punya rambut putih, syukurlah)panjang berkata tenang, betul-betul tidak menggubris protes si kapten rambut landak.

" Betul. Lalu… untuk lagu aku rasa lebih baik klasik. Kita pilih pesta dansa formal. Piano akan bagus. Orkestra akan sempurna, tapi pasti akan susah mencari orangnya."

" Piano sudah cukup. Codedress-nya—sudah pasti—formal. Dress dan tuxedo. Hey, bagaimana kalau topeng?"

" WHAAAT??! Topeng?!" si kapten landak masih mencoba protes, tapi selalu dipotong dan tidak digubris kapten lainnya.

" Bagus juga. Lalu… kita buat tiket juga. Jadi setidaknya biaya bisa tertutupi. Lalu untuk para kapten dan wakil kapten kita beri undangan."

Mereka berdiskusi lagi. Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, shock.

Oh no… apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku memberikan ide gila! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Aku bahkan tidak suka _ball—_atau_ prom_ —semua yang berhubungan tentang dansa! Aku _tidak bisa_ berdansa. Dan tidak ingin bisa.

" Jadi, bagaimana, soutaicho?" Aku mengerjap dan memfokuskan lagi pikiranku yang kacau ke dunia nyata.

" Hmm…" soutaicho terlihat berpikir. Semua menunggu. Si kapten rambut landak terlihat berharap jawabannya adalah tidak(jelas sekali), Unohana-taicho terlihat tenang dan percaya diri, seorang kapten cewek berambut pendek hitam melipat tangan dan memandang soutaicho dingin, kapten yang memakai aksesori aneh di kepalanya juga melakukan hal yang sama, si kapten rambut putih panjang menanti jawaban soutaicho dengan tidak sabaran, si kapten kimono pink kurang lebih sama, dan dua kapten yang memakai topeng/penutup kepala ekspresinya tak terbaca(ya iyalah).

Aku sendiri juga menunggu jawaban soutaicho dengan tidak sabaran, keringat mulai menetes. Aku harap jawabannya tidak. Aku harap soutaicho menganggap ide ini terlalu kekanakan, terlalu berlebihan, atau apa sajalah, yang penting nggak jadi!

" Ide yang lumayan bagus…" katanya pelan setelah dua menit yang lama.

Daguku jatuh. Bersamaan dengan milik si kapten rambut landak.

" APA?!!" teriakku bersamaan dengan kapten rambut landak itu. Unohana, kapten rambut panjang putih, dan kapten kimono pink tersenyum puas dan bangga. Sedangkan kapten dengan aksesori aneh di kepalanya itu, yang mengusulkan tema bunga, menutup mata dan raut wajahnya terlihat _SEDIKIT_(hanya sedikiiit sekali)senang.

" Tapi—apakah anda serius?!" tanyaku benar-benar kaget. Tidak kusangka soutaicho yang sudah sangat tua itu bisa menyetuji ide seperti ini.

" Ya. Aku rasa para shinigami memerlukan yang seperti ini. Tapi aku masih akan memikirkannya." kata soutaicho tenang. Aku sedikit merasa senang dengan kata 'memikirkan', tapi tetap saja masih gelisah akan kemungkinan pesta dansa itu akan diadakan sungguhan.

Seseorang mendengus keras. Kapten perempuan berambut pendek itu.

" Aku heran, kenapa kita masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal seperti ini? Kalian terlalu santai! Aku rasa lebih baik kita mendiskusikan masalah yang lebih penting." kata kapten itu dingin, dan menatap tajam ke soutaicho.

" Lihat! Kita bahkan belum menemukan 3 orang lagi untuk mengisi posisi kapten yang masih kosong! Bukannya seharusnya kita membicarakan bagaimana cara mencari dan merekrut orang-orang itu?!" Kapten itu menggebrak meja berdiri. Walaupun kapten itu memiliki mungkin tubuh yang paling mungil di sini, tapi dia tidak menunjukan keraguan atau ketakutan. Dia malah begitu beraninya membentak soutaicho.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata kapten berambut pendek itu kapten-kapten yang lain—termasuk pihak yang bergembira akan rencana dansa itu—terdiam. Semua tampak memikirkan kata-kata kapten itu.

Setelah aku perhatikan, memang ada beberapa tempat yang terlihat kosong. Tempat yang semestinya ada 3 kursi lagi. Ruangan jadi terlihat sangat sepi dan luas setelah aku melihat sekeliling.

" Mungkin anda benar, Soifon-taicho. Tapi," soutaicho lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan.

" Sudah lama kita mencari orang seperti itu, Soifon-taicho. Dan sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan orang yang cocok kan? Memang Hinamori-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho dan Abarai-fukutaicho sudah mendapatkan bankai, tapi… kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengisi posisi mereka? Kita masih belum mempunyai shinigami yang cukup untuk mengisi semua posisi. Lagipula, selama ini semua tetap berjalan baik-baik saja tanpa kapten kan?" kata soutaicho bijak.

Tunggu dulu. Kapten… Matsumoto… bankai… posisi kosong…

Sebelah ujung mulutku terangkat.

Aku punya ide.

" Mungkin aku punya seorang kandidat." kataku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan, atau paling tidak tenang. Aku tidak ingin keragu-raguanku terdengar.

" Hah?" semua orang berbalik memandangku. Aku malah semakin ragu-ragu melihat tatapan bingung mereka, mungkin karena gugup.

" Dia belum mencapai bankai,". Bahkan shikai saja belum.

" Tapi dia menguasai teknik kidou, dan _kenjutsu_-nya lumayan hebat. Roh zanpakutou-nya juga kuat, reiatsunyapun tinggi.". Kayak aku tau aja gimana cara merasakan reiatsu.

Semuanya memandang ke arahku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan pandangan tegas dan dingin walau sebenarnya aku gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau mereka menolak? Aku tidak punya rencana lain.

" Dan siapakah nama kandidatmu itu?" tanya soutaicho, lagi-lagi memecah keheningan. Dia selalu terlihat tenang dengan mata yang sipit sampai terlihat tertutup itu.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, perasaan bangga sedikit meletup di diriku saat memikirkan akan mengucapkan nama itu.

" Nana," kataku yakin.

Dan tampaknya seluruh isi ruangan saat itu terkejut. Mata Yamamoto-soutaicho yang sampai tadi masih tertutup terbuka dengan perasaan kaget tergambarkan jelas. Para kapten lain juga membelalak, dan beberapa terdiam sampai lupa bernafas. Aku melirik Unohana-taicho. Wajahnya kaget dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Sekarang aku sedang tidak butuh penghalang.

Mata kapten berambut pendek—kalau tidak salah namanya Soifon— menyipit. Sekarang ekspresi kagetnya sudah berganti amarah yang memercik dan dia menatap tajam padaku.

Setelah beberapa detik saling tatap—tatapan marah dan bingung—aku akhirnya menyadari maksudnya dan langsung menggertakan gigi, marah.

" Aku sama sekali tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi," desisku sambil menatapnya tajam dan aku mendengar tarikan nafas tercekat. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara mulai mendingin. Apa karena terbawa suasana?

Semua kapten mengerjap seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi dan menarik nafas dalam karena mulai keracunan karbondioksida. Perasaan tak percaya dan kaget langsung hilang dari mata mereka. Ekspresi mereka kembali seperti biasa dan mereka mulai berdeham-deham kecil.

Yamamoto-soutaicho berdeham.

" Kalau begitu…darimana kamu tahu dia memilki potensi seperti itu? Dan dari divisi manakah dia?" tanya soutaicho.

Aku mengerjap sekali.

Divisi?

" Ehm… sebenarnya… dia tidak dari divisi manapun…" kataku pelan. Bahkan aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan keraguanku.

Mereka kembali membelalak sedikit. Unohana-taicho hanya memandangku. Ekpresinya tidak kosong tapi juga tidak kaget. Dia terlihat serius namun tidak juga menatapku tajam.

" Eh… dia dari… akademi." kataku ragu. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar mereka menarik nafas tertahan, antara marah dan kaget.

" Yang benar saja! Maksudmu akademi shinigami?!" kata si kapten rambut landak marah, suaranya menggelegar. Aku sempat bergidik, namun cepat-cepat memasang tampang _cool_ lagi.

" Ya." kataku tenang.

" Ap—yang benar saja! Kamu pikir ini apa?! Jangan sembarangan memilih orang hanya berdasarkan perasaan!" kata Soifon-taicho ikut-ikutan marah. Keduanya berdiri menatapku tajam.

Aku menggeram. Aku tidak terima dibilang melibatkan perasaan.

Memang, menyarankan _diriku sendiri_ yang masih belajar, ceroboh, lemah dalam kido dan pengontrolannya, arogan dan suka seenaknya, untuk masuk gotei 13—apalagi posisi wakil, bukanlah hal yang baik atau pantas dilakukan sebagai _seorang kapten_. Aku tau sekarang aku seorang kapten dan tidak boleh seenaknya, tapi _aku_ butuh _dia_ di sisiku. Oh please. Bukan _di sisiku _yang seperti itu, tapi—mana bisa aku menjalankan tugas sebagai kapten kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?! Dan aku butuh seseorang untuk memberitahuku. Juga, aku perlu mangawasi apa yang dilakukannya dengan tubuhku.

" Hitsugaya-taicho," kata Yamamoto-soutaicho menyela saat aku baru saja bangkit dan akan membuka mulut membalas Soifon-taicho.

Aku menoleh padanya.

" Dimana... kamu bertemu gadis itu?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagu dengan dua tangan, memandang lurus ke arahku.

DUH! Aku belum memikirkan itu!

" Eh... em... aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat kelas akademi memasuki area gotei 13, dan aku merasakan reiatsunya yang sangat besar," kataku berusaha terdengar datar.

Sesaat semuanya hening. Aku memandang soutaicho menunggu reaksinya, begitu juga Soifon yang memandang tajam soutaicho seakan-akan dia sedang mengancam.

" Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertarungan penentuan saja?" tanya soutaicho.

Aku tersenyum dan bersorak dalam hati, sementara Soifon-taicho mengangga lebar.

" Soutaicho! Anda tidak bisa begitu! Jangan main-main, soutaicho! Ini masalah penting gotei 13! Anda tidak boleh seenaknya memutuskan hal yang belum pasti!" protes Soifon-taicho agak kasar. Senyumku lenyap.

Soutaicho memandang tajam Soifon-taicho. Dan dia menelan ludah, teringat kata-katanya yang agak kasar.

" Aku tidak pernah main-main, Soifon-taicho. Dan aku tidak akan menjerumuskan gotei 13 ke dalam masalah atau kekacauan." kata soutaicho. Aku tersenyum tipis.

" Aku mempercayai Hitsugaya-taicho." Soutaicho berbalik ke arahku dan pandangannya melembut. Mataku agak membelalak, kaget.

" Hitsugaya-taicho selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak, dan dia mengutamakan keselamatan serta keutuhan gotei 13. Dia tidak akan pernah berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menjatuhkan gotei13, atau merugikan pihak kita. Setidaknya, apapun yang dia lakukan, dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh." kata soutaicho memandang lurus ke mataku.

Aku menatap soutaicho, memikirkan perkataannya. Kalau sampai soutaicho mempercayai_nya_ seperti itu, berarti dia benar-benar bisa dipercaya dan bertanggung jawab. Sebelumnya aku pikir dia orang yang agak arogan, dilihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan.

" Jadi," Soutaicho beralih ke kapten lain(tepatnya Soifon).

" Aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk kandidat ini. Aku akan memberikan tes. Kita adakan pertandingan dengan lawan shinigami _full_. Kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan, atau setidaknya mengimbangi shinigami itu, dia akan aku naikkan ke posisi wakil di gotei 13." Kata soutaicho tenang.

" Apa?! Soutaicho! Tapi—anda tidak bisa begitu!" kata Soifon-taicho tidak terima. Aku tau memang aku yang salah, menggunakan jabatanku sekarang seenaknya, tapi aku mulai merasa kesal padanya.

" Untuk itulah, aku akan memilihmu sebagai juri." kata soutaicho tetap tenang, agak menunduk. Soifon-taicho dan aku sama-sama terkejut.

" Dengan begitu kamu bisa menentukan tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Dan pertandingan ini akan adil." kata soutaicho. Ia mengangkat kepala lagi.

" Lagipula, satu-dua pertandingan tidak akan merugikan kita kan? Ini malah bisa mengasah kemampuan bertanding, dan kurasa akan menyenangkan melihatnya. Memang ini yang kita cari kan? Kesenangan..." Yamamoto-soutaicho tersenyum. Aku menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, kata-kata soutaicho...membuatku agak bergidik.

" Dan...aku ingin kau duduk di sampingku menonton pertandingan itu, Hitsugaya-taicho, selain Soifon-taicho." Soutaicho lagi-lagi beralih padaku.

" Dan aku mau kau yang memberitahukan kabar ini kepada kandidat itu sendiri." katanya lagi. Mau tak mau aku merasa gembira, ideku berhasil! Walaupun nggak mulus-mulus amat sih.

" Hai!" kataku sambil menganggukkan kepala sedikit. Dengan begini, semuanya akan lebih mudah...

" Aku ingin ikut menyampaikan berita ini juga pada kandidat."

Aku menoleh kaget ke arah suara itu.

" Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak ke akademi, dan aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Unohana-taicho tersenyum. Aku agak membelalak.

" Baiklah." kata soutaicho. " sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Rapat telah selesai." Semua kapten berdiri dan sedikit menunduk lalu berbalik keluar ruangan. Aku berjalan keluar sambil melihat lantai akumelangkah. Aku masih berpikir tentang masalah Unohana-taicho tadi. Kemungkinan besar aku akan dimarahi karena bertindak sembrono. Aku memang sembarangan saja mencalonkan _diriku _sendiri yang zanpakutounya bahkan belum bangkit, tapi, dia kan kapten divisi sepuluh yang sangat dipercayai soutaicho! Masa hanya karena tubuhnya berubah dia jadi lupa cara bertarung? Lagipula, zanpakutouku mau bicara karena dia, kan? Dia pasti bisa menemukan cara membangkitkan _shikai-_ku. Dan aku akan memaksanya lulus ujian ini. (aku tau aku egois, tapi memangnya berapa lama kami bisa bertahan dengan keadaan begini?)

" Nana,"

Aku otomatis menoleh ke samping, lupa tentang kenyataan aku sedang memakai tubuh siapa.

" Unohana-taicho?" kataku kaget.

Unohana-taicho tersenyum padaku. Aku mulai teringat hal yang tadi.

" Maaf," kataku otomatis sambil menunduk.

" Maaf aku telah berbuat seenakku tanpa berpikir apa akibatnya. Aku tau aku bersalah, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Tidak ada cara lain untuk membawa _Nana_ masuk ke gotei 13. Aku tidak yakin bisa melewati hari-hari berpura-pura menjadi dia kalau aku tidka tau apa yang harus kulakukan." Kataku tetap menunduk, menjaga volume suara.

" Tidak apa-apa, angkatlah kepalamu," kata Unohana-taicho lembut. Aku mengangkat kepala, bingung.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memarahimu. Aku rasa idemu bagus juga. Memang mustahil mempertahankan identitas palsumu itu kalau kamu sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa mengenainya." Unohana-taicho tersenyum lembut. Aku menarik nafas lega dalam hati.

" Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke sana?" tanyaku tersenyum tipis. Segala ekspresi yang ingin kukeluarkan harus diminimalisasikan dulu. Kenapa? Lupa ya kalau cowok satu itu jaim banget dan di wajahnya selalu tertuliskan aku-nggak-punya-ekspresi? Setidaknya aku akan berusaha berpura-pura menjadi dia, supaya dia tidak terlalu marah nanti. Hei, tapi kan rencanaku ini demi kelanjutan hari-hari kami berdua?

" Sekarang?" tanya Unohana-taicho agak kaget.

" Ya, aku ingin mendiskusikannya dulu. Dan hanya pada sore hari dan malam hari pelajaran tidak ada, jadi kita bisa leluasa berbicara. Lagipula, ia tampaknya akan marah. Aku butuh waktu banyak untuk menjelaskannya. Aku harap anda bisa membantuku dalam hal ini." Tambahku hati-hati.

" Oh... lalu, di mana kita akan menemuinya?" tanya Unohana-taicho. Aku tersenyum.

" Tentu saja..."

-

-

-

Oke... segini dulu yah... Hehe... Maaf kalau dikit bgt... SORRY KALAU JAYUS!!

Akhirnya lagi-lagi judul gak nyambung sama cerita...!! . duh duh duh... kok aku goblok bgt ya? Mikir judul aja gak bisa.

Review ya!! Soalnya aku maish pemula, gak tau apa-apa, dan butuh dukungan untuk melanjutka cerita ini!! . Lagipula dengan review aku jadi bisa tau kalian suka atau nggak dgn crta ni...

Aku agak susah nih nentuin karakter Nana... mau tomboy apa nggak ya? Ceria atau kelam? Kekanakan/dewasa? Bego/pinter? Lemot/cepat tanggap? HAAAH!! Susah!! Ntar lama-lama jadi kacau lagi!! Duh! Ini aja udah kacau... -___- *bigfrown* Dasar elo, cher, gak tanggung jawab jd author! Karakter aja blom ditentuin!

Pokoknya.... REVIEW!!!!! XD

Until next time,

Cherrylime X)


	5. Chapter 5 Iceplosion

Yeaaaahh!!!!!

Pertama kali nulis cerita menggunakan laptop baru!!!! XD

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!!!

Hepinya aku!!!! XD)

Laptop baruku udah aku kasi nama lho... mau tau namanya?? .

Ha? Apa?

*Buuu.... anda salah, batal dapat mug cantik*

Namanya TOSHI(CHAN)!!! XD

Keren gak tuh?

Tau gak kenapa aku kasi nama gitu? (pertanyaan retoris)

Karena, warnanya putih dan imut2, . Udah gitu mereknya (maksudnya) TOSHIBA lagi! Jadi dapet TOSHI tuh ya dari TOSHIba. XD (Thx 4 inspiring, _bro_!)

Tp BTW..

Laptopku rusak. Antivirusnya macet. Kena virus gara2 dagangnya ng-updatenya setengah2. Karena ini jugalah chappie2 yg trakhir gak dibuat di sini, padahal belinya udah agak lama, 4 mingu kali? Akhirnya harus di backup, dan untuk memudahkan proses, aku Cuma backup file2 fanfic dan karanganku, serta gambar yg lumayan banyak.

DAN MENGHARUSKAN AKU KEHILANGAN BEBERAPA FILE!!!! DX

Sial sial sial sial!!!! X(

Tapi aku juga gak terlalu inget sih yg hilang apa aja, tp tetep aja rasanya ada yg ilang gtuh. Duh. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Leptop baru kok udah rusak. Huuuuuh.

NOTE: aku akhirnya nyadar bahwa sebenernya aku menggunakan beberapa istilah2/bhs jepang di fic ini. Jadi sekarang aku udah tambahin arti-artinya di akhir chapter. DAN, satu lagi. Pertama kan aku nulisnya si shiro-chan kulitnya putih pucat, tapi... sebenarnya kan agak coklat gitu tuh? Sebelumny aaku mikir kulit putih pucat lebih cocok karena di unsur es. Tapi kalau dibayangin kok jadi gak bener?jadi aneh? So, **aku memutuskan mengubahnya jadi kulit coklat** OX! (gak ptg sih, tp ngaruh juga)

N, PERINGATAN, chapter ini banyak penjelasannya, tapi jangan bosen bacanya ya! Plz! Soalnya aku pngen kalian bener-bener bisa ngebayangin. Kalau mau dilompatin, setidakny baca dikit-dikitlah, bar dapet intinya... -_- ya ya?

DISCLAIMER: Masa kagak tau?? Yang bener aja! Hey! Please deh! -ditabok bareng2- hehe... ide cerita bleach dan isi beserta settingan soulsociety adalah murni milik Tite Kubo, dan ide cerita, para OC (khususnya Nana) dan beberapa penambahan settingan di soulsociety, murni milik SAYA!!!

Btw, enjoy chappie 5!! Thx for d review! Jawaban Review-reviewnya di bawah yah!

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 5. Iceplosion.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Aku membuka mata, dan mendapati suasana yang tidak familiar di sekelilingku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri perlahan, berusaha mengingat di mana aku berada.

Dinding dengan _wallpaper_ warna _crimson_ dengan detail ukiran dan mawar berwarna putih gading—atau emas yang terlalu pucat, dan ukiran sama, bentuk sama persis beberapa senti di sebelahnya berwarna hitam. Ukiran hitam yang sama persis itu terlihat seperti bayangan ukiran warna emas pucat itu. Memberikan kesan mendalam dan aku yakin membutuhkan keahlian, seni, dan _uang_ untuk membuatnya jadi seindah itu. Dinding di seluruh ruangan berwarna sama, dan ada pola ukiran yang persis, tapi juga lain. Agak membingungkan membahasnya.

Cahaya datang dari lampu kristal di atas, berpendar lemah namun juga terang.

Aku melangkah, dan mendengar ketukan teredam pelan. Aku menoleh ke lantai.

Lantainya di lapisi karpet berwarna merah serupa, tapi tidak membentuk pola yang sama—hitam membayangi emas pucat. Garis ukiran warna emas pucatnya hanya ada satu, meliuk-liuk seperti semak—lengkap dengan duri dan daunnya, tapi tanpa mawar—menuju ke suatu arah sementara ukiran warna hitam tetap tersebar rata di karpet _crimson_.

Aku merasa sedang berada di ruangan kastil, atau istana, atau rumah bangsawan di Eropa. Semua yang ada di sini begitu terlihat indah, mewah, dan _kuno_. _Vintage_.

Pandanganku mengikuti garis ukiran emas itu, berharap akan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Aku mengangkat kepala, dan melihat ukiran emas itu tetap berlanjut jauh di depan. Aku melangkah pelan, ragu-ragu ke arah itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mengikuti garis meliuk-liuk namun membuat pola lurus ke ujung (kusadari sambil berjalan)koridor ini, akhirnya pola itu berakhir dengan ukiran bunga mawar yang mekar penuh di depan dua pintu raksasa setinggi dua setengah meter. Di sekeliling ukiran mawar besar itu, terdapat pola melingkar dengan warna emas yang tidak sepucat mawar itu, yang memberi kesan mawar itu bercahaya. Tapi semuanya di sini terlihat gelap—secara harfiah dan kiasan—termasuk pola yang dimaksud sebagai cahaya itu.

Setelah meneliti pola mawar itu, aku beralih ke pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan pegangan berwarna emas dan—lagi-lagi—ukiran emas pucat dan hitam dan merah _crimson _sebagai latar yang familiar seperti di dinding juga tampak di pergelangannya. Setengah ragu dan setengah tidak sadar, aku mendorong pintu itu dan suara berderit pelan terdengar.

Ruangan yang kumasuki jauh lebih besar dari koridor tadi. Langit-langitnya lebih tinggi(mungkin mencapai delapan meter) dan lebarnya dua kali lipat, padahal koridor tadi saja sudah lebar sekali. _Wallpaper_ _crimson_-emas-hitam-nya berganti dengan dinding beton, tapi terukir sama indah dan sempurnanya dengan dinding tadi walau polanya berbeda. Bahkan terlihat lebih indah. Ukirannya seperti pola lingkaran-lingkaran bergerigi di gereja yang tidak aku mengerti—apalagi aku melihatnya dari jauh. Lantainya juga beton yang terpoles mulus, dengan pola _checkers_ abu-hitam. Di pinggir kanan dan kiri polanya sama dengan di dinding. Di langit-langit juga ada lampu-lampu kristal. 3 buah. Lebih besar, lebih rumit. Tapi lampu itu tidak menyala. Ruangan terang karena sinar matahari dari jendela-jendela setinggi dinding dan terlihat ramping, padahal lebarnya mencapai dua meter. Jendela klasik, berwarna pucat. Lagi-lagi kesan _vintage _yang kuat. _Sekarang _aku benar-benar merasa di dalam sebuah kastil. Belum lagi karpet merah dengan pinggiran putih yang membentang lurus di sepanjang ruangan sampai tangga dan tempat duduk—lebih pantas disebut singgasana, karena dari sini aku bisa melihat kilau emas oleh matahari, dan disainnya yang mewah namun simpel. Oh. Dan satu lagi. Tirai raksasa berwarna merah gelap yang hampir hitam dengan—lagi-lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa bosan melihat kesempurnaannya, walau dari jauh—UKIRAN hitam dan renda warna putih di balik singgasana itu.

Aku yakin ini adalah mimpi.

Kenapa?

Faktor pertama, aku berada di kastil, yang bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada di sini. Kedua, aku seorang shinigami dan seingatku tidak ada tempat seperti ini di Seireitei atau SoulSociety. Kenapa lagi seorang shinigami seperti aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini kalau ini bukan mimpi? Ketiga, aku masih menggunakan pakaian shinigami, lengkap, dan membawa Hyourinmaru di punggung, seperti biasa. Benar-benar seperti salah tempat, walaupun sama-sama kuno. Bicara tentang Hyourinmaru—daritadi dia tidak ada berbicara, dan aku juga tidak berkonsultasi dengannya. Aneh.

Lalu, ada faktor ke-empat.

Aku melihat sosok perempuan berpakaian perang setengah memunggungiku, menatap lurus ke luar jendela di sebelah kiri, di depan singgasana itu. Rambut _ponytail-_nya berwarna coklat tua, atau bisa dibilang _auburn_ tua dan panjangnya melebihi lutut walaupun sudah diikat tinggi. Rambutnya bergulung-gulung di ujung dan agak berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Pasti mimpi. Aku kan shinigami. Aku tingal di SoulSociety. Sekalipun menyingkirkan semua hal-hal mustahil bahwa terdapat bangunan seperti ini di SoulSociety, perempuan macam mana yang mengenakan pakaian perang ala Eropa di SoulSociety??

_Well,_ tidak pakaian perang sungguhan dengan _full_ besi. Mungkin agak seperti gaun. Hmmm... Mungkin kalau begini kalian akan mengerti. Dia terlihat seperti pejuang perempuan yang telah berhasil memenangkan perang, atau, meninggal dengan terhormat, dan dipakaikan gaun kehormatannya pada saat dimasukkan ke peti bersama bunga-bunga. Benar. Terlihat seperti itu.

Aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya tanpa sadar. Tapi, memangnya aku bisa apa lagi?

Semakin dekat pandanganku semakin jelas. (A/N ya iyalah! kalau nggak, kamu rabun dekat akut(??)!!)

Keseluruhan gaunnya berwarna putih, dan dia memakai sarung tangan dari jalinan batangan besi abu-abu mengkilat hampir se-siku, tapi di dalamnya terlihat sarung tangan putih yang lebih ketat dan tipis, kemungkinan untuk mencegah lecet saat menggenggam pedang terlalu keras. Roknya mengembang, juga berwarna putih dengan renda di ujungnya. Terlihat tiga lapisan. Lapisan pertama yang paling dalam berenda, yang kedua bahannya agak lebih kaku dengan _line-line_ coklat tua, dan diatasnya sebagian tertutupi besi yang seperti rok. Bajunya _backless _dan_ sleeveless,_ berkerah coklat tua panjang se-dada, dengan lambang salib berwarna putih. Atasan-belakangnya terus sampai melebihi rok selutut itu, terbelah dua dan ujungnya lancip.

OH—sudahlah. Aku malas menceritakan detailnya. Kalian juga pasti tidak mengerti.

Gabungkan saja hal-hal berikut dan gunakan imajinasi kalian. Putih. Renda. Rok balon. Selutut. Kerah panjang coklat tua. Sarung tangan. Besi. Tanda salib. Sabuk rantai. Sabuk kulit. _Boots _putih ramping. Nah—lebih mudah kan?

Sisanya akan aku jelaskan kembali.

Tangan kanan cewek itu menggenggam erat gagang pedang besar yang terkait dengan sabuk rantai di pinggangnya. _Pedang_, aku ulangi. Bukan sekedar _katana_ biasa, tapi benar-benar pedang. _Broadsword(1). _Mungkin lebih besar dari Zanpakutou Kurosaki Ichigo—tidak. Jelas lebih besar. Dan warna sarung pedangnya emas pucat.

Matanya masih terpaku di jendela yang memancarkan sinar putih terang tidak jelas. Lama kelamaan aku sadar itu bukan matahari. Karena, sinarnya sangat terang dan putih, dan dari kedua sisi ruangan. Cahaya dari setiap jendela sama terangnya. Seakan-akan jendela itu yang bercahaya.

Sekarang jarak kami kurang dari sepuluh meter dan dia masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku juga memperhatikan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku(sialan). Tapi bukan hanya karena dia berdiri di atas tangga. Postur dan tinggi badannya mirip Yoruichi. Atau mungkin se-Matsumoto(tingginya, tapi '_asset_'nya kalah jauh, seperti kebanyakan cewek lain. BUKANNYA AKU PEDULI.). Lebih tinggi dariku—sedikit!—, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Kurosaki. Postur badannya tegap, dan terlihat seperti SoiFon. Kurus tapi bertenaga.

Aku sudah berhenti melangkah. Cewek itu masih menatap lurus ke jendela dengan ekspresi kosong.

Aku ragu-ragu akan menyapanya atau tidak.

Saat aku memutuskan akan menanyakan tempat apa ini padanya, matanya menangkap sosokku, dan bibirnya tertarik membuat senyum tipis. Rambut depannya yang se-dada dan _ponytail_ se-lututnya agak bergoyang waktu dia berbalik menghadapku. Aku hanya diam memandanginya, menunggu dia berbicara duluan.

Bukannya berbicara dan menjelaskan tempat apa ini seperti yang aku harapkan, dia malah terus tersenyum tipis memandang ke arahku dan berjalan maju, perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga. Aku agak kaget dia berjalan mendekatiku, tapi tidak membuat reaksi apa-apa.

Dia menuruni anak tangga satu-satu, matanya terfokus padaku dan genggamannya lepas dari pedangnya. Matanya yang tadi memandang jendela tanpa ekspresi sekarang terisi sedikit perasaan senang.

Akhirnya jarak kami tinggal beberapa meter, dan dia berhenti(aku benar, dia SEDIKIT lebih tinggi dariku). Aku mengamati setiap gerakan luwesnya, waspada akan gerakan tiba-tiba tapi berusaha sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja. Tanganku juga sudah siap melayang ke punggungku dan menyambar Hoyurinmaru keluar dari sarungnya.

Melihat raut wajahku yang serius dan waspada, senyumnya melebar.

" Tidakkah kamu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya tenang. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar begitu mulus keluar dari mulutnya sehinga terdengar seperti nyanyian yang menenangkan. Mataku yang menyipit memfokuskan diri padanya jadi agak membelalak mendengar perkataannya dan alisku naik, bingung.

" Eh... eum... Hai?" kataku ragu, kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Dasar bodoh. Bukannya menanyakan tempat apa ini, aku malah bertingkah seperti idiot. Bagus. Cewek itu terkekeh pelan.

" Hai juga," balasnya dengan senyum semakin lebar. Kemudian dia menelengkan kepala ke satu arah sambil tetap tersenyum, tangannya dilipat di punggung.

" Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau ucapkan, atau tanyakan?" tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak bingung lagi mau bertanya apa.

" Di mana aku? Tempat apa ini? Kamu siapa? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyaku beruntun. Cewek itu terkekeh lagi.

" Hei, hei... satu-satu saja. Aku jadi bingung mau menjawab yang mana." katanya sambil membawa tangannya ke mulut, terkekeh lagi. Di sini aku berjuang melawan darah yang mau naik ke kepalaku. (kalau kau perhatikan, kalimat tadi itu mengandung dua makna, dan kalau kamu tanya yang mana aku maksud, DUA-DUAnya.)

" Oke, untuk pertanyaanmu yang pertama," Dia menarik nafas dan menegakkan diri, walaupun tadi dia tidakt membungkuk.

" Kau berada di Ballindalloch. Ini adalah kastil tempat raja—_well,_ _keturunan_ raja-raja Altria tinggal. Tapi kastil ini telah ditinggalkan berabad-abad yang lalu." Dia mengayunkan tangannya luwes, menunjuk ruangan dan bangunan ini dengan mata tertutup. Dia membuka matanya.

" Dan aku adalah Recatra." katanya sambil menaruh tangannya di dada, matanya menatap lurus padaku.

Aku tidak membuat reaksi apapun. Dia hanya terus memandangiku sambil tersenyum tipis penuh kepercayaan diri.

" Pertanyaan terakhirku," kataku mengikatkan setelah beberapa saat saling bertatapan tajam. Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar.

" Oh," katanya kemudian. " Mengenai itu, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." katanya lagi, kembali tersenyum.

" Apa tugasmu?" tanyaku, masih dengan nada datar dan dingin yang sama. Dia tersenyum.

" _Cela ne vous regarde pas.(2)_" Dia bergumam kecil sambil sedikit menunduk.

Aku berkedip.

" Hah?" Aku mengernyitkan alis. Dia hanya terus tersenyum, dan matanya tidak bisa terlihat karena terhalang poni sampingnya yang lumayan panjang. Entah kenapa, walaupun tidak ada miripnya sama sekali, aku jadi teringat Urahara. Dan biasanya Urahara terlihat seperti itu kalau sedang mempunyai rencana tersembunyi atau maksud lain.

Aku terus memandanginya dengan alis yang agak mengernyit, dan dia juga hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tidak ada niat untuk memberitahuku maksud perkataannya itu. Atau tadi dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan aku hanya salah dengar? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, ataupun tau bahasa apa yang sedang dia gunakan itu.

" _Jadi_, apa yang _ku_lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, mendadak merasa kesal. Dia terkikik.

" Mana aku tau. Mestinya aku yang bertanya padamu, _apa yang kau lakukan di sini?_" Dia tersenyum lebar dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan sedikit, sekarang matanya jadi sejajar dengan mataku(bukannya tadi aku MENDONGAK).

" Semestinya kau tahu." kataku sarkartis, agak mendesis. Dia hanya tetap tersenyum, seakan-akan wajahnya adalah patung yang dipahat tersenyum.

" Bagaimana aku bisa?" balasnya.

" Kamu yang lebih dulu di sini kan?" kataku datar.

" _Bagaimana_ itu bisa menjelaskan?" katanya sambil agak mendengus.

" _Well_, karena ini mimpi, seharusnya kamu ada di sini untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku kan?" Aku melipat tangan, kakiku mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kesal.

" Siapa bilang ini mimpi?"

" AKU,"

" Seenaknya saja." Cemberut.

" Ini kan mimpiku." Kesal.

" Siapa bilang??" Ngotot.

" Sudahlah, beritahu saja apa yang harus aku lakukan," Datar.

" Aku tidak tahu! Aku kan sudah bilang!" Kesal juga.

" Semestinya kamu tahu." Masih datar.

" Bagai—hey! Kita hanya mengulang-ngulang percakapan tidak berguna!" Mengentakkan kaki kesal.

" MAKANYA, beritahu aku." Marah.

" Aku TIDAK tahu!" Ikut marah.

" Aargh! Andai saja aku bisa bangun!" Frustasi.

" Bangun saja sana! Aku tidak butuh orang menyebalkan macam kamu di sini!"

" Aku juga tidak butuh orang macam kau di mimpiku."

" WHAT??!"

Rasanya aku pernah mengalami pertengkaran seperti ini. Sama-sama ngotot dan sama-sama nyolot. Akhirnya tidak karuan.

Aku putuskan untuk tidak membalas, karena hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Saat aku terdiam, aku baru menyadari ternyata nafas kami berdua agak memburu karena berteriak-teriak.

" UGH. Lebih baik kamu kembali saja sana!" katanya frustasi dan mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya setelah beberapa menit saling pandang.

Aku mendengus dalam hati. _Kayak aku tidak ingin bangun saja dari tadi_, kataku dingin dalam hati. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tetap diam dan tidak membuat pertengkaran tak berguna lagi.

Dia berdiri tegak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, cahaya merah membara terpantul di matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa suasana berganti tanpa pertanda apapun. Ruangan yang pertamanya terang benderang sekarang jadi terlihat gelap. Seperti saat kau menggunakan kacamata hitam. Setiap tempat yang kau lihat gelap, namun sekarang aku juga melihat bayang-bayang api merah membara. Aku merasa sesuatu menjalar di seluruh tubuhku yang membuatku menegang. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang kurasakan. _Ketakutan_. Cepat-cepat aku telan rasa itu.

Ruangan ini terlihat membara, tapi aku merasakan dingin yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Cewek itu masih menatapku tajam, hanya sosoknya yang tidak tertutupi bayangan hitam atau merah. Sosoknya malah terlihat bercahaya di antara kegelapan ini.

Mungkin seharusnya sekarang aku berteriak, atau kalau itu terlalu memalukan untuk ukuran seorang kapten divisi ke-10, mengeluarkan Hyourinmaru dan mengaktifkan shikai. Setidaknya. Atau lebih tepat langsung menggunakan Bankai.

Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terbelalak dan memandang bingung campur kaget pada cewek itu. Tubuhku membeku. Suaraku bahkan tidak keluar. Dan aku juga tidak berpikir untuk melakukan tindakan bertahan atau melarikan diri. Aku _benar-benar_ hanya memandangnya bingung.

" _S'endormir(3)_," Lagi-lagi dia menutup mata pelan. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang diantara kegelapan di sekitarnya. Pelan-pelan tangannya melayang ke pedang yang tergantung di sisi kanannya. Dan, tiba-tiba, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, apalagi hal yang lucu, senyumnya mengembang dan dia agak terkekeh kecil, walau matanya masih tertutup. Membuatku makin bingung.

Dia mengerjap mata terbuka, dan saat itu juga reiatsu merah dalam jumlah yang sangat besar menguar dari dirinya. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan pedang _broadsword_-nya, menggenggamnya erat dengan dua tangan dan menerkam ke arahku sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, ekspresinya tiba-tiba ganas dan mengerikan.

" _HEYAAAAAAAA!!!" _suaranya yang tadi terdengar seperti nyanyian berubah berat dan seperti menggema di telingaku. Aku langsung teringat pada suara Zaraki-taicho.

Aku masih terpaku. Otakku seperti kosong.

_Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Bergerak? Bagaimana__?? Untuk apa? Apa yang akan _dia _lakukan? Apakah dia akan membunuhku? Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak bergerak?_

Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh saja yang muncul dari otakku, dan cewek itu sudah tepat di depan mataku dalam sekejap, dan pedangnya sudah terayun, hampir menyentuhku. Hanya karena reflex aku memejamkan mataku menunggu rasa sakit datang.

_Apakah sekarang aku akan mati_?

_Tok, tok, tok_.

. . .

He? Aku tidak memikirkan suara seperti itu.

_Tok, tok, tok_.

Irama pelan itu terus berlanjut, menggema di telingaku. Sesaat Irama itu berhenti, kemudian berlanjut lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan cepat.

_Tok tok tok_.

Kebingunganku makin bertambah. Suara apapula itu? Kenapa rasa sakitnya belum datang juga? Apakah saking cepatnya serangan itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa?

Aku mencoba membuka mata, penasaran.

Pandanganku kabur, tapi aku melihat cewek berambut coklat kemerahan itu berdiri di depanku, bertumpu pada pedangnya dan bertolak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan kesal. Tunggu. Kenapa dia tidak jadi menyerangku?

Padanganku semakin kabur, dan samar-samar aku mendengar dia berkata, '_Cih, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali melakukannya,'_

Aku merasa seperti ditarik dari ruangan itu, sekelilingku yang tadi sudah kembali terang kembali gelap, tapi sekarang tanpa bayang-bayang merah darah. Sekali lagi, aku ingin berteriak.

_Tok tok tok, tok tok tok_.

Mataku tersentak terbuka, dan aku otomatis bangun. Nafasku memburu.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku yang tidak beraturan, dan keringat yang menetes di pipiku. Mataku masih membelalak.

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok_.

Sekarang aku tau suara apa tadi itu. Seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Hampir tanpa sadar dan kesal karena diganggu, apalagi saat aku sedang tertidur(bukannya aku lebih senang melanjutkan mimpi tadi), aku keluar dari kasur dan beranjak ke pintu.

Aku mengentak-ngentakkan kaki kesal seperti anak kecil dan berjalan keluar. Aku merasa pemandangannya agak tidak biasa, dan merasa bingung, tapi terus berjalan ke asal suara yang menganggu itu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_

AARGH. Sabar sedikit! Aku sudah sampai!

Aku membuka pintu kasar.

" Ap—??!" aku baru saja mau mengomeli orang di depanku saat aku memperhatikan sosoknya.

Rambut putih, mata hijau, kulit agak coklat, pakaian hitam, _haori(4)_ putih.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dengan mulut menganga, ekspresi marah berganti bengong.

Orang itu pertamanya terlihat kaget, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia terlihat marah.

Aku terus memandanginya dengan mulut setengah ternganga.

Kenapa bisa ada—_tunggu,_ OH YA.

Sepertinya otakku sudah bisa mengumpulkan informasi-informasi yang sempat minggat dari pikiranku dan sekarang aku sudah teringat siapa aku, dan apa yang sedang aku(dan orang di depanku) lakukan. Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan rambutku sedikit naik berantakan—gulungan rambutku yang masih rapi tadi sebelum aku tidur telah lepas sempurna—, mataku agak sembab karena baru bangun, dan kerongkonganku kering karena belum minum. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku juga merasa marah padanya dan menatapnya tajam.

" _Apa_ yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyaku dingin, datar, tapi tetap terdengar sedikit mengancam. Aku bergidik mendengar suara yang keluar. Aku mungkin tidak akan terbiasa mengeluarkan suara cewek. Dia membalas menatapku tajam.

" _Apa_ yang sudah kaulakukan?" balasnya dengan nada dingin yang nyaris sama. Tapi dia tidak terdengar sedang membantahku. Kayaknya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, bingung. (oh, betapa seringnya aku bingung hari ini. Otak, bekerjalah sedikit!)

" _APA_ yang kau lakukan terhadap seragam_mu_?" ulangnya sambil mendesis makin sarkatis. Aku melihat ke bawah. Aku memakai kaus pink mendekati putih dan celana pendek, tanpa alas kaki. Aku mengerjap dan teringat.

" Oh. Aku menggantinya." jawabku polos seadanya, kembali menatapnya. Suhu turun beberapa derajat saat aku menemukan matanya.

" _Kau mengganti-NYA_?" tanyanya penuh penekanan, mata tertancap padaku. Suhu udara kembali turun beberapa derajat, dan aku mulai merasakan dingin menjalar di tulang punggungku. Sedetik kemudian aku sadar apa maksudnya dan wajahku langsung memerah.

" Tentu saja aku menutup mata!" kataku cepat. Wajahku terasa agak panas.

Ekspresi marahnya berkurang dan suhu di udara kembali normal. Tapi dia tetap memandangku sinis dan tajam.

" Pastikan kau menutup matamu dengan _benar_." Desisnya. Aku merasa ada urat muncul di kepalaku.

" Kayak aku mau melihat tubuh-papan-cucian macam kamu saja." kataku sinis sambil mendengus.

" AP—Hey! Begitu-begitu juga aku cup—HMMMMPH!!!" Tba-tiba ada sebuah tangan melesat dan membungkamnya. Aku berkedip sekali. Lalu aku menelengkan kepala melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat pemilik tangan itu. Dia tersenyum padaku.

" Anggap saja dia tidak bilang apa-apa." kata Unohana-taicho lembut dan tenang, seperti biasa.

_Unohana-taicho__?_ Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

" Nana. Ingat kembali apa yang ingin kau katakan." Unohana-taicho berbisik pada orang di tangannya, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Aku melipat tangan, tidak mempedulikan alasan sebelumnya aku tidak mau melipat tangan, menanti dia berbicara. Unohana-taicho melepas genggaman di mulut orang di depannya itu.

Orang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tampangnya agak bimbang.

" ...eh...ehm..." katanya terbata,tidak berani menatap mataku seperti aku menatapnya. Dia menoleh cepat ke Unohana-taicho, tampang memelas.

" U-unohana-taicho... aku tidak bisa..." katanya dengan suara memelas. Aku memutar bola mata. Sekarang suara_ku_ benar-benar terdengar seperti anak-anak yang memelas. CU-IH. Tapi aku belajar untuk tidak menghina ekpresinya yang berlebihan, apalagi setelah bermimpi seperti tadi itu—entah bagaimana cewek di mimpiku itu agak mengingatkanku pada sosok yang sekarang kupakai, jadi mungkin lebih baik aku berhati-hati dengan _pemilik_ sosok ini. Siapa tau dia juga temperamental dan sadis seperti itu(hey, aku **tidak** takut. Aku hanya menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu). Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, sebisa mungkin aku akan BERUSAHA mengunci mulut kalau sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang menyebalkan.

Unohana-taicho menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku akan membantu," katanya. Ekspresinya seperti ibu yang memaklumi kenakalan anaknya. Kapten di depannya tersenyum cerah. Sekali lagi, CU-IH.

Unohana-taicho beralih padaku, begitu juga dengan sosok yang terbalut pakaian kapten divisi 10 itu. Aku hanya terus melipat tangan menunggu mereka benar-benar berbicara padaku dengan tampang sinis.

" Bisakah kita masuk dulu?" kata Unohana-taicho sambil melongok ke dalam ruangan. Aku mundur selangkah dan membiarkan mereka melihat dan berjalan masuk. Aku berbalik dan berhenti saat langkah kedua.

Haruskah aku bilang silakan masuk? Rasanya aneh, karena ini kan bukan tempat aku tinggal, atau milikku. Tapi... _tekniknya_, ini kan kamar_ku._ Tapi... Aargh. Sudahlah.

" Masuk," kataku dingin sambil berjalan ke meja kecil tempat aku dan cewek berambut pirang pendek makan... kemarin? Tadi? Aku tidak tau jam berapa sekarang. Mungkin subuh.

Aku duduk bersila di meja itu, dan Unohana-taicho dan sosok yang lebih kecil darinya ikut duduk, tapi bersimpuh.

Aku memandang sosok berambut putih itu tajam. Dia melihatku dan berkedip sekali, lalu dengan kesal memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Aku hanya menatap mereka malas-malasan, sementara mereka berdua kelihatan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi susah mengatakannya. _Well_, kapten berambut putih itu iya, tapi Unohana-taicho terlihat seperti menunggu orang di sebelahnya yang bicara.

Aku mulai kesal dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku ke tangan kanan yang bertumpu di kaki kananku. Aku menggerutu pelan.

" Netsumi di mana?" tiba-tiba si rambut putih yang sekarang isinya adalah orang yang super menyebalkan dan kekanakan itu berbicara agak ragu sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari sosok cewek berambut pirang pendek. Aku menatapnya tajam setengah hati.

" Tidur." Kataku.

" Oh." katanya dan dia menunduk lagi, tangannya bertumpu kaku pada kakinya. Hei. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apakah dia menganggu tidurku. Kalau dia bertanya seperti itu, aku akan dengan sangat senang menjawab 'Oh, tentu saja tidak' dengan seluruh sarkatisme yang aku miliki.

Kami terdiam lagi. Suasana sangat hening dan tidak mengenakkan(bagi mereka. Aku agak menikmati suasana di mana aku yang mengintimidasi, seperti yang biasa terjadi waktu Matsumoto mau mengakui kesalahannya.). Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara jam berdetik.

Lima menit kemudian, kami masih terdiam. Aku mulai muak. Apalagi rambut ini membuatku merasa gerah, padahal aku tau tubuhku memliki resistensi terhadap panas(jangan tanya darimana. Sudah jelas-jelas cewek ini ber-elemen api. Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti juga, LIHAT rambut, mata, dan warna pedangnya.) Aku mengibaskan rambut yang jatuh ke depan. Sekarang aku duduk tegak sambil melipat tangan.

" Oh. Biar aku bantu." Tiba-tiba Unohana-taicho bangkit dan berpindah ke belakangku, tanpa menunggu persetujuanku mengeluarkan pita warna putih dan menyisir rambutku dengan jari. Dengan cekatan dia mengikat rambut panjang menyebalkan itu menjadi _ponytail_. Aku sedikit merasa lega.

" Terimakasih," kataku pelan dengan sedikit mengandung nada sarkatisme. Unohana-taicho tersenyum dan kembali bersimpuh di sebelah orang di depanku.

" Jadi, kalian mau membicarakan tentang apa?" tanyaku akhirnya. Mereka berdua agak tersentak mendengar suara dinginku dan otomatis menegang. Unohana-taicho melirik ke sosok di sebelahnya, yang melihatku dengan ekspresi ragu... dan... takut? Hah?

" Baiklah," suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar serius. Dia menatapku, kali ini tanpa ragu. Nah. Ini baru terlihat _seperti_ aku. Aku kembali mencondongkan tubuh agak ke depan dan menumpukan daguku di tangan malas-malasan.

" Tapi, kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu." Tambahnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Rasanya aku punya _feeling_ buruk.

" Kau... tidak boleh menyerangku, mengeluarkan pedang, atau membunuhku saat aku selesai berbicara nanti. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu, tidak bisa diubah lagi." katanya pelan-pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai. Aku menaikkan alis semakin tinggi.

" Dan... tolong... eh, se-setidaknya... jangan halangi aku menutup mulutmu kalau kamu... berteriak nanti." tambahnya ragu dan pelan, ekspresi seriusnya perlahan hilang. Aku benar-benar punya firasat buruk.

" Hah—maksudmu? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku sinis.

" Please! Janji dulu!" katanya sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, lagi-lagi wajahnya memelas. Matanya menatap lurus padaku, mata hijau penuh dengan harap.

" Tidak. Perjanjiannya tidak jelas. Bagaimana kalau ini tentang hal-hal yang keterlaluan? Aku sudah jelas mau membunuhmu." kataku sinis memandangnya tajam.

" PLEASEEE!!! Janji dulu! Kalau tidak aku tidak mau bicara!" katanya agak mengancam, tapi wajahnya memelas.

" Apa-apaan—?! NGGAK! Kalau begini aku malah makin curiga!" teriakku sambil menggebrak meja dnegan satu tangan. Aku mencondongkan tubuh semakin ke depan, menatap sosok di depanku semakin tajam. Andai saja pandangan bisa membunuh, pasti dia sudah mati dari tadi.

" Hitsugaya-taicho, aku mohon kamu menyetujui perjanjian itu dulu. Aku menjamin ini bukan hal yang...eh...mm...keterlaluan dan sepele, atau tentang masalah yang dibuat Nana. Ia membawa kabar baik kok." kata Unohana-taicho menengahi. Aku menoleh padanya, alis mengernyit marah.

" Kalau memang kabar baik, kenapa—?!"

" Please! Janji saja! Aku mohon! Nanti aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau minta!" potong sosok kapten berambut putih itu sambil mengatupkan tangan di depannya dan menunduk layaknya pemohon.

Aku memandangnya, memandang Unohana-taicho yang menatapku serius sambil mengangguk, dan kembali memandangnya. Mereka berdua terlihat serius.

Oke. Memangnya bisa seburuk apa sih?

" Baiklah." kataku sambil mengembuskan nafas pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari kenyataan kalau aku sedang bertukar tubuh. Jadi, ya sudahlah... Aku tidak meihat pilihan lain.

" Benarkah?" dia langsung meluruskan punggung, suaranya meninggi karena senang. Dan... matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

Aku terdiam dan menumpukan lagi daguku ke tangan.

" Janji?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan nada riang.

" ...Ya." kataku malas-malasan. Aku tau aku akan menyesali ini. Aku PASTI menyesali ini.

" Bener ya?" tanyanya lagi, makin riang.

" YA!! Kenapa tidak kau cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan itu dan lihat bagaimana aku bereaksi?!" bentakku kesal. Dia cengengesan. OH. _SO-UNLIKE-ME_.

" Baiklah..." katanya, berdeham-deham. Aku memandangnya malas-malasan sambil tetap menumpukan dagu ke tangan.

" Ehm... _so_, tadi aku menghadiri rapat kapten," dia memulai sambil melirik Unohana-taicho. _Rapat kapten? _OH GOD. Aku TAU aku akan menyesali ini. AKU TAU. GRAHH. Apa yang dia lakukan?? Menentang soutaicho?? Menanyakan nama kapten yang semestinya _aku tau?? _Melakukan hal bodoh sebagaimana bodohnya dia dan mempermalukan dirinya sen—diriku??!

" Eh, sabar, sabar. Tenang. Rapatnya berjalan mulus kok." tambahnya cepat melihat ekspresiku yang frustasi dan hampir meledak. Tapi aku tidak mengubah ekspresi dan memandangnya tajam.

" Ehm... eh, jadi, waktu itu mereka membahas tentang acara apa yang akan dilakukan untuk menghibur para shinigami, dan mereka... yah, berunding tentang itu. Aku diam saja." jelasnya. Matanya waspada melihat setiap gerak-gerik dan perubahan ekspresiku. Aku mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku tanganku yang bebas ke _tatami(5)_, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku untuk tidak memikirkan 1000-cara-menyiksa-tanpa-harus-membunuhnya. Kenapa 'tanpa membunuhnya'? Mungkin aku terlalu baik untuk membiarkan dia mati.

" Lalu, mendadak... hmmm... siapa namanya—oh ya, Soifon-taicho..." Soifon-taicho? Ada apa dengannya? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya pasti akan sangat rumit.

" Dia... marah, karena kami—mereka maksudnya, membahas hal yang tidak penting. Dia menyarankan agar membicarakan masalah kapten-kapten yang belum diiisi posisinya." lanjutnya. Aku mengerjap sekali. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan dia bilang.

" Dan... eh, emm... aku mendapat ide, jadi... a-aku..." Dia memandangku ragu, tangannya sibuk memainkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Pertama menggaruk pipi, lalu mengadukan ujung jari telunjuknya, mengorek _tatami_, mencoba merobek seragam hitamnya dengan menarik pelan...

Tiba-tiba pikiranku perlahan lenyap, kosong. Rasa amarahku tergantikan dengan 'tidak-ada-apa-apa'

" _So_, eh... eum... a-ku... men-men... men..." Dia kelihatan seperti berusaha mengeluarkan batu sebesar 10 centi dari tenggorokannya.

Pandangan tajam penuh amarahku berubah jadi pandangan kosong, walaupun aku tidak merubah ekspresi atau bergerak se-sentipun.

" Aku... men-mencalonkan... k-ka-" Sekarang suaranya benar-benar gemetar, tangannya sibuk dengan kimono hitam yang ia kenakan. Aku tidak membuat reaksi apa-apa. Dia menoleh ke Unohana seperti minta bantuan, tapi Unohana hanya mengangguk. Dia berbalik lagi padaku.

" Aku... mencalonkan kamu, tidak, Aku... mencalonkan _Nana_." Katanya dengan nada final, sekarang pandangannya tegas, tapi ada sedikit ketakutan. Mata hijau emerald menatap tepat ke mataku. Sebenarnya agak lucu kalau dipikir. Kan itu _mataku_.

Aku tetap pada posisiku, mata tetap agak menyipit, alis berkerut serius, tapi tidak ada ekspresi. Aku akan terlihat seperti orang sedang marah, tapi tidak ada ekpresi yang terpancar di mataku.

Aku memandangnya. Dia memandangku. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

" Untuk?" tanyaku datar. _Sangat_ datar. Suaraku dingin, sinis, dan aku yakin kalau tubuhku masih normal, aku akan membuat beberapa es batu tanpa sadar.

" Uh, euhm... _well_, eh... untuk... untuk menggantikan posisi Matsumoto?" Lagi-lagi dia sibuk berusaha merobek kimono hitamnya dengan tenaga kecil. Matanya melirikku takut-takut berulang kali, melihat reaksiku.

Aku menatapnya setengah hati, masih tidak berubah posisi.

Kau tahu? Aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini...

" Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sama, ekspresi yang sama, posisi yang sama.

" Eh... err... Mmm... yah, kan kita sedang bertukar... posisi. Jujur saja, kalau kau ingin aku tidak memberitahu Matsumoto tentang hal ini, dan membiarkan dia mengerjakan tugasmu, aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Kecuali... _yeah_, em... kau ada di situ untuk mengerjakannya sendiri."

Hal-hal yang tidak terduga, perbuatan bodoh, mengacaukan... aku ingin sekali membunuh seseorang. Tapi aku mungkin sudah terbiasa. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan bertanya pada pagi hari, 'Hari ini ada kejadian apa? Matsumoto melempar pot bunga ke kepala Kuchiki? Hinamori menyebar gosip tentang aku mengompol? _**NANA**_(jika kau memerhatikan, dari tadi aku berusaha menghindari mengucapkan nama ini)mengacak-ngacak rumahku? Tidak. Mengacaukan Gotei 13, Seireitei, atau SoulSociety? Dan dia bilang aku yang menyuruh? Oke, _no probs_.'.

" Eh, aku rasa itu tindakan yang benar kan? Kan kita tidak bisa diam saja. Nanti ujung-ujungnya kau juga yang marah karena perkerjaanmu terlantar, ya kan? Sebenarnya tidak ada buruknya juga kan? Kamu juga pasti bisa melewati tes-nya. Kau kan kapten divisi 10, masa hanya karena fisikmu berganti _sedikit_ kau kehilangan kekuatanmu? Nggak mungkin kan? Lagipul—"

Ya, aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Aku tidak akan berteriak, protes atau apapun yang lain. Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah dengan Matsumoto. _Now, take it easy... easy... eeeaaaasy—_

" WHAT—HOW—DO YOU THINKI—???!!!" Tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjangku, dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi dan sempurna se-sinis dan se-menghina(adakah kata seperti itu? _Nah_. Memangnya aku peduli) mungkin di otakku yang aku pikirkan hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Ada sesuatu di mulutku, dan aku menggigitnya(lebih karena refleks). Rasanya seperti menggigit daging biasa, tapi aku merasakan darah menyebar di indra pengecapku.

Orang yang _**tangannya**__**kugigit**_ itu berteriak tanpa suara, mulutnya terbuka membentuk suara 'aaaaaaaaaw' bisu penuh penghayatan. Biarpun begitu, aku tidak melepas gigitanku. Aku hanya terus menekankan gigi-gigiku ke kulit jarinya sampai ia mau melepas tangannya dan membiarkan aku berteriak.

" _PLEASE_, stop _BITING_ me!! And don't scream!!" katanya panik. Terlihat jelas dia berusaha menarik kembali ekspresi sakit yang terlihat di mukanya.

" Netsumi bisa bangun, bodoh!" bentaknya lagi.

Oh ya.

Aku mulai perlahan-lahan mengendurkan gigitanku setelah sadar. Perlahan dia menarik kembali tangannya dan mundur(dia maju menyebrangi meja untuk membungkamku). Kami terdiam. Di belakangnya aku bisa melihat Unohana-taicho setengah berdiri dan terbelalak, tangannya membeku di udara.

Orang yang tadi kugigit itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang kemungkinan besar sudah mati rasa dan beberapa tetes darah bercipratan.

Jadi, itulah yang terjadi.

_AKU_, kapten divisi ke-10 dari Gotei 13, yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'keajaiban', yang terkenal dengan pengendalian diri dan menahan emosi, tidak bisa menahan ledakan perasaan ingin berteriak, dan tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya dengan baik untuk berpikir berteriak akan menyebabkan orang yang tidak diinginkan terbangun, _dan_ menggigit tangan orang yang berusaha meredam teriakanku. Oh. Dewasa sekali. _Menggigit._ Kenapa aku tidak menendangnya saja sih??

Walaupun dia pantas mendapatkannya, tapi—itu sama sekali irasional!! Perbuatan bodoh yang tidak berdasarkan akal sehat! _SANGAT_ dewasa!!

Aku masih merasakan sedikit darah di mulutku, menahan rasa ingin memuntahkannya ke _tatami_, dan menggerutu. Satu lagi, aku membuat _diriku sendiri_ terluka. Bagus. Aku tidak tau apakah luka itu akan ikut derita kalau kami tiba-tiba kembali. Tapi, setidaknya _mestinya_ aku bisa menahan diri menggunakan alasan itu!!

Aku hanya bisa menumpukan dagu di tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke dapur, sementara Unohana-taicho memeriksa jari orang itu yang berdarah.

Aku tetap menggumamkan kalimat _'not my fault, not my fault_' dalam hati waktu Unohana-taicho selesai mengobati Nana. Alisku berkerut kesal, terganggu dan frustasi, sementara rahangku mengeras karena marah.

Unohana kembali duduk bersimpuh dengan tenang, begitu juga dengan orang itu. Aku melirik pada mereka dengan mata menyipit.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

" Aku. Tidak. Akan. Minta. Maaf." Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit malu dengan kejadian itu, tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf. TIDAK AKAN. " Itu salahmu sendiri."

" Ya, ya. Terserah. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan permintaan maafmu." katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Setelah itu kami terdiam lagi beberapa saat. Mereka terlihat tidak ada niatan untuk membuka pembicaraan, jadi aku yang akan memulai.

" Jadi, _apa_ maksudmu?" kataku, berusaha menahan amarah.

" Eh... _well,_ kau sudah dengar tadi. Jadi aku mencalonkan nama _Nana_ untuk mengisi... ehm... posisi itu."

Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan rasa ingin membunuhnya. Sebagai gantinya aku mendengar suara _pop_ kecil di kepalaku.

" Dan kau pikir itu ide yang baik?" kataku dengan gigi tertutup rapat, menahan amarah.

" Eh... ya?" jawabnya polos.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang lewat mulut, tanganku langsung bergerak ke kepala, mengurut-ngurutnya.

_Sebenarnya, masalahnya apa sih?_ Aku sudah kehilangan rasa ingin memprotes. Kalau protespun, memangnya kata-katanya itu bisa ditarik kembali? SUDAH TELAT. Hhhhhh.

" Hi-hitsugaya-taicho," Tiba-tiba Unohana-taicho mendekat ke meja.

" Dengar, aku tau ini agak kurang ajar, karena Nana memakai jabatanmu seenaknya untuk mencalonkan... _well,_ bisa dibilang, dirinya sendiri, tapi... aku merasa Nana telah mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Dengan begini, kau jadi bisa tetap mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai kapten, dan sekaligus mengawasi tindakannya, kan?" kata Unohana mencoba menjelaskan. Nadanya agak panik. Sepertinya dia mengira aku sedang menahan marah. Justru kebalikannya. Aku sedang bingung memikirkan, apakah aku harus marah?

Mengenai hal terakhir, memang benar. Aku jadi bisa mengawasi tindak-tanduknya, dan dengan begitu dia tidak akan bisa membocorkannya ada orang lain. Tapi...

" Sebentar lagi pasti juga kami akan kembali. Hal seperti ini tidak ada gunanya." kataku datar. Nana mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau kita akan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu dekat?! Bagaimana kalau tidak??"

" _Karena_ kita pasti akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Kurang dari dua-puluh empat jam." kataku tetap datar, menjaga agar emosi apapun tidak keluar.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa begitu yakin??" Dia menggebrak meja dan aku harus menahan niat untuk membentaknya balik.

" Aku _cuma_ tahu." Aku menutup mata, menenangkan diri.

" Apa buktinya?! Tidak ada tanda-tanda kita akan kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing kan?" Semakin lama dia semakin terdengar seperti membentak. Bukankah dia harusnya memohon belas kasihan-ku? Aku menggeram.

" Apa yang kau harapkan?? Roh kita keluar dari tubuh(seperti bisa saja. Kita kan memang ROH!), reiatsu kita tiba-tiba meledak, tiba-tiba aku pingsan? Ada listrik yang mengalir??" tanyaku sarkatis, membuka mata dan langsung nenatapnya tajam.

Apa perlu bukti? Untuk apa? Aku hanya yakin kami akan kembali sebentar lagi karena... karena... _well_, aku tidak ingin membayangkan sebaliknya. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus—siapa sih yang senang kalau ada di posisiku sekarang? Terperangkap di tubuh CEWEK bodoh, terlibat pertengkaran sia-sia yang tidak bisa dihindari dengan cewek bodoh itu, terpaksa menyamar menjadi cewek bodoh itu, terpisah dari partner yang(semestinya) tidak bisa terpisahkan seumur hidupmu—

_Wow. Tidak kusangka kau Zanpakutou-complex_.

—_**DITEMANI**_ Zanpakutou berisik, cerewet, tukang ikut campur dan menyebalkan...

_HEH!_

Siapa yang senang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Belum lagi pekerjaan menumpuk yang nantinya pasti harus aku kerjakan, tidak peduli dua hari lagi, seminggu lagi, sebulan lagi, atau setaun lagi. Pokoknya kapan aku dapat kembali ke tubuh semula.

Oke, sebenarnya aku tidak seoptimis itu. Aku memang bilang pasti kami kembali sebentar lagi. Tapi, aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak. Seperti yang dia bilang, tidak ada bukti yang menjanjikan. Dan, bagaimana kalau aku salah? Kalau kami akan tetap seperti ini selamany—

TIDAK. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan mencari suatu cara.

" Aku hanya mencoba."

Aku mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke asal suara.

" Aku... hanya mencoba menyediakan jalan lain, kalau kita tidak kembali seperti semula dalam waktu dekat. Aku rasa sudah terlambat kalau aku tidak mencalonkan nama—errr—ku waktu rapat tadi. Yah... kan tidak setiap hari SoiFon-taicho bertanya seperti itu?" katanya.

Semakin lama semakin masuk akal. Keinginan untuk protes sudah hilang, dan amarahku hanay tersisa sedikit.

_Well,_ memang yang dia bilang sbegaian besar benar. Aku hanya marah karena dia seenaknya. Dan aku mau berteriak. Hanya itu. Dan...

" _Bagaimana_ aku bisa melewati tesnya?" tanyaku sinis. Aku tau tes untuk hal seperti ini pasti sangat sulit.

" Oh. Tenang saja. Tesnya hanya satu kali kok. Kau hanya perlu melawan satu shinigami penuh. Maksudku, yang sudah bertugas." katanya berusaha ceria. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

" Melawan... shinigami penuh?" tanyaku ulang, mendadak meragukan pendengaranku.

" Ya." jawabnya yakin.

" Kau... _mengharapkanku_ menang melawan shinigami penuh?" tanyaku. Mataku mengernyit.

" Ya. Mudah kan? Aku rasa kamu pasti sudah berjuta-juta kali melawan shinigami, bahkan hollow paling kuat sekalipun. Jadi, untuk yag satu ini tidak ada masalah kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum cerah. Aku mendengar suara _pop_ kecil lagi di kepalaku.

" YA kalau aku masih dalam keadaan normal!!" bentakku sambil menggebrak meja.

" Tapi aku sedang _tidak normal_! Seharusnya kamu _sadar_ kalau sekarang ini aku berada di dalam tubuh _baru_!! Aku tidak tau cara meggunakan Zanpakutou_MU_! Yang bahkan belum bangkit!!" bentakku lagi. Akhirnya emosi yang tadi kutahan bisa keluar sedikit. Dari tadi aku ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu ingin marah karena apa. Setidaknya ini cukup untuk membuatku agak tenang untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

" Loh, kau kan tinggal _membangkitkan_ dia saja! Susah amat!!" Tidak seperti dugaanku, dia malah balas membentak.

_Well,_ ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak akan _tenang_.

" Santai sekali bicaramu! Memangnya siapa yang melakukannya?! Kalau memang bisa, kau saja yang lakukan sendiri!" bentakku lagi.

" Tentu saja KAU! Bagaimana aku bisa?? Kan Zanpakutou itu _masalahmu_ sekarang!" Sebelah ujung bibirnya naik membentuk senyum kesal, seakan-akan dia kesal akan kebodohanku. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar _pop_ kecil.

" Zanpakutou itu _milikmu_! Aku tidak akan bersusah payah untuk membangkitkannya! Itu _masalahmu!_" balasku tidak terima. Seenaknya saja dia! Itu kan ZanpakutouNYA!

" Tapi kau—!"

" NANA!" potong Unohana-taicho. Aku dan Nana sama-sama agak tersentak karena Unohana-taicho tiba-tiba membentak.

" Berhenti. Kau tidak seharusnya membuatnya makin marah. Wajar dia tidak mau berusaha membangkitkan Zanpakutou-mu. Zanpakutou-mu adalah urusanmu sendiri. Tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain di dalamnya." kata Unohana bijak. Aku manggut-manggut senang dalam hati. Nana terlihat cemberut karena disalahkan. Huh. Memang dia yang salah.

Aku baru saja mau menjulurkan lidahku pada Nana saat Unohana berbalik padaku.

" Tapi," Unohana menatapku tajam. Hah? Tapi?

" Dalam hal ini ada pengecualian. Kau juga tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu, Hitsugaya-taicho." lanjutnya, menatapku lurus-lurus. Aku menaikkan satu alis.

" Kami memang tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu membangkitkan Zanpakutou yang memang bukan milikmu. Tapi, kau yang sedang berada di tubuh itu, dan Zanpakutou itu _bicara_ denganmu. Kami tidak memaksa, tapi kami memohon. Dan kau tidak bisa juga lari dari tanggung jawab itu."

" Jadi, kau harus melakukannya, Hitsugaya-taicho. Tidak ada jalan lain." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada final. Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Di belakang Unohana, Nana menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dengan sangat kekanakan. Dan aku mendengar suara _pop_ ke-empat.

_Taukah_ kamu, kalau dia MASIH menggunakan tubuhku??

" Aku menolak." kataku tegas. Unohana-taicho tetap memandangku lurus, tapi Nana terbelalak.

Saat Nana membuka mulut mau protes, aku langsung memotongnya.

" Kalian bilang 'memohon', kan. Berarti aku masih bisa menolak." kataku tenang.

" Aku tidak merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Aku akan menemukan jalan lain untuk kembali seperti semula, atau kalaupun tidak dalam waktu dekat, aku tidak akan mengikuti 'rencana' ini." Kataku lagi.

Nana terlihat sangat kesal dan dia membuang muka sambil cemberut(perlu ditekankan lagi, dia bersikap kekanakan seperti itu masih dengan MUKAKU.). Unohana-taicho duduk tenang.

Aku tersenyum menang dalam hati. Haha. Itulah yang kau dapat kalau menentang seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_Pe-De kali kau_. (A/N di sini 'dia' menggunakan logat-logat katrok jawa)

Aku mengernyitkan alis secara batiniah.

_DIAM_. Kataku padanya.

_Kamu pikir masalah ini karena siapa, hah? Ini karena kau yang keras kepala tidak mau meberitahukan namamu!_ Kataku sarkatis sambil mendesis padanya.

Aku seperti bisa melihat dia menjulurkan lidah padaku. _Good_. Sekarang ada dua lidah yang terjulur padaku. Master dan Zanpakutou-nya sama saja.

Setelah itu dua-duanya terdiam, merasa lidahnya sudah kering jadi menarik kembali lidah mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya melipat tangan tidak peduli.

" Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mau mencoba?" tanya Unohana-taicho tiba-tiba.

" Tidak." kataku tegas dan yakin. Nana menggerutu.

" Masa mengurusi satu Zanpakutou saja tidak bisa sih?" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Aku mencoba menulikan diri.

" Ngakunya sih kapten. Tapi ngurus satu Zanpakutou aja nggak bisa." gerutunya lagi tidak jelas. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, termasuk suara _pop_ kecil ke-lima dari kepalaku.

" Siapa bilang aku tidak _bisa_ mengurus Zanpakutou-mu, hah?" kataku sambil melotot kesal padanya. Nana agak sedikit membelalak, mungkin tidak menyangka aku mendengar gerutuannya. Huh. Terdengar jelas tuh.

" Buktinya? Bahkan kau tidak bisa memerintahkannya untuk memberitahu namanya!" katanya sambil melipat tangan dan mendengus sok.

_Hahaha. Betul sekali kau, master. Hihihihihihi._

Suara _pop_ ke-enam.

" Aku tidak bilang aku tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak mau! Untuk apa aku susah-susah menyuruhnya?" kataku tidak terima.

" Oh yah? Coba, kalau kau memang bisa!" katanya makin sok. Suara _pop_ ke-tujuh.

" Memang aku bisa! Zanpakutou-mu saja yang keras kepala." kataku. Dia mendengus lagi.

" Sama saja berarti kau tidak bisa. Maaf deh kalau roh Zanpakutou-ku terlalu hebat sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa membuatnya menurut." katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Memang benar._

Aku menggeram pada suara di dalam batinku. _Pop_ ke-delapan.

" _SIAPA BILANG_ aku tidak bisa menaklukkannya? Aku PASTI bisa. Dan itu tidak akan lama lagi." Desisku.

" Coba saja! Kudoakan semoga berhasil!" katanya sinis. Kami berdua sama-sama melipat tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan sambil mendengus.

_Aku pasti bisa_. _Memangnya sesusah apa sih?_ Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

-

-

-

NYAHAHAHAHA!!! XD

Berhasil juga aku bikin chapter yang panjang banget gini! Dua kali lipat dari chapter2 sebelumnya... (menurutku sih panjang, nggak tau deh menurut kalian X) ) Oke oke... aku sadar lagi-lagi judulny agak nyambung. Nggak kreatip. Apaboleh buat... -_-'

Tee-hee… oh yah, tanggapan reviewnya:

- for ArdhaN : Gyahahaha... padahal kukira itu jayus abiss! X( Itu... Kyoraku kalo nggak salah. Siapa lagi sih kapten yang (keliatannya) sebodoh dia?? hehe.. Duh.. soal typo, aku udah berusaha keras! Tapi aku bakal lebh berusaha lagi!! XD Masalah kapitalisasi? Mmm... kebanyakan di bagian mana ya? Biar aku bisa perbaiki... sorry yah... aku rada gak peratian soalnya... hehe... (maklumlah, masih pemula ini...)

- for Black-Cat-Yoruichi : Hehe... itu sih...silakan di baca kelanjutannya gimana... (halah, padahal sebenarnya masih dipikirin tuh perpindahan posisi-nya) . Ni updatenya! X)

- for Rin Amber Heartnet : Haha... aku emang rada gak suka ma SoiFon... judes gituh...(menurutku keliatanya gitu) Emang tuh Nana... nekat... gak pake mikir... hehe. Ini dia updatenya! =D

Okee… thx ya udah review! Aku sangat menghargainya! XD Dan aku akan makin hepi kalau makin banyak review, dan kalau aku makin hepi, makin cepet jug aaku update! :D

Jadi pada intinya, kalau mau cepet update, REVIEEW!!! X)

Oh yah, sekalian, aku mau minta tolong ke kalian buat jawab pertanyan di bawah ini di review kalian:

- Bagusnya aku update seminggu sekali(tetap) atau, pokoknya waktu aku selesai buat, langsung update?

- Kira-kira Toshiro kalau pake topi cocok gak ya? X)

- Haruskah aku mencopot genre Humor dari fic ini? Karena aku pikir gak ada humor-humor nya sama sekali! :(

- Dan yang paling aku butuh jawabannya, kira-kira, lagu apa yang cocok buat dipake jadi lagu duet(cewek cowok)?? Aku butuh banget saran kalian! X(

Jawab yang jujur yah! Aku butuh banget jawaban(dan review) kalian!! XD

* * *

And, ini notes terjemahan buat yang gak tau arti-arti kata yang di-nomerin di atas;

_- Broadsword : _pedang besar yang biasa dipegang dengan dua tangan

- (Sepertinya nggak asik nih kalau aku kasi tau artinya. Aku pengennya kalian ngerasa sama kayak shiro-chan, bingung itu artinya apa ^^, Tapi kalau emang penesaran, aku kasi clue: FRANCE.)

_- S'endormir__ : Get to sleep_, in France. Makanya dia ketawa, soalnya lucu aja gitu, dia bilang begitu padahal kan ceritanya org yg mau dia serang itu memang lagi tidur. Itukata-kata yang biasa dia ucapkan kalau mau bunuh orang.

_- Haori_: Jubah kapten putih. Yang ada tulisan '10' atau nomer lainnya di punggungnya itu lho…

_- Tatami_: lantai kayu di jepang

Oh yah, emang nggak aku nomerin, tapi aku juga mau kasi tmbhan terjemahan:** Taichou:** Kapten. **Fukutaicho**: Wakil Kapten. **Soutaicho**: Jendral Kapten(kapten utama, paling tinggi)


	6. Chapter 6 The fucking Hormone

(-apologize-)

I'm so so so SORRY for late update!!!!! DX

Aku bukannya udah nggak niat lanjutin, tapi ada banyak hambatan!

Pertama, ada fanfic lain yang dituntut buat diselesaikan, kedua, TryOut... Dah gitu, pas libur galungan, aku malah mandet!! Stuck! Padahal Cuma ada waktu sehari, karena besoknya aku mau pindah rumah en bersih2 rumah...! Terus ada sembayangan, ada odalan juga(walaupun bukan agama hindu). Dah gitu tanteku dari amrik dateng, jadi nggak ada waktu! Terakhir... aku liburan! X) ke Aussie... jadi haru spacking dan baru balik seminggu.

Sekarang ini sudah seminggu lebih mandet(setelah pulang liburan) dan baru dapet kesempatan update!!!

Jadi, SORRY sekali lagi!!! DX

(Aku tau agak nggak penting ngomong begituan, tapi aku merasa nggak enak kalau aku nggak ngasi penjelasan untuk LateUpdate kali ini, sekali lagi, GOMEN NE!! DX)

**Author's note**: Nggak nyangka bisa sejauh ini... kalau dulu mah, aku nggak sampai berapa hal. bikin crita pasti udah bosen duluan. Tapi sekarang... bisa sampai sejauh ini! Tapi aku baru bisa bener-bener seneng kalau bisa chapter 10—atau lebih—, dan reviewnya... minimal 50/10 ch. deh... (hehe, kebanyakan ya buat pemula?) Itu targetku!!

Oh yah, cuma sekedar pengumuman nggak penting, mengenai penulisan, aku memperbaiki penulisan Toushiro menjadi Toushirou, Taicho menjadi taichou sebagaimana harusnya. Ada juga beberapa penulisan yang aku ganti, supaya lebih enak bacanya. ^^

Respon review di bawah! Thx buat review~! X)

**Warning**: (maybe) Hitsugaya OOC. Pairing HitsuXOC. Bad languange?

EMMM... slight warning: chapter ini agak 'bahaya' nih...

**Disclaimer**: T – te Q – bow... (hehe... bisa baca kan?)

**ENJOY!!! **

**N review pliz... **.

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 6. The (fucking) Hormone

-

"_It never exist—to the surface, at least._

_It never was._

_It's frozen deep, deep inside._

_And will never melt,_

_Will never show up._

—_It's supposed to be._

_Until she comes._

_Until I see._

_Until it show up._

_It started to break, scatter and melt..._

_Almost at the same time._

_-_

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

_Aku tau_ aku akan menyesali ini.

_Aku tau_.

Sejak pertama dia menyebutkan 'persyaratan'.

_AKU TAU._

Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tetap melakukan ini? Dengan bodohnya menyanggupi akan membangkitkan Zanpakutou payah ini?? Yang keras kepala ini??

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas stress sambil menjatuhkan diri duduk di lantai kayu yang keras.

"Dasar payah!" kataku sambil melempar pedang di tanganku kasar.

'_Auw! Hei! Sopan dikit sama cewek!'_ terdengar suara mengganggu itu menggema di telingaku. Tapi aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sebagai reaksi, bukan membalas seperti biasanya.

' "_Cewek"? Memangnya kamu cewek?'_ Tanyaku padanya, ada sedikit nada tidak percaya dan merendahkan. Baru kali ini aku mendengar tentang ini. Sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak mau memberikan informasi apapun.

'Well_, uups. Mestinya aku tidak memberitahumu apapun yah. Tapi ya sudahlah.'_ Terdengar suaranya yang cuek. Setelah beberapa hari mendengar suara ini terus, aku memang agak terbiasa, tapi... bagaimanapun juga memiliki suara seperti ini di dalam kepalamu bukanlah hal baik. Dia sarkastis sekali, kau tau. Jauh, jauh, jauh, lebih baik Hyourinmaru.

'_Yah, tentu saja kau cewek. Tidak mungkin cowok bisa se-cerewet dan se-pecicilan kamu.'_ Kataku sambil membuat bayangan diriku yang menggeleng-geleng sambil menghela nafas di depannya.

'_APA?! Enak saja! Aku TIDAK pecicilan! Apapun arti pecicilan itu!'_ Aku bisa merasakan benak-ku seperti memanas akibat amarahnya. Aku menyiapkan suara yang dibuat sebisa mungkin bernada kasihan yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, ini diluar kebiasaanku. Aku tidak biasanya punya keinginan separah ini untuk membalas orang.

'_Oh, y__a ampun. Tidak cuma payah, keras kepala, cerewet dan pecicilan, ternyata kau juga bodoh.'_ Aku lagi-lagi membuat bayangan diriku sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mendecak merendahkan.

'_APA KAU BILANG??!! Aku TIDAK akan pernah memberitahumu nam—!!!!'_ Aku mematikan suara dalam benakku itu dan membawanya ke bagian paling pojok dan gelap di pikiranku. Tapi, tetap saja aku bisa mendengar samar-samar dia berteriak tidak jelas sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengambil perhatianku. Setelah itu kutambahkan tembok penghalang.

Aku menghela nafas dan bangkit malas-malasan. Aku menghampiri pedang bersarung hitam kemerahan itu dan memungutnya. Aku mengamati tekstur sarungnya yang sempurna, halus, dan tidak ada cacat. Gagangnya dibalut kain merah dengan rapi.

Sudah dua hari aku berlatih menggunakan pedang itu. Berarti tinggal lima hari lagi sampai hari pertandingan itu.

_Ya_, harinya sudah ditetapkan oleh si kepala-busuk-tua-bangka-berjenggot itu. Maksudku, yang benar saja! Bagaimana dia bisa menyetujui ide gila itu?? Dia pasti juga sedang gila! Atau memang otaknya sudah terlalu tua untuk dipakai sehingga dia hanya bisa menjawab iya saja??

_Well,_ sebenarnya aku tau kenapa; karena dia _percaya_ padaku. Sebenarnya aku cukup merasa senang dan terhomat karena Soutaichou menaruh kepercayaan padaku, TAPI dia percaya pada omongan orang yang salah. _Dia_ bukan aku. Dan... Yah. Begitu. Lima hari lagi aku akan melawan seorang shinigami _full_ dan sekarang aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pertarungan konyol yang kemungkinan besar—atau sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar—akan mengakhiri hidupku dengan ketololan super yang telah membuatku mengambil keputusan ini. Siapa tahu mungkin aku akan mati, atau, sekarat? Sekarang kekuatanku kan tidak seperti dulu? Dan siapa tau yang harus kulawan adalah Soutaichou? Atau, Zaraki-taichou?

_So_, kembali ke pokok permasalahan; latihanku tidak membawa hasil apa-apa. Serius. Memang, pengendalian kidou-ku tidak terlalu menurun, hanya beberapa teknik kidou yang susah dilakukan dengan keadaanku sekarang, dan itu juga tidak terlalu perlu. Jadi, aku tidak ada masalah dengan kidou. Mengenai kemampuan tubuh, aku menemukan bahwa tubuh ini... mmm... aku benci mengatakannya, tapi... _sangat _kuat. Maksudku, sungguh. Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan. Makanya aku agak takjub juga pada_nya_(kau tahu, aku masih berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari menyebut namanya). Kemampuannya hampir sama denganku, atau mungkin, _lebih_ dariku. Karena, yah, aku kan jarang _perlu_ melakukan aksi-aksi atraktis yang ekstrim di lapangan. Aku bisa menahan serangan dengan Hyourinmaru, atau hanya salto biasa. Tapi tubuh ini _lentur_ _sekali_, jauh lebih lentur dari tubuh asalku. Dengan begitu, bisa dibilang aku juga tidak ada permasalahan(sebenarnya sih malah jadi lebih mudah) dengan bergerak atau melakukan gerakan _ekstrim_ dengan keadaanku sekarang. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kekuatan fisiknya kuat. Mungkin aku harus mencoba mematahkan pilar kayu dengan tendangan... mungkin sama sekali tidak terasa apa-apa. Atau mungkin tulangku retak.

Masalah utamanya adalah: aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengaktifkan _shikai_. 'Dia' masih menolak untuk menyebutkan namanya. Sebenarnya, yang harus kulakukan HANYA mencari tahu namanya. Tapi, bagaimana?? Dia kan sudah menolak terang-terangan(kau pasti bisa melihat itu. Kalau tidak aku heran kenapa kamu masih bisa membaca kalimat ini sementara kamu _buta._ Adakah seseorang yang membacakannya untukmu, dan dia membaca dengan melompat-lompat? _Well,_ kalau begitu suruh dia kembali ke atas untuk membacakanmu ulang.). Waktu pertama kali mengaktifkan Hyourinmaru, aku mendapat mimpi aneh. Apa itu berarti aku harus bermimpi aneh dulu? Ee... sebenarnya sih, kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin bermimpi seperti itu lagi. Mimpi itu bisa di katagorikan sebagai mimpi buruk.

Aku menutup mata dan menghela nafas, kembali mendudukan diri di lantai kayu. Aku meletakkan pedang itu di sebelahku, tanpa melepas genggaman.

_Well_, permasalahan sebenarnya adalah aku tidak bisa akur dengannya. Bagaimana kami bisa 'berkordinasi' dan 'berkerja sama' dalam pertarungan kalau kami tidak pernah tidak bertengkar setiap lima menit? Atau mungkin tiga menit. Itu rekor terlama, aku rasa. Dia suka sekali mengomentari setiap pikiran dan tindakanku. Dengan sarkastis, perlu aku tambahkan. Memang sih, aku juga sering menyindir dan menghinanya, tapi itu kan karena dia yang memulai. Kami jadi seperti terlibat kompetisi sarkastisme ter-sarkastis tidak tertulis. Mungkin, sebenarnya tidak sesusah itu ber-ber—_berteman_ dengannya. Yang kuperlukan hanyalah sedikit kesabaran menghadapi sikapnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menutup mata. _Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini_, kataku dalam hati.

Perlahan, aku membuka tembok itu, dan fokus ke benakku sendiri. Aku berjalan memasuki tempat tadi aku mendorongnya masuk.

Dia menyadari keberadaanku, dan langsung cemberut, meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

'_Mau apa kamu?'_ Tanyanya—lagi-lagi—dengan nada sarkastis. Tampaknya memang dia tidak bisa menghilangkan nada sarkastis pada dirinya.

Aku menghela nafas dalam benakku.

'_Baiklah, aku tau aku keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya aku se...se—' _ugh. Kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya? '—_Yah... em... se-_sekasar_ itu,'_ kataku padanya terbata-bata. Aneh rasanya beramah-tamah pada seseorang yang, eum, baru saja kau kenal.

'_Memang. Dasar cowok nggak tau tata-krama.'_

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, menahan rasa ingin berteriak dan membalasnya.

'_M-maka dari itu, aku ingin—_'

'_APA? Minta maaf?__? Tidak akan aku maafkan!_'

Terdengar suara gertakan gigi dan aku merasakan beberapa serpihan di mulutku.

'_Aku—' _Aku mencoba lagi sambil berusaha menahan diri, dan hanya mendapat hasil dipotong olehnya lagi.

'_KAN aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau memaafkanmu, _kakek_ budeg!!'_

BLAAM.

Aku merasa seperti benar-benar mendengar suara pintu khayalan yang kubanting dengan sekuat tenaga.

Plan A failed.

...

...

...

No plan B.

Aku melanjutkan latihan yang bisa dibilang sia-sia itu selama beberapa hari. Keadaan tidak makin baik. Dia menyebalkan, aku pemarah. Rekor kami berubah menjadi 10 menit terdiam dengan suasana sengit.

Sekarang adalah hari ke lima. Dua hari lagi pertandingan itu akan diadakan.

Setelah terduduk diam selama beberapa menit, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah baruku. Setelah Yamamoto menentukan harinya, aku di'karantina' di sebuah rumah kecil di dekat perbatasan Rukongai. Di sana ada dojo kecil dan aku berangkat ke akademi dari situ.

Netsumi(Cewek berambut coklat pendek teman_NYA_ itu) akhir-akhir ini menghindariku, bukannya aku peduli. Dia selalu menatapku dari jauh dan memberikan pandangan terluka dan merasa dikhianati, kemudian berbalik dan berlari.

Aku tau kenapa dia merasa begitu. Aku tidak memberitahunya apa-apa tentang hal ini, dan aku juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa tentang tempat tinggalku yang baru.

Sebenarnya aku bingung, apa mau si Tua itu? Dia menyediakan rumah baru, tapi menyuruhku tetap pergi ke sekolah/akademi. Dasar aneh. Kakek pikun. Tua bangka. Bodoh. Otak udang.

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah rumah, memutuskan untuk mandi. Badanku lengket dan gerah karena berkeringat.

Saat masuk ke kamar mandi, aku langsung mengisi bak dengan air hangat, menuangkan sabun, dan dengan mata tertutup rapat dan pipi agak panas, membuka _hanya_ baju latihanku, dan memakai handuk, lalu masuk ke dalam bak yang sudah berbusa penuh. Saat itu baru aku berani membuka mataku.

_flashback –_

"_Kau sudah tidak punya kepentingan lagi di sini; sekarang pergi." Kataku kasar mengusirnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menggebrak meja._

"_Baik! Siapa juga yang betah berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan orang macam kamu??" balasnya kasar dan dia langsung bangun. Aku hanya menopangkan daguku di tangan yang tertumpu di meja tanpa menolehnya._

_Unohana ikut__ bangun dan dia mengangguk padaku. Aku balas mengangguk sopan._

_Tiba-tiba gerakan seseorang berambut putih yang tadi menggebrak meja itu terhenti dan dia berbalik mengarahku._

Apalagi sekarang? _Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, malas-malasan menoleh padanya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi positif._

"_Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu." Katanya dingin sambil melipat tangan._

"_Apa?" tanyaku malas-malasan._

"_Kau harus berjanji, bersumpah, kalau kau tidak akan melihat, atau _**menyentuh**_ tubuh_ku_," katanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Aku agak kaget, dan pipiku agak merona memikirkan maksudnya._

"_Tidak akan! Memangnya aku ini apa?" kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan, menyingkirkan rona itu._

"_Tauk. Maniak? Mesum?" katanya sarkastis. Aku melempar pandangan tajam padanya. Ia tetap cuek._

_Tiba-tiba aku terpikir sesuatu._

"_Tunggu. Kalau begitu... bagaimana caranya aku...mmm... mandi?" kataku agak ragu, tidak mau membawa topik ini. Dia sedikit merona dan agak berpikir._

"Well_, silakan kau pikirkan sendiri. Asal, kau tetap menuruti _peraturan_. Jangan menyentuh bagian-bagian yang ANEH—kau hanya diperbolehkan menyentuh lutut ke bawah dan sepanjang tangan. Kau juga tidak boleh melihat _tubuhku_!" katanya dengan agak memerintah, pipinya agak memerah karena membahas hal seperti ini. Aku juga merasa wajahku agak panas, tapi perasaan terganggu menutupi itu._

"_Kau juga! Jangan pernah sekali-sekali membuka matamu bahkan saat kau ganti baju! Hal yang lain juga berlaku padamu!" balasku dengan nada yang sama._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah _tertarik_ untuk melihat tubuhmu, apalagi menyentuhnya!" katanya tidak mau kalah._

"_Baguslah!" kataku._

"_Ya!"_

"_Oke!"_

"_Hn!"_

_Kami sama-sama saling memandang tajam dan terdiam._

_Aku mendengar Unohana-taichou menghela nafas._

"Well, well..._ kalau begitu sudah tidak ada masalah kan? Ayo kita kembali, Nana." kata Unohana-taichou sambil menepuk pundak cowok berambut spiky itu. Dia menoleh ke Unohana-taichou dan mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, Hitsugaya-taichou, kami akan kembali dulu." Kata Unohana-taichou sambil mengangguk padaku. _

"_Silakan." Kataku dingin. Unohana-taichou berbalik dan setengah mendorong cowok itu ke arah pintu keluar._

_Di ambang pintu, lagi-lagi dia behenti. Dia berbalik padaku dengan tampang dingin._

"_Lebih baik lain kali gunakan lemari yang di sebelah kanan," _

_Aku berkedip sekali. Dia menutup pintu dengan bunyi BAM pelan._

_End of flashback –_

Semua baju yang harus aku pakai sekarang sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari rumah baruku, jadi aku tidak perlu kawatir salah mengambil baju. Karena percakapan di atas tadi itulah aku melakukan semua prosedur aneh dan agak tidak wajar itu. Untunglah di rumah sederhana tempat tinggal sementaraku ini ada _bathtub._ Pipiku terasa agak panas saat mengingatnya. Aku buru-buru menyipratkan air hangat ke wajahku.

Dia bilang aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat _tubuhnya_. Huh. Memangnya siapa yang bakal tertarik, atau, _MAU,_ melihat_nya_?? Kurasa monyet atau binatang lainnya saja tidak akan mau.

Aku meraih ikatan rambut _ponytail_-ku dan menariknya. Otomatis rambut merah itu turun dengan halus menyelubungi punggung dan pundakku.

Aku tidak mau repot-repot menjaga kehalusan rambut yang sebenarnya bukan milikku ini, tapi tubuhku seperti tidak bisa tidak melakukannya. Aku akan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang kurang, kalau aku hanya mencucinya asal-asalan. Jadi aku mencucinya dengan bersih dan menyalakan _shower_, bangkit ke bawah shower dan _memusatkan pikiran_ pada rambutku(HANYA pada rambutku), menyisir rambut panjang itu dengan jari sambil membilasnya bersih. Setelah itu aku akan mengambil handuk dan menggulungnya di atas kepala. Hal-hal yang kulakukan ini seperti otomatis, walaupun sebenarnya bahkan aku tidak tahu cara menggulung rambut panjang itu agar tetap diam. Seperti tubuhku sendiri yang mengetahui dan memerintahkan tindakanku. Aneh.

Setelah selesai dengan rambut, aku menyabuni tangan dan kakiku, karena kalian tau sendiri aku hanya diperbolehkan... yah begitulah.

Biasanya aku mengambil waktu tidak lebih dari 30 menit untuk mandi, tapi sejak aku berada di tubuh ini aku hampir memakan waktu satu jam.

Saat aku selesai(sabunan, keramas, bilas de-el-el), aku menutup mata, melepas handuk yang basah dan kemungkinan masih ada sabun yang menempel, berdiri di bawah shower selama beberapa saat lagi, dan keluar dari _bathtub_, menyambar handuk kering.

Tampaknya saat mandi ada beberapa sabun yang terciprat, tergenang di lantai, dan entah bagaiman aaku tidak memerhatikan, dan aku menginjaknya.

Hasilnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, handuk di tangan kiriku lepas, mukaku mencium lantai keras.

_DUBRAK_, sfx buatanku sendiri untuk mendramatisir.

"..._Son...of...a...bitc_—" desisku sambil mencoba bangun. Rambutku terlepas dari gulungan handuknya, sekarang terjatuh bebas.

'_Umm... aku rasa lebih baik kau tidak berdiri_'

Aku terlalu kesal dan sibuk mengutuk seseorang atas hal ini sehingga tidak peduli pada suara menyebalkan itu sedikitpun.

Aku bangun dan berdiri dengan kedua kakiku, tangan mengelus-elus hidung yang terbentur paling keras.

Di rumah ini ada 3 cermin yang lumayan besar. Satu di ruang makan/utama, satu lagi di kamar, dan terakhir di kamar mandi. Aku tidak mengerti pikiran orang yang membuat dan memberikanku rumah ini. Memangnya setiap jalan beberapa meter aku ingin berkaca apa?

Naas-nya, kebetulan aku bangkit menghadap kaca itu, dan saking kesal nya—ditambah lagi rasa sakit di hidung dan kepala, aku tidak memerhatikan dan tidak berpikir untuk berbalik.

Beberapa saat terlewatkan saat akhirnya aku baru bisa melihat sosok di depanku.

_You know,_ walaupun hormon pertumbuhanku sudah mulai keluar akhir-akhir ini, 'hormon yang lainnya'(pasti kamu tau apa maksudku) masih diam-diam saja. Mataku masih 'suci', tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang 'menjurus'. Pikiranku masih bersih, _pure as snow_.

Jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat cewek dengan lebih banyak bagian kulit yang tidak tertutupi dari seharusnya(dan normalnya).

Matanya perlahan membulat, dari mata _ruby_-nya terpancarkan shock. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah halus panjang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang berkulit putih pucat dan mulus, bagaikan patung porselin yang terukir sempurna. Pipinya agak memerah dan membuat sosok patung sempurnanya semakin cantik dan indah, atau harus kugunakan kata manis, yang lebih cocok untuknya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena shock, yang membuatku berpikir selembut apakah bibir itu, bagaimana rasanya kalau bibir_ku_ menyentuh bibir_nya_.

Aku bersyukur rambut sosok di cermin itu terlepas, tapi ada bagian dari otakku—yang sebelumnya tidak pernah eksis dalam keadaan seperti apapun—yang lebih menginginkan rambut itu masih terikat rapi di atas kepalanya atau apalah, yang penting tidak menghalangi pandanganku.

Cewek itu menaikkan tangannya ke arahku dengan muka polos, dan sedetik kemudian aku baru sadar _aku_ yang menaikkan tangan, berusaha menyentuh sosok itu.

Saat tanganku semakin dekat ke sosok itu, aku melihat mata cewek itu berubah hitam pekat, benar-benar pekat sampai pupil dan retinanya tidak terlihat, blank hitam.

Dan tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap, dan dipenuhi hitamyang sama pekatnya dnegan warna matanya.

Yang pertama kurasakan adalah kecewa. Sebagian dari diriku(dan mungkin lebih dominan sekarang) ingin melihatnya lebih lama, mengagumi dan—yang merupakan kenyataan yang sangat menyebalkan bahwa aku pernah memikirkannya, walaupun hanya sebagian otakku—menyentuhnya, ingin tahu bagaimana rasa kulitnya di bawah jariku. Dingin dan keras namun mulus seperti porselin? Lembut dan hangat?

Berikutnya aku merasakan gelombang amarah dan malu menerjangku.

Aku tidak marah pada siapapun. _Well_, memang seseorang, tapi bukan orang lain, melainkan diriku sendiri. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena bisa berpikir seperti itu. Karena bisa-bisanya aku menggabungkan kata-kata cantik, indah, manis dengan _dia_. Aku sangat benci diriku untuk itu.

'_Aku sudah mengingatkanmu.'_ Terdengar suara yang sekarang sudah familiar di telingaku itu, nadanya datar dan seperti bosan.

Nada bicaranya seperti menyiratkan kalimat, 'tuh kan, apa kubilang' dengan malas-malasan.

Aku merasakan dia mengambil alih kontrol tubuhku dan mengembalikan tanganku yang mematung di udara ke posisi semula. Kemudian dia beralih mengambil kontrol seluruh tubuhku dan menggerakkannya.

Dia juga telah mengambil alih kontrol penglihatanku, yang membuat pandanganku hitam.

'_Aku yang mengambil alih__ semuanya. Lebih baik kau diam saja dan tenangkan dirimu_.'

Tentang bagaimana dia bisa menghilangkan nada sarkastisnya dan mengapa dia bisa sebaik itu akan kutanyakan nanti. Aku merasakan kesadaranku dibawa jauh dari kontrol tubuhku, dan aku menerima saja.

Detak jantung dan aliran darahku kembali seperti semula, bukannya aku sadar kalau detak jantungku lebih cepat tadi. Ini membuatku merasa makin parah.

Aku mem-_flashback_ adegan tadi; saat mataku mulai fokus pada sosok di cermin, saat mataku membelalak melihat ke-sempurnaannya, saat tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap...—aku akan mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk bertanya bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu.

Aku merasa wajahku memanas, secara batiniah, dan meremas wajahku. Entah karena frustasi, marah, atau ingin menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Pokoknya aku merasa ingin hilang saja, atau kalau bisa, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu sebodoh itu.

Lagi-lagi, aku, kapten divisi sepuluh yang disebut sebagai... (silakan kutip bagian dari chapter sebelumnya. Aku bukan orang yang suka menyombongkan diri kok), tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya, dan terancam melakukan tindakan konyol dan paling memalukan seumur hidupku!

APA YANG SALAH DENGANKU??!

Aku menggeram, walaupun tahu tidak akan terdengar suara apa-apa dari mulutku. Setidaknya itu membantu.

Sejak kedatangan cewek itu dalam hidupku, aku sudah melakukan banyak hal bodoh dan kesalahan. Hidupku makin kacau dibanding sebelumnya.

Wakilku tidak mau menuruti perintahku, menganggapku seperti anak kecil, tidak mau mengerjakan tugas, suka mabuk-mabukan, banyak orang yang menganggapku menyeramkan dan tidak mau berbicara denganku, tertekan dengan predikat '_prodigy_' yang diberikan padaku, diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh _banyak orang_, menjalani tugas-tugas berat yang diberikan padaku karena tidak ada yang mau mengerjakan, diikuti cewek-cewek maniak, _mempunyai_ fansclub(TIDAK semua orang suka punya fansclub), stress karena rambutku yang mencolok dan tidak bisa turun dan selalu berantakan di pagi hari...

Dengan itu semua hidupku sudah cukup kacau, dan AKU TIDAK BUTUH seorang cewek menyebalkan dan seenaknya, yang membuat pikiranku berantakan, tidak terkendali dan kacau, dan membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi dia ataupun masalah yang diciptakannya.

(Dan aku juga tidak butuh seorang cewek sialan yang seenaknya saja mengatur garis nasibku dan mempertemukanku dengan cewek sialan ciptaannya.

. . .

Bercanda.

Bercanda!

Oke! Aku Cuma bercanda! _Please!_ Jangan buat hidupku tambah kacau!)

Sementara aku masih berdebat sendiri dengan batinku dan pikiranku, aku menyadari 'dia' menggerakkan tubuh 'ini' ke kamar. Kemudian dia berdiri di depan lemari, tangannya meraih kaitan di punggung...

Aku merona dan memilih lebih baik tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena kemungkinan besar menyebabkan pikiranku kacau lagi.

Aku berpikir ulang lagi(setengahnya karena mau mengalihkan pikiranku).

Semua kekacauan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini semuanya karena dia.

Aku bertukar tubuh dengannya karena dia terpisah dengan kelompoknya dan berlari-lari tanpa tahu ada orang di depannya. Aku berpisah dengan Hyourinmaru gara-gara kami bertukar tubuh yang disebabkan oleh dia. Aku terpaksa harus menempati posisinya karena kami bertukar tubuh yang disebabkan oleh dia. Aku bertindak bodoh tanpa pikir panjang karena dia membuatku lepas kendali. Aku bertingkah kekanakan dan menggigit tangannya juga karena dia yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Aku menyanggupi tantangannya untuk membangkitkan Zanpakutounya karena dia begitu sok dan menyebalkan sehingga aku tidak tahan untuk membalasnya. Aku terlibat dengan tes sialan ini juga karena pikiran pendek dan sikap seenaknya saja miliknya. DAN sekarang aku berpikir kenapa-aku-bodoh-sekali-sampai-lepas-kontrol-beberapa-kali juga karena dia.

Dia. Dia. Dia.

Dia dia dia dia dia dia.

Aku benci hidupku.

Karena ada dia di dalamnya.

...

...Yang artinya...

...aku benci dia.

"Kamu tidak bisa menyalahkan masterku seluruhnya."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari tenggorokanku(yang sekarang), tapi yang ini lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian. Aku seperti mendengarnya entah di mana, tapi tidak menghiraukan perasaan aneh itu.

'_Kenapa?'_ tanyaku agak kesal, suaraku dingin.

"Kau juga salah, waktu tidak menyadari kehadiran Master, padahal kau kan kapten. Itu juga berlaku untuk protesmu yang kedua. Kau juga salah, karena kaulah yang pertama kali—tanpa bicara apa-apa—berinisiatif untuk bertukar posisi dulu selama kalian belum kembali seperti semula. Kau juga yang salah tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu—memangnya Master yang mengontrol dan melepas emosimu? Kau juga yang salah, bersifat ngotot dan tidak mau kalah terhadap tantangan masterku. Kau juga yang salah, membiarkan dia mengisi posisimu untuk sementara dan mebiarkannya ikut rapat itu. Padahal kau tau dia tidak akan mengerti tentang per-kapten-an itu. DAN kau juga salah tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon-mu yang sebegitu senangnya karena baru pertama kali melihat..."

'_STOP__'_ perintahku dengan wajah semerah tomat, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya secara nyata. Tapi aku tau dia bisa merasakannya di dalam batin kami.

(Aku BENCI sekali menggunakan kata 'batin kami' terhadapnya. Seperti kami ini sudah jadi satu saja.)

Tiba-tiba, aku digeser bertukar tempat dengan Zanpakutou itu. Pandanganku kembali, dan aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengetes dan karena agak shock.

Begitu aku menemukan suaraku, aku langsung menanyakan hal yang dari tadi membuatku penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku, malas untuk bertanya dalam hati.

'_...tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin Zanapakutou-mu juga bisa. Itu semacam "kekuatan khusus" yang diberikan pada roh Zanpakutou; itu untuk saat terdesak, kalau master kami tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.'_ Jelasnya. Dan herannya lagi, TIDAK dengan nada mengejek atau sarkastis.

"Oh..." _tapi Hyourinmaru tak pernah menyinggungnya tuh_.

Aku melihat keadaan, dan mendapati aku sedang berdiri di tengah kamarku, dengan baju lengkap.

(Walaupun aku bilang lengkap, baju yang dipilinya adalah _tanktop _dan _hotpans _... yang membuatku tidak mau berpikir banyak tentang itu.)

Mau tak mau aku bertanya juga. "Kenapa kau memilih baju ini?"

'_Karena lebih leluasa bergerak dengan itu. Dan aku malas memiloh yang lainnya._' Katanya datar, malas-malasan.

"Kenapa... kau... mau melakukannya?" kataku terbata, dan aku berusaha keras menahan rona di pipiku.

Ada hening sejenak.

'_Karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya?'_ tanyanya bingung. Seharusnya sih itu kesempatan bagus buat ber-sarkastis-ria atau mengejekku, tapi... dia hanay berbicara dengan nada bingung dan malas.

"Bukan begitu... maksudku... kenapa—?" aku terbata lagi. Apa yang harus kubilang? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kan sudah tadi. Kenapa kau mau melakukannya untukku? Nanti dia malah marah lagi, dan suasana damai yang baru saja tercipta ini hancur lagi!—bukannya gimana, tapi kan lebih baik damai daripada bertengkar terus.

Bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan ini??

"...lupakan," kataku menyerah karena tidak bisa menemukan kata yang benar.

Zanpakutou itu menghela nafas.

'_Kalau susah bagimu untuk menerimanya, anggap saja aku berbuat begitu untuk masterku sendiri._' Katanya.

Aku terdiam.

Masih ada dua hal yang mau aku tanyakan—mengenai nada sarkastis dan kenapa di baik padaku—tapi aku mengurungkan niat, takut membuat pertengkaran berkobar kembali dan sebagian besar juga sudah terjawab secara tak langsung.

Jadi hanya ada satu hal lagi yang mesti aku katakan.

Dan... mungkin akan sulit dikatakan.

"Emm... te-te..."

Sialan. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bisu??

"Te...teri..."

3 suku kata lagi...

"Te..."

Hei! Kok balik ke sukukata pertama??

Aku mendengar Zanpakutou itu menghela nafas, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku berusaha melanjutkan.

"Ri...ma..." Sungguh, tuhaaan...! Memangnya susah sekali ya bilang kata-kata itu?? Aku jadi terdengar seperti orang yang baru belajar bicara, atau sebelumnya tidak bisa bicara, atau sedang belajar bahasa baru.

"Terimaka..." Sekarang bahkan kaupun pasti tau aku mau bilang apa. Tapi kenapa mulut ini tidak mengerti juga? Dan kenapa juga Zanapkutou itu tidak mengerti dan menyudahi ini dengan bilang sesuatu??

"Ter..."

'_Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar_.'

Aku langsung merasa lega karena akhirnya dia mengerti juga, dan setidaknya balasannya tidak negatif atau sarkastis, walaupun datar dan malas-malasan.

"Em... ano..." kataku ragu.

'_Ya?'_ tanyanya polos. Aku sungguh sungguh sungguh sangat bersyukur dia tidak bersikap sarkastis padaku lagi. Ini memudahkan semuanya, dan, ternyata dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan kalau tidak sedang mengejek atau ber-sarkastis ria.

"Bisakah..."

"Bisakah kau mengambil alih setiap aku perlu berganti baju atau mandi?" tanyaku dengan rona di pipi.

Ada hening sejenak.

'_Ya.'_

"..._thanks_." kali ini, kata itu keluar dengan mulus.

-

-

-

_To be continued..._

Okey! That's it!

Gimana? =)

Aku udah mencoba yang terbaik (makanya jadi lama) untuk membuat adegan Hitsugaya di kamar mandi itu... Nggak parah-parah amat kan? Aku harap...

Aku tiba-tiba berpikir... karena hormon pertumbuhan Hitsu udah keluar, kenapa gak sekalian aja...?

Hehe... hehe hehe hehe *evil laugh*

THX buat yang udah review!

N,

MAAAF!! aku lagi buru2 ngepost ini, jadi respon reviewnya nanti aja langsun ke authornya!!! DX  
Maaf ya! Tapi aku lagi buru2ni!

THX BUAT SEMUA REVIEW!

Teruslah me-review! Aku hargai semua komentar kalian! Kritik yang membangun juga diterima! Nggak pake ID juga bisa kok! Tulis aja Anonymous!

**REVIEW PLIZ!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Bore to Death

**Author's note**: sebenernya di (keseluruhan) story ini banyak yang aku gak jelasin dan mungkin tiba-tiba informasinya bisa keluar, padahal itu informasi yg lumayan penting. Tapi jangan kira aku belum mikirin dan tiba2 nambahin ya! Cuma blom ketemu waktu yang tepat aja buat nyampain informasi itu…

Dan untuk chapter ini aku sengaja pake Nana's POV soalnya aku rasa kehidupannya sebagai 'KAPTEN BARU' dan asal-usulnya perlu diceritakan… X]

**Warning**: (maybe) Hitsugaya OOC. Pairing HitsuXOC.

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo. Asli. Simpel. To-the-point. Gak pake basa-basi. TITE KUBO!!

**ENJOY!!! **

**N review pliz... **.

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 7. Bore to Death

* * *

_Nana__'s POV_

"Sial," gumamku gusar.

"IIH!" gerutuku lagi sambil berusaha menarik sisir di tanganku. Kemudian aku mencoba lagi menariknya lebih kuat. Gagal. Rambutku malah jadi kayak orang culun.

"AAARGH!!!" teriakku kesal sambil menarik sisir itu dari rambut pendekku dan melemparnya ke kaca.

Aku menatap sosok di cermin yang rambutnya acak-acakan. Rambutnya berdiri semua, tapi tidak mau menjadi satu. Semuanya mencuat-cuat ke segala arah.

Satu hal baru yang kuketahui tentang dirinya: ternyata rambutnya susah sekali diatur.

Aku sudah mencoba sisir berulang kali, bahkan air untuk membantu merapikan, dan aku juga sudah mencoba mencari ke seluruh laci dan seluruh tempat yang memungkinkan ada keberadaan _gel_, atau _wax_, apapun kamu mau menyebutnya(ada beberapa orang yang menyebutnya _wax_... bukankah _wax_ itu lilin atau buat semir sepatu?). Dan, tolong jangan bilang aku berbohong meski aku juga tidak mempercayainya, tapi memang di sini tidak ada satupun _gel _rambut dalam bentuk apapun—kemasan, botol, tabung!

_Halooo_?? _Please_ deh! Bagaimana sih caranya dia mem_beres_kan rambutnya setiap pagi kalau tidak ada _gel_ rambut di ruangannya??

"Ne, Hyourin-san," panggilku pada udara. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas, seakan-akan dengan begitu aku bisa melihatnya. Padahal tanpa perlu mendongak seperti itu akupun bisa _melihat_ dia. Gambarannya selalu tercipta di otakku, walaupun gambarnya tidak terlalu jelas dan aku tidak pernah bisa melihat wujudnya.

'_Ada apa?_' tanyanya tenang. Aku selalu suka ketika dia menggemakan suaranya yang berat, seperti hembusan nafas seekor naga dan selalu tenang itu di telingaku. Seperti ada perasaan nyaman dan tenang yang ikut bergema dalam diriku bersamaan dengan suara itu.

"Gimana sih caranya mastermu itu merapikan rambutnya??" tanyaku frustasi.

'_...'_ Zanpakutou itu terdiam, tidak menjawab.

Taruhan dia juga pasti tidak tau. Aku memutuskan untuk menganggap aku tidak pernah bertanya.

"Huuh..." aku menghela nafas. Aku pandang lagi cermin di depanku sambil bertumpu tangan di wastafel.

Pantulan cermin itu menampilkan sosok berambut putih, kulitnya agak coklat tapi terlihat pucat, seperti tidak ada kehidupan, sama dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau indah tapi seperti dilapisi es. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik kau akan melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya, seperti tidak pernah tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Walaupun kenyataannya baru saja aku tidur 10 jam. (mau tanya kenapa? Karena lebih baik tidur daripada bengong)

Aku bukan tipe yang suka menebak-nebak karakteristik dan sifat orang, apalagi seenaknya memutuskan karakteristiknya. Aku terlalu sibuk dan cuek untuk seperti itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat kalau aku tidak punya hal yang dilakukan sehingga hanya bisa bermain tebak-tebakan dengan diriku sendiri saja.

Dari hasil pengamatanku selama ini, aku menemukan kalau Toushirou itu ternyata gila kerja. Yah... bisa dilihat dia harus melakukannya, bukti kuat adalah wakilnya yang energik namun pemalas itu. Selama beberapa hari ini (tepatnya 5 hari, dan 5 hari lagi juga pertarungan 'itu' akan diadakan...) aku bisa melihat dia tidak ada niatan mengerjakan—sedikitpun!—kerjaan yang menumpuk itu.

(Aku yakin pasti banyak dokumen yang sebenarnya **sudah** harus diselasaikan...

Mungkin.

Tapi... Cuma agar kalian tau... aku tidak mengerjakannya sama sekali.)

Di ruangan sebelah ruang tidurku yang sekarang ini sudah penuh dengan kertas. Ada bertumpuk-tumpuk dan kayaknya hari ini akan terbentuk pegunungan. Dan tetap saja tidak ada yang mau mengerjakan.

Kembali ke _dirinya_—eh... sebenarnya sih aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak sinis pada dia atau namanya, jadi aku akan menyebutnya Toushirou tanpa nada sarkastis mulai_ sekarang_—aku menemukan satu hal lagi tentangnya: dia tidak terlalu sosial. Itu bisa dilihat dari sikap orang padanya; kebanyakan orang yang berbicara padaku selalu menggunakan bahasa sopan dan baku, dan nada bicaranya seolah-olah kalau mereka salah bicara sedikit saja aku bakal membunuhnya. Taruhan pasti temannya sedikit. Atau malah dia sama sekali tidak mau berteman? Mungkin. Kalau dilihat dari dahinya yang seperti ada kerutan permanen itu, mungkin banyak orang yang tidak mau jadi temannya.

Dasar cowok menyebalkan. Nyolot.

(Ups. Maaf. Padahal aku sudah memutuskan dan berjanji tidak sinis padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat.

...

Tapi... aku hanya berjanji tidak mengganti namanya dengan _'dirinya_' plus nada sarkastis kan? Berarti aku masih boleh mengejeknya dong?

Lagipula... itu kan opini dan fakta, bukan ejekan.)

Hal ke tiga: dia pasti pendiam. Makanya dia tidak terlalu sosial. Aku yakin dia hanya bicara bila perlu dan pasti kalimatnya disusun di otaknya dulu sebelum bicara. Dan tidak pernah bercanda. Atau jarang. Aku bisa bilang begitu karena, hei, coba saja bayangkan wajahnya yang selalu kelihatan serius itu berkata, 'dulu aku beli Hyourinmaru di pasar loak loh,' ! Pasti tidak cocok kan?

Hal ke empat: dia kurus sekali. Yang benar saja. Mungkin pergelangan tangannya sama dengan besar pergelangan tanganku(dengan tubuh asliku maksudnya)! Atau mungkin lebih besar sedikit saja... aku tidak terlalu ingat sekarang. Tapi, padahal kan dia cowok. Mestinya dia lebih _besar_ dariku! Aku saja kadang berpikir aku terlalu kurus. Tapi dia malah... Hmm.... apa sebutannya? _Cungkring_?

Oke. Berhenti menyebutkan hal-hal tentang dirinya. Kalau chapter ini isinya hanya hal-hal mengenai dia bisa-bisa aku coret judul story ini dan menggantinya dengan '151 things about Hitsugaya the Cungkring Boy'.

Aku menatap sosok itu lagi di cermin, kali ini lebih dekat dan serius.

Matanya yang hijau itu selalu mengusik penglihatanku. Setiap aku melihat pantulan warna matanya itu di cermin—bahkan dengan ekor mata sekalipun, bahkan hanya dalam waktu sepersekon saja—aku pasti akan(tanpa bisa kuhindari) berhenti sebentar dan menatap bayangan di cermin itu. Aku akan mendekat ke cermin itu, bahkan pernah berusaha mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh permata indah itu.

Setelah itu aku akan merona, sadar apa yang aku lakukan—menganggumi matanya.

Sung guh me nye bal kan.

Aku tidak ingin mengangguminya, di mana semestinya aku tidak suka padanya karena sifat keras kepalanya itu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Dia terlalu _indah_(kutekankan kata ini sekarang karena aku TIDAK MAU menyebutnya kata itu lagi untuk perumpamaan dirinya!) untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Sosoknya begitu... aku malas mengucapkannya, tapi... begitu sempurna.

Badannya yang tegak dan kurus, namun sebenarnya lumayan berotot, tapi bukan seperti cowok-cowok kelebihan otot yang sampai badannya terlihat berminyak gitu. Atau cowok tipe kuli. Kulitnya agak coklat, kelihatannya karena terbakar matahari. Dan yang paling utama, rambutnya yang seperti warna salju, begitu putih, murni dan polos(yang ternyata susah sekali diatur itu). Rambutnya selalu memberi kesan 'anak polos' atau 'masih naif' dan membuat wajahnya yang dingin dan galak itu (kalau aku sedang tidak berekspresi apa-apa dan melihat cermin, dia tampak seperti itu) menjadi wajah anak kecil yang sok tegar namun sebenarnya kesepian. Membuatku teringat pada Youta dan ingin memeluknya, erat.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Youta, aku belum mendengar kabarnya sama sekali.

Youta adalah—bisa dibilang, _teman_ baikku. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, kami begitu akrab sampai orang-orang juga menyebut begitu.

Umurnya baru lima tahun—secara fisik, tapi kalau kau menghitung umur di SoulSociety, dia kira-kira berumur 10 tahun, LEBIH TUA dariku yang baru berumur 5 tahun dan beberapa bulan—tapi dia sudah banyak mengalami masa yang pahit. Orang tua Youta telah meninggal lama sebelum dia mengenalku di Rukongai. Tentang bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal, aku rasa itu karena Hollow. Dan selama itu dia hidup sendiri, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu denganku dan aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Sudah hampir setahun—_well_, sebelas bulan tepatnya—aku tidak melihatnya. Tidak perlu dikatakan kalau aku merindukannya. TENTU SAJA aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukan sosok kecilnya berjalan di belakangku, suaranya yang riang terngiang di telingaku, mata coklat lembutnya yang selalu berbinar setiap melihat benda yang diinginkannya, ekspresi polosnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, wajahnya yang kesepian saat menatap keluarga yang sedang berjalan bersama, tertawa, dan saat di mana aku akan memeluknya untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya. Aku merindukan semuanya.

Aku senang dia _masih_ anak kecil yang polos dan ceria, walaupun secara teknis dia lebih tua dariku di dunia ini, tapi dia memperlakukanku seperti kakak kandungnya. Padahal mungkin dia lebih memiliki banyak pengalaman dariku. Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya. _Sedikitpun_. Aku juga tidak mau mengungkitnya kalau itu membuatnya sedih.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menemuinya di waktu libur akademi, tapi... permasalahannya adalah, aku _takut_ menemuinya. Aku takut dia akan membenciku, menaruh dendam padaku, karena dia melihat kejadian _itu_. Hari terburuk dalam hidupku, yang tidak akan kulupakan dan akan terus kusesali.

Youta melihatku _melakukannya_.

Dia melihat prosesnya dari awal sampai akhir. Bagaimana reiatsu-ku meledak dan terbentuk di udara berupa gas berwarna merah api gelap, bagaimana saat itu mataku menyala merah darah, bagaimana reiatsu-ku perlahan-lahan memakan _dia_.

Sosoknya yang sedikit demi sedikit terkikis itu sampai kini masih sering aku mimpikan—ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menggunakan _nama itu_ lagi. Karena setiap aku mendengarnya, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku merasakannya setiap mengingatnya, dan nama itu mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Youta kalau dia membenciku, karena aku sudah melakukannya lebih dulu.

_Aku benci diriku._

Aku benci diriku karena tidak bisa mengontrol amarahku dan lepas kendali.

Aku benci diriku yang bisa-bisanya melakukannya.

Aku benci diriku yang adalah pembunuh.

Hanya rasa bersalah pada_nya_lah yang membuatku tetap hidup. Aku ingin merasakan penyesalan telah membuatnya tiada, aku ingin hidup dengan penyesalan tertancap di hatiku. Agar aku bisa lebih memaafkan diriku nanti.

Setidaknya aku menanggung beban dari apa yang aku lakukan dan hidup dengan itu, bukan melarikan diri dan melepas beban itu seenaknya dengan mengakhiri hidupku.

Sebenarnya aku kawatir pada Youta.

Dia akan makan apa? Di mana dia tinggal? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Siapa yang akan memeluknya jika ia kesepian??

Aku selalu menekan perasaan ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena aku takut dia tidak menganggapku sebagai kakaknya lagi, dan _jijik_ padaku.

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentang itu.

Aku menatap lagi permata hijau indah di cermin itu, beberapa saat kemudian merasa agak kesal.

Karena memikirkan tentang orang di depanku ini, aku jadi memikirkan Youta lagi. Dan mendadak suasana jadi suram begini.

"Hfffh..." Aku menghembuskan nafas lagi, berusaha mengusir suasana suram itu dari diriku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan berusaha ceria, tetap seperti dulu walaupun perasaan bersalah itu masih menyayat-nyayat hatiku.

Aku berpaling dari cermin itu, sudah tidak peduli merapikan rambut sialan itu. Toh nanti siang **pasti** rapi sendiri. Selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak mengurusinya kok, tapi nggak ada yang nunjuk-nunjuk aku dengan muka mengejek.

Jadi ya sudahlah.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari di mana Zanpakutou itu. Aku menemukannya tergeletak rapi di penyangga pedang di atas meja di pojok ruangan.

(Ya, aku SE-pelupa itu sampai tidak tahu di mana aku meletakkan pedang berharga itu. _Well_, setidaknya berharga untukny—Toushirou maksudku.)

Aku mengambilnya, memasangnya di punggung. Tanganku seperti bergerak otomatis memasang _sash_-nya.

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Nee, Hyourin-san..." panggilku lagi, suaraku terdengar lebih manja dan seperti anak kecil(Peduli amat kalau terdengar aneh dengan suara... tidak, aku tidak melupakan keputusanku, jadi aku akan menyebutnya, tanpa tambahan apa-apa, Toushirou), kali ini aku menoleh ke belakang, tempat Zanpakutou itu terpasang dengan aman.

'_Ya?'_ jawabnya masih tenang. Tapi terdengar sedikit nada bosan.

"Hari ini aku bisa melakukan apa ya?"

-

-

-

Aku memutuskan duduk diam dan tenang sambil menghirup teh sedikit demi sedikit itu kerjaan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

_So,_ aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak capek di kursi bersandaran tinggi itu dan menutup mata, menghirup wangi teh yang baru saja kubuat sebelum mencicipinya dan menunggu sesuatu datang/terjadi.

Menghirup teh.

Menunggu.

Meminum teh.

Mengisi teh.

Menunggu.

Minum teh.

Mengisi teh.

Menunggu.

Meminum—

Aku langsung membuka mata dan memandang cangkirku saat aku tidak merasakan cairan hangat lagi di mulutku. Aku mengambil lagi poci teh di meja dan menuangkan isinya. Tapi yang keluar hanya setetes cairan hijau.

Hah?

Habis?

Yang benar saja... cepat sekali? Rasanya baru tiga kali aku meminumnya?

Aku terdiam, berpikir sebentar.

Kenapa sampai teh di poci ini habis si Fukutaichou-ber-kurva itu tidak datang juga? Setelat apapun pasti—semestinya—dia sudah datang. Kemarin-kemarin jam segini dia sudah datang kok.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari minuman lain untuk dihabiskan. Aku berdiri dan mengamati sekeliling.

Ada rak kaca di pojok ruangan, di belakang kursi wakil-kapten. Aku mendekatinya. Terlihat dari luar di dalam lemari itu ada pernak-pernik kecil.

Aku membuka lemari itu.

Ada gantungan kucing berwarna biru lucu, posisinya tidur melingkar. Ada berbagai macam bedankucing lainnya juga. Boneka paling besar di sana adalah boneka kucing warna hitam dalam posis duduk yang kira-kira sebesar kepalaku—minus rambut spiky ini.

Aku tidak benci boneka, tapi tidak juga gila boneka. Aku bukan cewek yang suka tidur dengan boneka atau pergi bawa-bawa boneka. Tapi aku mengakui beberapa boneka memang menggemaskan. Aku memasukkan boneka kucing hitam ini ke daftar itu.

Di deretan rak itu masih banyak 'benda-benda perempuan' yang imut, hampir semuanya bernuansa kucing. Di rak atas hanya ada kertas-kertas, tidak menarik. Jadi aku melanjutkan meng-observasi rak itu.

Di bawah rak itu juga ada lagi berbagai macam boneka dan juga pigura dengan foto sekumpulan shinigami. Ternyata... Matsumoto manis juga. Maksudnya sifatnya. Menyimpan berbagai macam boneka, mencetak dan mempigurakan foto dengan temannya. Di pigura itu juga ada hiasan berbentuk kucing. Tampaknya dia suka sekali kucing...

Sambil tersenyum tipis aku mengambil salah satu pigura—yang paling besar.

Di pigura itu terpasang foto sekumpulan shinigami yang sepertinya berebutan mencari posisi di kamera.

Yang paling depan adalah seorang cowok berambut... orange? Aneh sekali... warna yang jarang, tapi... warna rambutku yang sekarang juga aneh. Bukan berarti warna rambutku _yang dulu_ tidak aneh. Apalagi, kalau diperhatikan dia tidak memakai seragam shinigami, tapi...kemeja putih? Aneh.

Cowok berambut orange pendek itu terlihat kaget karena tiba-tiba kepalanya ditarik cowok diatasnya, yang berambut merah diikat tinggi-tinggi dan memakai _headband_. Wow. Ternyata ada juga orang berambut merah. Tapi... rambut cowok itu lebih tua, sedangkan punyaku merah menyala... dia lebih tidak mencolok. Hiks.

Di atas cowok berambut orange itu juga ada orang. Matsumoto. Dia terlihat ceria menghadap kamera, dan dadanya agak sedikit menghalangi cowok berambut orange itu dari kamera.

Di belakang si-rambut-orange ada cewek berambut hitam pendek dipotong rata, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan dibelakang cewek itu—hanya terlihat sedikit—ada kapten yang memakai topeng aneh waktu di rapat itu(yang mengusulkan adanya percobaan, aku ingat). Di sebelahnya ada cowok berambut abu, atau lebih condong ke putih sih (lagi-lagi rambut putih. Kukira warna rambut putih jarang sekali, tapi ternyata di Gotei 13 banyak orang tua ya?). Di atas Matsumoto ada kapten berambut putih panjang yang waktu rapat menyarankan memakai gedung Divisi 11, sedang tertawa. Mungkin menertawakan tingkah Matsumoto dan si-rambut-merah-jering yang agak kekanakan, menarik si-rambut-orange supaya lebih terlihat di kamera. Ada juga beberapa orang lain.

Di belakang mereka juga ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya hanya numpang lewat dan merasa adegan—di foto—itu kekanakan karena wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi 'Haah? Please deh,'

Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi mereka.

Tapi detik berikutnya aku langsung meloncat.

Suaraku lain.

...

YA IYALAH, tolol...!

Untuk sesaat aku lupa kalau aku lagi bertukar tubuh.

Aku berdeham, agak malu pada diri sendiri dan melanjutkan melihat foto itu.

Kalau melihat foto itu, aku bisa merasakan ke-akraban mereka. Rasa benciku pada shinigami jadi agak berkurang.

Aku baru saja mau menaruh pigura itu saat menyadari ternyata ada pigura yang lebih kecil tersembunyi di balik pigura ini tadi berdiri, posisinya terbalik sehingga foto di pigura itu tidak terlihat.

Penasaran, aku mengambil pigura itu dan membaliknya.

Foto yang di dalam situ langsung membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara tawaku yang sama sekali lain dan langsung melayangkan tanagn ke mulutku. (lagi-lagi aku lupa aku telah bertukar tubuh...)

Aku menutup mata dan menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. Kemudian aku membuka mata, memandang foto itu lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku mengembang.

Di pigura berhiaskan naga kecil berwarna biru itu ada foto_ku_.

Maksudku, foto _Toushirou_. Dia memakai wig pirang panjang, dengan pita di sisi kanan-kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat marah—tampaknya sudah mau meledak—dan tidak mau menghadap kamera. Di punggungnya ada Hyourinmaru yang gagangnya dililit pita warna pink dan di ujungnya diberi gantungan dengan boneka naga kecil. Di belakangnya ada Matsumoto yang tersenyum cerah, menahan kaptennya agar tidak lari dari kamera.

Aku membayangkan Matsumoto entah dengan bagaimana caranya, memaksa Toushirou memakai wig itu. Pasti penuh perjuangan.

Mau tak mau senyumku makin melebar dan lama-lama menjadi seringaian jahil. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk mengganggunya, kapan-kapan...

'_Toushirou pasti tidak menyukai ini__. Kukira dia sudah membuang semuanya_.' Terdengar suara Hyourinmaru.

"Kau tau di pernah di foto seperti ini?" tanyaku, agak kaget.

'_Tentu saja. Aku melihat semua yang dilihat Toushirou, kalau aku tidak sedang malas melihat dan memilih tidur..._' katanya.

Aku terkekeh. Kali ini aku tidak kaget dengan suara yang keluar.

"Hidupnya membosankan ya?" tanyaku setengah menyindir.

'_... Tidak terlalu, sebenarnya.'_ Jawabnya.

Aku berpikir mungkin dia menjawab seperti itu hanya karena dia Zanpakutou yang loyal pada masternya.

Aku meletakkan kembali pigura itu. Aku kembali mengamati rak diatasnya dengan senyum masih mengembang.

Aku memutuskan mengambil boneka kucing hitam yang paling besar itu.

"Hai," kataku ceria, walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan bisa menjawab.

Aku membalik boneka itu.

"Lho?" Aku menemukan resleting di jahitan di punggung kucing itu. Dengan penasaran dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa, aku menarik resleting itu hingga terbuka.

Sesuatu keluar dan jatuh ke lantai.

Aku menunduk mengambilnya.

Sebuah plastik kecil, di dalamnya ada benda bulat gepeng yang terbungkus rapat. Warna benda di dalam plastik tipis itu merah. Setelah aku perhatikan, benda di dalamnya itu terbuat dari karet.

Masih bingung, aku membaliknya untuk mencari informasi. Aku melihat tulisan '_strawberry_' dibaliknya.

Hah?

Memangnya ini permen? Tapi ini kan plastik, walaupun tampangnya seperi permen. Ngapain plastik ada rasanya? Memangnya plastik ini mau diemut—

Tiba-tiba aku langsung sadar apa guna benda itu dan langsung memerah.

Aku cepat-cepat menyumpalkan _kondom_ (kalau kalian belum tau juga, _YA_, kawan-kawan... ternyata benda yang ada di dalam boneka lucu itu adalah benda _ITU_.) itu kembali ke boneka kucing itu, dan menarik resletingnya. Pertama resletingnya agak susah ditarik karena isinya kepenuhan, tapi setelah agak dipaksa berjalan lancar. Aku cepat-cepat menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya dan menutup rak kaca itu.

Wajahku masih terasa panas.

'_Seha__rusnya kau tidak usah mengacak-acak barang orang.'_ Kata Zanpakutou itu sambil menghela nafas. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Biarin," kataku, tidak mau disalahkan. Sebagai gantinya aku melanjutkan mengobservasi meja Matsumoto.

'_Aku sudah memperingatkan__ ya,'_ katanya, lalu masuk ke dalam benak yang paling dalam, tidak mempedulikan apa yang kulakukan lagi.

Sambil cemberut aku membuka laci di meja Matsumoto, rasa ingin tahuku sudah hilang, tapi aku hanya melanjutkan observasi karena tidak mau mengakui aku bersalah.

Memangnya salah aku, sebagai kaptennya—_sekarang_ aku kaptennya, kan?—mengecek barang apa saja yang dimiliki wakilku?

Aku menghela nafas. Itu Cuma dalih, aku sadar.

Saat baru saja aku mau menutup laci yang dipenuhi alat _make-up_ itu, aku menemukan sebuah buku. Aku mengambilnya.

_SECRET!!! OPEN = DIE! MATSUMOTO'S! My precious! Money maker! DANGER! Hazardous!_

Aku agak _sweatdropped _waktu membaca berbagai stiker yang di tempel di depannya.

Apa segitu rahasianya? Jangan-jangan narkoba?? Obat peledak???

Aku membalik buku itu. Ada tulisan _Album_ terbalik di belakangnya. Tampaknya dia menjadikan sampul belakang jadi cover.

_Buka nggak? Buka nggak? Buka nggak?_

Kalau isinya **hal-hal pribadi** lainnya gimana?

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, batinku sibuk.

_Sudahlah, buka saja! Nggak ada kerjaan ini!_

Akhirnya, sisi 'jahil'ku yang menang.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, aku membuka buku—album itu.

Halaman pertamanya lagi-lagi peringatan, aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan membalik lagi.

Halaman kedua ada daftar nama cewek. Pikiranku langsung kacau dan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

_Yang benar saja? Cewek??__ Masa dia _biseks_ sih??_

Untuk menjawab pertanyaanku itu aku membalik satu halaman lagi, kali ini lebih cepat.

Halaman ketiga membuat mataku terbelalak.

Di album halaman ke-tiga itu ada foto _**Toushirou**_, sedang memakan semangka. Wajahnya tidak sedingin biasanya, malah, terlihat lebih imut.

Pipiku merona lagi melihat fotonya itu. Imut sekali!!

Aku membalik halamannya lagi. Di belakang foto itu ada robekan kertas kecil dan ada nama-nama; _'Futaba Hoshizora', 'Yuki Hayama', 'Sakura Nagasuki', 'Tamami Kasuga' _etc. etc.

Mataku langsung mendelik melihat nama terakhir, di sebelah nama _'Mayuri Kurotsuchi'_. Oke, memang nama yang kedua terakhir agak aneh, tapi masih terdengar seperti cewek... Tapi yang terakhir...

'_Jyuushirou Ukitake_'

YANG BENAR SAJA!

Itu jelas-jelas nama cowok!

Dari bagaimana nama-nama itu dituliskan dan ada tulisan _¥1000_ (mahal sekali, memang, untuk ukuran sebuah foto. Tapi, mereka—pasti—kan maniak.) di pojok kiri foto, aku bisa tau kalau Matsumoto menjual foto-foto itu pada orang-orang.

Tapi... cowok?? Membeli foto Toushirou?!

Dia memang terlihat manis dan seperti anak-anak di sini, tapi...! Tetap saja aneh kan?! Masa cowok membeli foto cowok??

Aku tidak mempedulikan daftar nama itu lagi dan melihat ke sebelah halaman itu.

Foto Toushirou sedang duduk mengerjakan tugasnya di mejanya, dahinya agak berkerut kesal, dipesan oleh 11 orang, harganya 1000 yen juga. Yang benar saja. Foto biasa begini.

Aku membalik halamannya lagi.

Foto Toushirou sedang tertidur dengan wajah polos, kerutan di dahinya yang terlihat seperti permanen itu hilang dan membuatnya terlihat polos. Pipiku terasa hangat lagi.

Aku membalik halaman itu tanpa mempedulikan harga atau siapa yang membelinya. Mungkin 2000 yen? Habis, dia terlihat sangat polos di sana...

Foto berikutnya adalah Toushirou yang sedang minum teh.

Biasa saja, dan herannya masih saja ada yang memesannya.

Aku membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya, melihat fotonya hanya sekilas, tidak terlalu tertarik.

Ada foto dia sedang makan, foto keseluruhan badannya, foto dia marah menghadap kamera(pasti marah pada Matsumoto yang memotretnya)... pokoknya foto-foto yang tidak begitu penting.

Dari foto-foto itu ada beberapa hal yang kusadari.

Ternyata di foto itu Toushirou jauh lebih pendek dari sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat kecil sekali kalau dibandingkan dengan shinigami lainnya(yang kebetulan tertangkap foto itu).

Pantas dia lebih pendek dari cowok kebanyakan. Kecilnya pendek sekali sih.

Aku membalik-balik lagi foto-foto itu dan berhenti di suatu foto. Di foto itu ada dua orang. Yang satu Toushirou, terlihat malas difoto dan mengalihkan pandangan, pipinya agak memerah... YA. Memerah. Cowok yang selama ini tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain marah di foto itu _memerah!_ Di sebelah Toushirou ada seorang cewek berambut _brunette_, rambutnya diikat di belakang menggunakan kain putih dan pita, membentuk _bun_. Dia tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Ini foto pertama di mana Toushirou bersama seorang cewek. Dan cewek itu manis, kelihatannya lembut dan perhatian. Aku heran kok Toushirou yang sepertinya selama ini menghindari kamera(buktinya dia tidak pernah menghadap kamera) mau saja di foto dengan cewek itu?

Aku membalik halamannya, mencari petunjuk nama cewek itu. Tentu saja tidak ada.

Di pojok kiri foto itu tidak ada harga, dan tidak ada juga yang membeli foto itu. Huh. Ya jelaslah... siapa sih yang mau membeli foto orang yang disukainya bersama cewek lain?

Tapiaku menemukan secarik kertas terselip.

_2; gift 4__ Taichou n Momo-chan_.

Oh. Momo.

Nama yang imut.

Menurut perkiraanku Matsumoto akan mencetak foto ini dua kali dan memberikannya pada Taichou-nya a.k.a Toushirou dan ke cewek itu. Secara gratis tentunya.

_Oh sweet Matsumoto_...

Aku membalik lagi beberapa halaman—buku ini tebal sekali...—dan tidak menemukan yang menarik. Hanya foto-foto biasa.

Tapi di beberapa foto terakhir wajahku langsung merah padam.

Foto Toushirou sedang ganti baju dan foto Toushirou sedang mandi.

OH MY GOODNESS.

MAKSUDKU, bagaimana bisa Matsumoto mengambilnya??

Walaupun itu foto dari belakang, dan badannya agak tertutupi asap air panas saat di kamar mandi... tapi, kok bisa-bisanya??!

Aku yakin 'Matsumoto' ini sangat lihai, atau kalau tidak dia pasti sudah mati sekarang dan foto ini sudah lenyap.

Aku melihat lagi kedua foto itu. Wajahku semakin panas. Dia—

TIDAK. Aku tidak mau mendeskrispsikan bagaimana foto itu, baik bagaimana perasaanku sekarang.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menutup buku itu dengan bunyi berdebam pelan.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, tidak melihat apapun, tidak merasa bahwa dia sangat—

Aku tidak mau menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Berikutnya aku hanya memfokuskan pikiranku untuk bernafas dengan tenang, karena detak jantungku mulai tidak karuan.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale..._

Setelah detak jantungku kembali normal dan panas di wajahku mereda dan hanya tersisa di pipiku, aku membuka mata.

Aku menatap lagi cover bertuliskan peringatan-peringatan itu.

Seharusnya aku menuruti peringatan itu, seharusnya aku menuruti peringatan Hyourinmaru, seharusnya aku tidak masih saja dengan keras kepala membuka laci ini.

Sialan.

Sekarang gambar itu pasti membekas di pikiranku.

_Tapi. Tunggu—_

Aku membalik buku itu dan membuka halaman terakhir, BUKAN foto tadi.

Di balik foto itu di selipkan... bukan secarik kertas, tapi kertas BESAR yang terlipat. Aku membukanya.

'_Futaba,__ Mayu, Tamami, Reina, Yuki, Hikari, Hana, Sayo, Mizusu, Kikuka, Maiko, Miyuki...'_ sebutkan nama yang kamu mau, di sini ada semua. Bahkan mungkin ada yang sama dengan namamu. Sekalipun kau cowok.

Tulisannya terlihat buru-buru dan tidak rapi. —Pasti saking banyaknya yang mau beli jadi repot nyatetnya.—

Dan... di akhir list ada tulisan _'+1 for Momo_'.

Oh. Matsumoto baik sekali menggunakan foto Toushirou untuk menggoda cewek yang terlihat polos itu.

Aku melakukan pertentangan batin lagi. Haruskah aku membuang foto ini?

_Tentu saja. Ini namanya melanggar privasi orang!_ Muncul sosok diriku berbaju putih, memakai lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya. (Note: Ini kejadian di dalam benakku)

_Tapi kan kau tidak suka pada dia, biarkan saja!_ Kali ini muncul diriku yang memakai baju hitam dan tanduk iblis di kepalanya.

_Tapi karena kau sudah melihatnya, setidaknya kamu jangan diam saja melihat ketidak adilan!_ Si baik melawan.

_Peduli apa sih sama dia? Ini kan urusan dia!_

_TAPI kau terlanjur melihatnya! Ayo cepat buang!_

_Loh. Kenapa kita yang repot? Kan itu juga foto dia, masalah dia. Lagian, sebenarnya salah kita juga kan melihat PRIVASI orang? Kita tidak punya hak untuk membuang ini!_

...Loh? Kok si jahat malah berpikiran baik juga?

_Tapi...!_

_Bagaimana nanti kalau si Wakil-kapten itu melihatnya? Nanti dia akan tau kita akan melihatnya, dan...? Kita memarahi dia, berpura-pura menjadi rambut ubanan itu? Berarti kalau mau berpura-pura menjadi dia, semestinya kita buang seluruh buku itu!_

_Tapi nanti Matsumoto..._ si baik terlihat bingung.

_Makanya, sudah! Biarkan saja! Anggap kita tidak pernah melihat, karena,__ yah, salahmu juga keras kepala dan iseng melihat barang orang!_

Aku mengatupkan gigi, dahi berkerut dan mata masih terpejam.

Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku biarkan, rasanya salah juga. Tapi... kalau aku buang... rasanya juga salah.

"ARGH! Nggak ngerti!" kataku ke udara, frustasi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran.

"Sudahlah!" Aku memasukkan lagi album itu ke laci—dengan kasar. Aku berjalan kembali ke mejaku.

"Anggap tidak pernah melihat. Tidak lihat. Tidak lihat." Gumamku sambil menumpukan dagu di tangan.

'_Ada apa?_' tiba-tiba Zanpakutou itu muncul kembali dari pojok benakku.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dalam ingatanku?" tanyaku, agak sinis.

'_Aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan master—ehm... maksudku, pemilik tubuh ini, aku tidak bisa seenaknya memasuki ingatan_mu_ dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi selama hidupmu_.' Jelasnya.

Oh. Ternyata. Syukurlah.

'_Kenapa?'_

"Oh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku, agak gagap. Aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku... padahal dia baru saja memberitahuku.

'_Memangnya kenapa kalau kau lupa? Apanya yang syukurlah? Apa yang terjadi?_' tanyanya beruntun, kali ini makin penasaran.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabku berusaha cuek.

"Aku hanya memutuskan mulai detik ini aku tidak akan menjadi orang iseng, dan sebisa mungkin aku akan mendengar peringatanmu. Nah. Kamu senang kan?" kataku manis, tersenyum tidak pada siapa-siapa.

'_terserah saja... tapi...'_ Kata-katanya terputus. Aku menunggu.

'_Taukah kamu bahwa kau bisa melakukan_ "itu"—_tersenyum padaku—di dalam benakmu sendiri? Dan juga berbicara. Maksudku... orang akan menganggapmu aneh kalau bicara dan tersenyum sendiri.'_ Katanya tenang.

Aku baru saja mau menolak, tapi sadar akan janji yang baru saja aku buat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja.

-

-

-

_To be continued..._

Yak... kini kedudukan Shiro-chan dan Nana satu sama. Hehehe... (yang kumaksud di sini adalah PENGLIHATAN mereka) Oh yah, mengenai foto yang dideskripsikan Nana, beneran ada loh. Gak tau devart atau apa, tapi gmbrny mrip bgt sm tite kubo punya! Silakan dicari kalau mau lihat! (gak tau kata kunci buat nyarinya, api aku dapet dengan nama "snapshot!" Atau silakan dilihat di profile-ku... aku upload deh...)

Chapter ini... berjalan di luar kendali... mauku sih nggak kayak begini, tapii tangan jalan sendiri... huuh. Jadi deskripsi ttg Nana-nya sedikit deh.

Mana jayus garing gaje dan kawan-kawannya lagi... Ending chapter nggak jelas! Judul nggak mutu!

Oh yah, Btw...

...aku sedang dalam masa yang menyebalkan... anak sekolahan pasti akan akan mengalami masa ini, di mana dia akan menyesal telah bermalas-malas selama 3 tahun dan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk 4 hari terpenting selama hidupnya saat itu... aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kalian yang juga mengalaminya... dan iri pada kalian yang sudah melewatinya... Aku ingin menjadi kalian... jadi... bantulah saya dengan ucapan, permohonan tulus ke pada Tuhan... untuk membantu saya keluar dari masa kelam ini... :_: *berlinang air mata*

**INTINYA: **

Doakan saya lulus UAN yah...! Sekadar info, saya yang pemalas dan tentunya males blajar ini menggunakan minggu tenang yg smstinya u/ blajar untuk bikin nih chapter.

Hehe.

-Dasar kamu cher... minta gak lulus.-

(Amit-amit... amit-amit! Ogah aku ngulang satu tahun lagi!)

DOAKAN SMOGA SAYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA!

(emang loe mau ngapain? Cuma duduk mengerjakan soal selama kurang lebih dua jam di ruangan berAC.)

Pokoknya pokoknya pokoknya, DOAKAN! –dan review plis... X3-

Tambahan, mungkin update berikutnya agak lama karena masa UAN... Taulah... maaf kalau nanti lama menunggu! Ini aja udah maksa bikinnya, bisa setidaknya update dulu sblm UAN! Maklum yah XD

N, **Respons review**-nya:

- Black-Cat-Yoruichi: Hehe. Hitsu mulai Bejad... WAW! Zanpakutou Nana baek? Hehe... saya sbagai Author senang OZ saya dia puji... hehe... (kayaknya udah ku respon ya reviewny? kalau blom berarti prasaan doang, kalau udah maaf aku pelupa... XP) THX BUAT REVIEWny!!! Thx THX tHx!!! XD

Oh ya Btw... Aku agak sedih karena jumlah review story ini... Aku liat banyak story yang author-nya pemula juga kayak aku, yang chapternya lebih sedikit, review-nya banyak! Huhuhuhu... T-T Iri...

Padahal menurutku, penulisanku nggak jelek (tapi parah), ide ceritaku cukup bagus (dalam mimpi),

Apa karena ada OCnya? Pada gak suka OC ya? Kalau begitu sih apa boleh buat... T_T

Tapi, kalau ada kekurangan lain, tolong beritahu saya! Sejujur-jujurnya! Tataku wa Daijobu! (Flame –is- OK!)

Sekali lagi,

**REVIEW PLIZ!!! XD**


	8. Chapter 8 The Name

**Author's note:** MAAF BANGETT karena LATE UPDATE!!! X( Pertamanya ada UAN, terus banyak stuck, dah gitu pas udah jadi… ehhh modem-ku quota!!! Jadi ngerti perasaan orang yang lagi quota… T-T jadi aku nunggu sampai bulan depannya… (hiks hiks hiks) MAAF BANGET ya!! *nunduk nunduk* Tapi karena aku banyak waktu luang selama ini, chapter berikutnya (aku janji!) bakal cepet deh!

Kayaknya aku nih bandel dan pemales banget yah? Udah berapa kali dibilangin ada misstypoS, masih aja gak dibaca ulang. Gomen yah!! X( —Yang ini aku udah baca ulang, semoga ada rekor TIDAK ADA SATUPUN misstypo! X) Amiiin!!

Dan mengenai format2 penulisan, (ex: format nama, dari keluarga ke nama atau nama ke keluarga, Zanpakutou huruf besar apa nggak) aku pengen banget punya format tetap, yang mantap dan benar! Jadi maaf kalau selama ini format penulisan ganti2 dan keliatannya aku gak konsisten bgt jadi author. Neehee… Aku mencoba untuk membuat fic ini serius dan bertanggung jawab(?)! Dalam penulisan maksudnya… Walaupun pngumuman ini gak penting, tapi namanya juga sekadar pemberitahuan…

Sekali lagi GOMEN GOMENNE buat late update!!! XO

**Warning: **Maybe OOC-ness. HitsuXOC. Don't like, I can't change it. Read if you want.

**Disclaimer: **Nggak ada satupun bagian dari Bleach adalah milikku. Semuanya milik Tite Kubo. Tapi maunya sih own Shirou-chan… X3

**ENJOY R&R!! X')**

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 8. The Name

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

"Hei! Cepat bersiap! Nanti kau akan dipanggil dan kau harus sudah siap bertarung!" teriak salah seorang Shinigami rendahan. Tampaknya dia bertugas sebagai penjaga-kelancaran-pertandingan ini.

Aku menekan rasa ingin memelototinya karena bicara dengan nada dan kata-kata yang kasar—untuk ukuran orang yang biasa bicara padaku. Tapi karena sekarang aku bukan diriku, _well_, aku harus menahan diri.

"Baik," kataku datar sambil mengangguk.

Shinigami itu memandangku sinis dan pergi keluar pintu.

Ya, di sinilah aku, di ruangan yang terhubung langsung dengan lapangan latihan Divisi 1 (walaupun dibilang lapangan tapi sebenarnya bentuknya mirip stadion, apalagi ada 'ruang persiapan peserta'nya.), duduk diam dengan pakaian pelajar Akademi Shinigami baru. Zanpakutou-_ku_ yang berwarna hitam kemerahan diletakkan rapi di sebelah kiriku.

Aku membuka percakapan di dalam benakku.

'_Hei. Ini kesempatan terakhir. Kau harus memberitahunya kalau tidak mau tubuh mastermu mati.'_ Kataku dengan nada memerintah yang biasa kupakai saat menjadi kapten, walaupun aku tau 'dia' tidak seperti orang lain yang terpengaruh dengan nada ini. Aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali tapi tetap saja dia keras kepala.

'_Masa sih kamu selemah itu sampai tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa _shikai_? Ada saatnya hasil "latihan"-mu menggunakan tubuh ini digunakan, Rambut Putih.'_ Balasnya mengejek, tapi tidak se-intens kemarin-kemarin. Kali ini dia hanya mengejek sambil bercanda.

Aku bersyukur dia tidak pernah _kasar_ lagi padaku sejak hari 'itu'. Maksudku, yah, dia memang tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku, mengejek, menertawakan setiap kesalahan yang aku buat, menggodaku dengan hal-hal 'itu', tapi… hanya dengan niat bercanda dan ejekannya ringan-ringan saja, walaupun bukannya tidak menggangguku.

Rasanya seperti karakteristik-nya kembali waktu dia pertama bicara denganku. Jahil, iseng, tapi tidak keterlaluan. Dan setelah itu aku mulai ber-sarkastis-ria dengannya. Dan dia juga ikut membalas seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir… sepertinya aku yang memulai keadaan itu.

Tapi sekarang dia hanya seperti Matsumoto yang statusnya bukan wakil-ku (sehingga dia jadi bebas mengejek dan tidak takut dipecat), atau Yoruichi.

Dua hari terakhir aku tidak pernah bertengkar serius dengannya. Bukannya ini penting dan aku peduli dengan hubungan_ku_ dengan _dia_, tapi aku tidak memilih bertengkar dengannya kalau bisa kuhindari. Merepotkan dan tidak ada untungnya. Terlebih ada fakta bahwa aku suatu saat (sekarang) harus bisa ber-'kordinasi' dan ber-'kerja sama' dengannya. Sekali lagi, bagaimana kami bisa ber-'kordinasi' dan ber-'kerja sama' dalam pertarungan kalau kami bertengkar terus?

Walaupun sikapnya membaik—jauh, tapi sikap keras kepalanya tidak hilang juga.

Dia masih menolak memberitahu namanya, dan perintah shikainya. Bukannya dia menolak dengan kasar seperti dulu, tapi dia akan bilang; _'nanti juga kau tahu sendiri'_, _'kapan-kapan deh, aku kasi tahu'_, _'kau juga tidak perlu memakainya _sekarang_ juga kan?'_ dan kalimat-kalimat menghindari lainnya.

Apa dia tidak tahu kalau latihan menggunakan shikai itu lebih bagus daripada 'langsung tancap' saat pertandingan?

Dan aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya lebih lanjut karena tidak mau merubah sikapnya yang 'tenang' jadi 'ngamuk'.

...Makin tidak ada kemajuan.

Tapi lain dengan sekarang. Kalau aku tidak tahu juga detik ini, kemungkinan besar aku akan langsung ambruk dalam sekali serang di pertandingan nanti.

'_Tidak, tapi aku __**perlu**__ itu. Beritahu saja aku sekarang jadi aku bisa memperhitungkan dan merencanakan kapan akan memakainya.'_ Jawabku, lagi-lagi dengan nada memerintah.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

'_...kau tahu kan, kalau wujud shikai dan bankai itu adalah hasil dari kekuatan dan teknik Shinigami sendiri? Kami Zanpakutou hanya menyediakan media dan kekuatan tambahan. Bukan kami yang menciptakan shikai. Mereka sendiri yang menemukannya.'_ katanya.

Aku bicara lagi, tapi kali ini menghilangkan sedikit nada memerintahku.

'_Ya, tapi setidaknya aku perlu __**namamu**__. Dan ini juga bukan _tubuh _dan_ kekuatan_ asliku, yang perlu aku kendalikan dan kontrol untuk membuat shikai. Cukup sekali saja _aku_ yang menciptakan shikai. Ini tubuh mastermu. Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh kalau aku yang menciptakan shikai-"nya"?'_

Dia menghela nafas dan suasana pikirannya yang biasanya iseng dan penuh ide jahil, agak... muram? Serius? Aku tidak tahu...

'_Bagaimana ya? Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan aku tidak yakin "etiket-etiket-Zanpakutou-dan-Master-nya" berlaku dan aku jadi bingung bagaimana.'_ Katanya cuek.

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan memasang ekspresi bosan dan kesal.

Memangnya ada buku peraturan untuk Zanpakutou?? Aku lebih bisa menerima kalau dia bilang 'tidak' dengan tegas.

"Ehmm… permisi…?" Sebuah kepala putih melongok dari pintu masuk.

…_Oh yeah_ bagus sekali, bagaimana dia tau kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menambahkan kehadirannya ke dalam sumber-stress-hari-ini…??

Master Zanpakutou keras kepala itu.

Aku menyipitkan mata padanya.

Dia terlihat celingukan sebentar, agak bingung dan ragu (Dia. Sedang. **MENGGUNAKAN BADANKU**, demi Tuhan!) dan akhirnya menemukan sosokku.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lega dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Apa_, yang kaulakukan di sini?" desisku sinis sambil melipat tangan (aku sudah LAMA lupa tentang alasan kenapa aku tidak mau melakukannya dulu).

Alisnya berkerut.

"Hei! Kasar sekali! Aku datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu!" katanya, terlihat kesal dengan nada bicaraku.

Beberapa saat kemudian senyum jahilnya mengembang. _Oh, joy._

Sekarang giliran masternya. _Like Zan like Master._

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan shikai??" tanyanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu muncul di dahiku.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan, muak padanya.

_Hah. Sejak kapan Zanpakutou itu mau buka mulut??_

Tidak perlu dinyatakan itu adalah bohong besar. Silakan kau scroll lagi ke atas dan baca ulang, baru tadi aku bertengkar dengannya tentang itu. Tapi aku tidak **sedikitpun** merasa bersalah karena berbohong. Biasanya sih iya, walaupun bohong sekecil apapun. Tapi sekarang aku hanya merasa _kesal_.

'…_Aku tidak komentar deh.'_

'_Bagus.'_ balasku.

Orang di depanku menaikkan satu alisnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Oh ya?"

Aku memutar kepala dan mendelik padanya. Aku menatapnya tajam penuh amarah dan kalimat tersembunyi; 'BISA NGGAK GANGGU AKU NGGAK SIH?'

Dia mencondongkan tubuh padaku dan menatapku balik, seolah tidak mau kalah dan jelas sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap kalimat yang kukirimkan padanya lewat tatapan tajam.

Kami saling menatap tajam selama beberapa menit, dan akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas cuek dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"_Well_, yah, terserahlah. Pokoknya kau harus menang." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku menggertakkan gigi.

Bagaimana bisa dia begitu cuek?? Padahal seharusnya _ini_ masalahnya, dan sekarang malah aku yang kena! Seenaknya sekali dia. Memutuskan sesuatu dengan menggunakan jabatanku—

Aku berkedip sekali.

_Well, yes,_ jabatan-_ku_. Dia adalah kapten _sekarang_. Dan tentu saja semua orang juga akan mengira begitu.

Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya, kalau _dia melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri_. Selama ini aku terlalu sibuk menahan amarah sampai tidak bisa memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Oh. Tentu saja.

Dia _cuma_ inginmenggunakan jabatan_ku_.

Bukan cuma **sudah** tidak menyukainya, sekarang aku mulai membencinya.

"Ya, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, dan aku akan menaikan jabatanmu secara instan." desisku kasar, dengan seluruh sarkasme yang aku punya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, sekarang benar-benar MUAK melihat wajahnya yang sok polos itu.

'Demi keadaan nanti'?? HAH! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu??

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos. Oh. Sekarang lihat betapa pandainya dia bermain drama. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia hidup tenang di Rukongai, menjadi pemain drama atau semacamnya?? DAN dengan begitu dia tidak perlu bertemu denganku.

'_O-oi… aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan.'_

Aku jarang sekali _mau_ mendengarkan omongan_nya_, apalagi **sekarang**.

Aku melanjutkan.

"Yah, ini kan tujuanmu?? Kau menggunakan alasan bermacam-macam tapi sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mendapat keuntungan dari keadaan ini kan?? Kalau aku lulus tes ini, pangkat-_mu_ akan meroket. Dan setelah kita kembali kau akan tetap ada di posisi tinggi itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Dan kau akan masuk rekor. 'Hanya 11 bulan di Akademi Shinigami, sudah jadi wakil.' Huf. Hebat sekali. Sebelum lupa, aku ucapkan selamat." Kataku sinis, saking kesalnya di wajahku malah terbentuk senyuman. Dengan ekspresi sinis. Hambar. SAMA SEKALI bukan senyum yang keluar dari orang yang turut senang atas kesenangan orang lain.

Aku memfokuskan pandangan pada apapun _selain_ dia, hanya agar pikiranku tidak memikirkan untuk mencabut kepalanya dari badannya. Bagaimanapun itu tubuh_ku_, dan kalau aku bunuh dia sekarang… _well,_ aku tidak mau hidup di tubuh ini selamanya ataupun mati.

"Apa?! Aku tidak—!" Dia kehilangan kata-kata sebentar, dan kemudian terdengar desisan. Tapi aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan untuk membuat ekspresinya.

Dia melanjutkan setelah mengambil nafas, "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku melakukan ini untuk—"

"Apa? Demi kepentingan kita? Mungkin, tapi kau sendiri sebenarnya punya niat lain kan? Kau mau menaikkan pangkatmu, agar kau bisa dengan cepat masuk Gotei 13—"

"CUKUP!!!" teriaknya.

Aku melirik padanya, tidak ada ekspresi di wajahku.

Dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan emosi, wajahnya merah.

Dia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak satupun kata yang keluar.

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa; aku hanya melanjutkan memperhatikan retakan di dinding, tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian aku mendengar dia menggeram, langsung disusul dengan suara bantingan pintu.

Setelah suara langkahnya makin mengecil, aku menolehkan wajahku perlahan ke arah pintu.

Aku tidak merasakan apapun, walaupun dia menangis atau apapun (kalau! Dan aku harap dia cukup pintar untuk tidak menangis di hadapan orang), aku tidak merasa harus minta maaf.

Biasanya aku akan bereaksi kalau melihat airmata, atau mata yang memerah dan _mau_ mengeluarkan airmata.

Aku tidak suka airmata. Itu menunjukkan kelemahan. Dan juga menunjukkan bahwa _kau_ tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada semua orang.

Aku terdiam, menutup mata, menunggu perasaan bersalah itu menerjangku tiba-tiba.

"Hei! _Sekarang!_" teriak seseorang sebelum aku dapat merasakan perasaan itu.

Aku mendongak ke arah orang itu yang melambaikan tangannya dengan muka agak marah. Itu tandanya. Aku harus masuk lapangan sekarang.

Aku mengambil Zanpakutou di sebelahku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku memandangnya ragu sejenak.

Dia tidak berkomentar atau bicara apapun tentang masternya tadi. Apa dia marah padaku yang memojokkan masternya? Apa dia jadi semakin tidak mau memberitahu namanya?

Aku menghela nafas.

_Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah…_ kataku pasrah dalam hati.

Aku melewati orang itu dan keluar dari ruangan, dan Shinigami cowok itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada kesal, yang kurasa tidak perlu aku hiraukan.

Aku melangkah ke lapangan, dan langsung mendongak ke atas melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan setengah tertutup.

Pada saat yang bersamaan tiba-tiba rasa itu menerjangku.

Aku menutup mataku sebentar.

Tapi aku tetap tidak menyesal, dan tidak ada niat untuk meminta maaf.

-

-

-

_Nana's POV_

Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku tidak berlari, atau menangis tersedu-sedu seperti di film-film telenovela, seperti yang kalian harapkan.

Aku hanya berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi aku tidak menangis. Bahkan aku masih sempat membalas anggukan kepala para shinigami—dengan terburu-buru dan sangat kilat sehingga mereka tidak sempat melihat wajahku.

Aku tidak menangis, tapi aku sudah siap untuk itu.

Aku berbelok ke arah koridor-koridor menyesatkan Divisi 1, langkahku cepat tapi tidak bisa digolongkan dalam kategori berlari.

Aku merasa pipiku panas, atau bahkan seluruh wajahku. Mataku terasa perih, tapi aku tidak berani berkedip. Jika aku melakukannya, kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa menahan airmata yang sudah di ujung mataku. Aku juga merasakan udara sangat dingin, berlawanan dengan suasana hatiku yang seperti terbakar.

Aku tidak menangis karena merasa _terluka_ dengan kata-katanya.

Aku cuma kesal setengah mati sampai keluar air mata.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan berbelok ke koridor menyesatkan lainnya. Di koridor itu aku melihat sosok orang. Aku menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menciutkan diri, berharap bisa lewat tanpa diperhatikan.

Tapi sayangnya ternyata perkiraan jarak kami salah, dan aku menabrak lengannya. Otomatis aku mendongak dan sedikit tersentak mundur.

"Maaf—"

Dia lebih tinggi dariku, kira-kira tinggiku _sekarang_ sedagu-nya. Aku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya kaget, mata _hazel_-nya sedikit membelalak. Rambutnya berwarna orange terang.

Aku berkedip sekali.

Aku _tau_ cowok ini. Dia ada di dalam foto yang ada di lemari Matsumoto…

"Toushirou?? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia menahan bahuku, yang sudah cepat-cepat ingin pergi. Tangannya sempat tersentak saat menyentuh bahuku, seperti reaksi refleks dan wajahnya agak mengernyit, tapi dia kembali menggenggam bahuku. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran dan wajahnya terlihat kaget.

Tentu saja dia tau Toushirou. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seorang kapten…?

Tapi, pertamanya aku agak kaget juga cowok ini memanggilnya Toushirou. Tidak ada yang memanggilku Toushirou sebelumnya. Hanya Hyourinmaru. Bahkan kalau tidak salah Unohana-taichou pun menggunakan nama Hitsugaya-taichou.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," kataku cepat, menepis tangannya dari bahuku. Tanpa bisa kuhindari suaraku agak bergetar.

Aku merasa air mataku akan meledak, apalagi karena ia bertanya. Sebutir sudah keluar karena aku berkedip tadi. Sekarang aku membuka mata lebar-lebar agar butir berikutnya tidak menetes.

Dia mencengkram bahuku lagi. Aku menoleh secara refleks.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau… ehm… menangis…?" tanyanya, matanya penuh perhatian dan rasa khawatir. Tapi dia terlihat agak salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak menangis!" koreksiku sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Aku tidak bisa bertahan melihat matanya yang penuh perhatian itu, walaupun aku tau itu bukan perhatian untukku. Rasanya airmataku akan tumpah, mencair karena kehangatan pandangannya.

"Aku hanya… kelilipan." Kataku lagi, menunduk dan melayangkan tangan untuk menutupi mukaku.

"Di _kedua_ matamu??" tanyanya curiga. Sudah jelas aku _menangis_. Aku sendiri juga menganggap alasanku bodoh sekali.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi? Aku tidak mengira kau bisa juga, ehm, menangis. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Kata cowok berambut orange itu lembut, dia sedikit menunduk untuk mencari sela-sela jariku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, penuh kekhawatiran.

Dengan perkataannya yang terakhir itu, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi isakanku. Aku menggigit bibir, keras, untuk menahannya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Aku makin menundukkan kepala, kedua tanganku menutup seluruh wajahku. Aku merasa badanku sedikit bergetar.

"E-eh… lho, ehm… Tou-Toushirou…?" katanya panik melihat aku yang semakin terisak.

Dia kemudian dengan ragu-ragu menaruh tangan di kepalaku, mengusap-ngusap menenangkan.

Aku tidak peduli kalau aku sedang sangat marah, aku tidak peduli aku sedang ada di mana, aku tidak peduli ada yang melihat atau tidak, aku tidak peduli aku sedang dalam tubuh _siapa_. Aku hanya tau kalau tangan yang besar itu sangat menenangkan.

Perlahan dia membimbingku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Dia mendudukkanku di sebuah kursi. Aku tidak membuka mata sedikitpun. Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"…kau bukan Toushirou kan?"

Aku otomatis mengangkat wajahku dari kedua tangan, membelalak padanya.

"Bagaimana—?!" Aku langsung terkaget sendiri dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Dia kan cuma menebak saja??

Dia terkekeh. Aku meliriknya, pipiku agak memerah karena habis menangis dan malu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak diperbolehkan memberitahunya pada siapa-siapa?" tebak cowok itu lagi. Aku tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Perlahan aku menurunkan tangan di mulutku.

Aku menatapnya, agak malu karena keceplosan.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti Toushirou?" tanyaku, agak gugup. Mungkin memang tidak mirip sama sekali… atau reiatsu-ku berubah sehingga orang-orang tahu? Jangan-jangan semua orang menyadarinya?? Gawat!

"_Well…_ wajah, badan dan tampangmu sih sama saja… reiatsu-mu juga sama persis, termasuk ke dingin-dinginnya—ngomong-ngomong, aku heran bisa begitu. Tapi, walaupun semua bukti menunjukkan kau Toushirou, aku yakin kau bukan Toushirou." Katanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa…?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Aku merasa kalau yang di depanku bukan Toushirou. Itu saja. Dan aku percaya _feeling_-ku." Katanya. Aku agak mengangga.

_Haah? Cuma karena feeling?_

"Lagipula, Toushirou tidak pernah menangis. Menunjukkan ekspresi saja jarang. Dan, lagi, dia selalu mengoreksi panggilan untuknya dengan 'Hitsugaya-taichou'." Jelas cowok itu. Aku tambah memerah.

"Dan dia tidak gampang merona." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis, yang membuatku MAKIN merona.

Dia tertawa. _Ugh._

"Hentikan," kataku kesal. Dia mempermainkan ekspresi-ku!

Dia berusaha menelan tawanya.

"Ehem. Em… baik. Maaf. Habis tampangmu imut sekali. Persis seperti yang dibilang Matsumoto…" Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil, dan wajahku seperti keluar asap saking panasnya.

"HENTIKAN!" kataku. Aku tau maksudnya adalah wajah-_nya_, bukan wajahku, tapi tetap saja… memalukan.

"Oke, oke." Kata cowok berambut orange itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan senyum.

"Jadi, tadi kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya. Aku teringat lagi alasannya, dan langsung kesal lagi.

(Dan membuatku ingat satu hal lagi. Rasanya kemarin aku janji tidak sarkastis dengan namanya. Ya sudahlah. _Toh_, sekarang aku _berhak_ begitu kan?)

"Aku tidak menangis." bantahku.

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau—"

"OKE. Aku menangis. Tapi itu airmata kesal." akuku sambil berbisik. Aku tidak memandang cowok rambut orange itu.

Aku jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan pada saat pemakaman _orang yang sangat penting bagiku_. Aku hanya menangis saat aku merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan biasanya aku lebih suka bertindak daripada diam.

"Tapi kan sama saja menangis. Kesal? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kataku datar, memandang ke lantai di depanku dengan kesal.

Dia menghembuskan nafas.

"Kalau kau begitu baru mirip Toushirou." Katanya sambil menyandarkan diri. Aku meliriknya, dan kembali menatap lantai lagi.

"…Seseorang bilang aku seenaknya memakai jabatanku _sekarang_." Kataku pelan sambil melipat tangan. Tapi cukup keras untuk didengarnya. Dia langsung duduk tegak lagi dan menatapku.

"Dan dia berbicara dengan sangat mengesalkan sehingga aku tidak tahan. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku bicara." Kataku lagi, kesal.

"Aku—"

Aku memotong ucapannya. "Maaf, tapi cukup. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Itu sudah berlalu dan tidak penting. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Tolong anggap kejadian ini tidak ada." Kataku cepat, datar, berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin tetap di sini saja, duduk sambil bicara dengan suara yang terdengar menjaga itu, tapi aku harus pergi. Pertandingan akan di mulai. Dan aku harus menyaksikannya.

Aku memberitahu alasan airmataku keluar hanya sebagai balasan atas kenyamanan yang diberikannya. Tapi aku tidak akan bicara lebih lanjut. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun. Itu adalah aturan yang walaupun tidak disebutkan secara jelas oleh Toushirou tapi seperti sudah tertulis di atas kertas.

Aku menatap matanya dan agak melembut.

"Terimakasih," kataku sambil agak menunduk. "Dan maaf." Aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Setelah ini, aku harus bisa menemukan jalan ke lapangan…

"Tunggu!"

Aku sedikit berbalik.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Aku memandangnya sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku teringat hal yang belum aku katakan padanya.

"Mohon kau tidak membicarakan atau memberitahukan mengenai hal ini kapada siapapun. Lupakan ini pernah terjadi dan apa yang aku katakan. Dan _jika_ kita bertemu lagi, aku harap kau menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita." Kataku datar, tanpa ekspresi. Sifat yang tidak begitu asing bagiku, walaupun biasanya aku berusaha ceria dan sering terbawa suasana. Sifat ini biasa keluar kalau aku memang perlu tegas dan sedang _badmood_.

Aku menunduk sekali lagi pada cowok rambut orange itu dan pergi dari sana.

Memang tadi aku sedang bertengkar dengan Toushirou, tapi aku tidak mau membocorkan tentang hal_ ini_, karena mungkin dia akan membalasnya. Mungkin, dengan melakukan hal-hal _aneh_ dengan _tubuhku_?

Aku sedikit bergidik.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana kalau seandainya dari awal kami melaporkan hal ini saja? Pasti semuanya lebih gampang. Akan dilakukan reset untuk mengembalikan tubuh kami…

Tunggu. Reset?

Pikiranku langsung memikirkan sebuah lab, dipenuhi banyak tikus percobaan. Banyak tikus yang bentuknya bukan tikus lagi…

Aku dengar katanya ada Hollow yang dijadikan reset dan dia mati karena sampel reiatsu yang diambil terlalu banyak.

Dan bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang terhadap seorang 'percobaan' dan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang 'bertukar tubuh'? Netsumi? Ren? Apa pendapat mereka?

Aku membayangkan setiap orang menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dengan wajah aneh dan berbisik-bisik. Sebagian besar menunjukkan wajah simpati…

Aku bergidik lagi membayangkan _keduanya_ terjadi padaku. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa dia memilih menunggu saja semua kembali seperti semula…

Akhirnya, aku menemukan seorang shinigami, dan secepatnya aku tanya di mana pintu masuk ke baris penonton di lapangan.

-

-

-

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Aku membuka mata dan perlahan berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Lapangan itu sangat luas, hampir seperti lapangan baseball di Dunia Manusia—lengkap dengan tempat penontonnya, hanya saja lantai di sini adalah tanah dan bukannya rumput dan 'tempat penonton' tidak seramah kedengarannya. Lebih mirip disebut tempat barisan kursi semen.

Di tempat penonton di sebelah kananku, yang tempatnya paling besar dan khusus untuk penilai (lapangan Divisi 1 biasa digunakan untuk penilaian kemampuan tanding), ada Soutaichou. Matanya yang sipit mengarah ke arah kedatanganku tapi aku tidak mau sampai bertemu pandang dengannya.

Di sebelah kirinya ada SoiFon-taichou, memandangku sinis.

Dan di sebelah kanan Soutaichou, kapten berambut putih, _cewek itu_, melihat ke arahku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menghindari tatapannya, rasa bersalah itu lagi-lagi menghantamku.

_Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana? Apa sudah dari tadi? Selama itukah aku duduk diam di dalam ruangan itu?_

"_Murid akademi itu sudah memasuki lapangan! Bisa kita lihat di sini ia tampaknya tidak gentar dan takut padahal sebenta__r lagi ia akan melawan seorang Shinigami _full!_ Sungguh semangat yang patut dihargai!_" terdengar suara dari speaker. Aku merasa agak muak pada suara itu, yang ternyata adalah Kyouraku-taichou. Suara yang mencoba membangkitkan suasana seperti di sini adalah stadion baseball di suatu tempat di Dunia Manusia sana, bukannya sedang menyaksikan pertarungan penilaian serius di Divisi 1 yang bisa menyangkut nyawa. Memang sih, bentuk gedung dan lapangannya benar-benar seperti stadion—begitu luas dan dikelilingi 'tempat penonton', dan atapnya juga bisa ditutup. Tapi dekorasinya sama sekali lain dari stadion yang ditujukan untuk hiburan. Hanya ada warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu semen atau, sedikit kayu.

Aku tidak mempedulikan ocehannya dan terus melintasi lapangan yang besar ke tengah lapangan. Suasana agak ribut karena percakapan para Shinigami di tempat penonton, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Pikiranku fokus pada siapa lawanku. Aku terus berharap bukan Zaraki… Bahkan kalau aku dalam keadaan _normal_ aku akan kesusahan melawannya.

Apalagi _sekarang_.

Aku menajamkan mataku, berusaha menembus debu-debu yang menghalangi sosok di depanku. Karena angin debu-debu tanah bertebangan di sekelilingnya.

Makin mendekat aku bisa melihat sosoknya. Sosok perempuan.

Tidak mungkin Unohana. SoiFon ada di atas sana. Isane…? Tubuhnya lebih mungil dari itu. Nanao juga tidak. Yang memiliki tubuh seperti itu…

Mataku membelalak lebar. Debu itu tersibak.

Matsumoto.

Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan tidak pernah serius sekarang memandang tajam padaku.

Oh ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sosoknya yang penuh kurva itu?

Oke, bukan saatnya bercanda dan bingung, aku benar-benar kaget dan shock (apa sih bedanya?). Aku? Melawan wakil-ku sendiri? Walaupun aku sering berpikiran akan membunuhnya, tapi tidak pernah terpikir untuk melawannya secara serius.

Dan kalau dia lawanku…

_Well,_ aku di sini untuk tes masuk ke Gotei 13 sebagai wakil Divisi 10 kan? Kalau aku menang… akan sangat tragis, dan memalukan, bagi Matsumoto. Dia dikalahkan oleh anak baru dan posisinya digeser. Seberapa besar ini mempengaruhi karir dan pandangan orang terhadapnya??

Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"_Begin!!_"

Aku menoleh kaget ke arah suara, Soutaichou. Suaranya menggelegar di seluruh lapangan.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah dimulai?? Mana ocehan Kyouraku-taichou?? Heeei!

Aku mendengar bunyi _swoosh_ pelan dan langsung refleks mengalihkan perhatianku pada sesuatu yang menghadang.

Haineko beradu dengan Zanpakutou di tanganku.

Mataku membelalak membalas tatapan sinis Matsumoto.

"Aku akan serius. Tidak ada kemudahan hanya karena kau masih pelajar." kata Matsumoto pelan, hampir berbisik. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku mengira Matsumoto bisa bersikap se-dingin ini, walaupun dalam pertandingan. Matanya birunya yang biasanya terlihat ceria mengeras, serius.

"Di sini jabatan-_ku_ yang hendak kau perebutkan." katanya datar, hampir sinis. Mataku membelalak semakin lebar, mulutku agak terbuka dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Matsumoto menghempaskan pedangnya, meloncat mundur. Dia mendarat dengan luwes dan langsung mengacungkan ujung pedangnya padaku.

"Kalau kau tidak menyerang, _aku _yang akan menyerang." katanya mengancam, tapi seolah-olah memberikan pelajaran.

Aku membatu. Pedang di tanganku bahkan belum lepas dari sarungnya.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Seharusnya aku senang karena lawanku bukan Shinigami yang gila bertarung atau kecepatan shunpoo-nya menakjubkan, tapi… yang kubicarakan di sini adalah Matsumoto. Wakilku.

Sosok Matsumoto menghilang lagi, dan detik berikutnya dia ada di belakangku.

Lagi-lagi aku menangkis pedangnya, hanya karena refleks. Dia menghempaskannya lagi dan mundur.

Aku masih shock. Aku bingung akan melakukan apa. Aku harus menang, mana mungkin aku kalah setelah omong besar seperti itu di depan _cewek itu_? Lagipula, memalukan sekali kalau kalah dari _wakilmu sendiri_.

Tapi, apakah aku akan berani mengorbankan karir dan _image_ **wakilku** sendiri, hanya demi hal sepele seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu selama ini. Aku hanya terus merasa kesal pada sikap seorang cewek sial(an) yang seenaknya dan menantang.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang benar-benar penting mengapa aku mengikuti pertandingan ini. Hanya perasaan tidak mau kalah, dan perasaan malu kalau fakta aku bertukar tubuh dengan seorang cewek ini diketahui semua orang.

Dan hanya untuk hal sepele itu aku akan menggeser posisi wakilku sendiri??

Matsumoto _tidak pernah_ mengerjakan tugas-nya. Tapi dia setidaknya menuruti perintahku kalau memang keadaan serius, takut akan ancamanku memecatnya, mendukungku sebagai seorang wakil, dan tidak pernah mengkhianati aku sebagai kaptennya. Dia loyal terhadapku.

Dan aku akan memutuskan hubungan kapten dan wakil itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Dadaku terasa sesak lagi.

Aku merasakan lagi sesuatu diayunkan ke arahku, dan kali ini refleks-ku lebih lambat, walaupun pedang itu tidak menyentuhku.

"Apa? Kaget dengan pertarungan sungguhan?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku tidak membalas, masih shock dan bingung untung menghiraukan nada sinis yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulut wakilku, apalagi suara riuh dari para Shinigami.

'_Kau harus melakukannya.'_ Terdengar suara itu dan aku menangkis dua ayunan pedang beruntun.

Aku berniat memprotes, tapi tidak keluar satu kata-pun, pedang di tanganku lagi-lagi kuayunkan tanpa melihat ke arah Haineko yang mengincar bagian kakiku. Aku bahkan tidak memutar tubuh. Matsumoto mendecak dan melompat menjauh, menelitiku, mencari titik lemahku.

'_Kau HARUS melakukannya.'_ Katanya lagi, untuk sekali ini dia yang memakai nada memerintah.

'_Untuk apa?'_ Aku berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata di pikiranku. Sekali lagi Matsumoto menyerang dan aku menangkisnya, masih tidak bergerak dari posisi semula.

'_Aku juga tidak tahu. Jangan dipirkan. Yang aku tahu kau HARUS MELAKUKANNYA!'_ lagi-lagi dia berusaha membangkitkan aku dari kondisi yang hampir bisa dibilang _'trance'_ ini. Rasanya tubuh dan pikiranku tidak menyatu.

Matsumoto bersiap menyerang lagi.

'_Sekarang lakukan sesuatu, atau dia akan mengalahkanmu! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti, tapi sekarang pokoknya kau harus bergerak! Lawan dia! Tujuanmu adalah menang.'_ Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang sekarang seperti mengisi pikiranku, dan aku mulai merasa harus mengikutinya.

'_Bukannya untuk ini kau berlatih menggunakan _aku_?'_

'_Kalau kau memikirkan nasib wakilmu, kan kau sendiri tau dia tidak akan terpuruk dengan yang seperti itu,'_

Kalimat terakhir membuat tubuhku bergerak.

Matsumoto mengayunkan pedangnya padaku, dan aku melompat menghindari, dan dengan bertumpu pada pedang pipih Matsumoto, meloncat lebih tinggi lagi dan mendarat di belakang Matsumoto. Rambut _ponytail_-ku agak berkibar saat aku melakukannya, tapi aku tidak mengurusinya. Toh dia kembali terjatuh sendiri dengan rapi.

Aku mendengar tarikan nafas dan 'wow' dari Shinigami-Shinigami di bangku penonton.

Sekarang mataku yang tadinya membelalak, menjadi setengah menutup dengan pandangan serius. Aku menatap Matsumoto.

'_Nah. Begitu dong. Masa kau kalah dari wakilmu sendiri?'_

Aku memikirkan kalimat itu. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak boleh. Tidak _bisa._

Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku bertarung dengan serius. Aku tidak memikirkan yang lain selain alasan itu; dengan begitu aku tidak akan ragu.

'_Anggap saja ini latih tanding._' Sarannya. Dan aku menerimanya, karena itu akan membuat ini lebih mudah.

Matsumoto berbalik ke arahku, wajahnya agak kaget. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu… melawan robot otomatis itu tidak seru." Katanya, nada sinisnya hilang, dan dia hampir terlihat seperti Matsumoto yang biasa, hanya saja yang ini memegang pedang tidak bersarung, dan tidak ingin kalah dalam pertandingan ini.

Aku hampir ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" katanya ceria, hampir seperti bernyanyi. _Ini,_ baru Matsumoto yang selalu mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk menggodaku.

Lagi-lagi dia menerjangku, dan aku menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya dan menahan Haineko.

"Giliranku," kataku, hampir saja senyum meremehkan mengembang di wajahku.

Aku menghempaskan pedang Matsumoto dan mengayunkan pedang di tanganku ke arahnya. Saat dia menangkisnya, aku mengambil kesempatan terbuka itu dan langsung mengayunkan lagi pedang itu ke bahunya. Pada suasana seperti ini aku tidak memikirkan luka yang akan diderita kalau seranganku kena.

Dan baguslah, Matsumoto menahan pedangku tepat sebelum pedangku akan merobek bahunya.

"Tidak secepat itu," katanya sambil tersenyum, tapi terlihat dia agak kewalahan menangkisnya.

Aku mementalkan pedangnya dan bersalto ke belakang.

Kami melanjutkan adu kecepatan pedang ini, semakin lama semakin cepat dan agresif. Kadang kami menggunakan kaki dan tangan, melompat dan saling adu kekuatan kaki. Aku akui, ternyata memang Matsumoto memiliki klasifikasi sebagai Fuku-taichou.

Tapi aku sendiri adalah _Taichou_, dan ini belum seluruh kekuatanku.

Beberapa kali aku terkena goresan pedangnya, tapi luka yang tidak begitu berarti. Matsumoto mendapat luka yang lebih banyak dariku, tentu saja.

Akhirnya, saat serangan ke-puluhan kalinya, dan kami sama-sama meloncat mundur, Matsumoto menggenggam pedangnya dengan dua tangan, erat, dan memusatkan reiatsunya.

_Shikai…?_ Tebakku dalam hati, mempererat genggaman di pedangku. Aku benar-benar sudah focus untuk bertarung, aku tidak memikirkan yang lain selain cara mengalahkan dan menghindari serangannya.

Reiatsu Matsumoto semakin besar dan kuat, dan akhirnya dia mengangkat wajah, menatap tajam ke depan.

"_Growl,_ Haineko!!" perintahnya.

Aku menajamkan mata.

Pedang di tangannya perlahan terlihat ada retakan, dan beberapa saat kemudian pedang itu menjadi debu dan jatuh.

Aku jarang sekali melihatnya wujud shikai-nya. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu.

Debu-debu itu semakin banyak dan tebal, mengurung Matsumoto di dalamnya.

"Haineko!" perintah Matsumoto, dia mengarahkan gagang pedang yang sudah tidak bermata-pedang lagi padaku. Bersamaan dengan itu debu-debu itu langsung melesat ke arahku.

Aku mendesis. Aku menyiapkan gerakan menghindar.

'_Tunjukkan sedikit Kidou-mu.'_

Aku mengerjap sekali, agak kaget karena dia tiba-tiba berbicara.

Tapi hanya kaget dalam satu detik itu sudah mengubah keadaan. Debu itu sudah tepat di depan mata, dan siap memotong apapun yang disentuhnya.

Tanpa berpikir, aku langsung mengarahkan tanganku ke depan, dan memfokuskan reiatsu.

"_Bakudou no Sanjuu-ku: Enkosen (Binding Spell #39: Arc Shield)!"_ teriakku mengeja perintah Kidou. Dari tanganku tersebar lapisan bening yang berwarna kemerahan dan langsung membentuk kubah di sekelilingku, tepat sebelum debu itu menyentuhku.

Mataku agak membelalak lebar, masih agak kaget.

Kubah itu agak sedikit lebih besar daripada yang biasanya aku ciptakan (itupun cuma pernah sekali-dua kali. Lebih efektif menggunakan pedang), dan lebih kuat. Warna reiatsunya merah membara. Yah. Tidak mengagetkan sih mengingat warna mata, rambut dan segala_nya_. Justru aneh kalau warna reiatsunya tidak merah.

'_Nyee-hee__.'_ Zanpakutou itu menyeringai lebar.

Aku hanya bengong sambil melihat debu-debu itu (dengan sangat cepat) jatuh ke tanah atau melewati kubah perlindunganku.

Kemudian setelah debu itu tidak lagi mengarah padaku dan sedang kembali ke arah master-nya, aku melenyapkan kubah itu.

Akupun bisa mendengar suara berbisik-bisik para penonton, dan merasakan rasa kaget tiga orang yang berada di bangku khusus di atas. Walaupun, hanya satu orang yang paling kaget, dan dua lagi sudah lumayan bisa menduga.

Aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat _dia_, dan menetralkan ekspresiku. Bahkan sebelum Matsumoto atau yang lain sempat melihatnya.

Aku kembali menatap Matsumoto serius dan tajam. Matsumoto terlihat agak kaget melihat apa yang tadi aku lakukan.

'_Ayo ayo. Lagi__ lagi!'_ pintanya semangat, seperti anak-anak yang baru saja melihat seekor lumba-lumba meloncati lingkaran api.

Aku mengernyitkan alis kesal padanya.

'_Seenaknya saja tadi kau memberi perintah.'_ Kataku sinis, hampir mendesis.

'_Loh. Kan kamu juga menurutinya._'

Aku menggeram.

'_Bagus kan. Kau kan memang seharusnya menunjukkan kalau kau bisa memakai Kidou.'_ Katanya tidak terima.

Aku terdiam karena dia memang tidak salah.

Tunggu. Bicara tentang _dia…_

Entah kenapa, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sosok Zanpakutou itu, secara mental. Aku mengamati suasana hatinya.

Dia tidak terlihat marah. Atau ngambek. Malah _terlalu_ biasa saja. Tadi dia juga berbicara dan memberi perintah dengan biasa saja, padahal aku mengharapkan dia terdiam, marah padaku. Atau setidaknya dia mengomel, dan kembali sarkastis.

'_Apa?'_ tanyanya risih saat menyadari aku memperhatikannya, secara batiniah. Untung aku memblokir aksesnya ke pikiranku, sehingga dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kalau tidak bisa saja dia terpancing.

'_Tidak… hanya saja…_' kataku terputus, masih bingung dan kaget. Tadi aku terlalu shock melihat Matsumoto sampai tidak memikirkan ini. Ini pertama kalinya. Biasanya hal seperti itu tidak gampang kulupakan, dan butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk menyingkirkannya.

'… _kau punya segala hak untuk marah.'_ katanya tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku makin shock. Yang benar saja…? Bukan hanya tidak marah, dia juga mendukungku?? Bukannya dia Zanpakutou cewek itu?

'_Yah. Aku cuma bilang kau berhak. Bukannya aku __**tidak**__ marah.'_ Katanya lagi menjawab pikiranku. Padahal aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padanya. Tapi, lalu aku teringat kalau dia bisa _membaca_ pikiranku. Mungkin hari ini otakku terlalu banyak menampung stress, kaget, shock dan marah, makanya aku jadi melupakan banyak hal. Termasuk memblokir pikirannya yang tadi masih ingat kulakukan.

'_Pokoknya,__ sekarang kau fokuskan saja pikiranmu ke pertandingan. Jangan pikirkan _itu._ Masalah nanti-nanti. Kalau sekarang kau memikirkannya bisa-bisa kau tidak selamat.'_ katanya.

Dan saat yang bersamaan Matsumoto berbicara. "Hebat juga Kidou-mu." kata Matsumoto setengah memuji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Zanpakutou itu sudah kembali dari _mood_ serius ke _mood_ asal-nya yang ceria dan menyebalkan—dalam artian mengganggu.

'_Ayo ayo ayo ayo. Giliranmu menyerang! Go Putih Go!!'_ dia sibuk bersorak-sorak ceria, (ceritanya) menyemangatiku. Tapi aku tau dia berkata seperti itu untuk menggangguku, dan dia berhasil.

'_DIAM.'_ Kataku sinis, sudah lupa dengan rasa shock-ku. Ia hanya balas nyengir, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

Ya sudahlah, memang aku berniat menyerangnya.

Aku mempererat genggamanku di pedang dan mulai berlari ke depan. Setelah jarakku lebih dekat aku mengayunkan satu tanganku yang kosong ke arah Matsumoto. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dulu.

"_Hadou no Sanjuu-ichii: Shakkahou (Destructive Spell #31: Shot of Red Fire)!"_ ejaku. Dari telapakku keluar bola-bola reiatsu merah, melesat ke Matsumoto. Kali ini juga bola yang terbentuk lebih besar, dan membara kuat. Padahal aku tidak menyebutkan mantera-nya, yang artinya itu baru setengah kekuatan asli_ku._

Matsumoto menahan dua bola pertama dengan debu dari pedangnya, mengayunkan gagang kosongnya, tapi bola-bola berikutnya dia tangkis dengan Kidou juga.

Saat itulah kesempatanku.

Sambil tetap berlari ke arahnya yang sibuk menghindari bola-bola merah itu, aku mengeratkan genggaman lagi, dan langsung meloncat.

Aku bersalto kebelakangnya dan mengayunkan pedangku ke arahnya.

'TRANG!'

Pada saat yang tepat Matsumoto berhasil menyatukan debu-debu pedangnya menjadi semacam besi pipih, tapi dia terlihat agak panik. Lagi-lagi para penonton menarik nafas tertahan, dan langsung berbisik-bisik, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku mengentakkan pedangku dan mengayunkan lagi pedangku ke arah kakinya. Dia melompat menghindari dan mengarahkan gagang pedangnya ke padaku. Debu-debu tajam itu langsung menerjangku, tapi langsung kuhindari.

Matsumoto berteriak dan mengarahkan gagang pedangnya ke arahku lagi. Debu-debunya melesat lagi ke arahku, dua kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

Aku berlari membuat lingkaran, dan debu itu masih mengincarku. Aku melompat menghindari, meluncurkan Kidou, bertahan, tapi semakin lama aku semakin kepayahan.

Di atas semuanya, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah wujud shikai. Dan aku dalam keadaan biasa.

Aku tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mendekati Matsumoto setelah dia seserius ini.

Lagi-lagi debu itu menyerang ke arahku, dan aku bersalto ke depan.

(Oh yeah. Aku suka melakukan gerakan ekstrim dengan _tubuh ini_. Karena bukan cuma lebih gampang menghindari serangan dan tubuh ini juga seperti otomatis bergerak, aku –agak- mau pamer.

Terserah apa katamu, tapi tubuh ini gampang sekali digerakkan.

…Dan, aku sudah bilang kan, kalau tubuh ini juga seperti otomatis melakukannya? Tampaknya gerakan refleksnya adalah gerakan yang ekstrim-ekstrim.)

Kalau begini terus, aku hanya akan kehabisan tenaga menghindari dan menangkis serangan, dan tidak bisa menyerang.

Dengan pertaruhan besar aku menghindari serangan debu-debu yang menerjangku dengan melompat mendekat ke arah Matsumoto.

Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pedangnya lagi ke arahku, dan debu-debu itu menerjangku.

Aku menggunakan shunpoo dan dengan cepat menangkis debu-debu itu, walaupun beberapa tetap menggores tubuhku. Tapi hanya goresan ringan.

Aku terus ber-shunpoo dan saat jarakku sangat dekat dengan Matsumoto, aku mengacungkan tangan padanya.

"_Bakudou no Ichii: Sai (Binding Spell #1: Restrain)!"_ teriakku.

Tangan Matsumoto yang menggenggam pedang seperti bergerak sendiri ke belakang punggungnya. Tentu saja dia kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri dengan Kidou, tapi aku sudah mengayunkan pedang.

Dalam kedipan berikutnya Matsumoto sudah melepas _seal_-nya dan langsung mengayunkan gagang pedang secepat yang dia bisa.

'_Sialan!'_ desisku dalam hati. Walaupun pedangku sudah tinggal berjarak satu inchi dengan hidungnya, tetap saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Debu-debunya itu sangat cepat, dan tersebar, keuntungannya di banding pedang biasa.

Aku meloncat dan menarik badan bagian bawahku ke atas, berputar, dan bersalto mundur.

Terdengar "wow" lagi.

Dan benar saja, debu-debu itu sudah ada di tempat tadinya aku berdiri kurang dari sedetik. Aku mendarat beberapa meter dari Matsumoto.

Matsumoto mengangkat gagang pedangnya lagi, dan aku bersiap berlari menghindar.

'_Kamu tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang._' kataku dalam benakku.

Zanpakutou itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Aku melompat, ber-shunpoo, menangkis. Dia masih saja terdiam. Tidak marah, tidak menghindari per_nyata_anku, tidak cuek juga.

Aku ber-shunpoo zig-zag menghindari serangan debu-debu itu. Akhirnya Matsumoto tidak menyerang lagi dan aku punya kesempatan untuk berdiri diam sebentar. Kami saling tatap, tidak mau terlewat gerakan apapun.

Kalau keadaan terus seperti ini, kemungkinan aku menang dan berhasil lolos dengan selamat di pertandingan ini akan kecil sekali. Nafasku saja sekarang sudah ngos-ngosan.

Kalau keadaan begini terus…

'…_fine._' Terdengar suaranya menghela nafas pasrah.

Aku sedikit membelalak, tidak yakin dengan pendengaranku.

Hah?

'_Sekarang, SERANG!'_

Tubuhku langsung bereaksi, walaupun dua detik pertama aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku menghindari debu-debu yang dikirim Matsumoto dengan ber-shunpoo, tapi kali ini mendekati dia. Lama kelamaan aku seperti bisa membaca gerakan debu itu dan makin mudah menghindarinya. Dan saat jarakku tinggal semeter, aku melompat, mengarahkan pedang padanya.

Matsumoto terlihat tidak siap. Jelas saja, aku datang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYA!" teriaknya saat pedangku mengenai badannya. Otomatis dia tersentak mundur dan darah mulai membasahi shihakushou-nya. Mataku agak mengernyit melihat warna merah itu di tubuh _wakilku_.

Darah itu mengalir di pedang di tanganku.

"…_Blood."_

Mataku agak sedikit membelalak, betul-betul kaget dengan suara yang keluar dari mulutku walaupun aku tidak _berpikir _untuk mengucapkannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku otomatis mundur ke belakang—bersalto—dan memposisikan pedangku tepat di depan mukaku, di depan hidungku sehingga aku hampir tidak bisa melihatnya.

Pandanganku kosong ke depan, ke arah Matsumoto yang bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Sungguh, aku tidak berencana melakukan hal-hal itu. Dan bukan Zanpakutou itu juga yang mengambil alih tubuhku. Tubuhku hanya bergerak _sendiri_.

"_Drip."_

"_Extend._"

Darah itu meluas di permukaan pedang di tanganku, menutupi keseluruhannya dengan darah yang sudah agak menghitam.

"_Burn."_ Lapisan darah menyala terang.

"_Okiro, Kuroka (Wake Up, Kuroka)._"

-

-

-

_TBC…_

PHEW!

Akhirnya ada action juga! X) Chapter dengan penggunaan Kidou pertama!

Dan, OH MY…!! Padahal aku nggak bermaksud memenggal chapter pertarungan ini, tapi karena udah kepanjangan N lama banget…! Yah gitu deh.

Huffff…! Why all the ideas are gone when I need it? And why oh why chapters never goes as I want it to be??

Chapter ini banyak STUCK dan banyak sekali yang nggak sesuai bayangan di otak! Semua berjalan dengan sendirinya!! X( --aku mulai berpikir kalau pas kau ngetik aku masuk kondisi trance kali ya—

Well, ujian (AKHIRNYA! Walaupun udah lama sih dari sekarang) sudah selesai dan ini tanggapanku:

-Bahasa Indonesia- Wuih. C-1 boo. Tapi gampang sih. Gak ada teori yang susah2…

-Bahasa Inggris- Humm… 1 jam 30 menit terakhir aku sibuk nahan ketawa…

-Matematika- GYAA!! Gampang sekali! Kalau nggak salah hitung, pasti aku dapat 10! Jadi agak rugi blajar yang susah2… GAMPANG BANGET!

-IPA- OH MY GOODNESS. Yang bener aja! Rugi aku belajar gaya tarik muatan dan segala macem! Kaga keluar! Sialan! Tapi ya ampun… gampang rek… walaupun ada yang nggak yakin.

-overall- MANA POLISINYA?? Kok gak ada?? CUMA SATU??? Dan semua pelajaran tidak memakan waktu lebih dari 1 jam. Max 1 jam. Sisanya nahan ketawa. (ya ampun, plis deh anak autis itu. Gak bisa tegang. UAN kok malah bercanda?) Hmmm… bukannya mau sombong, nganggep remeh ujian, tapi yang lain juga nganggep gitu…

HUFFF… aku sudah mengerjakan sebisanya dan semoga lulus! Amiiin!!

Oh yah, THX banget buat yang udah review!!

Respons!

**Kirazu Haruka**-Neheeee… THX! Aku juga jadi senyum2 sendiri ngeliat reviewmu… hehehe… THX 4 reviewing dan ini updatenya! X) sry bgt ya lama, ada UAN dan banyak stuck… X( belom lagi masalah modem…

**Sahara ZhafachieQa**-Lam kenal juga… (hmmm… kayaknya baru ya di FFn? Kalo baru, SELAMAT DATANG! Kalo udah lama, ya… SELAMAT DATANG di storyku! X) ) Yuppie… silakan… aku malah merasa seneng banget kamu baca story-ku… =) Baca terus ya N thx buat reviewnya!

**Black-Cat-Yoruichi**-Thx! Happy banget ada yang bilang gitu. X) Lol. Nehee… itu keperluan penting saat malam… melihat tampang dan sifat Matsumoto nggak heran dung dia punya kondom… X) Lol. Humm? Anak Matsu? Foto yang mana? Aku Cuma deskripsiin foto2 yg ada Ichigo, Renji, Mayuri, Nemu, Ukitake ma Hitsu. (yang ada di profileku itu yang foto kumpulan shinigami2!) Gak da yang laen kayaknya… Thx buat reviewnya!! Thx karena masih baca sampai sekrang! XD Ini updatenya dan maaf lama! X(

**Red-Deimon-Beta**-Hahaha... Eh, tunggu dulu… Hitsugaya? Bukannya chapter tujuh nyeritain Nana? Thx udah menganggap cerita ini nggak jelek… T-T aku terharu… (lebay) Humm… gitu ya? Kalau itu alasannya sih, mungkin nggak banyak bisa kurubah… Kalau Nana mungkin bisa **lebih** banyak bercandanya, tapi Toushirou kayaknya nggak deh… kan sifatnya dia emang selalu serius gitu… lagian aku suka cara nulis serius (walaupun membosankan sih!), soalnya, kan bisa dijadiin bekal buat nanti-nanti! Hehe… Thx buat review dan dukungannya! X)

**Terserah-is-Whatever**-Wow. Beruntung banget WinWea kepilih untuk jadi fic indo pertamamu! Hehehhehe… THX! Thanks juga buat reviewnya…! .

**Red-Deimon-Beta-**HAI JUGA! X) hehe... gapapa... gak kok, malah bagus lagi, aku jadi tau pendapat orang... Nehee... *gasp* THX!! (BANGET) XD beneran bagus nih? Jadi ngelunjak aku ntar dibilang gitu... lol. Hehehe... Thx, sebenarnya di skulku juga ada... tapi imagenya jauh banget... hahahha. Aku suka aja gitu nama Nana, simpel! Hee? Horror? Masa cerita kacau balau yang nggak ada horrornya dimasukin Horror? Kalau cerita nikazemaru, baru pantes masuk sana... X) hehe. Hohohoho... bentar lagi mau pake 3rd person kok... (eh, tp mgkn beberapa chapter lg...) Ok THX dan thx lagi buat reviewnya! X)

**OKE!** Sekali lagi… thx buat review kalian! Tumben kali ini banyak! Aku jadi hepi super!! Wooo! XD (tapi kalau bisa review ALL chapter dung… hehe. Maruk ya? Maaf deh.. —Ardhan Winchester, di manakah kau? X( biasanya selalu review... )

Setelah aku melihat-lihat story lain dan melihat reviewnya,… aku jadi makin sangat bersyukuuurr bgt ada juga yang mau baca ceritaku ini, ada yang suka, ada yang nganggep lucu… sumpah, aku seneng bgt kalau ada yang bilang gitu! X)

Dan REVIEW chapter ini ya! Semoga gak ada SATUPUN misstypo!! Kalau ada SATU AJA, kasih tahu ya! Berarti mataku kurang dipelototin nih! XO

…Sebentar lagi… Mou sukoshi… saat itu akan tiba… X3 –sok misterius— di chapter ini akhirnya nama 'dia' yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan terungkap juga, mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi (…) *spoiler, jadi nggak jadi aja deh* neheee

**LO****VE** (for u readers), **Double LOVE**(for u who alert-ed my story), **More LOVE** (for u who fav-ed my story), and **A LOTS MORE LOVE** (for u who reviewed!!!! XD),

Cherrylime X')

(Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata di chapter 5, 6, 7 aku nggak nulis 'cherrylime' lagi, saking terburu2nya aku waktu ngepost… tapi sekarang mah udah nyantee!! BULAN BARU! Yay!)

(Dan lagi, kayaknya aku cuma tahan satu chapter make penjelasan dan note terjemahan… hahaha)

**P.S:** ('ni fic nggak end aja, bikin kesel! Kebanyakan embel-embel dari authornya!' Pasti kalian lagi mikir gitu… aku tau kok, aku tau…) Setelah dipikir selama beberapa minggu sambil ngecek penulisan, chapter ini bisa dibilang, terlepas bahwa sekarang Shirou-chan adalah Nana, jadi yaoi IchiHitsu?? Tapi aku gak ada niatan begitu ya…! Atau emang bawah sadarku udah kepengaruh sama seseorang?? Ehem ehem, pasti ada yang ngerti maksudnya ini… X)


	9. Chapter 9 What the?

**Author's Note:** nggak banyak omong deh, di bawah ajah… :)

**Warning:** Hitsu OOC…? Adegan pertarungan berdarah…?

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Bleach. Bleach tuh punya Tite Kubo.

**ENJOY R&R, and you will get extra ****from me**. X) Neheee... love buat sesama pengarang dan pengarang untuk pembacanya ya, bukannya maksud yang nggak-nggak.

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 9. What the Heck…?

_

* * *

_

Hitsu

_gaya's POV_

"_Drip."_

"_Extend."_

"_Burn."_

"_Okiro, Kuroka (Wake Up, Kuroka)."_

Darah itu menyebar dari satu titik menjadi lapisan tipis merah _crimson_ di seluruh permukaan pedang. Dan dalam detik berikutnya setelah mulutku bergerak sendiri, aku merasa reiatsu-ku memancar, dan pedang itu bercahaya merah terang, lalu terbakar; hawa panas langsung menerpaku, tanganku terkena percikan bunga api, pedang di tanganku membara kuat.

Anehnya, diatas semuanya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kulitku terbakar.

Waktu lidah api itu menjilat tanganku, aku menyadarinya, merasakan panasnya, tapi meski kutunggu beberapa detik menanti sakitnya datang, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Panas di kulitkupun hanya seperti hawa panas dalam skala kecil, padahal lidah api itu sekarang hampir menyelimuti seluruh tanganku.

Aku bisa menebak itu adalah _resistance_ tubuh cewek ini terhadap api, sama seperti tubuhku terhadap es.

Tapi yang paling mengagetkanku adalah, apa yang tadi _telah_ kulakukan.

'_APA yang telah terjadi??'_ tanyaku hampir histeris dalam benakku. Hanya dia yang dapat menjawabnya.

'_Aku tidak mengucapkan kata__-kata itu. _Kau_ juga tidak mengambil alih. Apa ITU?'_ tanyaku lagi.

Aku bersuara, tapi bukan aku yang mengucapkannya. Aku melompat ke belakang, tapi bukan aku yang menggerakkan badanku. Aku meneriakkan perintah shikai, tapi bukan aku yang memikirkan dan membentuknya.

Semuanya berjalan otomatis, dan bahkan tanpa kuhendaki. Dan aku juga tau itu bukan Zanpakutou itu—karena aku merasa masih memegang kontrol. Aku bisa menghentikan gerakan itu kalau aku mau, tapi pikiranku terlalu sibuk dan _shock_.

'Well_, bisa dibilang itu… gerak bawah sadar…? Sebut saja insting.'_ Jelasnya. Tapi informasinya terlalu sedikit.

'_Kau anggap saja itu insting untuk seorang pemilik Zanpakutou. Seperti waktu kau pertama kali mengaktifkan Zanpakutou-mu. Saat itu juga kamu tidak bisa dibilang dalam kondisi _sadar,_ kan? Kau juga tidak memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar, kan?'_ tambahnya sebelum aku sempat protes.

'_Jadi, yah, aku hanya _membangkitkan_ instingmu saja. Secara kasarnya bisa dibilang begitu.'_ Katanya lagi.

Aku terdiam, mencerna kata-katanya dan tidak ada niat protes lagi.

Ya sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya dipikirkan. Tidak ada gunanya juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin jurus-rahasia-saat-terdesak-milik-Zanpakutou lainnya? Seperti bagaimana dia mengambil alih kontrol tubuh ini waktu itu…

Aku menghilangkan seluruh pertanyaan di benakku, kemudian memfokuskan diri ke pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Kemudian aku membuka mata—yang tidak kuingat sudah kututup.

Pedang itu membara tepat di depanku, panasnya mengenai wajahku, walaupun tidak menimbulkan efek kesakitan atau yang lainnya. Di depan pedang membara itu, aku bisa melihat Matsumoto, jaraknya agak jauh. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan _shock_.

Pedang itu sendiri tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Hanya bertambah panjang sedikit, dan di balik apinya, aku bisa melihat bilahnya terlapisi warna merah gelap. Dari belakang gagangnya, ada cambuk api yang bergerak-gerak liar di sekitarku, mirip dengan rantai yang ada di belakang gagang Hyourinmaru. Tidak buruk.

Di sekelilingku—_well,_ kami, ada lingkaran api. Semacam dinding dari api yang melingkari kami. Bunga-bunga api kecil berpercikan dari dinding api itu. Suhu sekarang panas, seperti berada di tengah bangunan yang terbakar dan tanah di sekitar api itu juga menjadi lebih gelap. Tapi sedikitpun aku tidak merasa _kepanasan_ seperti biasanya. Aku merasakan panasnya, tapi tidak _kepanasan._

Mata Matsumoto membelalak, masih kaget mungkin, dan di wajahnya mulai mengalir keringat.

'_Ehmm__… kau tidak mau buang-buang waktu, kan? Mumpung lawanmu masih kaget…_' dan aku langsung bergerak. Aku berlari ke arahnya, beberapa kali ber-shunpoo.

Matsumoto mengerjap sekali dan kemudian dengan agak panik mengarahkan gagang pedang kosongnya ke arahku.

Kali ini aku tidak menghindar. Bahkan aku terus menatap tajam sasaranku. Aku cuma mengibaskan pedang di tanganku yang masih membara ke arah debu yang menerjangku, dan membakar debu itu dengan baranya. Debu itu berjatuhan.

Setelah jarakku tinggal dua meter, aku meloncat.

TRAAANG!

Matsumoto menahannya, dengan membuat semacam kubah dari debu-debu pedangnya. Wajah kami cukup dekat sehingga aku bisa melihat kepanikan di matanya.

Aku meloncat mundur lagi—bersalto tentunya—dan saat tubuhku masih di udara, aku mengarahkan cambuk di belakang gagang pedang itu ke arah Matsumoto. Dengan sukses aku mengikatkan cambuk api itu pada lengan bawah Matsumoto, dan dia terperanjat. Aku menarik tangannya sekuata tenaga dan dia agak melayang. Aku mendengar Matsumoto mendengking kecil.

Pada tahap itu aku sudah mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, dan langsung saja aku memutar pedangku, membuat manufer-manufer yang kalau dijelaskan akan panjang, yang penting hasilnya adalah Matsumoto yang sedang melayang kebingungan menjadi terbanting ke tanah dengan keras.

Kemudian saat dia mendarat dengan bunyi berdebam dan debu-debu tanah (bukan miliknya) berterbangan di sekitarnya, aku berlari.

Aku menyiapkan pedangku di samping dan menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan, siap menebas.

Aku mengayunkannya ke arah Matsumoto. Aku sengaja tidak menyerang terlalu dekat, tapi jarak segini saja sudah cukup untuk mengirimkan api dari pedangku ke Matsumoto.

Sabetan api itu menerjang Matsumoto, dan saat menyentuh shihakusho-nya, api itu membesar.

Matsumoto beteriak kesakitan atau kaget, aku tidak terlalu pasti, dan dia langsung menggeliat refleks. Saat itu aku mundur.

Kemudian dia bangun, dan dengan menebaskan gagang pedang kosongnya di udara, dia membuat semua debu menempel padanya, dan membungkus dirinya. Dalam sekejap api itu padam dan dia membebaskan dirinya dengan satu sabetan pedang lagi. Debu-debu itu berputar di sekelilingnya.

Shihakusho-nya ada banyak bercak hitam gosong, dan wajah dan tangannya agak sedikit memerah karena terbakar. Syal pink di pundaknya sudah terbakar setengah. Dia terlihat agak berantakan.

_Well_, eh… tepatnya, _sangat_ berantakan. Kalau saja tidak sedang bertarung, dia pasti akan berteriak-teriak histeris sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sekarang agak gosong itu.

Tapi pikiran tentang wakilku terluka dan kepayahan tidak menghentikan badanku bergerak.

Aku berlari, tubuhku bergerak secara instingtif alias tidak perlu kusuruh, seperti gerakan singa yang mengincar buruan tanpa perlu berpikir. Aku melompat bersalto tinggi di atas Matsumoto, dan mengarahkan ujung pedangku ke kepala Matsumoto yang mendongak kaget—hei! Aku baru sadar gerakkanku cepat sekali.

Kemudian di saat aku masih di udara (di sini ada teriakan 'wow' dari para penonton), kepala di bawah, dari ujung pedangku yang masih membara tanpa henti menetes cairan merah menyala, hampir keemasan. Cairan itu mengenai kepala Matsumoto.

Aku mendarat di tanah jauh darinya, kemudian langsung berbalik.

Matsumoto kebingungan. Aku menebas udara di depanku.

"Kya!" Cairan merah keemasan menyelimutinya, dan, masih bergerak dengan sendirinya, tanganku mengayun lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan kuat, mengirimkan udara panas ke arah Matsumoto.

Cairan itu tersulut.

"KYAAA!!!" teriakan panik, dan kesakitan. Aku berkedip; rasanya seperti otakku tiba-tiba kembali.

Dua hal langsung memasuki pikiranku: (1) tentang proses tadi. Aku langsung teringat pada perintah shikai(kalau itu bisa dimasukkan sebagai perintah shikai)nya. "_Drip. Extend. Burn_." Menetes. Meluas. Terbakar. _Oh_, batinku. Dan (2) aku merasakan perasaan menyesal, bersalah dan terluka mendengar wakilku kesakitan. Tapi perasaan itu langsung ditekan mundur ke pojok pikiranku, tidak tau oleh siapa.

Matsumoto langsung memberi perintah debu-debu-nya untuk menutupinya, memadamkan api yang lebih besar dari yang tadi. Dia terbungkus debu itu dengan cepat, dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti patung.

Lapisan besi-tanahnya mengelupas, berhamburan jadi debu, dan Matsumoto terlihat lagi.

Baju lengan kanan sudah hilang, bagian kiri gosong berat, rambutnya menghitam kotor, ada beberapa bagian bajunya yang bolong, meperlihatkan, err, bagian kulitnya.

Aku sedikit menggeram membayangkan para penonton—terutama laki-laki—akan membelalakkan mata.

"Itu lumayan juga." Kata Matsumoto memecah keheningan. Nadanya meremehkan, tapi kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang berantakan dan kesulitan.

"Oh. Itu baru serangan awal kok." Dan inilah dia mulut besarku yang tidak mau kalah. Atau gara-gara tubuh cewek ini?

Kami sama-sama tersenyum sebelah, dan menerjang maju.

"_Haineko!_"

Pertamanya aku tidak tau mau berteriak apa, tapi mulutku bergerak sendiri, sama seperti pertama kali aku menggunakan Hyourinmaru. Zanpakutou itu benar; jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku selalu ada di dalam diriku, _tubuh ini_.

"_Kuroka,"_—aku sedikit merasa aneh menyebut namanya, tapi mulutku tetap bergerak_—"Blazing Fire!"_ aku menebas ke arah Matsumoto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikitpun.

Bara yang masih ada di pedangku membesar, lalu seolah lepas dari pedangku, walaupun bara api masih membakar pedang itu. Bara api itu terus membesar bersamaan dengan sabetan dan kecepatanku, dan menghantam pusaran debu Haineko.

Debu itu membuat kubah, sekaligus bertebaran memotong segala yang disentuhnya. _Apiku_ (Urgh, sebutan itu terasa aneh di otakku. _Api._ Dan _aku_. Ugh.) membungkus setiap debu, satu persatu. Debu itu terus bergerak berusaha lari dari api, dan itu membuat apinya malah semakin besar dan berpercikan.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh—atau dari bangku penonton, api dan debu itu akan terlihat seperti pusaran kembang api meriah.

Tapi sebenarnya, salah bergerak sedikit saja kamu bisa mati, atau minimal, mendapat puluhan goresan.

Debu itu setajam silet; percikan api lima kali banyak debunya dan panasnya menyerupai api biasa.

Aku tidak ada masalah dengan apinya, begitu menyentuh kulitku dia langsung meredup dan hilang, paling hanya menimbulkan sedikit rasa gatal. Tapi beberapa kali aku terkena debu yang lolos dari api dan tergores di berbagai tempat.

Matsumoto bukannya lebih baik kondisinya.

Percikan api jelas mengganggunya. Percikan itu—plus bara api yang meloncat keluar dari pusaran—membakar shihakushonya. Shihakusho hitamnya jadi semakin hitam, tangannya penuh luka bakar, dan rambutnya sebagian berwarna kehitaman.

_So_, dengan keadaan begitu, kami berdiri di sana selama dua atau tiga detik yang terasa seperti dua atau tiga hari. Dan tiba-tiba pusaran itu membesar—ya, memang aku punya andil di sini, aku menambah reiatsu ke pedangku—terus menjungjung ke langit seperti memanjatnya, dan tiba-tiba saja meledak.

Bukan meledak yang seperti _kabooom_ begitu, tapi lebih seperti teruraikan di angkasa.

Pusarannya melebar, dan kemudian setiap debu terbalut api jatuh dan berloncatan dari pusaran.

Hfff. Benar-benar kembang api deh pokoknya—bagi penonton.

Para shinigami jarang melihat kembang api (perlu kalian ketahui, SoulSociety bukanlah tempat yang cocok buat bersenang-senang. Suasananya saja sudah tak mendukung), jadi reaksi mereka tentu saja membelalakkan mata takjub, mulut agak mengangga, menikmati pemandangan indah di depan mereka sambil mendesah kegirangan atau mengeluarkan bunyi 'oooh'. Tapi kami berdua susah payah menghindari percikan debu itu dan menciptakan kubah.

Beberapa saat kemudian percikan kembang api setajam silet sepanas magma yang membunuh itu sudah kembali ke tanah, suasana sudah lebih jernih, maksudku, tidak ada lagi kilatan merah atau debu-debu berjatuhan.

Aku membuka kubah merah Kidou-ku dan melihat Matsumoto melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami terdiam. Mata kami tidak lepas dari lawan, mengamati luka dan kerusakan yang ada di tubuh lawan, dalam hati membandingkannya dengan luka di tubuh sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar tawa keras.

Aku membelalak kaget, mengenali suara itu tapi sama sekali tidak menyangka. Aku berbalik ke bangku khusus di atas.

Yup. Benar-benar Soutaichou.

Aku perjelas: Soutaichou tertawa!

"_Well done, well done_," Soutaichou memulai setelah tawanya mereda. Seluruh shinigami di sini membelalak kaget, aku yakin. Bahkan SoiFon-taichou saja membelalak ke Soutaichou.

"Bagus sekali. Kalian berdua melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Kata Soutaichou sambil menatap kami, senyumnya masih mengembang. Aku bahkan masih dalam posisi menyerang, tangan menggenggam erat pedang, benar-benar membatu. Aku _shock_.

Jangan-jangan, maksudnya…

"Kalian berdua seimbang." kata Soutaichou sambil menatapku, seolah menjawab pikiranku. Dia beralih ke Matsumoto, dan beralih lagi padaku sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya seperti bangga, puas.

"Dan kau, shinigami muda, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik sekali. Aku terkesan." Katanya, dan terdengar tarikan nafas kaget dari seluruh penjuru lapangan dan sepertinya aku bisa mendengar mereka berkedip serempak.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa memandangnya tidak percaya.

Secepat ini?? Segampang ini?? Bahkan salah satu dari kami belum sekarat atau tumbang!

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu, Jii—eh, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, ja-jadi, artinya…" terdengar suara Kyouraku-taichou, terbata-bata.

Aku menelan ludah, menanti kata-kata Soutaichou.

"Ya, pertarungan selesai dan shinigami muda ini akan masuk Gotei 13." Katanya.

Aku berkedip, dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar sorak-sorai dari seluruh lapangan. Sesuatu meledak-ledak dan bercahaya di langit—kali ini kembang api sungguhan, tapi jauh lebih kecil. Kemudian entah sejak kapan ada kertas berwarna-warni bertebaran jatuh di sekelilingku, mengayun-ngayun terbawa angin.

Aku berkedip sekali lagi.

Yang benar saja, kenapa jadi seperti ini?? Secepat inikah terdengar sorak-sorai—tunggu dulu.

Tiba-tiba otakku seperti menyala lagi. Dan aku menoleh ke arah bangku penonton tempat orang bersorak sorai.

Kenapa shinigami ini senang? Bukannya seharusnya mereka merasa kesal? Kenapa dia malah menyambut kedatangan shinigami muda tiba-tiba di Gotei 13?? Apa mereka terima?? Padahal mereka harus merangkak sedikit demi sedikit ke posisi mereka sekarang, tapi seorang shinigami cewek muda bisa begitu saja mendapat posisi dengan satu pertandingan kurang dari dua jam?? HOI!

Aku berbalik memandang bangku khusus, mencari sosok berambut putih.

Dia melihat ke arahku. Bahkan dari sinipun aku bisa melihat matanya berbinar girang, mulutnya datar tapi sedang menahan senyum.

Argh. Kenapa jadi begini?

Bukannya aku mau membuat Matsumoto tumbang atau _dibuat_ tumbang oleh Matsumoto, tapi…! Ini aneh sekali! Dan kenapa semuanya menerima-menerima saja?? Oh, bahkan SoiFon-taichou tidak berusaha protes ke Soutaichou!

Heeei! Bisa tidak semuanya berjalan normal? _Yang semestinya_?? Aku dimusuhi atau sebagainya??

"Oke, oke! Tenang semua!"

Aku menoleh ke arah panggung kecil di arah yang berlawanan dari bangku khusus dan membelalak. Sejak kapan Matsumoto ada di sana??

"Baiklah! Karena pertandingan sudah selesai dan dia akan masuk Gotei 13…" Matsumoto berkata, suaranya ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasa seolah badannya tidak sedang terluka.

"Mari kita adakan pesta penyambutan!!" teriaknya keras sambil menaikkan tangan semangat.

"_APA?!_" aku berteriak tanpa sadar, dan teriakanku langsung terbungkam sorak-sorai yang jauuuh lebih meriah.

"YEAAAHH!!!!"

"WOOO!!!"

"YAY!!!"

"PESTA!!"

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan panik.

Hah? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi—hei! Aku tidak butuh pesta penyambutan! Seseorang, dengarkan aku!!

-

-

-

_Nana's POV_

Aku menahan senyumku mengembang.

Tidak. Pokoknya jangan di sini. Kalau nanti sudah tidak ada orang, aku boleh tersenyum dan tertawa lepas sesukaku.

Berulang kali aku menekankan kata itu dan untungnya mulutku seperti memang cukup kaku.

Ya, ya, aku juga kaget ada pesta penyambutan itu. Aku juga SANGAT tidak suka, seperti halnya yang terlihat di wajah cewek di tengah lapangan. Itu aneh. Sumpah. Kenapa bisa shinigami baru yang bahkan sebenarnya belum bisa disebut shinigami seperti _aku_ disambut semeriah ini?? Pesta? Yang benar saja!

Sangat tidak normal.

Tapi tentu saja perasaan senang menghapus bersih perasaan kacau lainnya. Masalah pesta, gampanglah. Aku tinggal bilang ijin dan tidak perlu datang ke sana, atau datang tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Yang penting, _DIA MENANG!_

Maksudku, memang pertandingannya seri, tapi kan dia berhasil masuk Gotei 13!

Oh, _YAY!_

Aku sungguh sungguh sangat tidak menyangka rencana ini akan berhasil, sejam yang lalu. Aku kawatir jangan-jangan sifat sembronoku kembali membawa sial. Eh, emm… maksudku, _membawa_ sial. Tidak ada kata _kembali_.

Para shinigami masih bersorak-sorai, tidak sedikit yang melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh bersama rekannya—semacam tari senang, mungkin?

Ahh. Pokoknya aku senang sekali.

Semua perasaan lain hilang, atau setidaknya tersingkir. Aku masih merasa sedikit marah padanya, tapi toh akhirnya dia menang! Yippie! Woo!

Haha. Rasanya aku juga ingin berteriak, tidak tahu kenapa.

Memang seharusnya aku senang, tapi rasanya tidak sesenang _ini_. Aku kelewat girang.

Padahal hanya karena rencanaku berhasil. Padahal hanya karena setidaknya dia tidak mati dan aku tidak harus terkurung di tubuh ini selamanya. Padahal hanya karena aku jadi bisa membuktikan bahwa aku benar ke dia.

Oh. Atau satu alasan terakhir saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku sesenang ini?

Tidak tahulah.

SoiFon-taichou berbalik keluar pintu sambil mendengus, dan si kakek tua akhirnya mengikuti setelah mengawasi keadaan sebentar. (hebatnya _Soutaichou_ yang bahkan sampai di Akademi terkenal merupakan sumber ketidakadaannya suasana hiburan di SoulSociety, yang selalu menentang huru-hara dan sebagainya, tidak memprotes saat si Matsumoto itu mengklaim akan adanya pesta. Atau mungkin mereka sudah sepakat?)

Dan segera saja aku mengikuti kakek itu keluar.

Buru-buru aku mencari '_ruang ganti peserta_' dan masuk ke sana.

Tentu saja di dalamnya ada cewek berambut merah panjang, terduduk di atas kursi panjang, badannya agak membungkuk sambil bertopang siku di paha. Wajahnya menengok ke arahku.

(_ya_, dia sendirian. Tidak ada Matsumoto, tidak ada shinigami medis. Lukanya yang didapat di pertarungan tadi bahkan tidak meninggalkan bekas _satupun_, kuakui Kidou itu memang hebat.)

Sebelum dia sempat mendesah, aku langsung memotong.

"Hei! Ternyata berhasil juga!" kataku ceria; agak bergidik mendengar ketidakcocokan suara tenang dan dalam dengan nada bicaraku, tapi perasaan aneh itu segera hilang.

"Pertamanya aku kira bakal nggak berhasil loh, kirain kamu bakal tumbang dalam dua menit. Tapi ternyata! Hyaaa! Aku yang ngeliat dari jauh aja kagum!" kataku berapi-api. Dia tidak melihatku tapi masa bodo. Aku terus melanjutkan berbicara dengan semangat.

"Waktu kamu mengeluarkan api itu, Soutaichou sampai memegang dagu berpikir lo!" kataku. "Pokoknya, selamat deh! Berarti sekarang kau sudah masuk Gotei 13 dong?" lanjutku, tetap ceria dan bersemangat.

Dia tiba-tiba berbalik padaku, mata merah ruby_ku_ terlihat makin membara merah. "_Yeah_ dan selamat juga karena sekarang kamu sudah otomat—" dia terdengar marah, mendesis dari balik gigi, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dia terdiam beberapa saat memandangku, matanya tidak terlalu mengernyit seperti tadi.

Api di matanya perlahan berubah. Detik pertama dia terlihat marah, detik berikutnya bingung, dan berikutnya seperti waspada.

Aku balas memandang.

"Apa?" tanyaku polos. Dia hanya terdiam.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari tatapannya. Apa…?

"Kau tidak…" dia _terdengar_ ragu. Atau mungkin sengaja memotong. Aku memandangnya tanpa perasaan apa-apa, dan berusaha menyuarakan 'apa' lewat pandangan tanpa sadar.

Ada selang waktu beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau begitu_ senang_?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Aku berkedip.

"Loh? Maksudmu? Jadi harusnya sekarang aku nangis tersedu-sedu atau marah-marah—"

"TIDAK!" potongnya cepat dan sesaat alisnya mengernyit. Mungkin karena membayangkan wajah_nya_ menangis tersedu-sedu… Hmmm… aku juga jadi penasaran.

Wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena marah. Tapi kemudian dia berdeham dan wajahnya kembali datar. Dia menoleh lagi padaku.

"Tidakkah kau… marah?" tanyanya, hati-hati.

Aku(lagi-lagi) berkedip. Hee?

"Bukan! Maksudku bukannya kamu marah karena aku menang, marah sebagai reaksi atau bagaimana, dan bukannya aku juga mau kau marah! Tapi…!" Oke. Sekarang dia terlihat agak gelagapan dan sepertinya kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dipikirkan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan sadar tadi dia berdiri saking gelagapannya. Dia kembali duduk dengan pipi agak memerah.

Aku masih memandangnya bingung sambil berkedip-kedip.

"Eh… jadi, err… maksudku, eh, aku bukannya mau membawa topik ini lagi dan juga bukannya aku suka—maksudku, _mau_ membicarakan topik ini… maksudku, siapa sih yang _ingin_ membawa kembali topik yang tidak mengenakkan—argh!"—dia mengambil nafas—"Oke. Tidakkah kau _merasa_ marah?" tanyanya, serius.

Dan aku berkedip(sekali lagi).

"…tentang?" tanyaku. Apa? Karena membuat diri sendiri terluka, yang artinya melukai _tubuhku_? Heh. Kayaknya dia tidak peduli hal begitu.

"_Well_, yah, eum… tentang, err… yang _tadi_." Dia mulai mengalihkan pandangan, pipinya agak memerah—sedikit. Kau tidak akan sadar kalau kau tidak sudah lama melihat wajah itu. Tapi yah, kan setiap hari aku bercermin.

Aku berpikir ulang.

Tadi? Maksudnya, pertandingan? Tadi katanya dia tidak berharap reaksiku adalah marah?! Lalu…

"Oh," Aku memutar ulang lagi kejadian yang lebih lama dan akhirnya mengerti.

Dia melirik, menunggu reaksiku dengan tidak sabar. Aku butuh waktu untuk _merasakan_ apakah aku marah atau tidak. Aku memfokuskan pandangan ke lantai di depanku.

"_Well_, yah, tentu saja aku…_marah_." Jawabku agak ragu, tapi perlahan amarah itu mulai membangun di dalam diriku. Aku merasakan dia agak menegang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kataku, dan aku seperti bisa mendengarnya menelan ludah.

-

-

-

_Hitsugaya's POV_ (ternyata emang lebih enak Hitsu POV!)

Aku menelan ludah dan perlahan menatapnya.

Jantungku agak lebih cepat berdetak. Aku merasa seperti saat Obaa-chan akan memarahiku atau setidaknya berceramah _sedikit_. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini. Terakhir kali ketika aku pulang dengan luka-luka sehabis berkelahi dengan anak berandal yang menyinggung-nyinggung rambutku _dan_ tinggi badanku. Itu waktu kecil. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Dan rasanya aku seperti ditarik mundur ke masa itu.

"Saat itu kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara dan _membantah_, jadi akan kuutarakan sekarang." Katanya tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu justru membuatku makin merasa dia mirip Obaa-chan di saat begini. "Dan jangan memotongku sampai aku selesai."

Ugh.

Dia menutup mata sebentar dan menatapku, tajam dan serius.

"Dengar, semua yang kau bilang waktu itu salah. Otakku sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas hal seperti itu sampai kau mengatakannya." Katanya, serius. Aku melipat tangan dan memandang lantai di depanku, duduk tegak dan bisa dibilang menegang.

Dia melanjutkan.

"Aku **tidak akan** pernah berbuat hal seperti ini karena hal begitu." Dia menarik nafas. "Dan perlu kauketahui, aku tidak ingin masuk Gotei 13." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lesu.

Pernyataan itu tentu saja membuatku memandangnya kebingungan.

Tidak mau masuk Gotei 13? Tapi semua shinigami pasti akhirnya bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota dari Gotei 13! Bagaimana bisa dia yang murid shinigami _tidak mau_ masuk ke sana?? Bahkan akupun selalu ingin cepat keluar dari Akademi itu. Perasaan diintimadasi lawan dan saingan, serta perintah dari guru kurang ajar itu tidak bakal membuatmu betah.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding di depan kami, matanya menyorotkan sedikit kekesalan. Tunggu. Kesal…?

"Di Gotei 13 banyak shinigami." akunya. Dan bukannya mengerti aku malah makin bingung.

"Banyak shinigami?? Tentu saja! Itu kan perkumpulan shinigami!" protesku tanpa sadar. Dasar aneh. Gotei 13 banyak shinigami?? Kalau semua cuma roh biasa sih jadi Rukongai! Arrgh! Dasar cewek aneh bego!

"Ya, aku tau!" balasnya kesal. Kemudian dia cemberut lagi (perlu tidak aku sebutkan kenapa sekarang aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya?) "aku hanya… tidak suka." Lanjutnya.

Bisa apalagi aku selain bingung?

Aku menoleh padanya, dan untungnya—_terimakasih Tuhan_—dia sudah tidak cemberut lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terpahat dengan kerutan dahi.

"_Maksudmu_?" tanyaku dengan penekanan, meminta jawaban yang jelas dan lengkap, bukannya bertele-tele seperti ini.

Dia menoleh padaku.

Dan cemberut. Lagi.

Kutahan rasa ingin menolehkan kepala ke dinding di depan.

"Aku tidak suka shinigami. Jelas?" katanya agak sinis. Saat aku mau memprotes, dia langsung memotong, "**Aku tidak suka shinigami**. TITIK."

Dia melihat wajah protesku (dan pesan 'tidak terima jawaban itu') dan berubah makin sinis.

"Ya, ya, aku tau itu aneh dan segala macam fakta bahwa aku ini merupakan _murid_ shinigami, TAPI, pokoknya aku tidak suka. Dan perlu kau tahu juga aku tidak senang jadi murid shinigami. Kalau bisa memilih, lebih baik aku berhenti."

Aku berkedip dua kali. Aku membuka mulut.

"Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku nggak bakal jawab pertanyaanmu itu. Cukup. Pembicaraan kita jadi melenceng." Kali ini_, aku_ yang cemberut. Meskipun aku tidak sadar sih.

"Tapi pada intinya," potongnya, dan menatapku tajam. "Kau sudah tahu kan, alasan pendapat sepihakmu itu sangat tidak masuk akal?" tanyanya.

Aku menelan ludah. Perasaan tadi seperti merambatiku lagi…

"…y-ya," OHH kenapa suaraku jadi serak begitu?? Terdengar seperti aku takut padaNYA!

"Bagus," katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Dan suasana serius itu tidak bertahan lama, seperti biasa—syukurlah. Hanya ada hening beberapa detik sampai…

"HAAAIII!!!" seseorang berteriak riang dari arah pintu yang sekarang terbuka lebar dengan satu gebrakan keras.

Sosok yang familiar itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali melihat orang di sebelahku.

"Waahh Taichou! Kebetulan sekali! Sedang menyapa anggota barumu ya? Kamu jangan keras padanya ya!" kata Matsumoto ceria, seperti biasa. Dia sekarang sudah benar-benar kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa. Kelakuannya semasa bertarung itu seperti cuma halusinasi saja. Lukanya sudah sembuh tak berbekas, shihakushonya licin dan rapi.

Aku merasa orang di sebelahku ini mau bicara, protes, tapi Matsumoto sudah memotong.

"Yah pokoknya, baguslah! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu!" katanya riang.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Dan ada perasaan aneh lagi yang merayapi otakku. Perasaan buruk.

"Maksudmu?" tanya orang di sebelahku, menyuarakan pikiranku.

Matsumoto tersenyum selebar-lebarnya, mungkin berusaha mengalahkan rekor Ichimaru.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, pestanya akan dimulai sore ini di Divisi 1!" nyanyinya riang.

…

…hhhh… Kenapa oh kenapa, setiap satu _malapetaka_ lewat, selalu datang _malapetaka_ lainnya?

(aku menuduh seseorang untuk hal ini)

-

-

-

_TBC…_

Yuppie yuppie nyam nyam!(kok jadi kayak makan?)

Akulah orangnya, shirou-chan! Yang selalu bikin hidupmu sengsara! (di dalam story ini)

Hehe…

Maaf ya chapter ini pendeknya nggak kira-kira, udah gitu nggak berarti banget lagi. Nggak ada inti cerita, bisa dibilang…

Dan maaf juga UPDATEnya AGAK lama. Memang sih nggak selama yang kemaren-kemaren, tapi tetep aja telat.

(Kayaknya setiap chapter aku late update ya? *dasar author gak tanggung jawab!*)

Kali ini, alasanya tidak lebih dari STUCK. Cerita ngadat. Author's block. Story's Block. Apa saja sebutanmu.

BUT,

Thanks banget buat reviewnya!! 10 Review! Rekor terbaik untuk satu minggu… HEPI BERAT!!

Thx berat buat Aguztine8chan!! Makasih udah mau nge-review ALL chapter! Aku hargai banget waktumu yang terbuang untuk memenuhi permintaan maruk author rese ini!

RESPONS!

**Aguztine8chan**: (aku balesnya nggak terlalu panjang ya, soalnya ada banyak… hehe…)

_-chapter 1_: Moshi-moshi juga! Hehe… ternyata ada juga yang mau repot2 baca winwea-nya dulu, sesuai harapanku, hehe… Tapi maaf ya, 151 things about Hitsugaya (itu namanya :) bakal aku copot. Tapi kalau emang tertarik dan banyak peminatnya, bakal aku munculin jadi sequel WinWea setelah tamat. Dengan kata lain masih jauuuh sekali…

Hehe… thx!

_-chapter 2_: jelas dong… Review-mu selalu diterima… Huwaaa… selamat bisa nebak…! Hehe… aku pikir nggak ketebak lho, soalnya aku jelasinnya bertele-tele, tapi gak tau deh menurt readers…

Wah2 thx! *kepalanya jadi gede banget* Huks… iya tuh, sebenarnya aku juga sadar akan hal itu. Kadang kalau dibaca ulang aku juga males bacanya… Tapi aku berusaha buat ngerubah kekurangan itu jadi ciri khas WinWea! (maksudnya, kuusahakan bikin deskripsinya nggak membosankan, tapi tetep ada dan jelas) Dan mengenai Hitsu… hehehehehe… kan aku fans beratnya… Syukur deh, kalau Hitsu nggak keliatan terlalu OOC di sini! Seneng banget!

THX atas review dan pujiannya! Kepalaku udah nggak muat masuk pintu nih! Nggak sok kritikus kok! Aku malah seneng banget kamu reviewnya jelas, rinci dan TEPAT! Jadi aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku… stidaknya BERUSAHA… keep reviewing like this! :D

_-chapter 3_: Bener? Thanks! Oke! Silakan baca chapter 4 dan ENJOY ya! (kayanya rugi sih aku ngomong sekarang…) thx atas reviewnya!

_-chapter 4_: Oke… hehe… Habisnya, aku pengen judul dan cerita dua-duanya oke… kan judul itu seperti sinopsis pendek dari cerita, cerminan cerita lah. Oke deh, aku nggak bakal bingung lagi… yang ada aja…!

Lol. Iya tuh, Nana masih malu-malu… kalau udah kesel baru keluar deh sifat aslinya… Lagian Shirou-chan juga nyolot sih… (dari sudut pandang Nana) Pokoknya, mengenai sifat Nana, silakan dilihat di chapter-chapter berikutnya…! Aku berusaha buat bikin karakternya jadi unik!

Hehe THX! Thx atas reviewnya…

_-chapter 5_: Hehe… maaf updatenya lama banget… Gak cocok ya? Oke… Lol, oke oke… aku nggak bakal nyopot genre Humor di sini… THX udah nganggep story ini lucu… x)

Thx… T-T iya nih… tapi sekarang udah biasa aja kok… sehat… hehehe…

Hahahaha, sudah bisa kutebak… penjelasannya panjang banget sih… duh maaf ya. Soalnya aku pengen suasananya bener-bener tergambarkan… -__- tapi malah jadi membosankan.

THX lagi buat reviewnya

_-chapter 6_: LOL duh, gak tau deh… Rating-nya sebisa mungkin aku pertahankan di T… JANGAN sampai M deh… semoga… Hehe.

Syukur deh ahirnya aku jadi pasang warning… pertamanya mau aku kosongin aja, hehe… tapi betewe, ITU BUKAN NUDE LO! Aku sengaja nulisnya agak-agak, tapi sebenarnya dia masih pake pakaian dalam…(bra+clanadalam) kan waktu mandi nggak dilepas sama Shirou-chan... Pasti banyak yang kira nude beneran yah…? :)

THX!

_-chapter 7:_ pasti dung… aku selalu menginginkan setiap reviewmu! Hehe… Thx atas doanya, dan… HAH?? Kerja?? Wuaaaahh!! Hebat! (THX berat udah mau meluangkan waktu buka cerita yang Cuma dibuat sama anak SMP, eh mau SMA sih ya, ingusan… huhu… aku terharu… *LEBAY!*)

Khukhukhukhukhu… nggak mungkin kan, aku bikin 'skor'nya beda? Harus sama… Nana juga harus ngeliat, biar adil… *devilish chuckle*

Wahahaha… tanya Matsumoto… atau dipikir sendiri pasti tau… khekhekhekhe…

Huaaa… Gimana ya, ini masuk spoiler sih… jadi aku nggak komen dulu deh…

Heehehe… iya, thx udah ngedukung… (terharu nih… *lebay mode: ON*) Humm… mungkin juga, aku liat di chart-nya, visitor-nya lumayan banyak… (bukannya sombong) Tapi nggak tau deh… Hn… iya sih, aku juga kadang suka males nge-review *dijitak author senior* hehe… jadi kalau mengenai itu, aku ngerti… Lol 'nyawa'… Tepat banget tuh! WOW! Thx bgt! Hiaaahh!! Aku seneng banget! xD Merasa terhormat!

Uhm… alur ya… Hehe, sebenarnya ni cerita aku belum nentuin konflik utamanya… Cuma buat melampiaskan ide-ide aja huhuhehe… Tapi mungkin sih, habis 8 chapter masih segini-segini aja… Tapi… sekali lagi, namanya juga JUST FOR FUN… hehehe… (selalu make alasan itu selama ini :D)

THX bgt atas semua dukungannya! XD nggak papa kok! Aku malah seneng kalau ada yang komennya kritis! (maksudnya jelas dan rinci…) jadi aku bisa perbaiki kesalahanku...

_-chapter 8_: THX… hehe… maaf deh… Ini update-nya! Thx udah nungguin…!

(Tambahan+overall): Aku seneng banget kok sama semua reviewmu! Aku selalu nganggep kayak gitu, tapi karena nggak ada yang protes, aku pikir ya nggak papa lah… tapi sekarang aku jadi tau! Pokoknya aku menghargai banget setiap reviewmu! Maaf ya kalau aku balesnya terlalu lebay dan berapi-api… maklum, hepi banget sih… hehe… Maaf juga kalau aku kebanyakan bilang 'THX' (mungkin malah jadi kayak nyebelin gitu)… banyak banget dari tadi… tapi itu semua tulus loh! Setiap 'THX' yang aku tulis itu aku sungguh-sungguh! xD

**Black-Cat-Yourichi – **Hehehe… selamat anda berhasil melewatinya! Lol… habis, susah jadi anak autis (dan duduk deket anak autis)… Pengawasnya sampai marah sama kita… wakhakhakhakhakhakhakha! Salah baca? Apa aku yang ngejelasinnya kurang jelas? Hehe… thx buat reviewnya! .

**Red-deimon-beta** – Hehehe… THX…ternyata ada juga yang nganggep gitu… . Duh… lama-lama aku bisa meledak saking senengnya… Ini updatenya! Hehe… maaf lama dan pendek bngt…! Habis memang harus dipenggal di sini…

(Betewe, kok nggak ada yang protes misstypo? Jangan-jangan beneran nggak ada?? YAY! XD)

**Buat READERS yang lain** (kalau ada) – Sebenernya nggak papa sih kalau kalian nggak review… aku emang maruk, mau semuanya review… tapi aku nggak maksa kok! Aku mau ke-relaan kalian nge-review! Masalahnya ya, cuma, kalau kalian nggak review, aku jadi nggak tau kalian suka/nggak dengan story ini… dan aku juga jadi nggak tau bagian mana yang harus kuperbaiki… X(

Kalau bingung mau tulis apa, ya tulis aja, 'aku suka cerita ini, UPDATE' atau, 'cerita ini jelek, karena: … Mending di copot aja deh' gitu…

Aku terima kok kalau dibilang jelek, asal ada alasannya… :)

(duh, ni chapter kayaknya panjangan respons review deh daripada storynya sendiri… thx to Aguztine8chan! XD)

-

-

-

(for u readers), **Double **(for u who alert-ed my story), **More **(for u who fav-ed my story), and **A LOTS MORE **(for u who reviewed!!!! XD),

Cherrylime x)

(Oh yah, BTW, masalah kata 'mendengking'… itu sebenarnya aku bingung mau tulis apa. Kalau di bahasa inggris mestinya 'yelp', tapi aku nggak tau bahasa indonesianya apa! Jadi aku cari di kamus dan hasilnya itu. Maaf kalau salah dan tolong kasi tau yang benernya! .)


	10. Chapter 10 Shinigami's Party Pooper

**Author's Note:** CHAPTER 10! W-O-W! _AWESOME_! Hebat! Bisa juga aku nulis sampe chapter 10.

Tapi, justru karena udah chapter sepuluh ini, aku jadi kawatir! :(

WinWea ini gak adaalurnya sama sekali! Gak ada klimaks, gak ada konflik! Karena pertamanya aku buat ini memang cuma buat melampiaskan inpirasi aja, aku nggak mikirin bakal ada konflik apa… ya cuma buat fun-fun aja… X(

Tapi sekarang aku jadi bingung, karena bisa-bisa ni fic jadi membosankan banget! DX

Senpai-senpai yang sedang membaca ini, aku minta maaf kalau ni fic nantinya berakhir dengan 'menyedihkan' (bukan sad ending tapi storynya membosankan dan nggak jelas)! DX Aku masih berusaha nyari ide nih!

**Sorry late update**, banyak stuck! Karena chapter ini chapter yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu sejak chapter 3, (dan aku harap yang lain juga begitu…) jadi butuh waktu lama buatku, untuk buat chapter ini jadi seperti yang aku inginkan! :D Walaupun menurutku masih aneh sih… :( dan ini lumayan panjang lo! rekor baru buatku! 10.000 word!! pas sekali! 10.000 buat chapter 10! xD

Yah sudahlah, aku tunggu reaksi dan pendapat kalian buat chapter ini! ;)

**Warning: **HITSUGAYA OOC! Pairing HitsuXOC. Adegan yang terlalu gimana gitu. Mungkin masuk drama musikal cocok? (MAAF kalau kacau bener!) Bahasa yang rada kasar, apalagi karena ditujukan untuk orang yang kita sayangi! Dx

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach. Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo-san.

**ENJOY R&R, and you will ****get extra **l-o-v-e **from me. ;)**

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 10. Shinigami's Party Pooper

* * *

Nana_'s POV_

_Jadi_, di sinilah aku.

Berdiri sendirian sambil bersandar ke bar minuman, memandang ke arah kerumunan Shinigami yang sedang berbincang-bincang semangat dan gembira, tangan menggenggam segelas jus jeruk—satu-satunya minuman tidak beralkohol di sini.

Gedung latihan Divisi 11 (yah, mereka jadi juga melaksanakannya di sini, pastinya setelah membungkam kapten menyeramkan itu) yang pertamanya berantakan, banyak bekas bercak darah yang membandel—dulu aku sempat menengok ke sini, beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku, yah, _well_, salah Divisi—dan yang selalu dipenuhi aura tidak menyenangkan itu sudah berubah total.

Lampu temaram. Kain satin putih. Cahaya-cahaya kecil di seluruh ruangan. Lantai mengkilap. Meja bertaplak putih. Renda. Bunga. Gelas kristal. Lampu kristal. _Cocktail_. _Wine_.

_Oh my_.

Betapa menganggumkannya para Shinigami itu, atau tepatnya, _pemimpin_ dan _ketua penyelenggara_ pesta ini. Tepatnya, _Matsumoto_.

Matsumoto benar-benar dewi pesta. Putrinya, bukan… _Ratunya_.

Ruangan yang biasanya hanya dipenuhi dendam, amarah, semangat bertarung dan perasaan tertekan oleh musuh dan keadaan tidak seimbang…—oke, aku akui itu hanya asumsi belaka dan mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi, begitulah. Gedung latihan itu sudah disulap menjadi gedung pesta dalam waktu beberapa jam. Err, kalau tidak salah, 6 jam.

Ya, itu waktu yang cukup lama, tapi, butuh waktu yang jauh lebih banyak untuk memasang semua dekorasi ini dengan tepat, kamu tahu? Atau, mungkin para Shinigami itu menggunakan shunpoo untuk mempercepat pekerjaan?

_Well_, terserahlah.

Tapi, ruangan ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada ruangan se-_gemerlap_ ini di SoulSociety—setidaknya sepengetahuanku.

Maksudku, bukannya ruangan ini terlalu mewah atau gemerlap, desainnya sangat bagus. Simpel tapi mewah. Tapi, tetap saja. Bagi SoulSociety yang tidak mengenal hura-hura, bermewah-mewah dan ber-senang-senang, ini sungguh luar biasa.

Oke, mungkin para bangsawan SoulSociety sering ber-mewah-mewah, tapi, tidak seperti ini. Rumah mereka masih rumah tradisional Jepang tapi luasnya beribu kali lipat rumah biasa. Ada juga yang memiliki _mansion_ mewah, tapi disainnya _vintage_, bukan seperti ini. Lebih…simpel. Modern… Lebih seperti DuniaManusia... Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, hei, memangnya tidak boleh melihat dari gambar saja?

Dan, _Tuhan_, ada _banyak_ sekali Shinigami di sini. Mereka semua berbincang dengan nada cerah di sekeliling lantai dansa dan aku berpikir bagaimana caranya gedung ini menampung _semua _Shinigami di Seireitei. Kebanyakan membawa pasangan (kesempatan emas untuk berduaan. Hubungan antar Shinigami bukannya didukung) tapi ada juga yang tidak. Yang tidak membawa pasangan akan mengobrol dengan temannya, dan _beberapa_ cewek sendirian _mencoba_ menggoda cowok yang _kelihatannya_ sendirian dan _tertarik _juga padanya.

Lagu lembut mengalun di seluruh ruangan, melatar-belakangi pembicaraan ringan. Beberapa berdiri berpasangan di sekeliling piano, di _lantai dansa_ (aku ulangi, LANTAI DANSA!), berputar-putar dan mengayun bersama pasangan seperti bunga yang tertiup angin, gaun sang cewek sedikit berkibar saat mereka berputar.

Orang bodoh.

Tapi, yang kupertanyakan adalah, _bagaimana_ Shinigami itu bisa belajar berdansa, kalau di dunia _ini_ jarang sekali ada acara berdansa?? Mungkin ini malah yang pertama kalinya!

DAN, bagaimana bisa _semua_ Shinigami yang ada di sini mempunyai _gaun??_ Dan jas?? Kayak kamu _bakal_ memakainya saja, sebelum ini… atau mereka memang sudah siap sedia? Kalau begitu, pasti model baju mereka itu sudah _ratusan_ tahun yang lalu…

Dan… Aku, diriku sendiri, sedang mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Sebuah _collar shirt_ putih, _vest_ biru pucat yang mendekati putih, _TUXEDO_ hitam keren beserta dasi berwarna _navy._

Aku selalu memikirkan seberapa tolol kelihatannya diriku. Tapi kenyataannya malah '_sangat mempesona'_.

Aku memandang _shock_ selama lima menit, menahan nafas selama sepuluh detik dan berdiri diam di depan cermin selama lima belas menit.

Aku koreksi.

Sungguh, sungguh, sangat mempesona.

Dialah simbol kesempurnaan yang hidup. Sesuatu yang hanya cocok bila didampingkan berpasangan dengan patung Dewi Kecantikan yang diukir sempurna. Atau, mungkin, lebih tepat sang _incubus_ legendaris—

Oh tidak.

Aku tidak baru saja _memuja_ cowok (rese) itu kan??

Tidak, aku tidak memujanya. Hanya membicarakan kenyataan.

Aku tau itu benar, karena aku menyadari—dan melihat secara langsung—banyak tatapan Shinigami-Shinigami, terutama yang cewek, terpaku padaku. (_yup_, _beberapa_ cewek sendirian yang _mencoba_ menggoda cowok yang _kelihatannya_ sendirian dan _tertarik _juga padanya itu sedang melihat_ku_)

Aku tidak mengenali mereka, karena mereka memakai topeng. Tapi bahkan aku bisa melihat sesuatu berkorbar di mata cewek-cewek itu saat memandangku.

_Nafsu_.

Aku bergidik lagi memikirkannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat jijik, tapi kurasa itu hal wajar sih. Membayangkan cewek-cewek itu—_eew_.

Memang tidak semuanya sih. Hanya kebanyakan.

Ada juga yang blak-blakan memandangku—berkedip-kedip (sok) seksi—padahal dia sedang menggandeng tangan pasangannya.

Tentu saja dia berani kurang ajar begitu karena tidak tau sosok mempesona yang digodanya itu kapten Divisi 10.

_Ya_… terima kasih kepada Matsumoto dan otak gilanya. Dia _mengecat_ rambutku yang putih polos itu jadi hitam mutlak. HITAM, sekali lagi. Tidak permanen tentunya. (Tapi, dengan warna hitam sekalipun dia tetap terlihat sempurna, meski aku lebih suka warna putih.)

Dan dia juga memaksa menyuruhku memakai topeng-mata. Dia juga yang memberiku setelan keren ini, entah di dapat darimana. Shinigami lain hanya beberapa yang mengenakan setelan in—_tuxedo_ seperti ini, dan tentu saja kalah sebelum bertanding kalau dibandingkan dengan _aku_, bukannya aku mau sombong dan senang dengan hal itu.

Dengan rambut baru, topeng yang sedikit menghalangi warna mataku yang mencolok, baju yang sama sekali bukan style-_ku_ (aku berani bertaruh Toushirou tidak akan mau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini dengan _kemauan sendiri_), tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenaliku, dan tidak juga menyapaku.

Bicara tentang Matsumoto, mana sih perempuan itu??

Aku sengaja duduk di sini agar bisa melihatnya, dan, yang utama, melihat keadaan cewek yang dibawanya.

_Diriku_.

Awas saja kalau dia sampai mendandani tubuhku dengan riasan aneh-aneh, atau baju kelewat terbuka, atau—

Oh, itu dia. Panjang umur.

Matsumoto, sedang berjalan ke arah bar, kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang bisa ditebak adalah aku. Rambut pirang-coklatnya yang biasanya halus tergerai disanggul dan diberi hiasan rambut warna putih yang cocok dengan bajunya, yang _sleeveless, backless, _pokoknya seminim mungkin. Dia juga mengenakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi siapa sih yang punya tubuh se-kurva itu selain dia? Tentu saja disekelilingnya banyak cowok yang memandang dengan tatapan bernafsu. (dan kemungkinan besar sudah kehilangan sebagian-lebih darah di tubuhnya lewat hidung)

Tiba-tiba aku merasa agak marah.

Bagaimana kalau si Matsumoto itu menggunakan selera dan standar fashion yang _sama_ pada Toushirou a.k.a tubuhku?? Maksudku, pakaian minim dan riasan yang agak berlebihan? Bukannya dia jelek dan menor atau sebagainya, dia malah terlihat seperti malaikat. Malaikat penggoda yang manis dan _innocent_.

Ada apa sih dengan Divisi 10 itu?? Kenapa kapten dan wakilnya adalah penjelmaan _incubus_ dan _succubus?_

"Taichou!" Akhirnya matanya menangkap sosokku dan langsung ceria. Detik berikutnya dia melemparkan tangan ke mulut, takut ada yang mendengar dan tau aku adalah atasan dari wakil-ketua Divisi 10, Matsumoto.

Tentu saja semua mendengarnya. Dan beberapa cewek yang dari tadi masih sibuk berusaha menarik perhatianku langsung terperanjat, memucat dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka biru. Ha ha.

Tapi Matsumoto menganggap tidak ada yang mendengar dan akhirnya berjalan mendekatiku sambil menarik seseorang di belakangnya. Samar-samar aku melihat warna merah tersembunyi di balik sosok Matsumoto yang jelas lebih besar dari tubuh mungil itu.

Oke, ini dia.

"Taichou! Sesuai dugaanku, kau cocok sekali dengan baju itu! Syukurlah aku memilihkannya untukmu!"—matanya berbinar sambil menatapku dari atas sampai bawah—"Oh ya! Maaf kami lama! Ada sedikit masalah karena _dia_ susah sekali diatur…" kata Matsumoto dengan nada menyindir sambil melirik ke belakang, ke cewek yang tadi ditariknya.

Matsumoto, entah bagaimana dan kenapa, _mau_, secara sukarela tanpa perlu disuruh dan bahkan memaksa, mengurus keperluan pesta _kami_.

Ya, _diriku_ juga. Setelah dia datang ke 'ruangan ganti peserta' secara tiba-tiba itu, dia dengan seenaknya memutuskan akan mendadani kami dan berbicara seolah sudah lama _aku_ mengenalnya dan kami adalah teman baik.

Kalau dia mau mengurus kapten tersayangnya sih, aku masih mengerti. _Tapi_, lawan yang baru saja merebut posisinya?? Bahkan sampai ngotot memintanya begitu?? _Weeell… _Menurutku dia hanya ingin pelampiasan saja…

"Oke, inilah dia… jeng jeng jreng!" Matsumoto membuat _soundtrack_ murahan dan menarik cewek dibelakangnya ke depan.

Mataku langsung membelalak.

Cewek itu terperanjat dengan mata bulat besar kaget, kakinya cepat-cepat maju mengikuti badannya yang tertarik ke depan agar tidak jatuh. Tapi kemudian kakinya oleng juga, dan dengan susah payah (dan beberapa pose yang agak memalukan) akhirnya dia berdiri tegak. Kemudian dia memandang lantai dan kedua tangannya ada di samping, menggenggam bajunya erat menahan amarah, namun pipinya merona karena malu.

Ia memakai gaun balon berwarna merah yang cocok dengan rambutnya, yang membuat sosoknya makin terlihat mungil dan manis, _halterneck, _dan dengan pola naga keren di pingang sampai dada kanan dan… begitulah. _Stiletto _merah senada. Lehernya yang polos tanpa perhiasan terlihat jenjang dengan hanya adanya tali merah yang terikat dengan rapi di belakang lehernya, dan rambut diikat menjadi sebuah _ponytail_ tinggi.

Tunggu. Tunggu. TUNGGU!

_STILETTO??_ _Stiletto_, yang, _stiletto _yang _ITU??_

Apa dia mencoba membunuh_ku_??

Aku bahkan mungkin dengan susah payah bisa _tidak_ membunuh diriku sendiri dengan _stiletto_ itu, atau mungkin aku akan langsung mati karena terjatuh di tangga saat langkah pertama atau apalah, mengingat aku belum pernah _mencobanya_, dan, bagaimana bisa _Toushirou_, seorang cowok normal—_well_, dia sedang bertukar tubuh dengan cewek, tapi—bagaimana _bisa_ dia berdiri di atas benda mematikan itu lebih baik daripada _aku_, yang seorang cewek tulen??

Maksudku, memangnya cowok di_takdir_kan untuk berdiri di atas tiang pencakar langit itu?? Dia bisa saja melukai diri sendiri a.k.a _aku,_ atau mungkin, _membunuh_KU??

Lihat hak-nya! Itu pasti tidak kurang dari _8_ senti!

OH TUHAN. Matsumoto **pasti** gila!

Eh, tunggu. Tidak. Dia tidak tau _kami_ bertukar tubuh, dan tidak tahu yang ada di dalam sana adalah Toushirou.

Oh sialan.

Dasar _'kebosanan'_ terkutuk!

Karena 'dia' datang kepada _seseorang_, karena _seseorang_ merasakan_nya_, _seseorang_ itu jadi memulai sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!

_So_, kalian semua, berusahalah membuat otak kalian terisi dengan hal-hal penting, bukan seperti, _ide gila_ atau semacamnya. Stop fantasi berlebihan. Jangan membuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Karena kalau kalian mulai merealisasikan ide-ide kalian itu, _kami_, orang-orang seperti kami, yang sebenarnya hidup di dalam _dunia yang berbeda_ dengan kalian, yang akan mendapat dampak buruknya!

(dan jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kukatakan)

Oke, itu jauh dari cerita, jadi, kembali ke sini. Kembali ke kenyataan.

Aku melihat lagi sosok di depanku, dan **hampir** tertawa melihat wajahnya, kalau saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, atau ada banyak orang di sekeliling kami, dan ada fakta dia tidak akan senang aku tertawakan.

Pertama muncul rona pink muda yang tidak terlalu kentara di pipinya, matanya agak menerawang ke arahku. Kemudian matanya membelalak, wajahnya memucat, lalu memerah dan dia mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat, dan wajah berubah biru dan sudah bersiap-siap membuka mulut mengeluarkan bahasa-bahasa yang sangat _bervariasi_, dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantamnya (bukan secara harafiah) dan dia memasang ekspresi kesal dan menahan amarah, warna mukanya kembali memerah tapi perlahan warna di wajahnya mulai berkurang dan sampai akhirnya dia memasang wajah acuh-tak-acuh lagi.

Bukannya sangat lucu melihat warna-warna itu muncul dan kembali? Dari titik kecil merah, kemudian putih dan kemudian merah yang senada dengan rambutnya dan kemudian biru dan kemudian merah lagi, dan akhirnya, normal.

Tentu saja itu sangat lucu!

Dan anehnya aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi; mungkin pertamanya dia _terpesona_ pada sosok di depannya. Ugh. Iya, aku tau itu agak _menjijikkan_. Tapi, siapa yang tau kalau dia ternyata seorang _narsisa_? Memang sih, tidak ada yang _bisa_ tidak melihat sosok_ku_ ini dengan pandangan menerawang, setidaknya selama beberapa detik terpana. Yah pokoknya begitulah. Kemudian wajah pucatnya, kemungkinan dia sudah sampai di bagian atas, di bagian ada duri-duri landak berwarna hitam… dan wajahnya memerah karena marah pada Matsumoto dan membiru karena menahan teriakan keras, DAN terakhir dia menyadari Matsumoto tidak tau apa-apa, dan, _semestinya_ dia juga tidak tau apa-apa, selain tidak berhak protes.

Tapi, yah, benar, kuakui Matsumoto telah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik.

Maksudku, _padaku_ dan _dia_.

Yah… kalau mau jujur, kami berdua terlihat sangat..._ berbeda_ dari biasanya, dalam artian yang baik.

"JADI, menurut kalian gimana?" Matsumoto tersenyum lebar, matanya tanpa sadar berbinar penuh harapan akan pujian dari balik topengnya.

Aku memandang cewek di depanku sekali lagi.

Wajahnya masih dihiasi rona pink muda dan masih agak cemberut. Ekspresinya malah membuat sosoknya makin terlihat imut, rapuh, walaupun masih—aku tidak mau mengatakan ini—_seksi_.

Hanya ingin memberitahu sekarang sebelum asumsi-asumsi salah bertebaran—**aku bukan seorang narsisa**_**.**_

Aku tidak memuja diriku sendiri, aku tidak mengagumi bayangan di kaca saat bercermin, aku tidak terobsesi dengan wajahku sendiri…

Pokoknya tidak.

Sejauh yang aku tau. Tapi pikiran-pikiran dan pandapat-pendapat itu muncul begitu saja bersamaan dengan sosoknya tampil di otakku.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam diriku. Sesuatu… yang membuat mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya—apakah itu kekaguman? Tidak, sesuatu yang lain…

Akhirnya bertatap mata, memandang dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang kosong. Atau setidaknya aku tidak bisa membaca apa-apa dari matanya yang merah cemerlang. Kali ini garis matanya lebih terlihat, dengan sentuhan warna emas di kelopak matanya—pasti _beberapa_ make-up. Tapi dia terlihat _cukup_ natural sih, kecuali warna emas itu. Tapi, tunggu—

"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya _topeng_?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus tidak terima. Matsumoto _memaksaku_ memakai topeng itu dan dia bisa lolos begitu saja?

Matsumoto membuka mulut baru akan menjelaskan, tapi dia memotong dengan nada sinis.

"_Well_, apa gunanya memakai topeng yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan identitasmu?" tanyanya retoris. "Hanya membuat makin terlihat _menyedihkan_ saja." Lanjutnya sambil melipat tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan dengan kesal.

"Oh, ayolah! Setuju saja! Topeng itu cantik sekali kok!" protes Matsumoto sambil cemberut.

"Dia menolak terang-terangan. Katanya, 'apa gunanya memakai topeng?! Semua orang juga akan langsung tau itu _aku_! Tidakkah kamu tau aku ini tanda 'stop' berjalan?' dan begitulah." Kata Matsumoto padaku. "Percaya padaku, aku sudah mencoba." Katanya sambil agak berbisik dan cemberut.

Ya, aku **sangat** percaya.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Matsumoto _tidak_ _mencoba _membuat semua orang terlihat _bodoh_.

Matsumoto menghela nafas panjang.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha bilang padanya, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa dia kalau sudah memakai topeng cantik itu." Kata Matsumoto hampir lesu.

"Iya kalau kau juga mengecat rambutku jadi _hitam_." Balas Touhirou dengan sarkastik sambil mendelik padaku.

Aku memandangnya balik.

"Ini bukan salahku! Dia yang memaksa!" bisikku keras saat Matsumoto sedang melambai ke arah bartender di bar belakangku. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah bar.

"Yah tentu saja! Tidak bisakah kau _melawan_??" balasnya berbisik juga, tapi tetap terdengar penuh amarah.

"Aku sudah mencoba!" balasku lagi.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau kurang usaha."

"Apa? Hei! Kamu pasti tidak pernah melihat matanya saat memohon! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya!"

"_Well_, kabar baiknya, aku sudah pernah melihatnya! Setiap kali, setiap _hari_ dia ingin meminta sesuatu! Dan aku bisa mengatasinya!"

"Tapi aku bukan atasannya yang harus menghadapi jurus-mata-memohon-berkilau-dashyat-kayak-anjing-terbuang itu setiap hari dan sudah terbiasa karenanya!"

"Haha! Hanya sekedar konfirmasi, dia terus-terus berlatih dengan 'jurus andalan'nya itu sehingga setiap hari levelnya meningkat!"

"Tapi setidaknya kamu pasti terbiasa—"

"Taichou? Kalian sedang bicara apa? Kok mendesis-desis begitu?"

Aku memutar kepala dan memandang ke arah suara, Matsumoto. Dia sedang membawa segelas cairan berwarna biru.

"Dan kalian kelihatan imut sekali," desah Matsumoto sambil menepuk pipinya lembut dan tersenyum lebar, matanya berangan-angan, pipinya memerah.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung dan aku berbalik lagi.

Apa yang kutemukan—mata merah cemerlang—di depan mataku membuatku membelalak. Badan kami hampir bersentuhan. Hidung kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Saking seriusnya kami bertengkar, tanpa sadar kami jadi sedekat ini.

Kami berdua sama-sama merona merah dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ohh taichou… kamu imut sekali kalau lagi malu-malu…!" Matsumoto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemungkinan karena terlalu gemas, dan melayangkan tangan ke arahku.

Dan begitu saja mencubit pipiku.

"Aawh! Mahsuumohoo!!" teriakku otomatis sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

Dan syukurlah dia melepaskannya. Aku meraba-raba pipiku yang rasanya sekarang agak bengkak.

"Oke, taichou! Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan seseorang, jadi, _jaa_" katanya cepat sebelum ada yang marah. Dia setengah berlari—_Berlari. Dengan. __**Highheels!!**_ Bagaimana bisa??—menyeruak kerumunan, badannya sedikit bergoyang-goyang dan menarik perhatian beberapa cowok di sekitarnya. Tentu saja mata mereka tertuju ke asset Matsumoto sambil meneteskan iler dari mulutnya, hanya bisa berharap pacarnya juga memiliki 'aset' yang sama. (Dan… oh lihatlah punggungnya yang halus mulus dan tidak tertutupi kain sampai di bagian pinggang itu. Apalagi beberapa utas tali yang menghiasi punggungnya, membuat kesan seksi. _Makin_ menggoda saja, kalau itu bisa.)

Singkatnya, dia kabur.

"Dasar Matsumoto…!" desis seseorang di sebelahku. Aku menoleh padanya. Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia juga ikut menatapku.

"Jadi… sekarang kita ngapain?" tanyaku polos.

"Siapa yang tahu?" tanyanya balik, sarkastik, sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Dia berjalan ke bar.

"Hei," panggilnya ke dalam bar. Seorang _bartender_ berbaju formal beralih dari Shinigami lain ke Toushirou. Dia orang yang sama dengan yang memberiku jus jeruk yang tadi kutinggal di bar.

Aku merasa cewek di sebelahku agak membelalak melihat cowok berambut merah panjang yang diikat ke atas, memakai _vest_ hitam polos beserta kemeja putih lengan panjang dan topeng merah bertanduk itu. Aku mengenali rambutnya—dia ada di foto milik Matsumoto itu, tapi tentu saja tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Abarai?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Aku ikut membelalak bersama _bartender_ itu.

_Dia tau orang ini?_ Pikirku, tapi segera mengkoreksinya. _Oh ya. Tentu saja dia tau. Seorang kapten tau semua anggotanya, kan?_

Cowok jangkung yang sepertinya bernama Abarai itu hanya tetap terdiam agak membelalak dan berkedip-kedip bingung dari balik topengnya.

"…ya? Kamu tau aku?" tanya cowok itu ragu.

"Ten—" kata-kata Toushirou terputus saat kesadaran datang padanya. Kayaknya dia lupa dia bukan dirinya sendiri, si kapten Divisi 10. (aku menebak dia mau bilang 'tentu saja' dengan nada kamu-bercanda-ya??)

"—_tender._ _Bartender_. Jadi, kau _bartender_-nya?" tanyanya, berusaha tersenyum. Tapi dia terlihat sangat kaku. Aku hanya menyaksikan sambil bersandar ke bar di sebelahnya.

"Euhm… ya. Ya, aku _bartender_-nya, dan kau, kau Shinigami baru itu kan?" tanya Abarai balik, masih terdengar bingung dan ragu.

"Ehh, ya." Jawab cewek di sebelahku. _Well_, aku mulai menikmati melihat ekspresinya. Salah tingkah, ragu… bingung, kaku. Langka, tentunya.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Abarai, masih bingung, tangannya yang memegang dua gelas membeku di udara.

"Err… eh, aku—" Dia berhenti sejenak, matanya bergerak liar mencari alasan, giginya bergesek-gesekan gugup.

"Papan nama!" tiba-tiba dia berkata. "Ya! Aku membaca namamu di papan namamu!" katanya berusaha ceria.

Si Abarai itu memandang _vest_ hitamnya yang polos.

"_Well_, karena di sini seharusnya kita tidak menunjukkan identitas, tidak ada yang menyuruhku memasang pin papan nama." Katanya ragu, bingung, menatap cewek di sebelahku dengan agak curiga.

Ada hening beberapa detik dan cewek di sebelahku mulai tertawa garing, kaku.

Aku memutuskan ini batas dia mempermalukan _diriku_. Membuatku terlihat bodoh.

"Aku yang memberitahunya." Kataku cepat, namun tetap terdengar kasual, santai. "Dia hanya sedikit… gugup, ehm…" aku sengaja berhenti sebentar, agar terdengar agak ragu sedikit, untuk mengesankan aku tidak _setahu_ itu tentangnya. "—mungkin." Aku meliriknya.

Wow. Aku ada bakat aktris.

"Tampaknya pesta ini terlalu berlebihan buat seorang anak baru, sampai membuatnya bingung begini." Lanjutku dengan nada ragu sedikit. Terdengar seperti menebak-nebak. "Benar?" tanyaku sambil memandang Toushirou. Dia agak membelalak bingung.

Aku mendelik padanya. _Cepat bilang 'iya' saja!_

"Oh, yah! Dia benar." Katanya cepat sambil memandang Abarai. "_Yeah_, err… aku memang… sedikit gugup," lanjutnya agak ragu.

Aku memukul kepalaku dalam hati. Tidak bisakah dia berakting malu sedikit, bukannya ragu-ragu begitu? Tapi ya sudahlah, dia bisa terlihat seperti masih gugup.

"Oh… oke…" kata Abarai masih agak ragu. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dalam hati. "Jadi, siapa cowok in—"

"Bisa beri aku _Dry Martini_?"

Abarai berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ohh… ya, tentu saja…" katanya sambil berbalik dan mengambil gelas dan yang lainnya.

Aku mendekat padanya.

"Hei, kenapa sih kamu? Dan apa itu _Dry Martini_?" Kedengarannya seperti kapal laut yang kekeringan?

"Tidak. Boleh. Ada. Yang. Tahu. Itu. Kau! Tidak dengan cat hitam itu! Dan aku sendiri juga tidak pernah minum-minum. Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya saja." Balasnya berbisik, hampir mendesis.

"Yah, oke, suka-suka kamu. Jadi, siapa dia?" tanyaku sambil berbisik, memutar tubuh dan memandang kerumunan Shinigami berbaju dansa, supaya tidak terlalu kentara kami sedang berbicara. Pesta ini sungguh-sungguh berlebihan, mengingat ini hanya untuk menyambut Shinigami baru yang bisa menduduki posisi tinggi dengan gampangnya. Aku lebih bisa terima kalau mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan dengan ribuan lemparan tomat.

"Abarai Renji. Wakil-kapten Divisi ke-6 dibawah Kuchiki-taichou." Jelasnya datar.

Oh. Jadi mereka (Matsumoto dan Abarai yang ada difoto itu) sama-sama fukutaichou. Beberapa di foto itu memakai haori putih, jadi pasti kapten. Apa sisanya semua wakil kapten? Bagaimana dengan… si rambut orange itu?

Omong-omong si cowok berambut orange… rasanya waktu di foto dia memakai kemeja putih, seperti pakaian DuniaManusia. Apa hanya kebetulan dia tidak sedang memakai seragam Shinigami ya? Mungkin saja… kan kebanyakan baju-baju santai kami sekarang sudah meniru kemajuan _fashion_ DuniaManusia. Hmm… Apa dia datang ke pesta ini? Dia dari divisi mana ya?

"Hei, dengar tidak sih?"

Aku berkedip-kedip sebentar dan memandang ke arah suara, orang di depanku, yang tadi setengah membentak setengah berbisik.

"Apa? Bisa nggak sih kamu ngomongnya lebih halus sedikit??" balasku jadi kesal juga melihat wajahnya yang selalu berkerut kesal itu.

"_Ya_, kalau kau mendengarkanku. Taruhan otak kecilmu itu diisi tentang hal-hal sepele selama beberapa saat sampai tidak bisa mendengarku karena otak kecilmu itu terlalu kecil bahkan untuk berpikir satu hal sepele saja, betul kan?"

"APA??! Dan sekarang kau mulai lagi mengejekku? Tidakkah kau tahu _otak kecilku_ tidak mampu menampung semua tekanan dari amarah dan bisa saja aku lepas kendali?" Aku benar-benar malas bertengkar dengannya.

Dia memandangku tajam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menarik nafas.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa mengingat nama-nama semua kapten dan wakil kapten di Gotei 13. Harus." Katanya tiba-tiba, seolah-olah tadi tidak ada apa-apa. Tunggu, APA??

"Hah?? Yang benar saja? Menghafal semua nama-nama kapten itu??" tanyaku hampir histeris. Kalau saja aku tidak sadar aku sedang berada di tengah keramaian pasti aku sudah berteriak.

"Ya, dan beberapa petugas penting juga dari masing-masing Divisi. _Aku_ semestinya tahu itu semua." Lanjutnya lagi dengan datar, menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya. Hei, sejak kapan minuman itu sudah datang? Selama itukah aku melamun?

"_Apa_? Kamu bercanda kan? Karena tidak mungkin aku bisa! Yang benar saja! Pff! _Semua_nya?" kataku protes.

"Tidak sebanyak itu, _kau tahu_. Jangan bersikap berlebihan. Hanya ada 13 kapten dan tiga diantaranya kau sudah tahu—_aku_, Unohana-taichou dan Soutaichou. 3 lagi sudah meninggal—kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu kejadian pengkhiatan itu kan? Kau kan juga murid Shinigami—dan sekarang hanya tersisa 7 orang untuk kau ingat." Katanya datar, tidak memberikan celah untuk protesku. Dia langsung memandang tajam ketika aku membuka mulut.

"Dan lagipula, kau adalah calon Shinigami kan? Bagaimanapun, walaupun kau sekarang sudah menjadi wakil kapten, terimakasih kepadaku, kau tetap akan menjadi Shinigami juga dalam jangka panjang atau pendek setelah kita _kembali ke tubuh masing-masing_, yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, yang berarti tidak ada ruginya kau mulai menghafal nama-nama atasanmu, atau, rekan kerjamu,"—dia agak mengeraskan rahang di sini—"di masa mendatang. Sedikit informasi penting tidak akan membunuh, kan?" Dia memandangku tajam.

Tentu saja tidak ada alasan lain untuk menolak atau berkelit dari masalah ini, karena dia sudah menutup semua jalan keluarnya.

"_Hai_, Tou-shi-rou-san," jawabku sarkastik, mengalihkan pandangan dengan kesal, cemberut total.

Aku hampir bisa mendengar alisnya mengkerut.

"Dan kau juga bisa mulai belajar sedikit tata-krama di dalam Gotei 13; hargai atasanmu, terutama para kapten, dengan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sesuai." Katanya datar, melipat tanagn dan memandangku, yang semestinya terlihat superior, tapi karena tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku sedikit, dia agak kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. Sedikit. "Seperti mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hitsugaya-taichou'," lanjutnya, memandang lurus padaku.

"_Hai, hai, hai_, Toushirou…" kataku malas-malasan.

" 'Hitsugaya-taichou'!"

"Terserahlah." Aku bersandar lemas di bar itu, tangan di atas meja bar, betul-betul tidak mempedulikan gadis yang bisa dibilang mungil di sebelahku ini. Hei, aku memang tidak suka orang menyebutku mungil, tapi karena sekarang aku lebih besar dari_nya_, aku lumayan merasa bersyukur karena dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dia tidak terlalu terlihat menyeramkan.

Setelah beberapa menit dia menyerah berusaha membuat lubang di kepalaku dengan tatapan-laser-super-khayalan-tingkat-tinggi dan menghela nafas bisu, lalu ikut bersandar di bar. Setelah itu kami sama-sama memperhatikan orang bergerak luwes ke sana ke mari, gaun mereka menyapu lantai dengan halus, mengikuti irama lembut piano di pinggir lantai dansa.

Laki-laki yang terlihat cukup tua duduk di balik _grand piano_ hitam elegan, jarinya menari-nari membentuk alunan lembut di atas tuts-tuts putih itu. Wajahnya terlihat ramah, baik dan pengertian, beda sekali dengan wajah_ku_, yang dingin, dingin, dan dingin. Satu kesamaan di antara mereka cuma rambut putih.

Aku tau _kapten_ ini. Dia ada saat rapat waktu itu, aku ingat karena dia mempunyai rambut putih yang jarang ada, seperti rambut_ku_. Aku bisa mengenalinya cukup jelas karena dia tidak memakai topeng, dan _tidak mengecat_ rambutnya.

Perlahan-lahan kakiku mengetuk-ngetuk lantai pelan mengikuti irama. Untungnya aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak bersenandung.

"Kenapa kamu? Masa kau mau berdansa??" datang lagi suara sarkastik itu. Aku menghembuskan nafas dalam hati.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat, tidak mau menimbulkan pertengkaran.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki?" Arrgh. Apa dia tidak bisa tidak sewot pada semua hal??

"Memangnya kalau aku ingin kenapa? Tidak boleh??" balasku ikut sinis.

"Berarti kau memang ingin berdansa kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Apalagi artinya??"

"Hanya iseng!"

"Kenapa sesuai sekali dengan iramanya?"

"Karena aku memang mengikutinya!"

"Berarti aku benar kan, tentang keinginanmu berdansa itu?"

"Argh! Oke, terserah, memangnya kalau jawab iya kamu bakal ngapain? Ikut berdansa??" desisku frustasi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih ingin _hidup_ dan _kembali ke tubuhku sendiri_. Lagipula, mati karena terjatuh itu memalukan sekali!" sarkatisme yang keras.

"Jadi, apa intinya??" kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau tidak _boleh_ berdansa!" ngotot.

"Hah?! Kenapa?! Sejak kapan kau mengatur-ngatur tindakanku??" tidak terima.

"Sejak kau ada di dalam tubuh_ku_! Berpikir sedikit, bodoh! Kalau nanti kau berdansa dengan seorang _perempuan_—jangan pernah berpikir dengan _laki-laki_—yang mereka lihat berdansa dengan perempuan itu ya aku! Dan entah gosip apa yang akan beredar nantinya padahal sebenarnya aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan perempuan itu!" sok penting. Nyebelin.

"Kalau itu masalahmu, ada kabar baik! Lihat rambutku!" makin kesal.

"Walaupun dengan rambut _berbeda_ seperti itu, pasti ada yang mengenalimu!" sok tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?! Itu kan hanya dansa biasa! Tidak akan ada yang mengungkitnya sampai segitunya!" masih melawan.

"Oh berarti kau belum benar-benar kenal Matsumoto. Ugh. Ikuti saja kata-kataku, apa susahnya sih??" sarkatisme lagi.

"Tidak susah, hanya saja mengesalkan! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu?" mulai marah.

"Karena itu adalah tubuhku! Dan kalau kau melakukannya maka aku juga akan diam terus di sini dan SAMA SEKALI tidak berdansa." Nada final.

"Kenapa sih kamu ini anti sekali dengan berdansa? Bersenang-senang sedikit kenapa sih? Atau… sebenarnya kamu cuma takut mempermalukan dirimu sendiri karena tidak bisa dansa? Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang menetertawakan kapten Divisi 10 yang tidak bisa berdansa." Tidak terlalu final sebenarnya.

"Apa??"

"Kalau begitu, mestinya bilang saja dari tadi kalau kau tidak bisa berdansa dan semuanya akan beres. Hahh. Dasar keras kepala. Akui sajalah." Menyindir.

"_Siapa_ yang bisa berdansa dengan sepatu _ini_?"

"Lihat sekelilingmu, kakek rabun. _Aku _pasti bisa. Masa kamu tidak bisa?"—menaikkan dagu—"Mana harga dirimu sebagai kapten yang maha-bisa, hah??"

"APA?! Tentu saja aku bisa, kalau mau! Aku hanya tidak ingin—"

"Mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, err—diriku, kalau kau terjatuh dan mati nanti? Oh, aku hargai kebaikanmu."

Menggeram.

"Akan kutunjukkan!"

* * *

_3rd__ person's POV a.k.a AUTHOR POV_ (ada alasan kenapa tiba-tiba berubah POV, _guys_. :D)

Begitu Nana terdiam sambil memandang tajam Toushirou, dia baru ingat untuk menyesal.

Selalu selalu dan selaluu saja, semuanya bermula dari adu mulut antar dua orang yang sangat keras kepala. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Kedua pemeran utama kita itu kini berdiri saling berhadapan, memandang sinis satu sama lain, walaupun dalam hati mereka sibuk mengutuk diri sendiri kenapa bisa sampai di situasi seperti ini.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, mereka sedang berdiri di tengah lantasi dansa. Dan lagunya baru saja selesai. Mereka sedang menantikan lagu selanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Masih belum terlambat untuk mundur. Aku tidak ingin tubuhku hancur." Kata Nana sinis, tapi dalam hati dia sungguh berharap Toushirou menjawab tidak.

"Huh. Tidak pernah seyakin ini. Kecuali kalau _kau_ yang ingin keluar." Toushirou membalas tidak kalah sinis, dapet bonus senyuman meledek, lagi.

"Dalam mimpimu." Balas Nana ikut tersenyum sinis. Tapi, jauh, jauh, jauh, di dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka ingin pergi dari situ begitu saja. Beberapa (bukan hanya beberapa sih) sudah mulai memperhatikan mereka, terimakasih pada rambut merah mencolok tubuh Nana dan sosok mereka yang begitu sempurna sehingga tidak bisa tidak menarik perhatian. Shinigami-Shinigami itu mulai berbisik-bisik, mempertanyakan identitas sang cowok di depan Shinigami baru yang menawan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja piano berdentang. Itu tanda mereka untuk saling menempatkan tangan masing-masing, di tubuh pasangan. Hanya ada dua atau tiga pasangan lain di lantai dansa, yang lain terlalu tertarik menonton pasangan itu, atau minder, takut tidak semempesona pasangan tepat di tengah lantai dansa itu.

Lagu terus mengalun ringan sementara pasangan itu belum mau menyentuh satu sama lain. Pasangan yang lain sudah siap sedia untuk melangkah begitu nada yang tepat dibunyikan.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berdansa, _sebagai perempuan_, apalagi." Nana memulai lagi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba Toushirou menggerakkan kaki kanannya ke belakang, menyapu lantai dan kembali lagi ke posisi semula, gerakannya halus mengikuti dentingan piano ringan.

Toushirou tersenyum sinis.

"_Well_, biasanya orang yang memang berbakat dalam hal **apapun** tidak perlu belajar." Katanya terpotong. "Dia hanya perlu mengikuti alurnya." Senyum Toushirou melebar.

"Tidak seperti orang bodoh yang ada di depanku ini."

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, kaki Nana (badan Toushirou) sudah ada di tempat kaki Toushirou (badan Nana) sebelumnya bertengger, dan tangan Nana sudah siap di tempatnya seharusnya, begitu juga Toushirou, yang walaupun kaget tapi reaksinya cepat. Semua itu terjadi dalam satu dentingan nada tajam, yang menandakan lagu sebenarnya telah dimulai.

Sebenarnya, Nana cuma mau menginjak kaki Toushirou saja.

Dan dengan refleks yang cepat, Toushirou memundurkan kakinya, tapi Nana malah mencengkram badannya. Tapi aneh sekali, posisi mereka terlihat sangat sempurna. Ajaib!

"Aku akan tunjukkan siapa _yang_ 'berbakat dalam hal apapun' di sini." Kata Nana sinis, hampir mendesis.

Satu dentingan tajam lagi dan posisinya langsung terbalik.

Kali ini kaki Toushirou yang mengincar Nana, dan untungnya refleks mereka sama-sama cepat.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat saja," bisik Toushirou sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat sampai Nana bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari badannya sendiri.

Dan pertarunganpun di mulai.

Mereka melepas pegangan (cengkraman) di tubuh masing-masing, menaruh tangan di belakang pinggang dan mengitari pasangan. Mereka berputar sambil tetap adu pandangan sinis, gerakan mereka disesuaikan dengan lagu yang dimainkan Ukitake.

Satu dentingan tajam lagi, dan mereka kembali mencengkram pasangan mereka.

Lagu berjalan dan mereka berdansa mengikuti irama. Ukitake memainkan lagu _tango_ itu dengan sempurna.

Gerakan mereka begitu seirama dan saling mengisi, begitu tajam namun luwes.

"Ta-taichou?" Matsumoto memekik kaget saat dia berhasil menerobos kerumunan di sekeliling lantai dansa itu. Matanya membelalak makin lebar saat melihat cewek berambut merah yang ada dalam dekapannya.

_Yang benar saja. Taichou berdansa?? Ini baru namanya gosip!_ Teriak Matsumoto dalam hati dengan semangat. Matanya mulai berkobar, dan entah bagaimana, dia mengeluarkan kamera dari balik badan. Kamera Nikon SLR Digital yang heboh, pula! (author pengen SLR!! Beliin dong! *dijitakbareng2*)

Puengen puengen puengen, eh, maksudnya _flash flash flash,_ kilat bertebaran dari setiap sudut. Matsumoto mengitari lantai dansa itu untuk mendapatkan _angle_ yang bagus.

Pasangan itu masih sibuk memandang tajam ke satu sama lain sampai tidak memerhatikan ada _flash_ yang terpancar dari segala penjuru.

Nana menaikkan tangannya yang tersambung dengan Toushirou dan Toushirou otomatis berputar. Berputar, dan berputar lagi dengan cepat dan anggun, rambut sehalus sutranya berkibaran dengan indah. Lalu mereka mencengkram tubuh pasangan mereka lagi dan berjalan menyesuaikan irama, mata mereka tidak pernah lepas dari mata yang lain.

Mereka berdua menguasai lantai dansa, mengingat dua pasangan lainnya telah mundur perlahan karena minder dan juga ingin menonton. Anak baru yang berdansa begitu hebat bersama seorang pria tampan. Apalagi yang bisa lebih _hebat_ daripada ini?

"Hebat kau belum mati karena terjatuh juga," kata Nana sarkastis, tapi sebenarnya dia benar-benar bersyukur Toushirou tidak terjatuh. Dia baru ingat kalau cowok itu sedang menggunakan _killer highheels_. Namanya sudah mencerminkan bendanya kan?

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan jatuh. Hanya benda mati begini tidak akan bisa membuatku mati." Balas Toushirou.

Kemudian dia melepas cengkramannya dan membuat gerakan berputar sambil menyambar topeng yang dipakai Nana.

"Hei—"

Toushirou memakai topeng itu dengan senyum menyindir, dan membuat gerakan menjauh sesuai dengan nada tajam _tango_.

Nana menatap lantai dan tertawa kecil garing (udah kecil, garing lagi!) melihat tindakan Toushirou yang—menurutnya—kenakan itu. Tapi kemudian matanya menyipit serius dan dia membuat gerakan berputar dengan keren, menyambar topeng itu dari wajah Toushirou (badan Nana) dan menundukkan kepala menekan topeng-mata itu ke tengah hidungnya, senyum kemenangan mengembang.

Toushirou agak terperanjat karena dia bergerak secepat itu, dan dia merasakan punggung Nana (badan Toushirou) di belakangnya.

Nana, puas telah mengambil kembali topengnya, akhirnya malah memutuskan membuang topeng bodoh itu. Dan bersamaan dengan dentingan piano lainnya, dia menarik tangan Toushirou di belakangnya dan dengan cepat memutar badannya, dan mencengkram pinggangnya. Nana melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kurus itu dan menariknya sangat dekat sampai badan mereka bersentuhan.

"Jangan main-main denganku," bisik Nana, matanya memandang tajam ke mata biru rubi itu_._

Sesaat, hanya sesaat, Toushirou tidak tahu bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah cewek rewel cerewet menyebalkan yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan membawa sial. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam… dan membuatmu membeku.

Tapi saat berkedip sekali dan membuka mata, yang dia lihat hanyalah wajahnya yang sedang cengengesan (padahal sebenarnya tidak).

"Aku tidak sedang bermain," balas Toushirou sambil perlahan menjatuhkan diri ke belakang, membiarkan tangan di pinggangnya untuk menopang tubuhnya, Nana juga ikut turun bersamanya. Wajah mereka tetap berdekatan. Dia benci melakukan ini, tapi dia mengangkat satu kaki dan menekuknya di dekat pinggang Nana.

Dan dentingan piano terakhir terdengar.

Hening, hening beberapa detik saat semua orang menyaksikan jelmaan ukiran patung terindah yang pernah mereka lihat. Sepasang _incubus_ dan _succubus_ yang berdansa dengan posisi yang menggoda, mungkin judulnya. Beberapa detik sampai kekaguman agak berkurang dari diri mereka dan akhirnya mereka bertepuk tangan.

"_Bravo!_"

"Sangat indah!"

"KERENNN!"

"Kalian sangat cocok!!"

"Siapa kalian? Tadi itu hebat sekali!"

"TAICHOU anda keren sekali!!" adalah Matsumoto, tahu kan?

Suara sorak-sorai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru, pasangan itupun akhirnya berhenti menatap satu sama lain dengan (dari pandangan penonton) menggoda dan (dari mereka sendiri) tajam. Toushirou kembali berdiri tegak, tapi tangan Nana masih di pinggangnya.

Oke, memang agak sedih meninggalkan POV ini tapi kayaknya lebih seru kalau kita pindah POV, jadi…

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Apa yang sudah kulakukan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan. _APA yang sudah kulakukan??_!

Aku menari, menari _tango_ yang gerakannya bahkan tidak kumengerti itu, yang di beberapa bagian agak _sensual_ itu, dan lagi, bersama cewek sialan itu??

Bagaimana bisa?!

Aku benar-benar gila!

Kalaupun tidak, aku sebentar lagi aku pasti gila.

Darimana aku belajar gerakan itu? Berputar, mencuri topengnya, dan yang terakhir itu… menaikkan satu kaki, _apa-apaan??!_ Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya!

AAAAAARRGGGGH!

Hilangkan ingatan itu dari otakku!! Pergi!

Aku _sungguh, sungguh, sungguh,_ tidak mau kalau _bakat_ku yang membuatku seperti itu.

_What. The. Hell._

Kalau begini, lebih baik aku tidak berbakat dalam _hal apapun_. Biar saja aku terjatuh dan mati di tengah-tengah lantai dansa sinting itu.

Eh, tunggu.

Tidak.

Setidaknya kalau mau mati, aku tidak akan terjatuh, dan HARUS ada di tubuhku sendiri. Bukan di tubuh cewek idiot seperti ini!

Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh tidak tahu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan tadi.

Rasanya seperti… betul-betul hanya _mengikuti alurnya_ saja.

Oh sialan.

Dan kenapa juga aku _me-ro-na_ seperti ini?? Wajahku terasa panas dan rasanya ingin menciutkan diri.

Semua Shinigami di tempat ini (yang artinya SEMUANYA) bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali melihat ukiran es, tidak tahu kalau es bisa diukir.

Idiot.

'Dia' juga tidak membantu.

Bukannya menerobos jalan keluar sehingga aku bisa mengikutinya (kakiku serasa membeku di tempat karena dikelilingi seperti ini), dia malah menatap lantai dengan wajah yang… yah, kalau dilihat dari jarakku sekarang, kau bisa melihat rona pipinya. Dan dia juga terlihat kesal.

_Cewek itu_. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku sekalut ini. Se-marah dan se-menyesal ini. Saat Aizen berkhianat, dan Momo… terluka, aku menyesalinya. Aku menyesal tidak bisa melindunginya dan menyadari rencana Aizen lebih cepat, sungguh. Tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Perasaan ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas ini…

"Taichou! Taichou! Aku sudah mengabadikannya loh!"

…

Tolong beritahu aku kalau suara Matsumoto tadi cuma halusinasi.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa berdansa! Tapi sekarang aku punya buktinya! _GO_ taichou _GO_!!"

Yep. Pasti dia. Tidak ada lagi yang memiliki suara seceria dan seberisik itu selain dia.

Tamat sudah riwayatku.

Kenapa _kau_ tidak membunuhku saja sih??!

Aku akan lebih bahagia daripada dipermalukan seperti ini!

Aku membeku beberapa saat sambil menatap lantai, beberapa detik yang terasa seperti beberapa hari…

Dan syukurlah akhirnya sosok di sebelahku bergerak menuju kerumunan. Langsung saja aku mengikutinya dengan perasaan lega. Kakiku seperti tidak mau bergerak kalau aku tidak mempunyai setidaknya tameng kecil untuk menyembunyikan diriku dari mereka.

Kami menyeruak kerumunan—yah, tidak juga sih, semuanya otomatis memberi jalan saat kami lewat sambil memberi pujian-pujian tulus, yang tidak aku balas dan hiraukan. Kami mengarah ke bar lagi.

Saat kami sudah dekat bar, Ukitake (aku heran, darimana sih dia belajar bermain piano? Darimana sih _mereka_ belajar berdansa? Darimana sih _aku_ menciptakan gerakan-gerakan _nonsense_ itu??) kembali memainkan sebuah lagu lembut dan kerumunan yang semula ada tersebar lagi ke seluruh gedung.

Kami bersandar lagi ke bar itu dan menghela nafas.

"Bodohnya aku. Semestinya aku tidak usah memancingmu tadi," tiba-tiba dia berbisik pelan dan aku cukup yakin dia berbicara padaku.

"_Yeah_, memang kau bodoh." Kataku tajam sambil berbalik, mau memesan minuman. Aku _haus_ sekali.

Dia menoleh padaku dengan cepat. "Apa?! Hei! Mestinya di situ kau membalas dengan 'aku juga bodoh', dong!" balasnya tidak terima. Hah. Apa dia benar-benar mengharapkanku berbicara seperti itu?

"Aku pintar, kau bodoh. Cukup, Cerewet. Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku bernafas." Kataku sambil memijit dahiku yang mulai berkerut karena amarah dan kecapekan secara batiniah. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku.

1… 2… 3… 4…

Aku mendengar dia menggerutu.

"_Hey_!" terdengar suara bodoh lainnya yang cukup familiar bagiku. Aku berbalik dan menghadap bar.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali, tidak kusangka kau hebat dalam hal begituan." Abarai memuji _kami_ dengan tulus, matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil belum pernah melihat orang main _ice skating_ ke arah orang di sebelahku, dan berganti ke aku dengan senyum lebar yang aneh.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ya, terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi bisakah kau beri aku—"

"HEEEI!! Ternyata kalian di sini!" Bagus. Satu lagi orang idiot menghiasi momen 'penenangan diri'ku ini.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali taichou! Ternyata waktu Momo memaksamu waktu itu—setidaknya dalam waktu 2 menit kami berhasil menahanmu itu—ternyata kau belajar ya! Tidak salah orang menyebutmu jenius! Kau bisa belajar dengan cuma memerhatikan selama dua menit!! Hebat!" Matsumoto memeluk erat tubuh_ku_, mengguncang-guncangkannya sekuat tenaga dengan muka ceria.

Oh. Aku ingat sedikit. Suatu hari Momo (tepatnya Matsumoto) memutuskan bahwa _aku_ perlu belajar berdansa, supaya setidaknya tidak memalukan dalam keadaan darurat. Mereka berhasil menyeretku dan mengikatku dengan kidou. Dia sangat terlatih dengan kidou, diatas semuanya. Dasar bodoh. Keadaan darurat macam apa yang memerlukan berdansa??

"Ah—su—o—ho—!!! Au—per—u—er—na—as!" teriak onggokan daging remuk yang ada di dalam pelukan itu, tangannya mengibas-ngibas liar berniat mengalihkan perhatian Matsumoto. Tentu saja aku tidak mau tubuhku hancur, tapi melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti itu agak membuatku senang juga.

Tapi kalau lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa dia benar-benar jadi onggokan daging.

"Matsumoto! Dia tidak bisa bernafas!" teriakku se-kasual mungkin, dengan nada cemas yang biasa kalau kau melihat orang mau mati di depanmu.

"Oh, _sorry_ taichou!" Dan Matsumoto langsung melepas pelukannya yang mematikan. Onggokan daging itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan lemas. Dia memandang dengan wajah polos ke cowok yang terjatuh lemas di depannya itu. Aku menghela nafas dalam hati.

Aku berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa? Ada tulang yang remuk tidak?" tanyaku, kali ini benar-benar kawatir. Kalau melihatnya menderita karena tulang patah aku akan senang, tapi kalau tiba-tiba kami kembali ke tubuh masing-masing (hei, aku mau itu secepatnya terjadi dan, siapa tau?) dan aku yang menderita karena sakitnya, tentu saja aku tidak terima.

Dia mendelik padaku.

"Peduli apa kamu?" katanya sambil bangkit duduk, mengelus-ngelus lengannya.

Dia bodoh atau apa sih? Kalau _aku_ terjatuh, aku yakin dia pasti akan marah-marah. Untung baginya, sekarang kami sedang berada di tengah keramaian.

Aku melipat tangan dan bangkit, memandangnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, taichou?" Matsumoto membungkuk sedikit dan bertanya dengan muka yang **agak** kawatir.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian dia bangkit dengan muka kesal. Yah, setidaknya dia masih melakukan aktingnya, dengan cukup bagus. Kurang sesi marah-marah pada Matsumoto saja.

"Hitsugaya-taichou,"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Dan membelalak.

Pertamanya, karena kebodohanku menoleh saat dipanggil 'Hitsugaya-taichou', dan setelah beberapa _millisecond_, aku sadar hal lain.

Abarai, Abarai yang selalu arogan, semangat berlebihan dan sepintar monyet itu, menyadari bahwa sosok berambut hitam yang memakai _tuxedo_ itu adalah _Hitsugaya Toushirou_.

"Heheh, ternyata benar ya?" Abarai tertawa kecil, seperti senang karena tebakannya benar. "Hei, jangan terkejut begitu. Tentu saja aku tau dari panggilan Rangiku untukmu. Siapa lagi yang dipanggilnya 'taichou' selain kau? Lagipula kalau mau menyembunyikan identitasmu, lebih baik kau memakai lensa kontak." Jelasnya sambil tertawa dan menunjuk matanya sendiri.

Dasar Matsumoto bodoh.

Dan sekarang _mereka_ tau kalau yang berdansa heboh dengan cewek berambut merah panjang si anak baru itu adalah _aku_. Hei, kalau Abarai saja _bisa_ menyadari itu aku, yang lain juga pasti menyadarinya!

Tamat, tamat, tamat. Tidak hanya ada foto memalukan, tapi mereka juga akan tau itu adalah _aku_.

Bisa aku mati sekarang saja?

"Aku nggak tau kau bisa berdansa. _Tango_, lagi." Kata Abarai lagi, dan aku merasa nafasku berhenti.

"Berisik, Abarai. Beri aku minuman." Nana (ini pertama kalinya aku memikirkan namanya hari ini.) bersandar di bar dan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya di kepala. Aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur dia tidak mengeluarkan reaksi bodoh lagi. Kalau sampai ada yang tau yang ada di dalam sana adalah orang lain, aku **benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh**, akan membunuh diriku sendiri dengan Hyourinmaru. Atau err… Kuroka? Itu kan namanya?

'_Berani sekali kau _lupa_ namaku_.'

Oh. '_Aku bukan mastermu._'

Bicara tentangnya, dia agak _tenang_ sore ini. Belum ada berkomentar atau berbicara apapun.

'Well_, kamu ingin aku berkomentar? Mari kita lihat… tahu nggak sih, kalau kau terlihat sangat manis, dan SEKSI dengan _dress_ it—'_

'_OH DIAM KAU.'_ Aku mematikan suaranya, secepatnya.

"Silakan." Abarai meletakkan sebuah gelas kecil berisi cairan aneh berwarna biru di depan Nana (benci nama ini).

Nana (nama yang memuakkan) tanpa ragu menyambar benda itu, dan juga tanpa bertanya apa-apa, dia meneguknya habis.

Mulutku menganga tidak percaya.

Dia baru saja meminum satu gelas _minuman beralkohol_?? Di dalam tubuhku?? Apa dia tau kalau aku tidak pernah minum minuman seperti itu, yang artinya tubuhku sangat-sangat tidak terbiasa dengan minuman itu?

Cuma agar kalian tahu, Matsumoto dan yang lainnya—_semuanya_, sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk memaksaku meminum cairan itu. Dan syukurlah aku tidak pernah menuruti mereka meminum cairan jahat, gila dan mengesalkan itu. Bukannya bagaimana, aku punya masalah pribadi dengan benda itu, karena sudah menyebabkan pekerjaanku bertambah dua kali lipat.

Tidak mengerti? Petunjuk: Matsumoto.

"Lagi." Katanya sambil memukul gelas itu ke meja bar, matanya setengah tertutup dan dia agak seperti… pemabuk berat yang sedang marah.

"Oh… o-oke…" Abarai pergi ke lemari bar itu dan mulai lagi menuangkan minuman aneh. Aku memandang Nana (sudahkah aku bilang aku BENCI sekali nama ini?) dengan tidak percaya dan setengah kesal.

"Kau sadar kau sedang apa?" tanyaku, sarkastik melekat erat.

Abarai menyodorkan segelas lagi, kali ini gelasnya lebih besar. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan bahkan kelihatan tidak mau ikut campur.

Nana (_Jyah_. Mati saja dia) mengambil gelas itu, memandang isinya dengan mata setengah tertutup, dan perlahan menoleh padaku.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" Dia meminum gelas itu dengan sekali teguk, dan agak sedikit mengernyitkan mata saat menelannya. Lalu dia tersenyum tipis padaku. "Hanya minum."

Daguku jatuh lagi, begitu juga dengan Matsumoto dan Abarai.

Sejak kapan dia begitu… _pemabuk_?!

"Ne, ne, taichou… apa kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin kau agak pusing karena pelukanku yang terlalu bersemangat—"

"_Meh._ Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah sebaik ini—Hei Renji, satu gelas lagi," Apaan-apaan ini?? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi se… se… se-_desperate_ ini?? Aku tidak tahu… tapi dia terlihat seperti itu.

Abarai, dengan bodohnya, menuangkan minuman lagi. "Hei!" kataku mendelik ke Abarai. Dia agak sedikit kaget.

Nana (kenapa namanya NANA? Kenapa tidak Jigoku-shoujo atu semacamnya yang mengesankan nama sial agar orang bisa menghindarinya? Lebih cocok) menoleh padaku dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa-apaan?! Sejak kapan kau mengontrol apa yang harus kumakan dan kuminum??" katanya kasar, kesal. Aku bisa merasakan minuman itu mulai bekerja… Urgh. Aku selalu benci benda itu.

"Aku bukan mengontrolmu atau apa, tapi kau saja yang aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti orang stress begini?" balasku, mencoba tetap tenang walaupun agak kelepasan di beberapa desisan.

"Huh. Stress? Mungkin. Aku hanya sedang menyesali apa yang tadi aku lakukan." Katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kaca di tangannya dengan mata menerawang, kemudian meneguknya habis.

"Hah? Kamu pikir aku tidak—"

"Maksudmu, saat berdansa tadi, Toushirou?" Aku hampir mendelik ke Abarai karena dia menggunakan nama depanku, tapi sibuk menanti jawabannya. Cowok berambut hitam di hadapanku itu menyambar botol di tangan Abarai dan mengisi gelasnya sendiri. Abarai, Matsumoto dan aku sama-sama berkedip beberapa kali dengan shock.

"Hei, hentikan—"

"Yang mana lagi? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan." Potongnya.

Errgh. Aku benci disela.

"Apa maksudmu, taichou? Kalian berdua tadi sangat hebat!" Matsumoto dengan ceria berkata.

Kami berdua menoleh padanya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Errr… oh, oke, mungkin menurut kalian aneh karena kalian belum terbiasa, tapi, sungguh, tadi itu bagus sekali!" kata Matsumoto ceria lagi, walaupun aku bisa melihat keringat mengalir di dahinya. "Iya kan, Abarai?"

Kami berdua berganti menoleh Abarai.

"Uh, eh… ya, maksudku, tidak! Ehhh… umh, sejujurnya sih, iya…tapi hanya menurutku!"

Aku menoleh ke Nana (penghargaan buatnya, bisa membuatku sekesal ini.) dan dia juga sedang memandangku sama tajamnya.

"_Well_, kau bilang kau menyesalinya. Kau pikir aku tidak?" tanyaku hampir mendesis, tapi entah bagaimana bisa memasang senyum. Seharusnya sih, senyum ramah.

"Oh tentu saja kau akan menyesali _berdansa_"—dia mengernyitkan alis sedikit—"dengan seorang _cowok menyebalkan_ kan?" tanyanya, dengan nada biasa-saja persis seperti yang aku gunakan dan juga senyum tipis yang hampir terlihat seperti mengejek. Nada ramah yang menyembunyikan sarkatisme di baliknya. Dan senyum itupun akan terlihat seperti senyum manis kalau kau tidak memperhatikan hal lainnya. Hal seperti tatapannya yang tajam.

Dia baru saja menyebut dirinya sendirinya menyebalkan. Yang secara tak langsung berarti mengatai_ku_. Aku hampir bisa mendengar Matsumoto dan Abarai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya," aku mencondongkan badan ke meja bar, bersandar ke sana tapi tetap menatap dia. "Aku lebih merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang kapten hebat yang jenius ini berdansa dengan cewek ingusan seperti aku ini," kataku tenang, nada kasual yang condong ramah, tersenyum polos dan menampakkan sedikit ekspresi menyesal yang terlihat sangat palsu. Tatapanku tidak pernah lepas dari matanya.

Aku mendengar Matsumoto dan Abarai menarik nafas kaget dan kebingungan.

"Tentu saja tidak," dia menghela nafas dengan gaya 'oh-bodoh-sekali-kamu-tentu-saja-tidak-seperti-itu', bukan dengan maksud mengejek atau bagaimana. Memang dia bermaksud mengejek, aku yakin, tapi nada bicaranya tidak mengejek terang-terangan. Hanya karena itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan jadi terdengar mengejek. Nadanya seperti saat seorang anak kecil bertanya pada ayahnya sambil menangis, 'kau tidak akan pergi kan, Papa?' dan ayahnya akan menjawab, 'tentu saja tidak, sayang. Jangan berpikiran bodoh seperti itu. Papa akan selalu ada di sampingmu.' . Yep. Persis. Hanya di lebih-lebihkan saja.

Dia memasang mimik agak sedih, sedih yang seperti, 'kenapa anakku perpikiran seperti itu padaku? Aku kecewa… tapi dia kan masih anak-anak', "Aku tidak menyesal berdansa dengan _wanita_ anggun sepertimu. Hanya saja, cowok bodoh yang sok hebat tidak sesuai denganmu," katanya sambil tetap memasang ekspresi itu, tapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum mengejek dan sekaligus menantang.

"Oh, jangan begitu. Kau adalah Shinigami termuda yang bisa mencapai posisi kapten, kau pasti sangat berbakat. Mana pantas dibandingkan dengan cewek bodoh menyebalkan, pembawa sial seperti aku ini?" Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, masih menjaga imej 'cewek'.

Dia tertawa garing. "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Justru cowok _pendek_ yang tidak pernah dewasa seperti aku ini yang tidak pantas berdansa, atau bahkan, berdiri di sebelahmu, seorang wanita menawan yang menganggumkan. Disamping itu, siapa yang tau kalau _aku_ tidak berbuat curang saat di Akademi dulu?" Aku bisa merasakan mata Matsumoto dan Abarai hampir keluar dari tengkoraknya.

Aku menggeram dalam hati. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menyinggung-nyinggung tinggi badanku lagi, setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang berbicara tentang itu—tunggu, dia _pernah_ menyinggungnya dulu. Dan sekarang lagi. Keterlaluan.

Jadi dia mau bermain _kasar_? Aku layani.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat curang. Kau itu _jenius sejati,_ yang selalu memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan perhitungan. Dengan begitu kau juga tidak bisa dibilang _tidak dewasa_. Dan kau _lebih tinggi_ kau yang belum melihat betapa _kekanakan_nya, betapa _ceroboh_nya, betapa _membawa sial_nya aku ini." Matsumoto dan Abarai menarik nafas tercekat lagi.

"_Kau_ yang belum melihat seberapa _brengsek_ sebenarnya _aku_ ini." Dia mencondongkan badan ke depan, menatapku lebih tajam. Aku merasa ada dua orang yang membeku di sekitar kami.

Aku sendiri untuk beberapa saat membeku. Untuk satu detik aku kaget, dan langsung berganti marah. Berani sekali dia mengataiku sampai _keterlaluan_ begitu?

Aku ikut mendekat padanya dan tersenyum kejam. Lihat saja apa akibatnya nanti dia telah menghinaku seperti ini.

"Dan kamu juga tidak tahu seberapa _keterlaluan_ aku ini," balasku, kali ini makin mendekati desisan.

"Aku ini _pecundang sejati_, kau tahu?"

"Dan aku adalah _cewek murahan._"

Dia menggeram dan aku memandangnya tajam. Jarak wajah kami semakin dekat dan aku bisa melihat kemarahan di mata hijau kebiruan itu.

"_You jerk."_ Desisnya.

"_Bitch."_ Balasku.

Dia menggeram lagi dan aku mengeraskan rahang.

"Hei-hei, kenapa ada hawa panas-dingin di sini?"

Kami berdua sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Kyouraku. Di sebelahnya ada Ukitake, dan Unohana. Unohana mengenakan _dress_ panjang simpel berwarna ungu lembut yang hampir seperti putih, untuk pertama kalinya rambutnya tidak dalam kepangan, agak keriting dan dibiarkan tergerai sempurna. Tangannya membawa topeng bertangkai yang cukup _meriah dan norak_ dan bodoh. Dia tersenyum lembut pada kami. Ukitake dan Kyouraku sama-sama menggunakan jas. Ukitake abu-abu dan Kyouraku, seperti biasa, memiliki unsur _pink_ di pakaiannya. Ukitake tersenyum seperti biasa dan Kyouraku tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tetap saja, aneh melihat tiga orang kapten tanpa shihakusho dan haorinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku tanpa sadar ke Ukitake, bingung. Dentingan pianonya masih berjalan kok.

Ukitake memandangku bingung. "Maksudku, tentang pianonya." Jelasku.

"Oh, itu. Aku istirahat sebentar. Kira menggantikanku." Kata Ukitake sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah piano.

Kira? Izuru Kira? Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diduga.

"Dan kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyouraku dengan santainya. Matanya beralih dari kami yang masih dalam posisi 'saling mencondongkan badan dan siap-siap akan melancarkan serangan' ke Matsumoto dan Abarai yang masih mematung dengan nafas tercekat dan mata yang hampir keluar dari tengkoraknya.

Unohana sedikit melangkah maju. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak keras.

"Kalian tidak sedang _bertengkar_ kan?" tanyanya lembut, ramah, dan… _mengancam_. Aku sedikit merinding dan aku bisa melihat aura hitam di belakangnya. Seperti menutupi dinding hitam dengan kain putih, menutupi luka berdarah dengan perban. Masih kelihatan… dan menimbulkan kesan tertentu.

"T-t-tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" jawabku segera. "Kami sedang, er," aku tersenyum gugup dan menoleh padanya meminta bantuan.

"Mendiskusikan pembagian tugas di Divisi nanti." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis. Tapi di balik itu aku yakin dia merasakan panic yang sama.

"Baguslah. Karena tadi kelihatan seperti bertengkar." Kata Unohana lagi, dengan nada yang biasa. Tapi dia memandang tajam dan mengirim kalimat, 'aku-tau-kalian-tidak-_mau_-bertengkar' dan aku menerjemahkannya jadi; 'awas-kalau-kalian-bertengkar-lagi-kalian-tahu-akibatnya'.

Kami sama-sama tertawa kecil kaku dengan keringat mengalir di balik kepala kami.

"Hmmm… kalian kelihatan agak aneh." Kata Ukitake ragu, menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok," kataku cepat, memasang ekspresi polos—setidaknya begitulah pikirku.

"Tidak, bukan kalian. Tapi mereka." Ukitake menunjuk ke belakangku dan aku ikut menoleh ke sana. Matsumoto dan Abarai masih membeku, atau, mematung…

"Matsumoto! Abarai!" desisku kecil.

Tiba-tiba mereka berkedip-kedip, kembali hidup. Mereka kembali bernafas dan syukurlah tidak sadar yang memanggilnya adalah aku, si anak baru. Dalam hati aku menghela nafas lega sekaligus menggeram.

Bicara tentang _anak baru_.

"Di mana yang lainnya?" tanya cowok berambut hitam di sebelahku itu. Aku rasa itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hemm… kalau yang kau maksud adalah para kapten, mereka di belakang." Kata Kyouraku dengan senyum bodoh biasa dan bergeser ke kiri.

Apa yang kami lihat adalah para Shinigami tingkat atas di Gotei 13 dengan tampilan yang baru.

SoiFon; dia melipat tangan dan memandang tajam seperti biasa, tapi dia memakai _dress_ kuning berleher dengan rok mengembang dan berenda se-lutut, hampir mirip dengan _dressKU,_ tapi tangannya dilapisi sarung tangan mengkilat se-siku berwarna hitam. Dia memakai topeng mata jarring-jaring yang berwarna keemasan dan agak berkilau.

_Momo_; dia sekarang yang menjadi pemimpin Divisi 5, walaupun sebagai fukutaichou. Dia memakai gaun pink pastel di atas lutut dengan pita berwarna pink cerah di bawah dada, bahannya terlihat lembut dan ringan. Dia terlihat makin mungil dan… *ehem* manis. Rambutnya tetap diikat dalam kain putih itu. Dia tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya dengan topeng mata berwarna pucat yang dihiasi bulu-bulu berwarna terang.

Kuchiki Byakuya; _tuxedo_ putih polos yang terlihat sangat rapi dan berkelas, syal hijau dan _kenseikan_(1)_-_nya masih menghiasi. Tangannya berada di kantong celana dan tatapan dari balik topeng silver-besi yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya dingin seperti biasa.

Komamura; dia memakai topeng bambu itu lagi, dan shihakushonya berganti jas hitam yang kancingnya terbuka, menampakkan kemeja merah dibaliknya, meski agak aneh tapi dia terlihat seperti manusia serigala _keren_ yang ada di bayangan orang-orang.

Hisagi; dialah shinigami yang memerintahkan Divisi 9 sebagai fukutaichou sampai taichou baru terpilih. Dia memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja biru tua bergaris-garis putih. Sebelah wajahnya tertutupi topeng berwarna silver dan terlihat seperti besi.

Aku tidak percaya aku sedang ada di Seireitei.

Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi _buruk_. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan mereka menggunakan pakaian _formal_ seperti itu. Oke, kalau Kuchiki masih bisa ditolerir, dan Momo sama gilanya dengan pesta dengan Matsumoto, tapi, SoiFon-taichou?! Komamura?? Membayangkannya saja bisa membuatmu tertawa, kalau bukan melihatnya secara langsung.

Dunia ini gila.

Terutama seorang cewek berambut pirang-cokelat yang sangat berkurva itu hidup di dalamnya.

Dan cewek berambut merah menyebalkan yang sangat kekanakan itu.

"Ken-chan! Mereka di sana!"

O-oh.

"Aku tidak mau ke sana,"

"_Aku_ mau! Ayo!"

Sosok pria dewasa yang memiliki badan yang cukup besar dan berotot datang mendekati kami. Di pundaknya ada seorang anak kecil berambut pink terang melebihi bahu sedikit, mengenakan gaun se-lutut bergaris-garis horizontal putih, biru dan pink terang seperti warna permen. Dia tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya—agak idiot malah.

Itulah dia. _Zaraki in suit_.

_I repeat. __**A. SUIT!**_

Ekspresinya tetap seperti biasa, bengis dan menyeramkan (walaupun tidak berpengaruh padaku), tapi tidak semenyeramkan itu karena ada yang lain dari sosok Zaraki itu. Tentu saja, tidak ada shihakusho robek, dan haori usang. Dan tidak ada senyum maniak pembantaian. Dia bahkan terlihat agak salah tingkah.

Aku pasti akan tertawa kalau aku membayangkannya lagi nanti.

"WOW! Zaraki-taichou! Ternyata kau benar-benar memakainya!" terdengar suara dari belakangku dan Matsumoto mendekati Zaraki dengan muka ceria dan bahagia. "Aku sangat senang!" kata Matsumoto ceria. Kalau saja aku tidak mengenal mereka berdua dengan cukup baik, aku pasti akan mengira Matsumoto sedang melakukan _pendekatan_ dengan Zaraki.

_Oh God_. Aku** tidak **baru saja membayangkan itu!! Matsumoto… **dan** Zaraki?? ARGH. Semua, _semua_ hal ini benar-benar mempengaruhiku. Sejak kapan aku memikirkan hal seperti itu?! Tidak pernah!

"Yachiru memaksaku." Kata Zaraki sambil memandang Matsumoto dengan tatapan dingin, suaramnya berat dan menyeramkan. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti… seorang wanita malang yang tertangkap preman jahanam. Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum riang seperti biasanya, kemungkinan besar bahagia karena 'nasihat'nya dituruti.

Ada hening sesaat saat kami semua memperhatikan Zaraki memandang tajam ke Matsumoto yang bersinar terang karena bahagia. Tampaknya tidak cuma aku yang tidak suka dipaksa memakai pakaian.

Bicara tentang pakaian, leherku serasa pegal karena gaun ini. Bukannya gaunnya berat, tapi, hanya terasa seperti itu saja. Dan sepatu-hak-tinggi ini benar-benar menganggu.

"Hei, di mana Kurotsuchi-taichou dan Nemu-chan?" tiba-tiba Matsumoto berpaling dari tersenyum lebar ke Zaraki dan memasang ekspresi polos yang penasaran. Matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, begitu juga dengan Nemu. Nemu harus membantu Mayuri untuk mengerjakan suatu percobaan." Jawab Kyouraku sambil menaikkan bahu.

"Ohh… kasihan Nemu… padahal aku sudah menyiapkan _dress_ yang cantik buatnya. Dan Kurotsuchi-taichou juga..." Matsumoto berkata sambil menaruh jarinya di bibir, terlihat sedih dan apalah.

Tidak heran kenapa dia semakin tidak mau ikut.

"_Ne_, Hitsugaya-kun, rambut yang bagus." Uh-oh.

Aku menoleh ke arah Momo yang tersenyum lebar setengah mengejek ke cowok berambut hitam itu.

_Mati. Mati. Mati. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mati sekarang saja??

"Eh, uhh… maaf, aku harus pergi…" Tampaknya dia menyadari aura kematianku dan mengerti. Yang jelas dia membalik badannya sebelum Momo benar-benar dekat dan semua kapten juga bertanya tentangnya. Dia cepat-cepat (dan berusaha se-kasual mungkin) pergi menjauh dari bar, _terimakasih Tuhan_.

"Hei Hitsugaya-kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Momo bingung karena tiba-tiba cowok di hadapannya setengah berlari keluar dari kerumunan itu sambil berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajah.

Bagus, setidaknya dia masih berpikir, atau hanya karena dia takut salah bicara di hadapan kapten yang tak dikenalnya? Yang penting aku sangat bersyukur.

"_Nice job_, Matsumoto." Kata Kyouraku tiba-tiba, setengah berbisik.

Dan aku memukul dahiku secara batiniah. _MEREKA TAHU!_

_**Mereka**__ tahu!_

Terdengar suara benda bertubrukan, dan seseorang terjatuh.

"Ups! Sori, Toushirou!"

Itu suara yang cukup familiar…

-

-

-

_TBC…_

Well, well, well…

Seperti itulah jadinya kalau shinigami berpesta x) – menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di benak kalian, kah?

Dan Renji jadi bartender? Entah gimana caranya ide itu masuk ke otakku…

Berterimakasihlah padaku Renji, untuk kali ini kamu tidak terlihat seperti seorang idiot… (mungkin ini satu-satunya fic kamu tidak terlihat idiot atau apa, hehe) sebenernya aku cuma agak kasian aja sama kamu yang selalu dibikin jadi 'sosok idiot'… X) lagi berbaik hati sih, lagian menurutku kamu nggak idiot-idiot amat… tapi nggak tahu deh chapter lain… L-O-L

Sorry bgt late update, alasannya tak lain tak bukan, sekali lagi, adalah karena banyak stuck dan perlu perjuangan untuk membuatnya seperti yang aku mau. Walaupun masih belum sih. Tapi karena updatenya udah lama banget, aku kasi halaman extra buat chapter ini! XD (nggak bisa percaya udah nulis 10.000 lebih buat satu chapter! Woohoo!)

Dan sorry juga mesti dipotong di adegan nanggung tadi. Aku sebenernya nggak mau chapter pesta ini jadi dua chapter, tapi apa boleh buat! Terlalu panjang sih! Dx

Nana dan Hitsu dansa tango… kebayang gak? Kalau gak, boleh tuh, nonton Another Cinderella Story! Biar 'dapet' imagenya! Aku buat adegan itu berdasarkan itu… x) film baus tuh! Ada SelenaGomeznya sih! xD (promosi)

Dan, ohohohoho… Hitsu bisa kasar juga ngomong sama cewek. Jahatnya sama Nana. Segitu bencinya ya sama Nana sampai setiap namanya di kasih komentar? X( —padahal sendirinya yang buat—

Jadi, kayaknya Hitsu-chan kenal nih, dengan orang yang menabrak Nana (di dalam tubuh Hitsu). Dan dia juga memanggil Hitsu dengan sebutan 'Toushirou'. Kira-kira siapa ya? X) temukan di chapter depan! xD

OKEY! Respons!

**Aguztine8chan** **-** Lol. Aku juga suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalau ngeliat namaku ada di fic orang… sama-sama reader norak dong! X) 1) Wuih, kalau fullnaked, warning haru slebih keras dari pada itu tuh… -_- 2) heheh iya dong… Matsumoto gitu! ;D 3) wahahaha selamat buat dia, tapi banyak kejadian menunggunya di Gotei 13, thanks to me ;) iya tuh, Matsumoto rada aneh… tapi nanti aku berusaha bikin pengertian kenapa Matsumoto sifatnya welcome banget =) 4) komen aja, gapapa! Btw, chapter 10 ini ada misstypo gak? Banyak? 5) ini chapter 10nya! XDD thx for the review!

**Kirazu Haruka** – yup, gapapa x). Emang ulangan umum tuh sialan banget! X( apalagi yang namanya UAN!! JYAAHH!! 1) hehe, thx x) Ichigo itu, kan punya sense aneh yang nggak dimiliki kebanyakan orang… sense aneh yang hanya bisa dimiliki tokoh utama suatu anime xD hehe aku juga rada heran sih, tapi aku pikir, kalau ichigo ngeliat Hitsu nangis, nggak mungkin deh dia nganggep itu Hitsu yang asli. Apalagi kalau wajahnya jadi keliatan kekanak-kanakan gitu x) thx ya buat reviewnya!

**Terserah-is-Whatever** – hehehe, aneh ya? Yang kepikiran Cuma itu sih, karena aku pengennya yang unik gitu. Thx! Ini updatenya, dan sorry telat!! x( thx buat reviewnya!

**101 Hiru-san** – THX!! XD Maaf gak ada humor, habisnya susah masukin humor kalau lagi bertarung gitu. Tapi di chapter ini, aku yakin ada humornya x) hehe thx udah bilang keren, aku terharuuu T.T Wah, kena penyakit itu juga ya? Ditularin ma nikazemaru?? Sama banget! xD Gapapa dong, jadi readers tu membanggakan. Semua fanfic nggak bakal bisa hidup kalau nggak ada readers nya x) Ini updatenya, dan sorry lamaa… T,T

**Red-Deimon-Beta** - hehehehe, ini author kan maunya jalan singkat aja, makanya langsung masuk deh si tu Nana... huhuhuhuhu... tapi aku sih kalau jadi shinigami, pengenny amasuk divisi 11! Xd lebih asik! Sekalian mewarnai divisi yang muram itu... hehe, thx for the review! ini updatenya...

**Black-cat-Yoruichi** - selamat buat nana! xD thx buat reviewnya, ya!

Jadi… that's it! Thx buat yang udah review! Love u all!

(sekali lagi, bukan love yang bukan-bukan, love sesama readers dan authors. hehe)

Review chapter ini ya! xD kritik yang membangun di terima banget!! Tapi flame bodoh tidak beralasan akan dibalas dengan sepenuh hati! –kalau flame yang emang beralasan sih diterima.

-

-

-

**l-o-v-e**(for u readers), **Double l-o-v-e **(for u who alert-ed my story), **More l-o-v-e**(for u who fav-ed my story), and **A LOTS MORE l-o-v-e **(for u who reviewed!!!! X3),

Cherrylime x)

P.S.: waktu stuck buat chapter ini, aku nyoba baca ulang SEMUA chapter dari 1 sampai 9. Dan, oh gosh…! (masukkan logat Cinta Laura di sini) Hancur banget!! Penulisannya, _MISSTYPO_nya, pembendaharaan kata yang anehnya, out of character-nya…! MOU! Ternyata aku lebih hancur dari yang kukira! X( rasanya pengen di rewret tapi kan itu juga hasil kerja kerasku… huhu. T . T


	11. Chapter 11 AlcoholicDrink's Influence

**Author's Note:** Hueeee!!! Maaph berat late update!! Kayaknya udah sebulanan lebih, deh!

GOMEN NE, MINNA-SAN!!!! Dx

Dan! Maaf banget chapter ini… HANCURRRRR dalam berbagai persepsi…

**Warning: ****MELODRAMATIC SCENE yang hancur beratt!! **Toushirou OOC, Matsumoto OOC, Hinamori OOC, Ichigo OOC!! Semuanya OOC!! Hueee…!

**Disclaimer:**I do **NOT** own bleach in any way.

**ENJOY R&R, and **aku bakal bingung kenapa. Chapter ini ancur banget!

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 11. Alcoholic-Drink's Influence

_

* * *

_

Nana'

_s POV_

Aku hanya merasa sangat kesal sampai mulutku tidak bisa dikontrol. Dan saat dia membalas perkataanku, aku makin merasa ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam tubuhku. Lalu mereka datang, dan perhatianku teralihkan dengan kekhawatiran.

Pertamanya memang aku kaget melihat pemandangan baru itu—para petinggi Shinigami dalam balutan baju formal modern, tapi kekhawatiran itu langsung merambat.

Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menyapaku? Aku harus jawab apa, kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang mereka, bahkan namanya sekalipun? Dan kalau mereka tau ini adalah _aku_… Toushirou pasti akan marah besar.

Aku benar-benar mau pergi dari situ secepatnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang kakiku langsung melangkah menjauhi kumpulan kapten yang kini terlihat sangat menyilaukan itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi aku merasa dunia dan ruangan ini agak berputar, dan seperti ada kaca buram di mataku. Dan saat aku berkedip sekali, berharap gambarnya akan terang lagi seperti biasa, tiba-tiba saja saat membuka mata aku sudah melihat warna hitam dan putih.

Terdengar _'Dug'_ pelan dan aku merasa kepalaku yang berat terjatuh dan badanku oleng.

"Ups! Sori, Toushirou!"

Aku kenal suaranya. Rasanya baru-baru ini aku mendengarnya… Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, kepalaku rasanya berat, atau, malah, serasa melayang.

Aku merasakan seseorang menahan badanku jatuh dan aku menangkap warna oranye terang.

Ahh… dia.

Aku tau dia. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya… Saat… saat…?

"Hei, Toushirou?" tanya cowok di depanku ini, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan sedikit khawatir.

Ya, wajah khawatir itu… aku tau. Itu _dia_.

Ingatanku kembali dan berkelebat di pikiranku.

… _kau bukan Toushirou, kan?..._

… _Aku yakin kau bukan Toushirou. Aku percaya _feeling_-ku. …_

_... …dia selalu mengoreksi panggilan untuknya dengan 'Hitsugaya-taichou'_…

Dan mata coklatnya masih lembut seperti dulu, memandangku lekat seakan dia bisa menembusnya.

"…Hitsugaya-taichou." Kataku pelan, kepalaku makin melayang, atau berat, tidak pasti, tapi rasanya seperti kepalaku menjauh dari badanku.

Aku mendengar hembusan nafas lega dan melihat senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia membenarkan posisi berdiriku. Aku menyeimbangkan diri, dan syukurlah tidak oleng lagi.

"Berarti kau baik-baik saja." Katanya pelan, tersenyum geli. Aku hampir saja ikut tersenyum kalau saja otakku masih tersambung dengan syaraf-syarafku. Rasanya seperti kalau aku bergerak sedikit saja, otakku akan salah mngartikannya dan malah membuat keseimbangan badanku hilang. Sialan. Sepertinya tubuh ini memang tidak tahan alcohol. Kenapa sih aku meminumnya walaupun aku tau aku tidak suka?? Memang sih, perasaan dan kepalaku terasa lebih ringan sekarang… terlalu ringan sampai rasanya aku akan jatuh.

"Kurosaki-san?" aku mendengar suara perempuan dari belakangku, suara perempuan bergaun pink pastel itu.

"Hai, Momo-san." Balas si-kepala-orange itu.

Kurosaki… dan Momo. Dua nama baru di benakku itu akan terus kuingat, atau setidaknya berusaha, karena tampaknya dua orang ini tidak cuma sekadar _kenal_ dengan Toushirou.

Aku bisa melihatnya dari pandangan mereka berdua padaku. Lembut, penuh perhatian yang tulus. Mungkinkah Kurosaki itu sahabat baik Toushirou? Ah, aku rasa tidak. Toushirou bagaimana bisa berteman dengan orang baik seperti dia?

"Hai… ternyata kau datang juga," Momo, cewek dengan rambut terikat kebelakang dan terbungkus kain putih itu, tersenyum lebar pada cowok di depanku.

"Yah, rugi juga kalau aku langsung pulang. Sudah sampai di sini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja menikmati pestanya? Dan aku juga mau memberi selamat pada wakil baru Toushirou itu," katanya santai, kasual, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Berbicara tentang baju, dia mengenakan jas hitam seperti yang lainnya. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan para Shinigami tingkat tinggi yang kelihatannya sudah tua itu, dia berbeda. Berbeda, telihat lebih _fresh_, muda, dan keren. Tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk membandingkannya dengan _diriku sendiri_. Aku tidak mau tahu siapa pemenangnya.

"Heiii! Anak-baru-wakil-Toushirou itu ada di sini!" teriak Matsumoto riang. Aku menoleh padanya.

Dia melambai-lambai semangat, padahal jarak kami kurang 10 meter.

Kurosaki berjalan mendekati mereka, dan aku mengalami dilema, antara akan mengikutinya atau lari. Kalau aku tidak mengikutinya, akan terlihat aneh. Tapi kalau aku masuk ke kerumunan itu lagi, aku tidak akan mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Aku menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Momo. Matanya bulat besar cerah, wajahnya begitu polos dan lugu. Dia menantiku mengikutinya.

Sambil menghela nafas dalam hati dan mengutuk semuaNYA, aku melangkah.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Kurosaki dan perlahan menoleh pada cewek berambut merah di depannya. Cewek itu hanya memandang balik dengan agak tajam.

"Oh iya, kami juga belum tau. Atau lupa… aku rasa Soutaichou belum pernah menyebutnya…?" kata Matsumoto ragu, tapi masih dengan ceria. Dia berbalik ke cewek itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ceria dengan senyum lebar.

Aku memperhatikan reaksi Toushirou. Dia masih memandang balik ke mereka dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang tajam. Dia membuka mulut.

"Nana." Katanya tegas dan terdengar sedikit nada terganggu, ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Nana… Kenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata cowok berambut oranye itu lagi sambil menyodorkan tangan ramah ke Toushirou.

"Oh! Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar kan, selama ini? Hai! Aku Matsumoto Rangiku!" tambah si Matsumoto dengan senyum lebar sambil mengarahkan telunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri. (oh ya, aku baru ingat selama ini aku tahu namanya hanya karena aku membacanya di beberapa kertas tak berguna yang ada di meja Toushirou di Divisi 10...)

Toushirou, tidak mengubah ekspresi sama sekali dan memandang (agak) tajam ke Kurosaki Ichigo, tidak membalas uluran tangan itu. Hanya sebuah lirikan yang bisa salah ditafsirkan dengan merendahkan.

"Ah! Kenalkan! Aku Hinamori Momo!" cewek di sebelahku maju sambil tersenyum ceria pada cewek berambut merah itu. Akhirnya Kurosaki Ichigo menurunkan tangannya, merasa sudah tak ada gunanya menyodorkan tangan, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas juga.

"Hai, Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san… dan Kurosaki-san." Cewek berambut merah itu menatap orang di sekelilingnya satu-satu, dan terakhir pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Kurosaki Ichigo yang daritadi masih terus memandangnya.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Pandangan mereka berdua aneh. Mereka _agak_ terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan, atau memang Toushirou selalu memandang orang seperti itu? Tapi setidaknya, Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Yang ini Unohana-taichou, SoiFon-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Komamura-taichou, Hisagi-san, Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou… yah, nanti kau akan kenal semuanya saat rapat besok." Momo memperkenalkan nama kapten-kapten itu satu-satu, dan meskipun aku ingat baru saja disuru untuk menghafalkannya, aku sekarang tidak terlalu peduli. Aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi di antara dua orang itu. Mereka masih saling pandang.

Kurosaki Ichigo masih memandang ke sosok cewek itu, ekspresinya datar dan terlihat sedang berpikir. Toushirou hanya membalas, mungkin pertamanya dia juga bingung, tapi sekarang dia terlihat seperti kesal karena dipandangi terus.

"Ada apa, _Kurosaki_-san?" tanya Toushirou akhirnya, hampir mendesis. Aku menanti reaksi Kurosaki.

Dia masih memandang selama beberapa detik. Anehnya tidak ada Shinigami lain yang menyadari adegan ini, mereka terlalu sibuk mengobrol sendiri, mengira Toushirou mendengarkan.

Dan tiba-tiba, dalam satu kedipan mata, ekspresinya berubah, dan dalam kedip yang berikutnya, ekspresinya kembali tenang dan cukup ramah, tersenyum.

"Tidak ada." Katanya santai. "Cuma, rasanya aku mengenalmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Toushirou membuang muka sambil menghela nafas. "Idiot,"

"Reaksimu persis sama dengan seseorang yang aku kenal," kata Kurosaki, seolah cewek di depannya tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimat itu, tapi Toushirou mengentakkan kepala cepat menatap Kurosaki, dan matanya agak membelalak.

Dan mereka saling tatap lagi beberapa saat. Kurosaki tenang, tapi Toushirou seperti antara tidak percaya dan dendam.

Hah?

"Oh ya?" kata cewek berambut merah itu pelan, matanya masih menatap tajam, kali ini waspada yang ditutupi ekspresi dingin.

"Ya… sangat mirip sebenarnya, dan aku malah merasa sekarang _dia_ yang sudah berubah…" balas Kurosaki dengan suara pelan, bagian terakhir aku hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Aku terperanjat.

Dia…

"Taichou! Kenapa melongo seperti orang bodoh begitu? Kemari!" Pikiranku buyar mendengar aku dipanggil Matsumoto. Aku berpikir untuk beberapa detik dan pura-pura menggerutu karena disebut orang bodoh dan mendekatinya.

"Ini! Anda mau lagi?" tanya Matsumoto sambil menyodorkanku sebotol minuman, nafasnya bau alkohol dan pipinya agak memerah. Wajahnya mulai terlihat gembira berlebihan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, merasakan tubuhku yang sekarang jadi lebih berat dan kepalaku pusing, tanganku otomatis menyambar botol itu dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

Apa maksud Kurosaki tadi? Apa cuma perasaanku saja? Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Apa benar dia… mengetahuinya? Bahwa kami bertukar tubuh?

Aku meneguk cairan aneh yang terasa panas di tenggorokanku itu untuk setiap pertanyaan, dan sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak berhenti-berhenti. Aku merasa tenggorokanku terbakar.

Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia tahu semudah itu, benar kan? Tapi, waktu dia tau itu _aku_ dan bukan _dia_, aku juga merasa itu mustahil, tapi dia berhasil mengetahuinya, kan? Siapa sebenarnya Shinigami ini? Kenapa setiap ucapannya seperti memberi tahu bahwa dia memang _tahu_ tentang kami? Kenapa setiap memandang ke dalam matanya, sulit sekali untuk mengalihkan perhatianku?

"Hitsugaya-kun…? Eh, ka-kalau kau minum secepat itu—"

Aku menggebrak botol itu ke meja bar dan melayangkan tanagn kiriku ke mulutku, mengelap sisa cairan itu. Semuanya hening.

_Kenapa_, hidupku jadi begini?

Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku merasa telah dikutuk…

"…Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?" Aku mendengar suara perempuan, dan mengenalnya sebagai Momo. Aku tidak mengangkat kepala untuk melihatnya.

Aku terus menunduk memandang lantai, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku pandangi, atau pikirkan. Rasanya sedetik lalu kepalaku penuh dengan pertanyaan, dan sekarang otakku serasa kosong. Malah, rasanya seperti aku kepalaku melambung tinggi ke atas.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya diisi oleh perasaan bersemangat dan senang.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Aku merasa pundakku di sentuh tangan seseorang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke asal suara. Gadis itu memandangiku dengan mata berkilat khawatir dan mengirimkan pertanyaan 'kau baik-baik saja' bisu.

Mulutku tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman. Aku tidak kenapa, itu hanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dari matanya. Sungguh gadis yang baik, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik daripada hari ini, untuk apa dia khawatir? Aku bahkan merasa seluruh ruangan ini makin terang, bersinar dengan kegembiraan.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa banyak sekali orang yang tergila-gila pada ini." Aku memandang botol yang masih ada di tanganku dan tersenyum makin lebar. "Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku minum minuman yang seenak ini." Dan aku meminum cairan di botol itu lagi. Aku mendengar tarikan nafas.

Aku meneguk lagi. Dua kali lagi, dan aku melepas botol itu dari mulutku, dan mengelap cairan di sekitar bibirku dengan lengan panjang bajuku. Aku menghela nafas dan memandang ke langit-langit, merasakan cairan itu turun dari tenggorokanku dan ke lambungku. Aku merasa terbakar dengan semangat.

"Yaaaaay, Taichou! Akhirnya kau sadar juga betapa enaknya minuman itu! Ayo kita minum lagi!" Matsumoto melompat dan memelukku, walaupun tidak sekencang yang tadi. Bukannya merasa tidak suka atau menggeliat melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Matsumoto, aku malah tersenyum.

Lalu aku mendengar alunan suara yang baru bagiku, tapi aku langsung menyukainya. Suaranya diliputi kegembiraan, membuatku merasa senang juga. Dan semuanyapun terdiam mendengarkan suara itu. Suara itu berhenti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, baru aku sadari bahwa _aku_ tertawa.

Tidak begitu keras, hanya tawa kecil, tapi aku jamin langka bagi semua orang, bahkan pemiliknya sendiri. Aneh mendengar suara itu keluar dari tubuh seseorang yang berwajah datar, tapi entah mengapa, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Suara tawanya seperti gabungan suara anak kecil, dan orang yang baru menginjak kedewasaan.

Aku membayangkan seperti apa wajahku saat tertawa tadi. _Pasti_ sangat lucu, dalam artian baik. Mulutku tertarik membuat cengiran saat aku membayangkannya.

Aku mendengar beberapa orang di depanku menarik nafas tertahan dan mengeluarkan suara 'ooowwhh…' .

Dan entah bagaimana, ada bagian otakku yang berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan mengingat apa yang nantinya akan kulakukan mulai saat ini.

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya Toushirou's POV

Saat ditanya Matsumoto, aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku hanya tau nama _Nana_. Aku tidak tau nama keluarganya.

"Nana." Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Nana… Kenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Strawberry-orange yang sosoknya sudah sangat familiar bagiku itu mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum ramah.

Aku memandang tangan itu. Pikiranku berkelana ke suatu waktu di masa lalu. Waktu di mana hal yang sama ada di depanku. Rasanya seperti _déjavu._

Seingatku hari itu siang, matahari bersinar dengan terang, membuatku makin _panas_ saja. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya saja sudah tidak mengenakan. Apa kalian tahu kata pertama yang diucapkannya padaku?

'_Siapa anak kecil ini_?'

Tanpa sadar, memori itu membuatku kembali mengernyitkan dahi. _Dasar si brengsek itu…_

Saat semua masalah saat itu beres (tentu saja dengan bantuan dan kerja kerasku), dia menawarkanku sebuah uluran tangan, plus senyum ramah.

Tentu saja waktu itu aku tidak membalas uluran tangan itu. Dan tentu saja si strawberry itu marah.

Pada akhirnya aku mengalah dan mengucapkan 'itu sudah menjadi tugasku' dengan helaan nafas, sebagai balasan ucapan terimakasihnya.

Dan sekarang aku melihat lagi pemadangan saat itu, hanya saja, kali ini Kurosaki Ichigo tidak mengenakan shihakusho hitam, melainkan jas hitam mengkilap yang rapi.

"Oh! Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar kan, selama ini? Hai! Aku Matsumoto Rangiku!" Aku menoleh ke arah Matsumoto, pura-pura sedang mendengarkannya. Tapi, pandanganku tidak lepas dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia tetap memandangku, dan aku ikut memandangnya balik.

"Ah! Kenalkan! Aku Hinamori Momo!" Aku menoleh ke arah Momo dan ujung mataku melihat tangan Kurosaki kembali ke tempatnya dan aku juga merasakan tatapannya masih terpaku padaku. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam tatapannya.

"Hai, Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san… dan Kurosaki-san." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hinamori, ke Matsumoto, dan terakhir ke Kurosaki-san untuk menunjukkan aku mengingat nama mereka. Tentu saja aku _tau_ nama mereka. Yang benar saja.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Kurosaki, dia juga sedang memandangku.

Tidak sekedar memandang, tidak juga menatapku tajam. Dia terlihat seperti… berpikir, menebak. Pancaran keramahan yang tadi sedikit terlihat itu sekarang telah hilang, mukanya terlihat lebih serius, walaupun tidak terlalu kentara.

Aku hanya terus balas menatap padanya, berusaha berpikir kenapa dia terus memandangku.

"Yang ini Unohana-taichou, SoiFon-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Komamura-taichou, Hisagi-san, Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou… yah, nanti kau akan kenal semuanya saat rapat besok." Aku mendengar Hinamori menyebutkan nama-nama, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku tetap memandang Kurosaki. Dia juga tetap memadangku.

Dua detik kemudian aku mulai merasa kesal. Kenapa dia terus memandangku?? Aku menyipitkan mata padanya setengah kesal.

"Ada apa, _Kurosaki_-san?" kataku berusaha menyembunyikan desisan dan nada dingin dalam suaraku.

Dia tetap memandangku. Aku bisa mendengar Hinamori dan para Shinigami lainnya berbincang-bincang di latar belakang.

Karena aku sudah begitu lama memandang dan memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Kurosaki, aku bisa melihat untuk beberapa millisecond seluruh ekspresinya menghilang, _blank_. Hampir terlihat seperti campuran keterkejutan dan penyadaran.

Dan dia tersenyum padaku, tenang dan kembali ramah.

"Tidak ada." Katanya santai. "Cuma, rasanya aku mengenalmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan dari muka bodohnya. "Idiot,"

Aku sudah memikirkan hal-hal lain, dan ternyata dia memang tetap Kurosaki Ichigo yang bodoh, aneh, dan polos, dalam artian jelek. Aku bahkan merasakan sedikit firasat.

Firasat yang sama, namun lebih samar, saat aku memandang Aizen _hari itu_. Saat aku merasakan ada _sesuatu_ padanya.

"Reaksimu persis sama dengan seseorang yang aku kenal,"

Kepalaku spontan bergerak ke arahnya, membelalak.

Dia menatapku tenang, senyum tipis terpasang.

Aku hampir menggeram.

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku merasa dia menghinaku dengan senyumannya itu?

Jadi, dia ingat kejadian itu? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik kalimat basa-basinya itu?

Seperti… seperti… dia tau ini adalah _aku._

Dan tentu saja itu MUSTAHIL.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Sangat tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada alasan dia bisa tau aku adalah Toushirou Hitsugaya. Tidak mungkin dia mengasumsi begitu hanya karena suatu kejadian yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit kesal dan waspada padanya.

"Oh ya?" kataku.

"Ya… sangat mirip sebenarnya, dan aku malah merasa sekarang _dia_ yang sudah berubah…" balas Kurosaki.

Aku membelalak dan menahan nafas.

Apa maksudnya?

Jelas-jelas kalimat itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Apa dia benar-benar…

Tidak.

Aneh sekali jika dia tau. Tidak mungkin jika hanya karena reaksiku tadi saja. Dan aku cukup yakin aku tidak kelepasan apa-apa.

Apa dia benar-benar tau ini aku?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Mus. Ta. Hil.

Tapi, apalagi artinya kalimat itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu padaku dengan tatapan begitu?

Tatapan yang seperti sedang menilai-nilai, menanti reaksi yang dia inginkan. Menanti aku kelepasan.

"Taichou! Kenapa melongo seperti orang bodoh begitu? Kemari!" Aku menoleh ke kiri. Matsumoto membawa sebotol minuman beralkohol (pasti. Apalagi?) dan berjalan agak sempoyongan, pipinya memerah.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram.

Si Matsumoto itu… apa selama itukah aku memandang Kurosaki, berusaha mengartikan kalimatnya, sampai Matsumoto sudah bisa semabuk itu?

"Ini! Anda mau lagi?" Aku membelalak.

Matsumoto tidak baru saja menawarkan minuman itu ke _aku,_ kan??

Dan aku langsung teringat satu hal lagi. Bahwa Nana setengah mabuk, bahwa dia telah menelan minuman-minuman aneh di bar itu dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Dengan satu gerakan luwes, dia menyambar botol dari tangan Matsumoto dan menempelkan mulut botol itu ke mulutnya sendiri, mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam.

Mataku membulat. Mulutku sedikit terbuka.

Semua terdiam, begitu hening sampai aku bisa mendengar suara cairan itu tertelan.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun…? Eh, ka-kalau kau minum secepat itu—"

Dia menggebrakkan botol itu ke meja bar di sebelahnya, mengagetkanku sekaligus menyadarkanku dari shock.

"…Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori bertanya lagi padanya.

Dia terus menunduk, tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinamori. Pada tahap ini, belum ada perasaan apa-apa yang menyerangku.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori, terlihat sangat khawatir dan merasa bersalah, menepuk pundaknya.

Dia menoleh.

Dan tersenyum.

Bukan senyum meremehkan yang biasa, meskipun jarang, aku buat di wajahku, bukan senyum menyindir, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dia tersenyum sungguhan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahku sendiri di hiasi senyum tulus, bahkan, polos.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Katanya, menjawab kekhawatiran Hinamori. Tapi Hinamori bahkan sepertinya terlalu kaget melihat senyum itu di wajah_ku_ sehingga tidak bereaksi.

Dan akupun sama kagetnya, sampai-sampai aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa banyak sekali orang yang tergila-gila pada ini." Dia memandang botol di tangannya, matanya agak berbinar seperti anak kecil yang melihat benda manis. "Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku minum minuman yang seenak ini."

Dia menaikkan tangannya lagi, dan rasanya aku seperti bisa mendengar suara cairan itu membakar tenggorokannya. Aku menarik nafas tertahan lagi, bersama yang lainnya.

Dia melepasnya lagi dan mengelap cairan yang ada di mulutnya.

Dia _sangat sangat_ terlihat seperti pemabuk.

"Yaaaaay, Taichou! Akhirnya kau sadar juga betapa enaknya minuman itu! Ayo kita minum lagi!" Matsumoto sepertinya satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu terkejut, mungkin karena pengaruh minuman itu otaknya tidak terlalu berfungsi.

Aku baru saja akan memprotes saat aku mendengar sesuatu.

_Tawa_.

Tawa asing, tapi diliputi kepolosan. Tawa yang tidak keras, tapi terdengar begitu jelas karena sekelilingnya begitu hening.

Lalu suara itu berhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung.

Dan dia tersenyum lebar, begitu lebar dan polos seperti anak kecil. _Nyengir._

Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan.

Oh _Tuhan_.

Demi kebaikan semua shinigami, makhluk hidup ataupun mati, bisakah dia tidak mempermalukan aku??

Lagipula kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu di sini?? **Tidak.**

Aku terpaku, benar-benar membeku dan sama sekali tidak tau akan berbuat apa. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, setelah dia _melakukannya_? Tertawa seperti orang bodoh, tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Hari ini benar-benar akan jadi hari kematianku. Maksudku, benar-benar berakhir sudah. Kehidupan-setelah-mati-ku ini.

"Nee, nee, nee." Dia berkata dengan nada seperti anak kecil dan jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggilnya, dan aku membelalak makin lebar, jika bisa. "Siapa kamu?" lanjutnya.

Aku mencapai batas _shock_ tertinggi bagi seorang individu.

KENAPA dia bertanya seperti itu?? Seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan akal sehatnya?? Atau memang dia _sebodoh itu_??!

"Apa?" Kurosaki juga terdengar meragukan pendengarannya. Aku masih terlalu kesal, marah, _shock_, kaget, untuk bisa bereaksi tanpa berteriak.

"Maksudku, kamu itu siapa—" katanya terputus, tiba-tiba matanay agak membulat, pandangannya kabur dan gerakannya terhenti di udara.

"Toushirou?" tanya Kurosaki bingung.

Nana berkedip sekali, dan sekilas aku melihat kilatan… merah?

Dia setengah menutup matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya. Dan anehnya, semua kepolosan, ke-_naïve_-an, kegembiraan, kebodohan dalam nada bicaranya menghilang, dan dia terdengar _persis_ seperti _aku_.

Tentu saja, ini menambah kebingunganku.

"Maaf, tadi aku agak… pusing, dan hilang kontrol." Dia berkata, datar dan dingin. Bahkan sedikit mengandung nada sugestif yang memaksa.

Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingku juga pasti sama bingungnya denganku.

"Oh. Syukurlah. Kukira kau akan begitu sampai kau selesai mabuk."

TUNGGU. Itu suara_ku_! Dalam artian, suara Nana yang sebenarnya! Aku berbicara sendiri.

Nana, atau, sosokku (aku tidak begitu yakin itu _masih_ Nana), melirik sedikit ke arahku.

"_Well_, **untungnya** itu tidak berlangsung lama." Yup. Sangat _aku_. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?? Dan denganku? Kenapa mulutku bergerak sendiri?

Aku tertawa kecil. Dan itu juga bukan perintah dari otakku. "Yap. _Untungnya_ tidak terjadi dalam waktu lama. Tapi, yah, kau lucu juga kalau begitu." Kalau bisa, aku akan membelalakan mata makin besar dan mengeluarkan mataku dari kerangkanya.

Hinamori, Kurosaki dan yang lainnya menarik nafas tertahan dan memberikan pandangan _apa-kau-sudah-bosan-hidup??!_.

Tubuhku (sosok Hitsugaya Toushirou yang dilihat orang) memandangku tajam. "Bisa diulang? Aku tidak terlalu dengar bagian yang terakhir," katanya pelan.

Apa memang kemampuan akting seseorang akan meningkat saat dia mabuk ya?

Mulutku terbuka sendiri—lagi. "Umm… rasanya aku tidak ada mengucapkan kata apapun." Suaraku keluar begitu saja, terdengar disengaja dipermanis dan sengaja juga memperdengarkan nada dibuat-buatnya.

Pandanganku bertemu matanya yang menatap tajam. Aku melihat bayang-bayang merah.

Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan. "Lain kali aku dengar kata itu lagi, kau akan tamat." Katanya, dan aku merasa bahwa benar-benar _aku_-lah yang mengucapkan itu.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Dan bersamaan dengan itu ada ingatan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di pikiranku.

'_Wow. Lama juga kau ingat. Berbicara dengan ke-efisiensi-an waktu…'_

Dia, _Kuroka_. Yang berbicara, tertawa dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehku itu adalah dia. Dan aku rasa begitu juga dengan orang di depanku.

Berarti yang tadi itu Hyourinmaru. Tentu saja dia mengetahui apa reaksiku terhadap semua pertanyaan/perkataan. Betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Hei semuanya!" Tiba-tiba, ketidakmampuanku untuk menggerakkan badanku sendiri menghilang dan aku langsung bereaksi menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. Matsumoto. Sedari tadi, kerjanya hanya memandangi kami (aku dan _Nana_) saat berbicara atau saat Nana melakukan hal aneh. Otakknya telah dimatikan oleh alkohol itu sehingga dia hanya bisa menatap bodoh pada kami.

"Ayo kita berpestaaaa!!" Lihat? Sudah cukup bodoh?

Tapi, syukurlah karena Matsumoto Shinigami-Shinigami itu terbangun dari shock mereka dan mau tak mau menyanggupi kata Matsumoto dengan reaksi yang biasa saja.

"Ya, Matsumoto-san."

"Ayooo! _Let's go!"_

"Mungkin saatnya Kira istirahat, aku akan memainkan pianonya lagi."

"Aku akan berkeliling mengawasi keadaan dan Shinigami-Shinigami lainnya."

"Ayo, Ken-chan!" (orang ini sedari tadi hanya melakukan hal yang tidak jauh beda dengan Matsumoto. Memandang dengan bodoh.)

Dan pergilah kawanan Shinigami itu. Kecuali Kurosaki. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya, dan aku mengawasinya dengan ujung mata. Aku masih merasa curiga padanya. Aku punya _feeling_ akan terjadi sesuatu…

"_Well, well_, Toushirou… kejadian tadi itu sangat… aneh, dan bikin kaget. Aku kira kau benar-benar… punya 'sisi polos' seperti itu." Katanya hampir seperti basa-basi, dan dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum bodoh mengembang.

'_Aku'_, atau Hyourinmaru tepatnya, meneruskan hasratku untuk memandangnya tajam.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi saja ya. Kurasa lebih baik kau diam saja di sini. Aku akan menikmati pesta ini sebentar, jadi… okedahbyebye!" Kurosaki menghilang ke tengah kerumunan.

Beberapa saat aku pandangi tempatnya menghilang dengan kesal dan was-was, lalu aku berbalik ke sosokku.

"_So…_ Hyourinmaru?" tanyaku ragu, mencoba memastikan dengan suara kecil. Agak aneh (dan bodoh) rasanya, berbicara dengan orang dan menganggapnya Zanpakutou-mu.

"Master." Dia menjawab, dan aku hampir bisa mendengar suara aslinya, yang bergaung dan tenang.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Jadi, itu memang benar dia. Berarti, setidaknya, dia bisa mengontrol tubuhku kalau-kalau cewek sinting itu membuat suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Apa kau bisa terus-terusan melakukan itu?" tanyaku langsung. Aku agak rindu Hyourinmaru jadi Zanpakutou-ku, dibanding cewek cerewet satu ini…

'…_Kau pikir aku tak mendengarnya? Kau pikir aku TIDAK MENDENGARNYA??! Hei!! Berani sekali kau—!!'_ Aku langsung menjauhkan roh Zanpakutou itu ke pojok pikiranku.

"Tidak juga. Walaupun terlihat gampang, tapi butuh usaha dan konsentrasi. Tubuh manusia terlalu rumit untuk dijalankan. Ini memberi beban ke pikiran kami para Zanpakutou. Dan tidak semua Zanpakutou bisa melakukan ini." Jelasnya. "Lagipula, sebenarnya _kalian_ bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih kontrol lagi. Dan _dia_ sedang mencoba, sementara aku sebisa mungkin menahannya." lanjutnya, dan aku benar-benar berharap andai saja dia masih ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku jadi sedikit… merindukan penjelasan dan tanggapannya yang tenang itu.

"Baguslah. Teruslah berusaha. Terimakasih, Hyourinmaru." Kataku, tulus. Entah apa yang akan diperbuat Nana di dalam tubuhku itu saat sedang mabuk begitu…

"Tidak perlu, Master. Ini adalah tugasku." Dia membalas dengan agak menunduk. Aku hampir saja tersenyum padanya.

Tiba-tiba, matanya membulat dan aku melihat kilatan warna hijau.

Otomatis, aku was-was.

"Ada apa, Hyourinmaru?" tanyaku.

Matanya kembali berkilat merah, lalu hijau muda lagi. Apa yang terjadi?

Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dan kembali memandangku dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat antara hijau dan merah.

"Master… tolong… berhati-hatilah…"

"Apa? Hyourinmaru?" Aku mencoba mendekatinya, memegang bahunya. Tiba-tiba tubuhny agak lemas.

"Hyourinmaru??" kataku setengah membentak. Tidak mungkin Nana memenangkan _tubuhku_ lagi kan?

Kemudian tubuh di tanganku kembali bergerak. Dia mendongak padaku dan menatapku dengan mata polos.

Dia memajukan mulutnya sedikit melihatku, dan dahinya berkerut, mata menyipit.

"…hei, kenapa ada api di sini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar.

Aku tau apa maksudnya. Dia menatap tepat di mataku, yang warnanya tidak kurang jelas merahnya daripada api. Tapi, apa dia _bisa_ salah mengira matanya sendiri dengan api?

"Aku bukan api, IDIOT." Desisku. Dia berkedip-kedip padaku dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah.

Mata membulat, alis agak naik, mulut mengkerut, muka agak… hijau?

_Tidak mungkin—_

"HUEEEKKKK—"

-

-

-

"Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Nana-chan?" tanya Momo khawatir sambil melirik ke tubuh tak bergerak di sebelahku.

"Tentu saja, Hinamori-san. Kami akan baik-baik saja sampai di divisi…" kataku tenang, berusaha meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Hinamori berbalik menuju divisinya sendiri setelah aku mengatakan hal yang sama 3 kali, dan aku menghela nafas. Aku memandang ke tubuh di sebelahku.

Dia berdiri lemas tak berdaya, wajahnya pucat dan agak hijau, walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan sekarang. Kakinya menopang tubuhnya lunglai, hampir tak berguna kalau bukan karena aku yang memapahnya. Aku tau dia masih berusaha menahan cairan lambungnya keluar lagi, dan terlalu fokus untuk itu sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan, aku rasa dia tidak bisa menjawab siapa namanya.

Walaupun di sudah muntah TIGA KALI, tubuhnya masih berat juga. Inilah saat pertama aku menyadari berat-badanku (bukannya aku ada masalah apa-apa, cuma, aneh saja merasakan berat dari badanmu sendiri), dan aku makin menyadari kalau tubuh KECIL PENDEK DAN MUNGIL yang sedang kutempati ini memiliki otot yang cukup kuat. Aku bersyukur.

"Bisa jalan?" aku bertanya singkat, meminta ijin menyeretnya. Bukannya itu perlu, tapi aku juga yang repot kalau dia muntah lagi karena mual saat berjalan. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah…

Tangan satunya masih tetap menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat makin pucat. Dia mencoba membuat suara, tapi yang kudengar hanya suara bergumam aneh tidak jelas. Akhirnya dia mengangguk sesenti.

Aku mulai berjalan perlahan, berhati-hati dengan keadaannya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja, menapakkan kaki dengan mantap agar menjaga keseimbangan.

"…pu…lang…" dia berbisik pelan dari balik tangannya.

"Ya, kita akan pulang." Jawabku pelan. Aku tau sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa menerima sarkatisme atau desisan atau makian, dan karena aku TIDAK AKAN berusaha menenangkannya, mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan sebagainya, setidaknya sebisa mungkin aku akan menutup mulutku.

"Taichou~~! Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh dan langsung mendapat firasat buruk. Matsumoto setengah berlari ke arah kami.

Dia berhenti di jarak beberapa meter, dan dia memberikan senyum ceria padaku, sebelum beralih ke tubuh di sebelahku. Nana sebisa mungkin memandangnya.

"Taichou! Maaf karena aku telah memberimu minuman itu!"

Aku berkedip sekali, mata membelalak. Itu tidak terduga. _Sangat _tidak terduga. Matsumoto tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, apa lagi sampai membungkuk seperti itu. Malah, dia sering sekali memaksaku minum. Dia masih mabuk, atau sudah hilang sih?

Kemudian dia bangkit dan nyengir lebar.

"Hehe, sepertinya tidak cocok ya, aku berbicara seperti itu?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia beralih memandangku.

"Hei, Nana! Bekerja yang baik ya! Jangan seperti aku dulu, yang kerjanya bolos terus. Bantu Taichou mengerjakan tugasnya," katanya lagi sambil nyengir.

Aku membelalak lebar. Apa ini? Kenapa dia… sangat tidak Matsumoto? Sejak kapan dia jadi begini?? Sejak kapan dia mengakui dia telah berbuat salah selama ini?

Matsumoto tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, dia selalu menganggap akulah yang terlalu bolot dan kaku. Tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya bolos dan minum-minum walaupun Taichou-nya sendiri jadi stress karena itu. Dia selalu menganggap yang sudah berlalu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, dan jelas-jelas bukan orang yang… sentimental, sensitif, atau apalah itu, yang suka berbicara hal-hal yang agak… err… komplex? Bukan. Yang… menyentuh, bisa dibilang.

Dia beralih lagi ke tubuh di sebelahku.

"Dan Taichou," dia memulai. "Aku mensyukuri dan menghargai hari-hariku menjadi wakil di Divisi 10, walaupun aku tahu kamu tidak terlalu sependapat denganku," dia nyengir lebar lagi.

"Jadi, Taichou…" Senyumnya menipis. Dia menatap Nana dalam-dalam.

"_Arigatou_…" katanya pelan, dan aku merasakan ada getaran di suaranya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum lebar.

"…Matsumoto…" kata orang di sebelahku pelan. Aku hanya bisa menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Butiran kecil terbentuk di ujung mata Matsumoto.

"Ah," katanya setelah menyadari cairan itu turun di pipinya. Dia mengusapmya sambil agak menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah. "Maaf, Taichou, aku tidak bermaksud membuat adegan ini jadi penuh tangis mengharukan atau bagaimana, tapi…" dia tertawa kaku.

Aku mendengar isak tangis dan Matsumoto menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan, kepala menunduk.

"Hanya saja…" Isak tangis lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga… aku pasti akan merindukan hari-hariku saat menjadi wakilmu, Taichou. Meskipun aku akan menghargai siapapun yang menjadi Taichou-ku nanti, tapi, menurutku, cuma Taichou-lah taichou-ku satu-satunya." Dia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lembut pada cowok di sebelahku, yang bahkan masih terlalu lemah untuk berdiri sendiri. Mata Matsumoto masih basah akibat airmata.

Aku ingin sekali berbicara padanya.

"…Matsumoto, aku…" Nana memulai dengan ragu, dan aku mendengar nada aneh di dalam suaranya.

"Aku… sebenarnya…" Aku membelalak makin lebar. Jangan bilang dia mau…

"Sebenarnya aku dan di…"

"—_Huekkkkkkk_—"

Dan itulah sesi ke-empat.

Aku benar-benar, _benar-benar_, benci sake dan teman-temannya itu.

Menurutku, Matsumotopun sedang dalam pengaruh benda aneh itu.

_Well_,_ whatever_.

-

-

-

_TBC…_

Well well well. DUH.

Jelek banget. Jelek. Jelek.

Adegan paling buruk yang pernah kubikin(yah, baru sekali sih bikin adegan melankolis gini). Matsumoto jadi gimanaaa gitu.

GOMMENNN!!

Buat late update, dan chapter yang nggak memuaskan.

Maaf maaf maaf…

Aku nggak nyangka bakal begini, tapi apa boleh buat, udah gak update lama, dan aku dah stuck banget… jadi beginilah… aku post seadanya ajah…

Chapter ini aku males bikinnya, bukannya gimana, tapi karena udah kebanyakan di hayalin (?), jadi bosen pas bikinnya… hahaha… jadi kacau begini kan?

Ya udahlah, aku gak banyak omong lagi, tambah bikin down kalian nantinya… sekali lagi, GOMEN buat late update dan chapter jelek!

Dan,

Oh yahhhh…

Respons Review!

**101 Hiru-san –** Huaaaa… OC-ku jadi jelek banget keliatannya… apa boleh buat… T-T hiaaa.!! Gomen, Hiru-san! Habisnya… stuck terus… T-T Thx buat reviewnya!

**Hyuga Nala** – hehehe… gommen setiap chapter selalu late update… hehehe… tetep jadi reader sampae tamat ya… x)

**Kirazu Haruka** – hehehe… anda tepat sekali… itu memang Ichigo… saiah ada sedikit rencana buat dia… *evil laugh* (ups? Spoiler bukan yah?) Thx buat reviewnya, dan ini chapter 11! Sry ya kalo nggak sesuai harapan! X(

**Balck-Cat-Yoruihi** – huahahaha… aku juga, dan, yang paling pengen, liat toushirou berambut hitam!! XD hahaha… thx for the review… x)

**Mary Hoshizora** – Thx for the review-nya, SIS. Tapi… kamu rada-rada… kok reviewnya begini?? Betewe, ayo dong post cerita! Jangan gara2 FFn rumit jadi males!

**Aguztine8chan** – 1) huaaa… thanks! Padahal aku dah kawatir banget, bakal rada membosankan. Syukurlah kalau nggak… x) 2) hueee, jangann!! Gomen! Habis, banyak stuck… author's block itu nyebelin banget!! X(( 3) hehe… thx… setidaknya, ada yang mau baca… haha 4) hehe… aku gak ada rencana begitu, tapi kalau dipikir2, Mastumoto PASTI ngecat rambut Shirou-chan kalau keadaannya persis sama… hahahahahaha 5) oh, oke… ntar aku sertai mesejnya deh, biar kamu tau x) THX dan thx juga buat reviewnya! xD

THANKS to ALL! xDDD

-

-

-

Luv-luv (for u readers), **Double **luv-luv (for u who alert-ed my story), **More **luv-luv (for u who fav-ed my story), and **A LOTS MORE **luv-luv (for u who reviewed!!!! XD),

Cherrylime x)

(P.S: mengenai cara si Ichi-ichi ketemu hitsu-hitsu, aku gak tau... itu bener-bener cuma sesuai imajinasiku... jadi jangan dianggap itu beneran ya... biar nggak salah paham... hehe x)


	12. Chapter 12 Hangover

**Author's Note:** Mungkin kata ini udah nggak berarti lagi saking banyaknya disebut, tapi…

GOMEN.

Gomen. Maaf. Banget.

Hueeee… minna-san, para readers, para author-senpai… Dx Maaf aku **lagi-lagi **telat BANGET updatenya… x(

Lebih dari dua bulan!! Dx

Gomengomengomen.

Suatu hari nanti pasti aku tebus.

PASTI.

Update chapter dua kali, mungkin? Semoga bisa…

Daripada banyak omong lagi, langsung aja deh… :) Silakan membaca xD

**Warning: **OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach is Tite Kubo's. **But Nana is mine. This story (all the idea and what-so-ever) belongs to ME. (hehe.)

**ENJOY R&R****!!**

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 12. HungOver

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya

_'s POV_

Aku berdiri tegak, tangan terlipat rapi di belakang, pandanganku lurus ke depan, menatap ke arah Soutaichou yang duduk di kursi. Para kapten lainnya berdiri di tempat masing-masing di sekelilingku, dan para wakil mereka berdiri di belakangnya. Matsumoto berdiri di ujung barisan ini, di belakangku.

Kami berada di ruangan _meeting_ yang lain. Biasanya, saat rapat kapten per-bulan, saat tidak ada kejadian yang signifikan, kami akan menggunakan ruang _meeting_ pertama, yang berisikan meja panjang dan tempat duduk. Untuk keadaan darurat dan yang lebih penting (misalnya, pelantikan) kami akan mengadakan rapatnya di sini.

"Baiklah, dengan ini, aku nyatakan rapat kapten dan wakil kapten dimulai." Kata Soutaichou pelan. Suasana di ruangan sangat tenang, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuat keributan.

Aku menoleh sekilas pada Matsumoto, dan aku melihat tampangnya yang biasanya, menahan senyum dan tak sabaran ingin memeluk/menghancurkan seseorang dan berteriak gembira. Aku menghela nafas.

Akankah Matsumoto jadi serius, setelah pindah Divisi?

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, kemarin kita telah mengadakan…" Soutaichou memulai, berbasa-basi dan selalu mengikuti prosedur. Basa-basi, pembukaan, pokok permasalahan, ceramah, penyelesaian masalah, ceramah, penutup, ceramah… aku bosan sekali.

"…Jadi, dengan ini, aku meresmikan Nana, seorang murid shinigami, sebagai wakil-kapten Divisi 10."

Aku berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, mata sedikit membesar, kaget. Itu tadi… sangat cepat. Mana basa-basi dan yang lainnya? Ah,_ well,_ mungkin orang tua itu pun sudah capek berbicara panjang lebar.

Beberapa kapten dan wakil-kapten bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum padaku, tanda menerima. Aku membungkukkan badan dalam, menyatakan hormatku.

Aku berdiri teagk lagi dan menatap Soutaichou tepat di matanya, memasang tampang serius, dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Hamba tidak akan mengecewakan anda.", karena itulah hal yang patut kau katakan setiap kau diberi kepercayaan terhadap sesuatu.

Soutaichou melihatku sebentar—aku merasa tatapannya agak sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya—dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya, hal ini agak aneh. Aku agak tidak suka dengan ini. Fakta bahwa yang sekarang naik jabatan tiba-tiba, dari murid menjadi wakil kapten, bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya, membuatku agak kesal. Aku berjuang keras untuk orang lain. Untuk karir orang lain. Seberapa menyebalkannya itu?

Dan lagi, apa kamu tahu bagaimana upacara pelantikan fukutaichou kebanyakan? Tidak ada. Yang biasanya akan terjadi adalah, Sasakibe-fukutaichou, atau siapapun fukutaichou Divisi 1 saat itu, akan memutuskan siapa yang berhak menjadi wakil saat laporan para wakil kapten perbulan-nya, lalu dia akan melaporkan penilaiannya pada Soutaichou, lalu Soutaichou menyetujui, dan fukutaichou Divisi 1 itupun akan mengirimkan seorang fukutaichou lain (atau terkadang malah hanya shinigami biasa) untuk memberikan surat pada wakil baru itu, dan besoknya akan ada _meeting_ bagi sang fukutaichou baru dan fukutaichou Divisi 1, dan saat itulah kau akan diberi penjelasan tentang tugas-tugasmu secara rinci.

_**BUKAN**_ akan diadakan acara pertarungan besar-besaran, pesta _besar-besaran_ (Sangat. Besar.), lalu akan ada rapat seluruh kapten-dan-wakil-kapten esok harinya.

Hal ini hanya berlaku pada kenaikan jabatan kapten. Bukan WAKIL kapten.

Mungkin kebosanan itu memang sangat membunuh.

"Dan, untuk Abarai-fukutaichou…" Soutaichou menoleh ke arah Abarai. Abarai agak tersentak. "Ya, Soutaichou?" Jawabnya agak gelagapan, namun berusaha terdengar siap.

"Mulai besok kau akan menjadi Kapten di Divisi 5."

Dalam hati, aku berteriak keras, mata membelalak lebar.

APAAA??!! Abarai _itu_??? Menjadi seorang kapten?? Apakah Soutaichou melupakan segala sikap kecerobohan dan tidak bertanggung jawabnya?? Serta sikap seenaknya sendiri?? Mana bisa dia memegang tanggung jawab besar itu??

Tapi, yah, kalau dilihat, Kyouraku juga tidak kalah _buruk_. Dia pemabuk, pemalas, penggoda wanita(bahkan wakilnya sendiri), tidak pernah serius. Tapi Divisi 8 tetap berjalan lancar karena Ise-fukutaichou.

Kalau begitu, mungkin Momo bisa. Selama ini dia bisa mengurus seluruh Divisi sendirian, dan tidak pernah ada masalah. Apa susahnya menambah satu monyet untuk diawasi?

Aku melirik ke Momo sebentar, melihat reaksinya. Dia tersenyum tulus, bahkan dari matanya terpancar rasa tidak sabaran untuk memeluk dan menyelamati Abarai.

Dan sebelumnya aku was-was dia akan sedih saat akhirnya posisi Aizen akan tergantikan. Bodohnya aku. Aizen bukanlah apa-apa lagi di mata Momo. Dia sudah lama melewati masa itu. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih khawatir. Sekarang baru aku bisa merasa lega.

Aku menenangkan ekspresiku, dan ikut bertepuk tangan kecil untuk si Monyet itu.

"Aku telah memberikan kepercayaanku padamu, jadi, jangan pernah mengecewakanku, Abarai-taichou." Kata Soutaichou serius, menatap tajam Abarai. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilnya Abarai-taichou…? Itu… agak… uhm, membuatku antara ingin muntah dan tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Soutaichou! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" jawab Abarai. Sesuai sifatnya, dia merasa tidak perlu repot mengganti kata 'aku' dengan 'hamba' atau 'saya', walaupun sedang berbicara dengan Sotaichou di saat begini. Perlu kau ketahui, khusus pada saat kau baru dinobatkan dan dinaikkan pangkatnya (apalagi dari tingkat bawah ke kelas wakil kapten/kapten) ada aturan tidak tertulis untuk berkata sesopan mungkin, mengganti kata aku dengan kata hamba dan semacamnya. Tapi, setelah beberapa dekade kau menjabat, kau akan merasa aturan itu tidak berguna dan tidak ada orang yang protes saat kau mulai tidak terlalu kaku. Itu hanya seperti… sesuatu yang membedakan orang baru dengan orang lama.

Yah, karena Abarai sudah lama di sini, dan tidak pernah sekalipun kudengar dia memanggil dirinya sendiri 'hamba', aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou," panggil Soutaichou lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Matsumoto dan baru teringat tempat mana yang tersisa untuknya. Aku membelalak lagi membayangkan Matsumoto berdiri berdampingan dengan kapten barunya.

"Kau akan menjadi wakil-kapten di Divisi ke 6."

Aku menahan nafas. Jantungku terhenti sesaat.

Sedetik kemudian aku mengehembuskan nafas dalam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah semua kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan dan beberapa fakta yang membuatku menarik nafas tertahan, aku belajar untuk tidak mengambil setiap kejutan secara berlebihan. Cukup kaget seperlunya saja. Dua atau tiga detik sudah cukup.

_Well_, setidaknya aku akan berusaha—mungkin beberapa kejadian akan _sangat_ mengejutkan, sampai aku tidak bisa mengontrol efeknya. Sudah banyak contohnya.

"Nana-fukutaichou," panggil Soutaichou lagi dan aku menegakkan badan. "Majulah ke tengah ruangan agar kita bisa menyelesaikan sumpahmu." Katanya lagi.

Tanpa ragu aku melangkah ke depan.

Sumpah Gotei 13. Itu adalah hal yang wajib kau katakan di depan kapten dan wakil kapten di Divisi kamu ditempatkan, untuk memberi janji kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh pada Gotei 13.

Biasanya hal ini dilakukan bersamaan dengan Shinigami-Shinigami baru lainnya, dan disaksikan petugas kursi tinggi (kursi ke 10 sampai kapten), tapi sekarang sangat spesial, karena pertama kali _diriku yang seorang cewek gila ini_ masuk Gotei 13, _aku_ langsung menjadi fukutaichou, bukannya menjadi bawahan rendahan dulu, yang kerjanya hanya mengepel lantai.

(hanya supaya kalian tahu, aku juga sama dengan yang lainnya dalam hal itu. Meski hanya 3 hari, atau 1 minggu atau bertahun-tahun, tetap saja berarti kau _pernah_ menjadi kelas bawah. _Well_, untungnya aku memutuskan mengikuti tes kenaikan jabatan dan… jabatan kaptenlah yang kudapat.)

Sebenarnya, ini tidak lebih dari sekadar formalitas. Tapi, dengan tekanan di bawah semua kapten ini, bisa jadi ini adegan yang sangat…menakutkan, atau setidaknya, SANGAT serius, bagi beberapa orang. Apalagi sekarang, setelah ada yang berkhianat.

_Well_, aku sudah pernah menjalani ini(walaupun tidak di hadapan _semua_ kapten yang jauh lebih tegas dan menakutkan, bukannya _aku_ takut), dan waktu itu aku sangat serius dengan apa yang kukatakan, sampai sekarang aku berpikir rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan. Jujur saja, saat itu aku _agak_ gugup. Tapi, hanya bagian terkecil di pojok dalam sebuah titik di perasaanku.

Tapi sekarang, setelah pernah menjalaninya, aku tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang perlu aku takutkan. Cukup tenangkan dirimu dan gunakan topeng seriusmu.

"Ulangi perkataanku," perintah Soutaichou, suaranya menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Dia membuka sebuah gulungan kertas (keramat) yang diberikan Sasakibe-fukutaichou.

Dia membacakan sumpah itu. Aku membuka mulut, menirukannya.

"Aku, sebagai salah satu anggota Gotei 13, akan berjanji untuk setia selamanya pada Gotei 13 dan tidak akan berbuat sesuatu dan/atau menimbulkan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan keutuhan, keberadaan, maupun keselamatan anggota Gotei 13." Aku menyelesaikan sambil menatap Soutaichou serius. Setelah mengamati mataku beberapa saat dan yakin aku serius, dia melanjutkan.

Aku menirukan:

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu, setidaknya berusaha sampai batas maksimal yang bisa kuberikan, untuk menjaga ketentraman dan keseimbangan antara SoulSociety dan DuniaManusia."

Lagi:

"Aku akan selalu menuruti perintah Komandan-Jendral tertinggi (Soutaichou) yang menjabat dan tidak akan pernah melanggar perintahnya."

Soutaichou memandangiku lagi, memastikan kata-kataku benar. Dia menutup matanya beberapa menit kemudian. Aku sedikit _relax_.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai kau melanggar sumpahmu tersebut." Katanya.

"_Hai._" Jawabku mantap, tegas.

"Jadi, biarkan aku menekankan satu hal terakhir," kata Soutaichou terputus. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan membuka matanya, menatap tajam ke mataku.

"Ada banyak peraturan yang harus kau taati, dan buku rinciannya akan diberikan padamu besok. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kutekankan sekarang, sebelum semuanya.

"**Tidak ada hubungan antara Shinigami dan Manusia melebihi teman atau rekan.**"

Jantungku berdetak agak cepat, tubuhku agak menegang lagi. Aku merasakan hal yang sama dari sekelilingku.

Bukannya seperti aku punya _perasaan_ dan _niatan ingin menjalin hubungan_ dengan manusia. Mereka juga begitu, meski aku tidak yakin 100%.

Tapi, karena suaranya, penekanannya, beban berat dalam aturan itu, yang membuat kami semua agak menegang.

"_Hai._" Jawabku, berusaha tetap tegas.

Soutaichou menutup matanya lagi.

"Oh ya sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk keluar."

Aku terpleset. Aku cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisi (SoiFon-pun juga), dan menatap Soutaichou sambil melotot.

Ada apa dengan perubahan drastis nada bicaranya??

"Nana-fukutaichou, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Ikut denganku." Kata Soutaichou, berbalik ke arah ruangannya saat semua sudah memberi hormat dan akan beranjak pergi. Satu-satu mereka pergi melewati pintu besar itu.

"_Hai._" Jawabku. Aku menyusul Soutaichou.

Di dalam, sudah ada teh panas yang disajikan, dan Soutaichou sudah duduk rapi di kursinya, seakan tidak pernah pergi dari awal. Pintu di luar tertutup bersamaan dengan aku menutup pintu ruangan Soutaichou.

Aku mendekati meja Soutaichou dan menunduk hormat.

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda bicarakan, Yamamoto-Soutaichou?" tanyaku.

"Angkat kepalamu, Nana-fukutaichou." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang Soutaichou.

"Bagaimana kabar… kapten barumu, saat kau tinggal tadi? Aku dengar dia terpaksa ditinggal di Divisi 10 dan menginap di kantornya sendiri?" tanya Soutaichou dengan nada basa-basi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, setidaknya terakhir saya melihatnya tadi pagi. Tapi mungkin nanti dia akan terbangun dengan sakit kepala." Kataku tenang, datar.

Setelah kemarin malam—adegan muntah-muntah yang menjijikkan itu—, setelah hampir saja dengan bodoh dan naïve-nya cewek sinting itu memberitahu Matsumoto bahwa kami bertukar tubuh, (oh YA, dia berniat melakukan itu, buat yang belum menyadari apa yang mau dikatakan kemarin. Dia pikir dengan mengatakan itu Matsumoto akan merasa lebih baik. Atau apalah. Di tengah-tengah keadaan setengah tidak sadarnya dia mengucapkan hal itu.), saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku, dia muntah lagi. Dan pingsan. Atau tertidur, bisa dibilang.

Yang aku ingat adalah, aku berusaha menyeretnya masuk ke kantor di divisi-ku, mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian bersih, meletakkannya di kamar yang ada di sana, yang memang khusus untukku, jika aku kerja lembur.

Sisanya benar-benar tidak berharga untuk diingat.

Dan perlukah aku ingatkan kalau aku sedang berada dalam tubuh cewek menyusahkan, dan memakai gaun konyol pula saat sedang membereskan kekacauan itu?

"Oh… begitukah…?" kata Soutaichou, tangannya mengelus-ngelus janggut panjangnya, terlihat berpikir. Aku menunggu dia memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya dengan tenang. Setelah beberapa detik, mata sipitnya terbuka dan memandangku tajam.

"Nana-fukutaichou, aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi dan langsung ke poin pembicaraan ini." Katanya tenang, sekarang tidak terlalu terdengar seperti orang tua sakit-sakitan.

"Aku sudah melihat data siswa Akademi Shinigami-mu." Katanya serius.

Jantungku berdetak keras. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di leherku. Dia tetap memandangku tajam.

"Di sana tertulis… bahwa kau baru masuk Akademi 11 bulan yang lalu, dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda dalam waktu dekat kau akan bisa menggunakan shikai."

Aku terdiam, pandanganku jatuh ke meja Soutaichou.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kalau aku jujur sekarang, sudah terlambat. Bisa-bisa aku dihukum karena tidak menyampaikan berita secepatnya.

"Yah, tampaknya latihanmu belakangan ini sangat berguna. Apakah benar, kau mendapatkan shikaimu sebelum kau bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Soutaichou.

Aku berkedip beberapa saat. Apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu.

Ah! Masa bodoh! Aku hanya tinggal mengarang cerita saja… hm hm hm… tunggu…

"Ah… ya. Kami… sempat bertabrakan di koridor, dan dia menyadari reiatsu hamba yang besar—setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya. Tapi guru hamba di Akademi tidak pernah berkata demikian. Hitsugaya-taichou mengatakan dia ingin melihat shikai hamba, dan hamba menurutinya. Sebenarnya, hamba baru satu kali memanggilnya saat itu. Hamba baru saja akan menunjukkannya pada guru hamba siang itu." Jelasku, mengarang. "Hamba tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini." Tambahku lagi, agar tambah meyakinkan.

Semakin lama otakku makin mudah diajak berbohong… Itu hal baik atau hal buruk?

"Oh… begitukah…?" Soutaichou terdiam lagi, tangan mengelus-elus janggut, pura-pura berpikir. (ada yang mengalami déjà vu di sini? Karena aku mengalaminya.)

Suasana begitu hening sampai detak jantungkupun terdengar. Aku menyadari ternyata jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Jadi… nama Zanpakutou-mu adalah…" kata Soutaichou terputus, menantiku menjawab. Aku langsung menjawabnya.

"Kuroka." Kataku seadanya. Hanya itu identitas yang kuketahui. Aku tidak tau dia berwujud binatang apa, atau memang hanya seorang perempuan? Satu-satunya yang paling jelas pada Zanpakutou itu adalah elemen apinya.

Soutaichou terdiam, matanya sipit dan menurut pandanganku dia setengah tidur. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sambil tetap menatapnya serius, padahal dalam hati aku sibuk menanyakan kesadaran orang tua itu. Apakah dia tertidur?

Aku masih ingat betapa tidak warasnya dia bisa menerima _aku_ masuk ke Gotei 13 hanya dengan satu pertandingan kecil saja, mengingat aku hanya seorang murid shinigami yang bahkan masih jauh dari lulus.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah boleh kembali ke Divisi-mu. Sebelum itu aku minta kau mendatangi Sasakibe-fukitaichou untuk diberitahu lebih lanjut tentang tugas-tugasmu sebagai letnan pertama (wakil-kapten) di Divisi. Dia juga akan memberitahumu lebih lanjut tentang aturan-aturan yang perlu kau taati." Kata Soutaichou datar. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan _'hai_' kecil, tidak mempertanyakan betapapendek dan agak tidak bergunanya obrolan ini.

Aku berjalan kea rah pintu, dan saat di ambang pintu, aku mendengar Souatichou memanggilku dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya…"

Aku mengerutkan kening, tidak menangkap bagian terakhir. "Maaf, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Hamba tidak mendengar bagian terakhir itu." Kataku sopan, agak penasaran. Apa yang ingin diucapkan Soutaichou?

Soutaichou tersenyum datar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia mulai terlihat seperti kakek-kakek biasa. "Tidak ada." Katanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening dalam hati dan akhirnya menunduk hormat, lalu berbalik dan pergi ke tempat Sasakibe-fukutaichou.

-

-

-

_Nana's POV_

Aku membuka mata dan tanganku langsung otomatis melindungi mataku dari cahaya yang tiba-tiba.

Bintang bertebaran di mana-mana, langit-langit di atasku terlihat begitu bercahaya. Mataku mengkerut, kepalaku pun terasa berdenyut. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku bangun dengan perasaan se-tidak enak ini.

Aku menolak untuk bangun dan makin menenggelamkan diri di selimutku, tapi saat berbalik, perutku terasa berputar, perasaan mual mulai merambat… tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan dari tidur sekarang. Aku mengerutkan diri, menarik selimut rapat-rapat di sekelilingku dengan harapan mendapat kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Ungh…"

Mataku terbuka dengan otomatis, sensor bahayaku langsung menyala. Dalam satu detik aku bangun duduk, mataku langsung melihat sekeliling dengan waspada.

Suara siapa itu?

Sedetik kemudian kenyataan menabrakku keras dan aku jatuh ke kasur lagi.

"Arrrgh," aku mengerang keras saat aku merasakan akibat dari gerakan duduk tiba-tiba tadi. Badanku pegal, seperti habis push-up beberapa ratus kali, dengan satu jari. Tapi, sekarang seluruh otot di badanku terasa pegal, setiap gerakan yang kubuat untuk mencari kenyamanan di kasur ini malah semakin menyakitkan.

Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Sekarang aku sudah ingat, aku bertukar tubuh dengan Toushirou. Untuk sekejab tadi ingatanku hilang. Tapi… ingat-ingat, Nana… apa yang kaulakukan semalam? Kenapa badanmu pegal begini? Kenapa aku merasa ingin muntah?

Aku terus berpikir, berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang samar-samar terlihat di bayanganku. Sementara itu aku masih bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari posisi yang paling nyaman, tapi sepertinya setiap posisi makin membuat tubuhku mendenyut pegal.

Otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Selain seluruh ototku serasa mengkerut, tenggorokanku gatal, bahkan bisa dibilang sakit, dan aku merasa aku belum minum air selama satu minggu. Mulutku kering dan terasa menjijikkan, seperti ada asam menempel di gigiku, dan inilah salah satu faktor yang membuatku ingin muntah. Tapi, aku lebih menginginkan air dari apapun saat ini. Atau tidur untuk melupakan semuanya.

Perutku terus berputar dari tadi, melilit dan memaksa isinya naik ke tenggorokanku, walaupun aku tahu lambungku sudah lama kosong.

Yang paling parah, kepalaku berdenyut keras, dan ketika aku mencoba menganggkat kepala dan melihat di mana segelas air berada, dunia berputar dengan keras dan pandanganku langsung gelap lagi.

Setiap senti dari tubuhku menderita, dan aku bisa merasakan airmata mulai terbendung di mataku. Aku tidak pernah se-sakit ini sebelumnya. Satu dua kali demam atau flu, tapi tidak pernah se-menderita ini.

Dan lagi, saat aku demam, ada orang yang merawatku, yang memberiku minum saat aku membutuhkan, dan ada sepasang tangan kecil yang menggenggam tanganku, khawatir dan menenangkanku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu kedua orang itu lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, yang terdengar setiap hari keluar dari mulutku. _Well_, setidaknya sebelum kami bertukar tubuh. Nadanya kaget dan bingung, dan aku tau orang itu tidak terbiasa dan tidak berdaya melihat airmata.

Tidak peduli hal lain, aku langsung menengadah, membuka mata ke arah suara dengan penuh harapan.

"Toushirou…" kataku lemah dan kering, suaraku hampir tidak terdengar. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat kaget, alis berkerut dan mata menatapku balik. Wajahnya agak terlihat kabur karena air mataku.

"Apa—? Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depan—hei!" dia mulai memprotes tapi aku tidak mendengarkan. Aku langsung saja mendorong badanku sekuat mungkin dan mencengkram sosoknya yang lebih kecil dariku.

"Eh—OI! Apa yang kau—" katanya, dan aku mendengar nada panik berlebihan. Aku tau cowok ini memang anti-sosial, jadi aku rasa dia tidak terbiasa orang menyentuhnya, apalagi _memeluknya dengan seluruh energi kehidupan yang masih tersisa_.

Untungnya dia tidak jatuh, dan cukup kuat untuk menopangku dalam posisi duduk. Dengan adanya sandaran, pusingku sedikit berkurang dan entah bagaimana tirai rambut halus yang menyentuh wajahku serta wangi shampoo-nya menenangkanku.

Aku mencoba berkata, tapi tidak keluar suara. Dia menyadarinya dan menunggu. "…air…" kataku lemah, sebuah suara yang seperti berasal dari hantu.

***

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Sejam setelah itu, yang diisi dengan suara 'hoeeekkk' 'ugh' 'to-hiro' 'huekkk' dan aku membersihkan lantai, membersihkan _hakama_nya _lagi_, dan buru-buru menggotongnya ke toilet, dan beberapa hal lain yang sangat tidak perlu diingat, Unohana datang ke ruanganku.

Aku merasakan reiatsu-nya di luar pintu ruang kerjaku, dan hampir saja berteriak 'Matsumoto', dan aku teringat bahwa _aku_lah wakilnya sekarang.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah aku berjalan ke pintu menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku mencuri satu pandangan lagi ke sosok putih menggumpal di atas kasur untuk memastikan dia tidak akan muntah dalam waktu dekat.

"Selamat siang, Unohana-taichou." Kataku membuka pintu dan membungkukan badan menghormat. Kalau aku adalah diriku yang biasa (seorang kapten) aku hanya perlu menyapanya sekadarnya. Tapi aku melihat beberapa shinigami lebih rendah yang sedang berjalan dan aku terpaksa memerankan peran 'wakil-kapten'ku.

"Hai, Nana-chan." Jawab Unohana dengan senyum lembut. Aku mundur sedikit dari pintu dan mempersilakan dia masuk. Aku melihat Unohana membawa barang yang terbungkus kain warna biru tua dan aku berharap isinya adalah penghilang mual, atau penghilang sakit kepala agar _anak bayi _di kasurku itu bisa sedikit tenang. Dia cengeng sekali.

"Bagaimana Nana?" tanya Unohana langsung, sambil memerhatikan sekeliling. Dia tampak sedang menilai sebersih apa kamarku, layak tidak ditinggali, dan menilai standar kebersihanku.

Sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan hal yang tidak perlu dikomentari. Standarku hampir sama dengan standarnya dan aku hampir tidak bisa membiarkan benda-benda tidak pada tempatnya. Tanganku pasti gatal untuk membereskannya.

"Baik-baik saja. Untuk orang yang tidak pernah minum alkohol dan langsung menenggak dua botol." Kataku, sarkatisme mulai memanjat dari tenggorokanku. Aku berusaha menahannya.

"Ini," Unohana berbalik dan memberiku sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam bungkusan itu. "Ini akan membantunya menghilangkan sakit kepala dan mualnya. Juga rasa pegal-pegal dan lemas." Lanjutnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan menerima kotak kecil itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Setidaknya dia akan sedikit diam.

"Dan ini," Unohana mengeluarkan satu kotak lagi, kali ini lebih besar, dan ada dua.

"Ini adalah pil yang biasa diminum pasien amnesia karena kecelakaan. Pil ini bisa memulihkan shock dan membantu membangkitkan lagi memori yang hilang. Aku mangansumsikan kejadian kalian berhubungan dengan ini. Mungkin ingatan kalian tertukar?

"Jadi, daripada duduk diam dan menunggu saja, lebih baik kita mencoba sesuatu kan? Lagipula pil ini tidak memiliki efek samping." Lanjutnya.

Aku memandangi kotak yang sekarang terlihat sedikit bersinar itu.

Penyelamat hidupku!

…walaupun kemungkinannya agak kecil.

"Berapa kali sehari? Biasanya orang amnesia akan sembuh dalam berapa hari?" kataku penuh harapan, menerima kotak itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Dua kali, kalau amnesianya parah. Saat sebelum tidur dan saat makan pagi. Kau boleh minum satu sekarang." Kata Unohana dan aku tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung memasukkan satu ke mulutku dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Biasanya… pasien akan sembuh setelah beberapa bulan. 3-4 mungkin…?"

Aku terbatuk keras dan pil itu loncat lagi keluar.

"_Tiga_ atau _empat_?? Yang benar saja!" teriakku tidak percaya. Yang benar saja… aku akan tersangkut di tubuh ini selama _empat_ bulan?! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku??

"Ya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu. Kalau bisa, pasti sudah kuusahakan." Kata Unohana tetap dengan senyum lembutnya, tapi aku merasakan nada final dan agak tersinggung, jadi aku diam saja. Aku merasakan sedikit tekanan dari Unohana.

"O-oke…" kataku menurut saja. Aku mengambil satu butir pil itu lagi dan menelannya bulat-bulat, sebagai pengganti pil yang tadi kumuncratkan. Aku menyimpan obat itu di atas sebuah meja kecil, agar aku ingat membawanya ke rumahku dan memberikan satu kotak lagi untuk sang _bayi_.

Bicara tentang bayi.

Dia cengeng sekali. Menangis hanya karena tidak bisa menahan sakit. Apakah sakitnya separah itu? Aku tidak pernah mabuk, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya itu di pagi hari setelah aku minum-minum. Tapi aku rasa tidak akan separah itu. Sampai perlu menangis segala. Dia _selalu_ menangis. Airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bayi cengeng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Aku akan pergi dulu, aku masih banyak tugas di divisi." Kata Unohana berbalik lagi padaku.

"Ah—oh, iya. Terimakasih, Unohana-taichou." kataku. Setelah pamit dan memberitahu beberapa hal tentang orang mabuk, dia pergi menuju divisinya.

Aku menghela nafas dan menutup pintu geser itu.

Tanganku otomatis melayang ke kepala, mengurut-ngurut kepalaku yang rasanya berdenyut stress.

Masalah tidak pernah berhenti bagiku.

Kecil maupun besar.

Aku menyambar kotak obat milik sang _bayi_, dan berjalan memasuki ruang tidur. Dia masih tergeletak lemas di sana, posisi melingkar dan mengerutkan badan sebisa mungkin.

"Hei," panggilku. Dia mendongak.

Matanya merah dan lebar, terlihat sekali habis menangis. Pipinya terlihat kemerahan juga, efek dari tangisnya. Kantung matanya terlihat, alisnya berkerut. Mulutnya kering dan rambutnya berantakan. Lebih terlihat seperti orang sakit daripada orang yang baru saja mabuk.

Aku merasakan sedikit denyutan di dadaku.

Bagaimana bisa dia memasang wajah anak-anak yang 'terluka' seperti itu di _wajahku_? Bahkan membuat_ku_ merasa—agak—bersalah, dan kasihan padanya. Padahal itu wajahku sendiri… aku hanya tidak tega melihat ekspresi begitu.

Sedingin apapun aku, aku masih punya perasaan.

Aku memelankan dan mencairkan sedikit suaraku. "Aku akan ambilkan air."

Aku kembali dengan segelas penuh air hangat, aku duduk di kasur itu dan mengambil pil-pil yang perlu dia minum.

Aku menyerahkan pil itu padanya. Dia berusaha bangkit keposisi duduk dengan susah payah dan berkata lemah, "Apa ini?"

Suara seraknya itu makin membuatku tambah tidak tega untuk membentaknya.

"Pil, untuk sakit kepalamu dan perasaan mual," kataku semakin mencairkan nada bicaraku, walaupun masih terdengar agak keras.

Aku tidak bisa. Suaraku tidak bisa sedingin yang kuinginkan, melihat wajah dan mendengar suaranya. Hampir seperti dosa jika bersikap kasar pada_nya._ Anak kecil malang yang ada di depanku ini.

(Aku mau muntah kalau memikirkannya ulang.)

Dia memandang sesaat pil itu dengan wajah… takut?

Untuk sesaat dia ragu, tapi dia akhirnya mengambil pil itu dan menelannya sekaligus dalam satu teguk.

Dia terdiam sesaat, mata tertutup rapat dan terlihat sedang berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan obat itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menghela nafas dan langsung jatuh berbaring lagi.

Aku ikut menghela nafas lega dan mengambil gelas dari tangannya, lalu berbalik ke dapur.

Aku menghidupkan keran, mengaliri gelas itu dengan air dan mengambil sabun, mencucinya. Aku kembali teringat wajahnya, dan teringat akan kenangan saat kecil, saat seseorang yang bisa kusebut dengan teman, Momo, terbaring di futon. Saat itu demamnya sedang tinggi, dan setiap aku melepas tangannya dia pasti akan menangis.

Mereka memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Sakit, lelah.

Tiba-tiba kemarahan bergejolak di dalam diriku. _Kenapa_ aku mengkhawatirkan_nya_??

Momo, ya, boleh saja aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang tidak lari ketakutan melihatku, melihat keanehan penampilanku. Dia orang pertama yang bisa kusebut teman. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengakuinya, dia berharga bagiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya.

Tapi, siapa _dia_??

Seorang cewek menyebalkan, yang mengganggu hidupku yang seharusnya sudah bisa tenang (dalam artian _hanya_ masalah Matsumoto) lagi setelah Aizen mati, Momo terselamatkan, dan tidak ada tanda Aizen akan bangkit lagi—tidak ada yang tahu sebatas mana kekuatan Aizen yang sebenarnya.

Dia hanya seorang cewek kekanakan, egois, tidak pikir panjang dan bodoh. Idiot.

Yang dengan hebatnya bisa membuat sosok Hitsugaya Toushirou menampilkan ekspresi kekanakan. Tertawa polos tanpa maksud. Dan sekarang menampilkan ekspresi anak-anak yang _terluka_.

Oh _Tuhan_.

Kalau dia benar ada, aku akan membekukannya dengan Hyourinmaru.

…kalau aku sudah bisa memakainya lagi.

UGH.

Oke, tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas. Keluar. Bagus.

Walaupun dia se-menyebalkan apapun, dia tetap sedang ada di dalam tubuhku sendiri, Jadi aku akan merawat tubuhku sendiri sebagaimana seharusnya.

Jadi, aku membuat makanan.

Bukan bubur sih, aku malas menunggu. Lagipula, tidak pernah kudengar kalau orang mabuk harus diperlakukan sama dengan orang demam. Dia mabuk, bukan demam, jadi, yah.

Aku membuat _misosiru_(1) dan fillet ikan. Aku menyiapkannya di atas meja dan mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi.

Nah, sekarang… Aku akan membawanya ke sana, atau aku paksa dia ke sini?

"Hmmm… kelihatannya enak."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mata membelalak dan refleksku siap untuk memukul balik lawan di balikku.

"Buatku?" tanya seorang cowok memakai hakama putih, yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Matanya berbinar senang.

Aku sedikit memandangnya sinis. Ternyata hanya dia.

"Ya," jawabku singkat dan detik berikutnya dia sudah menarik kursi dan duduk dengan semangatnya. Adegan ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang merupakan temannya. Reaksinya sama persis dengan Na—siapa namanya, oh—Natsumi.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil nasiku sendiri, lalu ikut duduk. Aku juga belum makan.

"_Itadakimasu!!!"_ teriaknya dengan riang, lalu langsung menyambar sumpit (_ck._) dan makan. Dengan semangat. Dan berantakan.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Terlalu banyak yang harus aku urus. Siapapun yang membuat kekacauan di _ruanganku_, maka dialah yang harus membereskannya. Tidak. Peduli. Apapun.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu semangat sekali? Perasaan baru semenit yang lalu kau terbaring tak berdaya." Kataku dengan sarkatisme yang tajam.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak sadar. "Ya, setelah minum obat itu aku merasa jauh lebih baik! Rasa mualku hilang, badanku juga sudah kembali seperti semula. Obat itu ajaib sekali!" katanya riang, seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan fakta

Ugh. Sekali lagi, aku akan mengulanginya.

Dia ada di dalam tu-buh-KU.

Dia melanjutkan makan dengan semangat, dan aku ikut makan. Dalam hati, aku sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk dibawanya. Seperti; Bodoh, Tolol, Sialan, Seenaknya, Sombong, Kurang ajar… list-nya masih terus berlanjut.

-

-

-

_TBC…_

_(1)Soup Miso_. Sup khas Jepang gitu deh… hehehe.

-

Agak NGGAK MUTU. Pendek banget. Aku tau. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku nggak tega ngebiarin lebih lama lagi.

Untuk percakapan dengan Soutaichou, aku sengaja make "hamba", karena kesannya lebih kuno dan cocok buat hubungan yang kolot… (maksudnya, bukan majikan dan bawahan, tapi lebih kayak raja dan prajuritnya… master dan ninjanya… pada zaman dahulu… hahaha) tapi kok jadi rada aneh ya? Mungkin juga keselip-keselip "aku"… -__- anggap aja itu salah Hitsu, kebiasaan ngomong sama bawahan sih, jadi keceplosan xP.

OH YA, waktu dua bulan pembuatan chapter ini (sebenarnya nggak dua bulan. Aku mulai tulis ini beberapa minggu yang lalu… sebulan kemarin itu aku sibuk skul—ada acara turnamen basket gitu deh, aku termasuk panitia utama, ada Halloween, terus… nggak penting deh— dan nonton anime… hehe. GOMEN MINNA-SAN! Dx) aku baru nonton Diamond Dust Rebellion.

DONLOD. Saking niatnya.

KEREN SEKALIIII!!! xDD

Lovelovelovelovelovelove HITSU!!!! xDD

(hehe, mungkin udah ketinggalan banget sih… yg lain pasti udah nonton kan? Dan FYI nih… aku juga nggak nonton anime bleach lho… Cuma dikit. Lompat2 pula… manganya juga nggak baca… Cuma pernah baca vol 1-9… minjem, pula! Menyedihkan!!! Dx Fans macam apa aku ini?!)

Btw…

Respons!

**Kirazu Haruka****-**MAAP telat update!! entah kenapa author's block terus aja menghantuiku… T-T SANKYU! xD hahahahah. Ini updatenya! Thx udah nge-review! xD

**101 hiru-san**_**-**_MAAF!!! Maaf banget, Hiru-san! . Tapi, makasih chapter 11 udah dibilang keren!! xD yang mau dibilang sama Nana itu… dia mau mengaku kalau dirinya itu bertukar tubuh dengan toushirou, udah baca kan? ^^ ini updatenya!thx atas reviewnya!

**Red-Deimon-Beta**-THANKYOU! xD hehehe… gapapa, aku juga sering lupa review ;) hehehe. Thx buat reviewnya, Red-chan!! xD

Chapter 11 ini reviewnya Cuma tiga… T-T Tapi, aku ngerti kok… aku tau diri, udah updatenya lama, masa minta review banyak? Tapi aku harap chapter 12 ini lebih banyak yang ngasi pendapatnya… ^^

-

**love** (for u readers), **Double love **(for u who alert-ed my story), **More ****love**(for u who fav-ed my story), and **A LOTS MORE ****love** (for u who reviewed!!!! X3),

Cherrylime x)

P.S: '_Writing a review takes a minute, but the pleasure of reading it lasts ALL DAY._' Quote yang paling kusuka x3 hope you like it too x) –no pressure intended-.


	13. Chapter 13 Rage

**Author's Note:** Maaf lagi lama update.-__- ENJOY langsung ajah deh! ;)

(PS: maaf juga pendek BANGET. Anggep aja filler chapter yah :P)

**Warning: **Seperti biasa, Hitsu OOC. Ada OC.

**Disclaimer:** I DO own this story. I DO own the OC. I do NOT own Bleach.

**ENJOY R&R****!**

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 13. Rage

_

* * *

_

Nana

_'s POV_

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di padang rumput yang nyaman dan empuk, dengan bunga berpucuk es krim di mana-mana, siap dimakan, saat aku mendengar suara.

"…n…!" Samar-samar suara teriakan itu terdengar. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, di balik gelas super besar berisi es krim berwarna coklat. Alisku mengernyit. Siapa sih itu yang berani menggangguku saat sedang bersenang-senang begini?

"…ngun!" Suaranya makin terdengar jelas.

"BANGUN!!"

Aku terkesiap melihat hamparan warna hijau teduh yang pucat, sebagai ganti hijau-padang rumputku tadi.

Sedetik kemudian aku berbalik dan menarik selimut lagi, memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Nggg… biarkan aku tidur…" rengekku. Aku masih ingin makan parfait…

Suara hembusan nafas frustasi, dan decakan. Aku mulai membayangkan padang rumput itu lagi, dan makin lama gambar itu makin terlihat jelas.

_SRET!_ Gambar itu hilang dan aku kaget saat selimutku juga ikut hilang. "Hei!" protesku. Aku memandang tajam ke arah si jahanam yang menarik selimutku. Mataku masih setengah terbuka, masih ngantuk dan masih bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi.

"Ba. Ngun." desisnya dingin, mata menatap tajam padaku. Aku seperti melihat aura kemerahan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan masih ngantuk…!" protesku lagi, tidak terima. Sudah telat. _Mood_-ku sudah berganti total.

"DIAM. Bangun." Desisnya lagi, kali ini sambil menarik lenganku dengan kuat.

"Hu-uh…" Aku menurut saja dituntun tangan itu ke arah kamar mandi, tanganku otomatis mengucek-ngucek mataku yang penglihatannya masih kabur, agar tidak tersandung sesuatu.

Toushirou meninggalkanku di kamar mandi dan langsung menutup pintunya. Keras.

"Weeek!" aku menjulurkan lidah kesal ke pintu.

-

-

-

Itu hal kekanakan, jelas. Aku baru menyadari tindakan tidak berguna itu (mengingat pintunya tertutup dan Toushirou tidak bisa melihatnya) setelah benar-benar bangun akibat guyuran air dingin.

Aku melihat cermin sekilas, dan mendapati rambutku _sangat _berantakan. Liar, tidak teratur.

_Ugh_. Kutahan nafsu untuk—mencoba—merapikannya. Tidak ada gunanya, juga. Sudahlah. Biar saja. Hanya buang-buang waktu.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup, menghindari bayangan di cermin itu lagi.

Eh, tunggu dulu…

Aku melihat lagi ke cermin. Menatap pantulannya.

Aku mulai melihat bayang-bayang cowok berwajah sama, tapi dengan warna rambut hitam…

"Hei Toushirouuu!" penggilku sambil melongok dari kamar mandi dan mencari sosok tubuhku.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggilku 'Toushirou', hah?! 'Hitsugaya-taichou'!" Kudengar suara marahnya dari arah ruang makan.

Aku masa bodo. "Hei, ini cuma pikiranku saja, atau memang kayaknya kemarin Matsumoto mencat rambutku jadi hitam?" tanyaku penasaran. Seingatku, aku datang ke pesta lusa kemarin itu dengan rambut berwarna langit malam.

Aku duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Toushirou selesai memasak. Dulu, biasanya aku yang memasak setiap hari untuk Natsumi. Rasanya senang juga tidak perlu repot-repot memasak.

"Aku yang membersihkannya kemarin. Siapa yang tahan melihat warna _sialan_ itu, hah?" desisnya sinis, kesal. "Memangnya kau tidak sadar waktu kau kuseret kamar mandi?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Tida—" '_Memangnya kau tidak sadar waktu kau _kuseret_ ke kamar mandi'...?_

"Eh, tunggu!!" teriakku kaget begitu mengulang kalimat itu lagi di otakku.

"Kau menyeretku ke _kamar mandi_??" pekikku kaget. "Maksudmu?!"

"Ya, maksudku, aku membawamu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan rambutmu itu." Katanya tenang, dan kayaknya perasaanku saja sih, tapi aku mendengar sedikiiit sekali nada ragu?

"E, eh… ehm, cuma supaya jelas saja, ba-bagaimana prosesnya?" kataku agak kaku. Nggak… dia hanya bercanda kan? Nggak mungkin dia benar-benar _memandikanku_, kan??

"Emang bisa bagaimana lagi sih? Tentu saja aku menaruhmu di _shower_ dan langsung menyalakannya dan mulai membersihkan cat sialan itu." Katanya dengan datar.

Aku berdiri dengan sekuat tenagaku, menggebrak meja. "_Kau. Memandikanku??_" Aku mulai merasa wajahku panas.

Dia menoleh kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja. Dia ragu sesaat melihatku sebelum menjawab, "Iya." Seakan tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih jelas dari itu.

"_IDIOT!_" teriakku marah, menyambar barang terdekat—vas bunga—dan melemparnya. YANG BENAR SAJA!

_Prang!!_ "He-hei! Apa-apaan kau?! Itu berbahaya, tau! Memangnya kenapa sih?!" katanya panik campur marah.

Kenapa, dia bilang? Harusnya aku MEMANG marah!!

"Dasar idiot!! Bego! Kau membuka baju_ku_ kan?!" teriakku marah, seluruh wajahku terasa panas dan berasap, dan aku menyambar lagi barang—sendok. Kali ini tidak akan meleset. "Kau _menyentuhku!!_ Saat aku tidak sadarkan diri!!" teriakku lagi sambil sekuat tenaga melempar sendok itu ke wajahnya.

Sendok itu meleset sesenti dari kepalanya. Argh. "A-apa?!" teriaknya, seakan tidak mendengarku.

"_Kau. Menyentuh. Ku!!"_ Wajahku semakin panas, matakupun mulai terasa panas, dan airmataku menumpuk di ujung mata. Aku menyambar kursi, benda terakhir yang ada di dekatku sambil menatapnya sengit.

"_Apa?_ Hei—tunggu! Jangan lempar itu! Stop—" _BRAAAKK!_ "HEI! Kenapa sih kamu??" Teriaknya marah setelah berhasil menghindari kursi yang kulempar. Matanya membelalak lebar, marah. Tapi aku bisa melihat ketakutan di sana.

Aku mencari-cari di sekelilingku dan mataku langsung terkunci pada sofa kecil di ruang tamu. Dia mengikuti pandanganku dan langsung mendesis—tapi lebih seperti bisikan harapan, "Jangan coba-coba melempar sofa itu."

Aku setengah berlari, langkah-langkahku kuat dan keras, membuat suara lantai kayu berderak, menuju sofa itu. Aku mengangkatnya dan mencari targetku.

Dia telah lari menjauhiku, matanya terus menatapku dengan panik, tidak tahu kapan sofa itu akan melayang. Dia akan tahu sekarang.

"Gah!" teriaknya sambil menghindari sofa itu dengan mata membelalak. "STOP! Apa sih masalahnya _aku_ menyentuh_mu?!_" tanyanya cepat, raut mukanya bingung.

"_Well_, jelas-jelas SALAH kalau ada seorang cowok yang menyentuh badan cewek—_apalagi _memandikannya—saat dia tidak sadarkan diri!!" Teriakku sampai nafasku habis. Aku mengambil _remote _di atas meja kopi.

_Ctak!_ "Ap—tapi—hei, teknisnya, itu kan badan_ku_!" teriaknya kesal, tapi sesaat aku melihat wajahnya merona pink.

Aku berdecak kesal padanya, amarah memenuhi diriku dan aku mengangkat meja kopi kecil.

"_Baka!!_" meja kopi itu membentur tembok dan dia lari ke kanan. Aku ikut berpindah dan menyambar benda apapun di dekatku.

"_Baka, baka, bakaaa!!!"_ teriakku. Aku melempar smeua benda yang ada di dekatku ke dia. Kali ini, airmataku sudah tidak bisa ditampung lagi. Bendungannya telah hancur.

_Bagaimana_ bisa dia…?! Dia _menyentuh_ku! Tanpa seijinku, dan aku bahkan tidak sadar untuk bisa menendangnya!

"Apa yang kau _pikirkan, _hah??" teriakku lagi, benar-benar murka, apalagi karena dia tidak mengakui kesalahannya.

"_Well_, pada saat itu kau muntah di seluruh bajumu! Kau pusing dan tidak sadar dan tidak berjalan! Pada saat itu obat Unohana habis karena ka uterus-terusan meminumnya! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?!" katanya membela diri. Aku menemukan priing. "HEI!!" PRANG.

Aku tidak peduli. Yang kutahu adalah, orang yang ada di depanku ini adalah si Brengsek. Bajingan. Orang mesum.

Aku berlari ke sebuah meja kayu, mengambil lampu kecil di atasnya. "Oi—STOP!" Dia menghindar. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak berlari menjauhiku, kali ini dia berlari ke arah_ku._ Aku cepat-cepat mencari barang untuk dilempar lagi sebelum dia bisa menghentikanku.

"Hei!" Dia menghentikan tanganku, menggenggamnya erat agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan!" kataku sambil berjuang sekuat tenaga lepas dari genggamannya. Tapi, tenagaku seperti mencair. Walaupun saat ini aku lebih tinggi darinya, tapi aku merasa sangat kecil.

"Hei, tenang dulu! Jangan melempar barang, bicara saja! Biarkan aku meluruskannya." Katanya tegas. Aku tidak menggeliat lagi, aku hanya menunduk, aku baru merasakan capeknya. Nafasku cepat, dadaku naik-turun dengat cepat, keringatku mengalir. Aku juga bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"_Dengar_. Badan itu adalah badan_ku_. Walaupun kau yang ada di dalamnya, tetap saja itu badanku. Apa salahnya jika aku _menyentuh_ badanku sendiri??" katanya tegas, penuh penekanan. Aku hanya menunduk terdiam. Aku masih marah, tapi aku capek.

"Lagipula, memangnya kau pikir aku bakal ngapain? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku _mau_ melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Tubuhmu itu tubuh cowok. Dan aku juga cowok. Kau pikir aku melakukannya untuk _sesuatu_?? Demi Tuhan, itu kan tubuhku sendiri!" katanya mulai kesal.

Aku memikirkan kata-katanya. "Tapi…" kataku pelan.

"Lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar _memandikanmu_. Aku hanya mendudukanmu di kamar mandi dan membersihkan cat rambutmu. Dan, kau sendiri yang memasang bajumu." Katanya lagi.

"Hah? Benar? Aku tidak ingat." Kataku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, kecuali saat aku diberi obat dari Unohana-taichou dan makan siang. Aku ingat sehabis makan tiba-tiba aku merasa mual lagi, tapi, sehabis itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Ya, dan kau tidak benar-benar… melepas semua bajumu." Katanya, pipinya agak memerah sekarang. Aku memikirkan kata yang ada di benaknya dan pipiku terasa panas juga. Untungnya aku masih menunduk dan dia menghindari melihat wajahku.

"Baiklah, kau sudah mengerti kan sekarang? Tidak melempar barang lagi?" Dia menghembuskan nafas, suaranya kembali serius. Hembusan nafasnya mengenaiku, dan entah kenapa leherku terasa geli. Sedikit. Yang cukup membuatku agak bergidik.

Apa? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakannya... terhadap tubuh_ku sendiri_?!

Aku menjawab datar dengan suara kecil. "Mengerti. Tidak melempar barang lagi."

"Bagus," katanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega lagi, yang menyentuh kulitku, dan aku merasa agak tergelitik lagi. Dia melepas cengkramannya di tanganku dan mundur. Beberapa saat tangannya masih mengambang di udara, matanya tajam melihat reaksiku seakan masih takut aku akan mendadak liar lagi.

Memikirkannya kembali membuat pipiku memanas karena malu. Idiot. Kenapa aku melakukan hal tadi?!

"Tidak melempar barang lagi." Ulangku lebih jelas dan menegaskan padanya, agar dia tidak perlu berhati-hati seperti itu.

Dia memandangiku lagi beberapa saat, dan akhirnya menurunkan tangannya, kembali ke posisi biasa. Kemudian dia berbalik sambil menghela nafas.

Kemudian terdiam membeku sesaat memandangi pemandangan ruangan yang… hancur.

Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayolah, tidak separah itu kok." Kataku sambil cemberut, mengalihkan pandangan dari ruangan itu.

"Oh ya?" Aku menelan ludah. Aku mencuri pandangan ke sekeliling. Oke, memang parah. Sofa yang tadi kulempar mengenai lampu meja. Piring-piring pecah di mana-mana. Barang berserakan.

Hela nafas lagi. Aku menatapnya dan melihatnya mengurut-ngurut dahinya yang mulai berkerut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya sudahlah. AKu malas mengurusinya sekarang. Kita pergi saja." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

Aku berkedip sekali. "Pergi ke mana?"

"Keliling."

-

-

-

_TBC…_

Hehe. Jadi pergi berdua deh, mereka. :D

Oke, chapter kali ini… PENDEK.

Pendek banget.

Gimana yah, tapi sebenarnya rencana author nih bukan mau bikin chapter kayak gini… -__- tapi pas lagi ngebahas cat rambut itu (masa tiba-tiba aja ilang gitu?), tanganku langsung bergerak otomatis gitu ngetik reaksi Nana! Dx

Akhrinya jadi bertengkar. Ya udah aku undur satu chapter deh.

Chapter depan, Hitsugaya bakal ngajak Nana keliling Seireitei! xD

(dan, sayang, bukan buat kencan T-T)

Respons Review!

red-deimon-beta** - thanks udah dipuji!** xDD seneeeng bangettttt T-T. Kalau First POV aku masih bisa, tapi kalau 3rd POV hancur banget dahhh Dx aku mau blajar dari fanficmu! keren, tapi kasual gitu kata-katanya x) hehe ini updatenya, and thx for the review!

Kirazu Haruka - hahaha... syukur deh di maklumi :D *padahal sendirinya suka kesel kalau ada author update telat* hehehehe iya baru nonton DDR berapa bulan yang lalu. Kerennnn! Ini lagi donlod Fade to Black xP. Thx buat reviewnya! xD

101 hiru yorunita - Nggak kok, makasih masih mau review fic nggak jelas yang selalu telat update ini xD. hahah itu dia, masalah Hitsu sekarang. Kok jadi kayak gitu yah? *author juga bingung* maunya sih mengesankan kalau tubuh Nana yang cewek bereaksi sama ketampanan tubuh Hitsu hehe x) ini updatenya! maaf ya kalau pendek... T-T

THANKS BUAT REVIEWNYA! xD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

-

Quote: '_Writing a review takes a minute, but the pleasure of reading it lasts ALL DAY._'

Cherrylime x)

P.S: mau tau nggak aku lagi ngapain SAAT INI? Nulis ini(upload chapter baru), belajar biologi tentang Virus, Bakteri, Protista dan Jamur, sambil bikin gambaran serangga yang lagi jelasin rumus matematika, baca fanfic The Philosophies (great ff! -promosi-) dan ngeliat-ngeliat fic para senpai lainnya. Aku bingung kok bisa ya? xP


	14. Chapter 14 First Day As Shinigami

**Author's Note:** (kayaknay ini udah jadi kebiasaan…) MAAF TELAT UPDATE! Kali ini bener-bener masalah di author aja, author nggak ngeles deh. Salahkanlah aku.

Pokoknya, pokoknya… jangan –terlalu- berharap tentang update winwea ini ya… pasti lama banget… T-T

**Warning: **HITSU OCC, HitsuxOC, gaje, no plot, ancur, de-el-el

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach.**

**ENJOY R&R****! **Please please please REVIEW! xD

* * *

Wintry Weather Rumble – chapter 14. First Day As Shinigami

_

* * *

_

Nana

_'s POV_

"Mengerti kan? Pokoknya, kau hanya tinggal menjawab seperti yang aku bilang kalau ada yang tanya."

"Ya." Jawabku malas-malasan.

"Sebelum kita bertemu dengan orangnya aku akan menjelaskan posisi dan namanya padamu."

"Hn."

"Kalau mereka menyapa kita secara tiba-tiba, kamu hanya tinggal mengikuti sapaanku. Tapi jangan terlalu formal. Kalau kau kapten kau tidak perlu menyapa terlalu formal."

"Hnnn."

"Kau mendengarkan nggak, sih?!"

"Dengar. Tapi kan kamu sudah mengulanginya tiga kali." Kataku sambil memonyongkan bibir, malas mendengarkannya.

Dia mendengus kesal. "Itu supaya kau ingat, bodoh."

"Aku NGGAK bodoh dan aku sudah ingat." Kataku menahan geram. Kenapa sih dia selalu berkata tidak sopan? Kenapa kata 'bodoh', 'idiot', dsb, itu sangat disukainya? HUH!

"Kalau begitu ayo." Katanya datar seolah tidak melihat wajahku yang kesal. Dia sekali lagi mengutak-ngutik papan 'fukutaichou Divisi 10' di lengan kirinya dengan wajah kesal, seakan tidak nyaman dengan tanda itu.

Ya ya ya, aku tau dia tidak pernah memakai penunjuk identitas fukutaichou seperti itu, karena dia langsung loncat jabatan dan jadi kapten. Ya, karena aku tau dia itu seorang jenius _sejati_. (Aku tekankan aku menggunakan sarkasme di sini.)

Aku tau dia pasti benar-benar hebat, berbakat dan pintar sampai dia bisa menjadi kapten di usia semuda itu. Lihatlah tubuhnya itu.

Masih pendek (untuk ukuran cowok dewasa), wajah masih ada kesan polos, tapi sering kali tertimbun ekspresi kesalnya, dan, badannya benar-benar kecil. Maksudku, dia tidak lebih kecil deripada aku, tapi dia terlalu kecil untuk ukuran cowok dewasa. Benar-benar masih anak-anak. Oke. Remaja.

Sepertinya dia adalah kapten yang paling muda dalam sejarah Gotei 13. Aku pernah dengar para murid membicarakannya.

Yah, tidak usah dipikirkanlah.

Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan jalan-jalan di kawasan Gotei 13 ini, jadi aku akan menikmatinya sebisa mungkin. Aku tersenyum.

"Oi! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?! Kalau ada yang melihat aku bisa dianggap aneh!"

Blah. Tampaknya akan sulit menikmati ini sepenuhnya.

-

"Di mana kita?" tanyaku, cuek dan santai.

"Tidak bisa baca ya? Atau kau buta?" tanyanya sinis sambil menunjuk sebuah dinding bertuliskan kanji '11'.

"Divisi 11?" kataku melamun.

Divisi 11, Divisi 11…

"GYA!" teriakku kaget. Toushirou juga ikutan dan menoleh padaku dengan marah. Untung tidak ada orang di sekitar kami.

"Ini—ini Divisi yang ada kapten menyeramkan itu, kan?" Pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini (bukannya pemandangan di seluruh seireitei itu _tidak_ sama. Semua bangunan disainnya sama persis, sejauh yang aku tau.). Aku kan pernah nyasar di sini.

"Ya. Namanya Kenpachi Zaraki." Katanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Dan jangan sekali-sekali menyebutnya 'kapten menyeramkan' di depan orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _aku_ tidak merasa dia semenyeramkan itu, dan menyebutnya 'kapten menyeramkan' terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan." Jelasnya sambil melipat tangan, mata tertutup menahan emosi.

Aku mengembungkan pipi, agak marah campur malu. "Jadi kau bilang aku kekanakan?"

"Dan semua anak buahnya akan memanggangmu hidup-hidup." Lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikanku.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Lihat. Itu mereka." Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Toushirou. Ada seorang manusia raksasa berambut jabrik (lebih cocok dibilang duri, kalau kau tanya aku) dan muka penuh goresan di mana-mana. Di bahunya ada seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang sangat kontras dengannya.

"Nama anak kecil itu siapa? Chi…Chihiru?" tanyaku. Aku pernah melihat anak kecil itu waktu di '_pesta-aneh-yang-berakhir-dengan-menjijikkan'_. Kalau tidak salah mereka memanggilnya 'Chihiru'?

"Kusajishi Yachiru. Dia selalu bersama Zaraki." Katanya datar, tangan terlipat. Aneh kalau membayangkan seorang anak kecil dengan mata berbinar polos itu selalu bersama lelaki raksasa yang mempunyai aura pembunuh. Bukannya itu tidak baik untuk masa depan Yachiru? Maksudku, siapa tahu dia tertular gilanya.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui Kusajishi itu maniak permen, semaniak Zaraki terhadap pertarungan. Dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi, kau berhati-hatilah," kata Toushirou dengan mata setengah tertutup dan berbalik pergi.

Semaniak Zaraki…? Aku sedikit mengigil. Lebih baik aku tidak membawa permen apapunke daerah ini. "Hei, tunggu!" Aku ikut berbalik dan berlari kecil mengikutinya. Beberapa langkah kemudian aku sudah sejajar dengannya.

"Itu Madarame Ikkaku dan Ayasegawa Yumichika." Katanya sambil melirik ke sebelah koridor. Di seberang taman, berjalan di koridor ada dua orang cowok...? Aku yakin satunya adalah cowok, tapi yang satunya terlihat terlalu… elegan kalau dibilang cowok.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, ya, Ayasegawa itu cowok, dan tidak, dia bukan _gay_. Dia hanya… punya selera yang agak aneh." Katanya menjelaskan. Aku hanya mengiyakan dengan gumaman, mengamati duo aneh itu. Ikkaku… terlihat seperti cowok yang menyukai tantangan, dan dia _botak_. Maksudku, benar-benar tak ada sehelai rambutpun sampai aku bisa melihat cahaya memantul dari kepalanya. Dan, yang satunya, punya rambut sebahu yang halus, terawat—bahkan aku bisa melihatnya dari sini. Dan juga, di alisnya ada, err… sesuatu yang miripbulu berwarna merah dan kuning mencuat ke atas.

"Mereka posisi apa?" tanyaku, masih memperhatikan dengan seksama. Mereka berdua menghampiri Zaraki dan Yachiru.

"Posisi ke-3 dan ke-5. Ke-4 kosong." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan aku mengikutinya, mataku masih belum lepas dari empat orang mencolok itu. "Kau tahu Divisi 11 itu divisi khusus di bidang apa?" tanyanya sambil melirikku.

"Ehmm… pertarungan?"

"Ya."

_Well, lucky guess._ Rasanya aku sudah tau dari aura dan tampang kaptennya. Lagipula, praktisnya seluruh Shinigami di sini mempunyai aura yang sama.

-

"Jadiii… Divisi apa ini?" tanyaku, agak bosan. "Maksudku, aku tau ini Divisi 12." Aku menoleh lagi ke arah pintu bertuliskan '12' besar itu untuk memastikan.

"Divisi 12 mengkhususkan diri di bidang penelitian."

"Penelitian? Maksudnya?" Aku mengerutkan alis. Maksudnya penelitian di lab, begitu? Ilmuwan berkacamata melakukan percobaan, bau zat kimia, ledakan di mana-mana?

"Merekalah menemukan dan memproduksi alat-alat praktis yang kita pakai. Tapi peran mereka lebih banyak untuk mengawasi keadaan SoulSociety, mendeteksi reiatsu aneh yang mengancam. Seperti itulah." Jelasnya datar, seperti bosan.

"Eh, tunggu, jadi ini tempat mereka meneliti Hollow di dalam labotarium mereka?" tanyaku, suaraku naik. Ada banyak rumor tentang penelitian Hollow itu di Akademi. Banyak yang bilang Hollow itu kebanyakan mati karena terlalu banyak diambil reiatsunya. Ada juga beberapa rumor tentang penelitian itu dilakukan pada Shinigami, atau malah Soul biasa. Aku bergidik.

"...iya. Rumor di Akademi?" tebak Toushirou sambil melirikku. Dia entah bagaimana terdengar lumayan tertarik dengan rumor di Akademi, menurutku…

"Ya. Dan katanya itu dilakukan ke Shinigami juga?" kataku takut-takut. Berdasarkan apa mereka memilih 'korban'nya? Bukan sembarang culik kan? Mereka tidak akan menculik kelas Fukutaichou atau Taichou kan??

"Tidak, jelas tidak." Kata Toushirou dan aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tapi Kurotsuchi jelas lebih dari mau melakukannya, kalau tidak dilarang Soutaichou." Lanjutnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Si-siapa itu Kurotsuchi?"

"Kapten Divisi 12. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Katanya sambil berjalan. Kami berjalan di koridor yang sangat sepi, tidak ada satupun Shinigami lewat, tapi kami masih bisa melihat ke arah koridor-koridor lain yang menyebrangi tangan terbuka. Aku menanyainya tentang hal ini dan dia bilang dia menemukan jalan ini untuk dilaluinya setiap mau lewat Divisi 12. Dia bilang dia tidak mau berpapasan dengan _seseorang_.

Tunggu dulu… Mayuri Kurotsuchi… Mayuri… rasanya aku kenal…

"AHH!!" kataku kaget setelah ingat. Mayuri Kurotsuchi… itu kan nama cewek yang membeli foto Toushirou dari Matsumoto!

"Kenapa?!" tanyanya, waspada setengah marah. Aku merasa merinding. Yang benar saja… Kapten Divisi 12, seorang maniak penelitian yang keji, naksir Toushirou??

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" kataku cepat, tersenyum lebar. Toushirou memandangiku dengan curiga, tapi aku tetap memasang senyum lebar.

"Jadiii… cewek ini akrab denganmu?" tanyaku mencoba membuka mencari bukti. Reaksi yang berlebihan, misalnya.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanyanya bingung, alisnya mengkerut.

"Itu loh… si Mayuri…"

"Hah?! Mayuri siapa?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi-taichou! Tadi kan kita membicarakan dia!" kataku kesal. Kok dia jadi bego gini sih. Ngakunya jenius. Huh.

Dia terdiam sesaat. "…Kau kira Mayuri itu perempuan ya?" tanyanya, entah kenapa wajahnya seperti campuran mengejek, mau ketawa, dan jijik.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. "Lho? Bukan ya?"

Dia terlihat sedikit bergidik membayangkannya. "Dia laki-laki."

"Loh? Tapi…?" kataku berpikir. Mayuri itu nama cewek, tapi orangnya cowok. Dia membeli foto Toushirou dari Matsumoto. Beli foto berarti dia mengagumi/suka pada orang di foto. Berarti…

KAPTEN DIVISI 12 GAY DAN DIA NAKSIR TOUSHIROU!!

"Hoo. Reiatsu-mu sangat unik."

Aku menahan pekikan kaget.

Seorang badut, bukan, lelaki berwajah hitam-putih, rambutnya aneh, ada semacam…kulit binatang?—berwarna ungu di lehernya, telinganya berbentuk spiral emas aneh. Putih matanya terlalu putih dan jauh lebih besar daripada pupilnya, membuatku bergidik menatapnya.

Makhluk itu sedang berdiri sangat dekat dengan _badanku_, menunduk menatap tajam mata_ku_.

Aku mau berteriak histeris atau menendangnya, tapi rasanya tubuhku membeku.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou," kata _tubuhku_ datar, menunduk hormat sambil berjalan mundur. Menjauhi makhluk aneh itu, tapi masih tidak terlihat kurang ajar. Padahal aku bisa melihat Toushirou menyeringai menahan kesal.

"Ha-lo, Hitsugaya-taichou." Makhluk aneh itu berbalik padaku. Hii! Suaranya aneh sekali.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan diri. Kata Toushirou aku tidak boleh terlalu formal. "Kurotsuchi." Kataku dari balik sela-sela gigi yang tertutup rapat.

"Ada urusan apa anda kemari…?" katanya lagi, nada suranya benar-benar aneh dan mengerikan.

"Tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Sekarang, kalau kau mengijinkan…" kataku datar, mata terutup dan segera berbalik menjauh dari makhluk itu. Aku harus menjauh. SEKARANG.

Aku berusaha berjalan dnegan kecepatan normal, tidak berlari, tapi sulit sekali. Rasanya aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengejarku—makhluk itu—padahal sebenarnya tidak. Hanya Toushirou yang mengikutiku. Untuk kali ini aku berusaha merasakan reiatsunya.

Kami terus berjalan dalam diam sampai keluar area itu.

Aku langsung menabrakkan diri ke tiang terdekat.

"Hiih, yang tadi itu menyeramkan sekali. Jadi itu Kurotsuchi??" kataku melepas ketakutanku. Makhluk itu benar-benar mengirimkan hawa dingin ke punggungku. Tatapannya seolah-olah dia mau memotongku jadi dua. Atau mungkin memang benar. Hii.

"Ya." katanya sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat. Aku tebak dia tidak tahan melihat wajahnya sendiri mengeluarkan ekspresi takut. "Dan perlu kau ketahui, dia sangat tertarik sekali untuk menjadikan aku—"

Aku menarik nafas tajam—jadi benar…?!

"—percobaannya, karena aku Shinigami termuda yang bisa jadi kapten. Kurotsuchi itu bukan kapten yang bisa dipercaya. Jadi, jauh-jauh darinya." Lanjutnya dan aku melepas nafasku.

Phew. Jadi dia tidak benar-benar suka pada Toushirou, kan? Soalnya, kalau begitu dia akan mengincar _aku_ dong, yang ada di badan Toushirou sekarang?! Jangan sampai!

Tunggu… kalau begitu untuk apa dia membeli foto Toushirou? Kalau dia bukan ngefans… Masa dia memajang foto itu untuk dilempar dengan _dart_ sih? Tahulah, seperti di komik-komik mafia begitu.

…

Jangan bilang itu benar.

"Dan kayaknya dia juga tertarik dengan reiatsumu." Katanya memecah pikiranku, sambil menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti.

Aku menarik nafas tercekat.

"Jangan. Biarkan. Dia. Menelitimu." Aku mendesis. Dia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir diteliti itu menyenangkan?" katanya. Aku menghela nafas. Syukur syukur syukur.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kataku cepat, dan langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar lagi.

Aku tidak akan pernah, TIDAK PERNAH, mengunjungi Divisi 12 ini lagi.

…setidaknya tidak dengan keinginanku sendiri.

-

-

-

_Hitsugaya's POV_

Matahari bersinar di atas kepala saat aku menjejakkan kaki di Divisi 5. Aku menoleh ke sosok di sebelahku. Dia masih asyik dengan boneka beruang kecil yang ada di pelukannya. Aku mendesah lagi.

Ukitake.

Dia masih memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil seperti biasa, dan itu yang membuat cewek sialan itu meledekku habis-habisan dari tadi, _sepanjang perjalanan_ kami dari divisi satu ke divisi lainnya. Dan dia selalu tertawa keras setelah melihatku wajahku yang marah.

"Ui? Toushi-chama kenapa berwajah murung?" Kata sebuah suara yang _sama sekali_ TIDAK KUKENAL. Suara yang sengaja dibuat se-imut mungkin, padahal dia tahu suara_ku_ tidak cocok dengan nada _itu_. Hasilnya suara yang menjijikkan dan membuatmu mual.

Aku menggeram ke orang di balik boneka beruang itu dengan kesal.

"_Kya_! Toushi-chama bersuara seperti singa! Kuma takut…" Boneka itu mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan menunduk seolah takut. Aku menggeram lagi dan terdengar suara tawa kecil. Suara itu juga tidak biasa terdengar.

"_Berhenti,_ aku bilang. Apa-apaan, Kuma?? Kau menamai dia _Kuma_?" tanyaku hampir histeris. "Kamu menamai boneka beruang _Beruang(*)?_"

"Yup!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih. Aku berbalik cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri tersenyum bodoh.

"Idiot." Kataku singkat dan mulai berjalan, muak.

Dia mengikuti dengan langkah berjingkrak. "Toushi-chama, kita mau ke mana?" tanya si _Beruang_ lagi. Aku menolak untuk mengakui itu _suaraku_.

Aku menggeram keras sambil menutup mata kesal. "Hentikan itu sekarang atau kau akan kubekuka—kubakar!"

Dia terkekeh kecil. Entah karena aku salah kata, atau karena ekspresiku yang baginya lucu.

"Oke-oke, Shirou-chan."

Aku membeku mendengar panggilan itu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya perlahan. "Apa?" kataku penuh penekanan dari balik sela-sela gigi. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Shirou-chan?" tanyanya polos, tersenyum lebar seakan menungguku meledak. Atau menahan tawa melihat ekspresi marahku yang biasanya membuat orang diam.

_Ugh_.

"Kau akan TIDAK memanggilku itu mulai dari sekarang."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Kenapa? Kan lebih lucu—"

"JANGAN. PERNAH. PANGGIL. AKU. ITU." Kataku mengakhiri sebelum kami memulai pertengkaran lagi. Udara mulai memanas. "Tidak ada orang yang boleh memanggilku nama bodoh itu."

Dia menggerutu kesal dan mulai lagi berceloteh pada boneka beruang di tangannya.

Aku mendecak. Kenapa semua orang sering sekali menggunakan nama panggilan bodoh dari Momo itu ya? Membuatku makin kesal saja. Apa memang semua orang hanya kepikiran nama panggilan yang sebodoh punya Momo saja? Dasar para idiot.

(Jawaban dari Author: nama apalagi yang bisa kau pikirkan untuk seorang anak berambut _putih_, sifat sedingin salju _putih_, elemen es _putih_, bernama yang mengandung unsur _putih_?? Si Putih.)

Aku memandangi isi Divisi 5 itu dan melihat sekeliling. Aku berpikir-pikir apalagi yang harus kuberitahu anak autis dibelakangku untuk diingatnya.

Selama perjalanan aku sudah memberitahunya macam-macam tentang Gotei 13 dan kapten barunya. Barusan di Divisi 6 kami melihat Matsumoto, di posisi barunya sebagai wakil-kapten. Dia terlihat ceria dan sembrono seperti biasa. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Mungkin hanya Byakuya, yang pastinya akan lebih sering berteriak. Atau mungkin mengaktifkan shikainya.

Selebihnya, pasti si autis itu akan mengobrol pada si boneka-beruang-laknat dan kemudian dia berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-seimut-mungkin-tapi-gagal padaku. Dan ujung-ujungnya aku marah dan dia tertawa.

Dia menikmatinya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling lagi. "Kau tahu kan siapa kapten Divisi 5?" tanyaku malas-malasan, masih merasa kesal.

"Ya. Aizen Sousuke yang berkhianat." Katanya datar dan aku menoleh menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan. Jangan mengungkit nama itu lagi kalau tidak benar-benar perlu." Dia hanya memandangku bingung pada pertamanya, tapi langsung mengerti dan mengangguk menurut. Bagus.

Aku terdiam sebentar dalam hati. Agak sulit mengakui ini. "Kapten sekarang adalah…"

"Yo, Hitsugaya-taichou! Nana!" Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Panjang umur. Abarai Renji.

"Abarai." Aku cukup kaget anak autis di belakangku kenal dengan Abarai, tapi kemudian teringat mereka pernah bertemu di pesta-sialan itu.

(Kenapa aku jadi suka menambahkan kata sialan ya? Entahlah. Aku rasa kata itu cocok kalau digabungkan dengan suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan si Autis.)

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Abarai tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya dia sedang senang.

"Aku mengantar Nana melihat-melihat sekitar sini. Dia kan tidak tahu." Si Autis menunjukku. Aku menunduk sekilas pada Abarai—yang sangat mengangguku. Untuk apa aku menunduk pada orang bodoh macam dia?

"Oh. Bagaimana? Menurutmu Gotei 13 bagus?" tanya Abarai ceria, seakan aku adalah orang yang akan membeli rumah di sebuah kompleks tempat dia tinggal.

"…seperti bayanganku." Kataku pendek.

Abarai tertawa kecil dan melayangkan tangannya ke kepalaku. EH tunggu—

"Semoga kau senang di sini." Katanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalaku, mengacak rambutku.

"Lepas!" kataku kesal, menarik tangan Abarai dari kepalaku. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Nana." Lucu?! Kau pikir aku marah itu lucu?? Biar kuberi tahu apa yang lucu. Kalau pantatmu kubekuka—kuBAKAR…

"Hai, Hitsugaya-kun! Nana-chan!"

"Mo—Hinamori-san." Kataku, berharap si Autis kenal Momo. Tidak mungkin tidak kenal sih. Waktu di pesta-sialan, Momo yang paling ribut, setelah Matsumoto.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Momo ramah padaku, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"_Taichou_ sedang mengantarku melihat Gotei 13." Kataku penuh penekanan sambil melirik tajam ke si Autis. Si Autis membalas.

"Aku sih ingin menemani kalian, tapi aku perlu bertemu Soutaichou sekarang." Katanya sambil melihat ke langit, memperkirakan jam.

Momo mengangguk. "Dadah, Renji-taichou." Kata Momo dengan nada menggoda. Abarai hanya nyengir dan pergi.

Momo berbalik lagi pada kami.

"Jadi, bagaimana wakil baru-mu, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo pada si Autis yang ada di dalam tubuhku, menyenggol lengannya dengan sikut. Dia menaikkan alis padaku.

Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengar nama bodoh itu.

"Shirou-chan?" tanya si Autis sambil menaikkan alis, sekilas dia menoleh padaku. Sialan. Kenapa Momo harus memanggilku Shirou-chan sekarang sih, setelah aku baru saja memberi tahu si Autis tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku _itu_?!

"Bukannya aku—"

"Ya. Kau sudah berkali-kali bilang tidak boleh memanggil begitu." Kata Momo menghela nafas. "Tapi rasanya beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sudah tidak pernah mengoreksinya lagi deh,"

"It—" aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku, hampir keceplosan. Itu kan karena kau memang tidak pernah menurut! Untuk apa buang-buang tenaga memberi-tahumu lagi?

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau emerald menatapku sinis dan penuh arti.

"Terserahlah," katanya datar.

"Hah? Tumben kau bilang begitu?" tanya Momo heran. "Biasanya kau akan protes habis-habisan." Lanjutnya.

"Eh Nana, kau hati-hati ya dengan kaptenmu ini. Dia penggerutu dan cerewet." Katanya Momo padaku, cukup keras, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku baru saja mau marah padanya saat seorang Shinigami datang dan memberi laporan tentang tugas yang harus diberikan ke Soutaichou segera.

Momo berbalik lagi pada kami. "Maaf ya. Lain kali saja kita main-mainnya!" kata Momo sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Beberapa saat hening. Sepanjang perjalanan kami ini—mengelilingi Gotei 13 yang sangat luas itu—semua adegan pertemuan berakhir dengan cepat. Baguslah. Aku malas berhenti untuk ngobrol. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke Divisi.

Kami terdiam.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan skeptis dan aku menatapnya balik.

"Jadi dia pengecualian…kah?" katanya dengan nada seperti milik Matsumoto yang paling aku benci. Nada menggoda.

"Jangan kau kira aku _membiarkan_ Momo memanggilku nama bodoh itu." Kataku datar sebelum dia berbicara lagi. "Aku Cuma sudah malas memberitahunya akhir-akhir ini."

Dia menaikkan alis. "Apa?!" bentakku.

Aku mulai berjalan pergi lagi, menuju Divisi 4. Aku tidak peduli dia bicara apa lagi, aku akan tetap berjalan…

"Kau naksir dengannya?"

"HAH?!" aku berputar 180 derajat di tumitku, semua darah naik ke kepalaku. Dia…tidak baru saja bilang aku _suka_ pada Momo, kan??

Dia pertama mengerjap kaget, tapi kemudian senyum jahil mengembang. "Ya ampun, ternyata benar! Aku kan cuma bercanda!"

"Tidak!! Bukan seperti itu, dia itu seperti-seperti…" aku mulai tergagap. Bagiku Momo itu apa?

"Shirou-chan naksir Momo~ Shirou-chan naksir Momo~" Dia mulai menyanyi dengan _suaraku_. Ya. Am. Pun.

"Hei!! Stop!" kataku, campur aduk. Itu memalukan sekali.

"Shirou-chan jatuh cinta pada Momo~ tapi tidak berani bilang padanya~" dia terus melanjutkan menyanyi.

"Woi!"

"Shirou-chan takut~"

"Hentikan!!"

"Dia takut tidak diterima~"

"NANA!" Teriakku keras sambil menyumbat mulutnya.

Tubuh _kecil_-ku meloncat ke arahnya, menutup mulutnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Badannya sedikit limbung dan kami terjatuh. "Hmmph!"

Sedikit bunyi 'gubrak' dan aku cepat-cepat membuka mata yang tidak sengaja kututup.

Aku memandang ke mata hijau-biru yang jernih, tapi seperti ada lapisan air beku di atasnya. Aku sedang memandang wajahku sendiri, yang sedang berekspresi kaget.

Aku merasakan darah naik ke wajahku, tapi tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa. Aku tidak malu. Aku tidak marah. Lebih seperti darahku otomatis naik ke kepala.

"Mi-minggir!" Aku tersentak mendengar diriku sendiri—suara_nya_—tergagap. Kenapa aku tergagap?!

Aku berdiri cepat dan sedang merapikan bajuku saat dia protes. "Hei! _Kamu _yang membuatku jatuh!"

Dia ikut bangun dan menepuk-nepuk baju sambil cemberut. _Cemberut_. Itu seketika menghilangkan kebingunganku kenapa wajahku memerah tadi, diganti dengan amarah.

Tapi aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbicara. "Tolong, TOLONG, kalau bisa, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi itu di depanku atau _orang lain_." Kataku cepat sebelum amarahku kembali.

"Hu-uh! Dasar! Baru saja kamu menJATUHkanKU dan sekarang kamu udah ceramah." Katanya sambil mengusap-ngusap sikunya. "Oke, aku akan berusaha. Supaya kau tidak cerewet lagi." Lanjutnya sambil mendengus dan melipat tangan.

Aku memandangnya kesal.

Hugh. _Cewek_ ini… rasanya sejak dia ada, semuanya sangat _berantakan_. Adegan-adegan yang terjadi berlalu cepat, juga datang secara benar-benar tiba-tiba. Aku tidak pernah bisa tenang.

Pertama _sangat_ kacau, kemudian tambah kacau lagi saat dia membuatku ikut pertandingan, zanpakutou itu juga tak kalah membuat kacau, lalu di pesta, lalu saat dia muntah-muntah—aku bergidik membayangkannya lagi—lalu… **semuanya**. Semuanya datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Termasuk orang-orang pagi ini.

Ini semua bahkan belum sampai satu bulan.

Dan dia tampak begitu santai menjalani kesialan ini, sedangkan kepalaku rasanya mau melepuh memikirkannya. Mungkin dia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Hei, ini Divisi 4 kan?" katanya tiba-tiba, suaranya ceria. Aku menoleh sekeliling dan mendapati suasana Divisi 4 yang khas. Divisi ini seperti mempunyai aura tersendiri, bangunannya yang lebih teratur dan bersih daripada divisi lain, bau obat yang ditutupi wangi-wangian bunga. "Ya."

"Ayo bertemu Unohana-taichou!" katanya semangat, kepalan tangan di udara.

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"_Well_, siapa tahu dia sudah menemukan obat yang lebih mutakhir dari yang kita minum sekarang."

Ahh. Benar juga.

Kami berjalan ke arah kantor Unohana. Selama itu (dari pinggir sampai ke tengah Divisi 4 itu lumayan jauh) kami tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak melanjutkan menggodaku—aku sih senang saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah berdiri di depan ruangannya, mengetuk pelan.

"Unohana-taichou?" tanya Nana dalam suaraku yang datar.

"Masuklah." Terdengar jawaban dari Unohana. Kami berdua membuka pintu dan masuk.

Unohana duduk sendiri di sofanya, memegang berkas. Dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Unohana-taichou!" sapa Nana ulang, dengan nada kekanakan sekarang. Aku terlonjak sedikit mendengar nada itu tapi memutuskan untuk menahan diri di depan Unohana. Tidak mau membuatnya marah _lagi_, kan?

Unohana membalas dengan senyum lebih lebar. "Selamat siang, kalian berdua." Dia mengangguk sedikit ke arahku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"_Iie(1)._ Kami cuma sedang berjalan-jalan. Dia menyuruhku menghafal jalan dan semua kapten." Katanya ceria. Baru saja dia bilang mau mengunjungi Unohana untuk meminta obat baru. Ckck. Cara mulus untuk mendapatkannya tanpa merusak image _cewek-polos-dan-inosen_ dari pandangan Unohana. Licik.

"Ooh. Bagaimana? Menurutmu Gotei 13 bagaimana?" tanya Unohana lembut seperti biasa, meletakkan berkas yang ada di tangannya ke meja. Si Anak Autis langsung duduk di sebelah Unohana tanpa permisi dan mulai mengomel ceria.

Aku menghela nafas dalam hati. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu yang baik hati dan penyabar serta anaknya yang _hyper_ dan masih sangat_ kecil_ serta polos, atau, dalam kata lain, IDIOT.

(tunggu. Tunggu. Jangan kira aku mengatakan _kecil_ sebagai ukuran tubuhnya-yang dalam kondisi ini adalah _tubuhKU_—aku mengatakan _kecil_ untuk umurnya, SIFATnya yang terlalu kekanakan.)

Sementara mereka mengobrol dengan suasana akrab, aku menengok ke balik pintu batin yang aku buat. Sepanjang hari—atau tepatnya setelah pesta sialan itu, aku mengurung sang zanpakutou dalam-dalam di benakku, memberikan pintu terkunci supaya dia tidak mengganggu.

Aku melirik perlahan ke dalam, waspada, semua naluriku kutajamkan.

Kilasan warna merah dan aku merasa wajahku terbakar. "_UWA!!_" teriakku keras.

Tanganku buru-buru menyambar wajah, kulit tanganku terasa dingin di wajahku yang membara. Tapi kemudian panas itu juga terasa di tanganku, kakiku…

TUNGGU. Aku merasakannya sungguhan! Di _kulitku_ yang sebenarnya!

"Aw, aw, aw! Panas!" Teriakku. Aku merasakan Unohana dan Nana menoleh ke arahku bingung dan kaget.

Bukannya semestinya aku _kebal_ terhadap panas? Api?? Kenapa aku merasa kulitku terbakar?!

"Toushirou!" Aku mendengar suara khawatirnya, tapi tidak tau apa-apa lagi. Rasa panas itu terlalu kuat untuk memperhatikan hal lain. Panasnya menjalar di bawah kulitku, membara dan membuatku seperti melepuh. Aku bergerak gelisah, berharap apinya padam. "TOUSHIROU!"

Dan seketika menghilang.

Aku mengerjap memandang tanganku yang dari tadi meremas wajahku. Panasnya menghilang.

"Hei… Toushirou…?" Aku memandang tanganku dengan mata membelalak, nafasku ngos-ngosan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Unohana-taichou dengan nada khawatir sambil mendekatiku, mengamati wajahku. "Perlu aku…"

"Tidak." Jawabku cepat. Aku memejamkan mata dan segera memasuki benakku yang paling dalam.

Aku berdiri di tengah ruangan, ruangan ber-_wallpaper_ warna merah pekat, dengan hiasan sulur berwarna emas pucat dan bayangannya yang hitam. Aku ingat tempat ini.

Aku segera berlari mengikuti sulur di lantai, melewati koridor yang cukup panjang itu. Aku merasa sangat familiar dan segera mendorong pintu besar itu.

Ruangan yang sama juga. Kesan _vintage_, dinding beton dengan ukiran gereja, kemudian lantai berpola catur, karpet merah mewah…

Tapi semuanya terbakar. Setiap sudut ruangan. Bara api menjilat semua benda di ruangan itu, menyelimutinya dengan warna merah menyala.

Dan sebagai pengganti cewek tinggi yang semestinya ada di depanku, ada seekor naga berwarna merah, api membara di kulitnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam, tidak peduli pada api di sekelilingku.

"_Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"_ desisku. "Untuk apa, kau _membakarku_?!" tanyaku marah; siapa yang tidak bakal marah setelah secara harafiah di panggang hidup-hidup??

Naga itu bergerak sedikit. "**Kau**_** bertanya**_??" Suara naga itu menggema, penuh kekuatan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara cewek yang dulu aku temui di tempat yang sama ini, terkubur dengan raungan naga.

"_**AKU**_** seharusnya bertanya**," naga itu melaju, bara api di seluruh ruangan makin membesar. "_**KENAPA**_** kau mengurungku seharian**?!" Naga itu membuak mulut lebar, mengaungkan amarahnya. Ruangan itu bergetar, sisa-sisa bakarannya bergetar dan runtuh.

Aku mengatupkan mulut lebih rapat dan membalas, tidak peduli rasa merinding di punggungku. Apa yang kutakutkan? Dia masih cewek itu kok. Cewek yang terlihat rapuh itu. Cewek yang memakai baju perang itu.

"Itu bukan alasan kau bisa membakar aku, _mastermu_!"

"**MASTER?! Beraninya kau menyebut dirimu begitu! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi MASTER**K—"

"Aku ADALAH mastermu sekarang."

"**TIDAK, kau bukan**—"

"Setidaknya aku yang sedang berada di tubuh ini!"

"**Bukan berarti itu membuatmu jadi masterku**!"

Naga atau bukan, Zanpakutou ini tetap keras kepala dan kekanakan seperti biasa.

"Oke—terserah! Aku hanya perlu jawaban kenapa kau _membakarku!_"

"**Itu** **balasanku, BODOH! Itu balasanku sudah mengurungku, cuek padaku selama 12 jam lebih**!!" naga itu meraung keras. Ruangan itu bergetar lagi. Seketika api di seluruh ruangan ikut membesar, seperti mengamuk. Angin berhembus membawa bara api panas itu ke arahku, dan aku otomatis melindungi mata.

Aku mendengar sang Naga mengambil nafas sementara aku mempertahankan posisi, jangan sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Beberapa detik hening, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya ada suara api yang bergemercik.

Aku menatapnya tajam, dan dia balas menatapku dengan mata naganya yang emas pucat, hampir putih.

Beberapa detik berlalu saat kami salina adu pandang. Nafas kami berdua sama-sama ngos-ngosan setelah berteriak—tapi nafas naganya lebih terdengar seperti geraman rendah.

"Aku menutup pintu itu karena aku tidak mau diganggu." Kataku memecah keheningan.

Sang naga memandangku. Dia melakukan inspeksi dengan matanya, dan terlihat seperti berpikir sambil menggeram.

Dia memutuskan mengembalikannya jadi normal.

Dalam satu pusaran api semuanya kembali. Pilar-pilar kembali utuh, lantai-lantai kembali menyatu, dan karpet dan gordennya kembali tak ternoda.

Sosok naga itu berubah menjadi cewek yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya dalam ruangan yang sama. Dia masih mengenakan baju kebesarannya sebagai petarung.

Dia terlihat menahan amarah, sangat kesal, dan ingin memukul orang. Atau, mungkin membakarku sampai mati.

"…aku tidak terima alasanmu, tapi percuma saja aku mempertahankan bentuk tadi." Katanya datar, mata tertutup marah, dahi mengernyit. Efek menggeram dan menggaung dari suaranya telah hilang dan suaranya kembali terdengar feminim, halus. Kembali ke kata-katanya yang seperti nyanyian. Tapi suaranya mengandung _sedikit_ nada yang _salah_.

Kalau aku orang biasa yang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya dan belum pernah melihatnya, aku pasti sudah menghindar darinya sebisa mungkin. Dia punya aura yang memberitahu orang-orang kalau pasti sangat _tidak mengenakkan _berada di dekatnya saat dia sedang marah.

Tapi, aku tau dia tidak _bisa_ membunuhku. Itu berarti membunuh tubuh masternya. Dan dia akan menghilang. Walaupun dia tidak pernah benar-benar secara teknis berhubungan/berbicara dengan masternya yang asli, tetap saja dia adalah Zanpakutou, yang tebuat bedasarkan jiwa masternya.

Aku memandangnya. "Jadi, wujud aslimu juga Naga?"

Dia membuka matanya dan menaikkan satu alis padaku. "Ya, sama seperti _zanpakutou-mu_." Katanya sarkastis. "Siapa namanya? Ryuurin?" lanjutnya dengan nada acuh-tak acuh, seperti merendahkan.

Aku sedikit menggeram. "Hyourinmaru."

"Oh yah, itu. Aku beberapa kali mendengarnya, tapi tidak ingat." Katanya datar dan cuek.

Aku menelan amarahku. Sabarlah, kau tidak perlu marah-marah padanya. Hanya akan mengundang bencana, masalah lain.

Tapi dia seperti menantiku berteriak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Aku menarik nafas dan menjawab datar. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"BOHONG! Kau—"

"OKE, jujur saja aku malas bertengkar denganmu." Selaku cepat, menahan geraman. Aku sungguh-sungguh sangat tidak bisa sabar terhadap orang-orang seperti dia. Cepat marah, temperamental, kekanakan, keras kepala, bodoh, aneh, dan menyebalkan. Dan terutama yang bodoh, keras kepala, menyebalkan, _tapi_ memiliki kekuatan.

(Jangan katakan aku takut padanya, karena, aku akan _**membekukan**_mu. Bagaimanapun caranya.)

Cewek berambut _ponytail_ panjang itu menelengkan kepala bingung. Sela beberapa saat lagi sampai akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas.

"Baiklah. Kita hentikan saja ini." Katanya sambil menutup mata dan berkacak pinggang.

"Setuju." Sautku.

"Aku juga capek marah-marah, ber-sakartis-ria, mengeluarkan api… cukup sulit lho."

"Hn."

"Jadi…" katanya terputus, membuka mata dan memandangku tajam. "Aku tidak akan marah-marah lagi—atau _membakarmu_ lagi, asalkan kau juga _tidak akan pernah_ mengurungku lagi di pojok benakmu seharian." Lanjutnya.

Agak sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi aku juga tidak mau dibakar lagi. "…oke."

Dalam satu kedipan mata ekspresinya berubah total. "Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya ceria, kali ini nada suaranya benar-benar halus dan feminim, tidak ada tambahan nada mengerikan.

Aku hampir saja terjatuh karena kakiku tiba-tiba lemas._ Apa-apaan? Cepat sekali _mood_-nya berubah._

"Ayo jawab…!" katanya menuntut, memajukan bibir dan berkacak pinggang. Aku memutar mata melihat sikap kekanakannya.

Aku berpikir sebentar…

_Salah paham dengan Master-mu, hampir mati karena tertimpa sofa yang dilempar Master-mu, berkeliling Gotei 13, bertemu _scientist _maniak, diberikan boneka menyebalkan dari seorang taichou berambut putih dan diejek habis-habisan…_ "Aku dan Master-mu hanya pergi mengunjungi Divisi lain saja. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Oh. Benarkah? Yah, baguslah aku tidak melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Bisa dibilang aku cukup bosan hari ini." Kataku mendukung.

"Oh ya sudah. Balik sana ke tempat asalmu. Dari tadi Unohana dan Master panik."

_Ups._

Aku segera keluar dari benak Zanpakutou itu, dan kembali ke keadaan nyata.

"…rou!"

"Toushirou!"

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku melihat ke mata biru-hijau lagi. Unohana berdiri di belakangnya. "Hei! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa."

Unohana mendekati sosok kapten berambut putih itu dan menaruh tangan di bahunya, menenangkan. "Sudah kubilang dia tak apa-apa."

Dia menatapku. "Jadi kau baru saja masuk ke benak Zanpakutou-mu?"

"Bukan punyaku. Milik_nya_."

"Oh. Ya, benar."

"…ya. Aku mengunjunginya." Jawabku datar.

'_Hei, kau terdengar tidak senang mengunjungi tempatku. Aku agak tersinggung nih._' Kata Zanpakutou itu.

Yeah.

'_Siapa yang senang berada di tempat seperti _itu?_ Harusnya kau tahu aku bukan penggemar api.'_ Kataku padanya dan dia hanya terkekeh.

"Dan aku perkirakan teriakanmu tadi karena dia juga?"

"Ya. Dia membakar kulitku." Desisku.

Zanpakutou itu tidak terima dengan nadar yang kupakai. _'KATAMU kita sudah baikan sekarang??'_

'_Ada yang bilang sekarang kita musuhan lagi?'_

'_Kenapa kau mendesis?'_

'_Jadi kau pikir aku harus bilang aku baru saja dibakar dengan nada _SENANG_?'_

'…_tidak juga sih._'

'_Diamsajakau,'_ geramku dan dia menurut, lebih karena malas daripada benar-benar menurutiku.

"Pada intinya dia melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi." Kataku.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Nana. Aku tau dia kawatir _tubuhnya_ kenapa-kenapa.

"Ya. Ayo langsung saja kita…kembali ke Divisi dan istirahat. Sisa kapten lain kau temui kapan-kapan saja." Aku sudah capek. Bukan capek sungguhan, aku masih bisa bertahan tidak makan selama dua hari penuh sambil tetap bekerja, tapi aku lelah dengan kejadian-kejadian. Oke, memang tidak _terlalu_ banyak yang terjadi, tapi tetap saja aku capek.

Lagipula, aku belum sarapan _dan_ makan siang. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam 1 atau 2…

"Baguslah, aku mulai lapar." Kata Nana sambil mengelus perutnya ddengan wajah memelas. (Ya Tuhan. Tidak kusangka aku bakal melihat wajahku seperti _itu.)_

Unohana tiba-tiba memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seperti menahan wajahnya berubah eskpresi. Hmmm… kira-kira…?

"Ya udah, ayo cepet!" kata Nana, dan langsung menarik lengan shihakusho-ku.

"Ya, ya." Kataku sambil menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja…

"Oh ya, ini untuk kalian." Kata Unohana-taichou cepat sebelum kami mendorong pintu. Aku menangkap benda yang dilempar Unohana.

"Itu versi yang telah dikembangkan dari obat yang aku berikan sebelumnya. Efeknya dua kali lipat." Kata Unohana dan aku tersenyum sebelah. "Semoga efeknya lebih cepat di kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, Unohana-taichou." Aku menunduk dan berbalik keluar, cepat-cepat menarik si Autis yang sedang melambai dengan semangat ke arah Unohana.

Setelah keluar dari Divisi 4, aku mengeluarkan obat itu dan menelan satu buah. Aku melempar satu ke arah si Autis dan Nana langsung meminumnya juga.

"Hehe. Benar kan, ada obat yang lebih canggih." Katanya sambil nyengir senang. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan. (aku…MUAK.)

"Cara yang sangat halus sekali ya," kataku menyindir.

"Hehe." Dia nyengir makin lebar.

Karena aku sudah capek, aku membiarkannya dan cepat-cepat berjalan.

Terdengar bunyi gemerisik dan aku menoleh ke luar. Hujan. Perlahan suhu menurun.

Aku jadi teringat musim dingin. Saat aku masih kecil, terlalu polos dan bodoh untuk menyadari arti hidup.

-

-

-

_TBC…_

_*) Kuma,_ artinya beruang dalam bahasa jepang.

1)_ Iie_, bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia kayak 'Iiyeeek' gitu, maksudnya bahasa jepang, kan bilangnya_ Iie_ gitu, artinya 'tidak'.

Respons!

**red-deimon-beta** **- huwa...** deb,... thanks udah bilang in fic bagus... T-T hahaha, ya pada intinya ficmu bagus banget! Hehehe kan menurutku... He?! punya dua ID toh? O.o apa IDmu yang lagi satu? Hehe... ok thanks udah review ya! :D

**ruki4062jo** - haha iya nih... di sini hitsuxOC nya lambat banget... hehe ini updatenya! thx buat reviewnya! x)

**101 hiru yorunita** - Hahah iya nie... si Nana temperamen bgt... untungnya itu bukan bener2 di tempat kerja si Hitsu... kalau nggak, kertas2nya pasti udah ancur deh... Emmm... jujur aja nggak ada rencana sampe chapter berapa...hehe kan aku dah bilang nggak ada plot...gomen! Ini updatenya! gapapa kok telat review, asal review aja! hehe x3

OKE!

Akhirnya ada juga unsur 'wintry weather' di sini. Nggak begitu nyambung pula.

Btw, pren, author-senpai, makasih banget yang udah baca sampai di sini. Kalau aku jadi kalian bisa bosen duluan aku, bilangnya HitsuxOC tapi kayaknya itu masih bakal lama bangettt… dah gitu ni fic nggak ada plotnya lagi. Ngebosenin lagi T-T

Jadi, makasih ya buat yang udah baca selama ini!

Baca sampe selesai ya! xD Mohon dukungannya kalian semua!

'_Writing a review takes a minute, but the pleasure of reading it lasts ALL DAY._'

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

-

Cherrylime x)

(P.S: Lusa kemarin aku baru beli Bleach 16… yang cover HITSU! YAY! :D akhirnya ada juga di Bali…)


End file.
